I CHANBAEK YOU EVENT 2018
by I CHANBAEK YOU
Summary: I CHANBAEK YOU Fanfic event post! Semua fanfic yang telah masuk diposting dalam satu story sesuai nomor urut. Yuk, baca Chanbaek story buatan penulis-penulis ini! CHANBAEK/CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN
1. NOTE

Hai, Chanbaek Shipper!

Pengiriman **I ChanBaek You Event 2018** secara resmi ditutup. Dalam _story_ ini, kami akan post semua _fanfic_ yang dikirimkan oleh peserta per- _chapter_ berdasarkan nomor urut yang diberikan lewat balasan _e-mail_.

Terima kasih atas partisipasinya, baik penulis yang mengirim _fanfic_ dan untuk _readers_. Kami mengadakan event ini semata-mata hanya karena untuk hiburan dan sarana penyaluran keinginan Chanbaek _Shipper_ untuk menulis.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena dari pihak kami menghapus _authors note_ yang tercantum dalam _file_ fanfic yang dikirimkan. Kami sengaja menghapus _authors note_ tersebut karena kami tidak ingin ada konten lain selain cerita dalam fanfic tersebut. Setelah diumumkan pemenang dalam event ini, peserta diperbolehkan _republish_ cerita yang dikirim di manapun yang penulis inginkan karena hak cipta masih di tangan penulis.

Pengumuman pemenang dijadwalkan tanggal 21 September 2018.

Semoga beruntung!


	2. 1 - Just ToD - BBaekaeobsong

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Just ToD**

By BBaekaeobsong

Lagu yang dipilih: I Understand

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda mungil memasuki gedung sekolah yang udah dia singgahi selama hampir 3 tahun buat mengenyam pendidikan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Bukan, bukan karena hampir bel masuk. Tapi buat ngehindar dari 2 makhluk tinggi yang lagi ngapit tubuh mungilnya.

Baekhyun si pemuda mungil itupun dengan sangat terpaksa berhentiin langkahnya dan narik nafas sebentar, ninggalin tanda tanya buat 2 orang lain disamping kanan kiri nya.

"bisa nggak sih sehari saja kalian nggak ngikutin gue kayak pembantu?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba bersabar.

"ayolah akhir pekan nanti kita jalan-jalan ke hongdae!" seru salah satu makhluk tinggi dengan telinga lebar

"nggak! Nggak! Gue duluan yang ngajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan!"

"gue duluan! Lo nggak sopan amat jadi manusia!" timpal telinga lebar

"heh denger ya yoda, lo itu udah berapa kali ditolak Baekhyun? Sadar diri lah!" laki-laki berkulit putih pucat nggak terima.

"oh apa gini kelakuan yang dinamain temen? Nikung didepan mata? Hahaha Oh sehun, liat betapa mengenaskannya dirimu HAHAHA"

Sehun ngepalin tangannya keras, "bajingan. LO TUH—

—DIEM!" Keduanya langsung diem waktu Baekhyun teriak kenceng. Ngundang beberapa perhatian tapi nggak lama semua balik normal lagi.

"akhir pekan ini gue nggak akan pergi sama siapapun. Minggir! Masuk kelas sono. Bye!"

Baekhyun langsung lari ninggalin lapangan dan berharap makhluk-makhluk tinggi itu nggak ngejar.

"huft syukurlah mereka nggak ngejar gue"

Baekhyun kadang suka mikir apa sekarang dia lagi direbutin dua cowok ganteng?

Seneng sih, apalagi dia juga suka sama salah satu dari mereka.

Yang tinggi, putih, telinga lebar, sama rada separo otaknya. Siapalagi kalo bukan Chanyeol? Cowok populer di sekolah.

Belum lama ini emang Baekhyun deket sama Sehun Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun yang ndeketin, tetapi mereka duluan.

Agak aneh emang, mereka sama-sama nggak kenal tapi tiba-tiba ndeketin Baekhyun.

Kejadian _ndeketin-dan-dideketin_ ini udah hampir seminggu ini.

Baekhyun sebenarnya pengen nangis, alih-alih mereka ndeketin Bakhyun itu bukan karena suka tapi cuma buat bahan mainan. Makanya waktu pulang sekolah ntar Baekhyun mau nemuin Chanyeol sama Sehun buat nanyain hmm lebih tepatnya sih pengen perbaikin hubungan keduanya yang Baekhyun tau mereka itu sahabatan sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Yakali bor nggak enak juga ngerusak hubungan mereka. Mereka sahabatan juga Baekhyun tau dari Kyungsoo, temen MOS Baekhyun yang ngerangkup temen deket Chanyeol sama Sehun. Kalo sama Baekhyun sih Cuma sebatas kenal dan nggak deket banget

.

.

.

tepat pelajaran selesai, Baekhyun langsung ngelangkah ke kelas Chanyeol dan Sehun kebetulan mereka sekelas.

"Chanyeol!"

Yang dipanggil pun noleh trus ndeket keposisi Baekhyun lengkap sama tas item yang udah nemplok dipunggungnya.

"kenapa?"

" _kok jadi dingin gini sih? Marah sama gue?"_ batin Baekhyun

"hey" tegur Chanyeol. Baehyun pun sadar dari lamunannya

"oh sorry, lo marah sama gue?"

"nggak"

"Chanyeol-ah, nggak baik lo adu bacot kayak tadi pagi. Kalian kan temen"

Chanyeol berdecih pelan, "ck.. lo bilang temen? Temen nggak mungkin nikung temennya hahaha"

"tapi apa bagusnya gue sampe-sampe lo berdua rebutan ngajak gue jalan?"

Chanyeol diem, kalo Baekhyun nunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol

"apa gue lagi jadi bahan _bully_ an kalian ya?"

Chanyeol masih diem

"diam berarti ya"

"nggak! Bukan gitu maksud gue" sanggah Chanyeol cepat waktu liat pergerakan Baekhyun mau ninggalin dia.

"trus?"

"gue suka sama lo baek. Serius"

"hm"

Baekhyun ngelangkah pergi, males denger ocehan nggak jelas Chanyeol. Harusnya seneng si Baekhyun denger Chanyeol bilang gitu, tapi nggak tau, dia ngerasa nggak yakin aja.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun ngelangkah santai menuju tempat duduk yang biasa dia tempatin di kantin. Pojok.

Baekhyun ngusap pelan sendok nya sebelum dia pake buat masukin nasi sama lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sambil ngunyah, matanya iseng nyapu setiap sudut kantinnya.

Rame tapi nggak begitu.

Sampai sebuah suara berhentiin pergerakan menguyah makanan nya dan milih buat dengerin sebentar. Sekali-sekali nggak papa jadi tukang nguping wkwk

Suara itu berasal dari meja sebrang sana, yang persis ditempati Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai sama Kyungsoo.

Keliatannya asik ngetawain sesuatu, sedangkan satunya cuma diem sambil nekuk wajahnya.

Untung mereka nggak lihat Baekhyun. Maksudnya, tubuh Baekhyun kehalang sama murid berbadan gemuk diantara mereka.

"sialan lo berdua berhasil?!" sembur Kai dengan sedikit menggebrak meja makannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sama Sehun ngelakuin HI5 bareng.

"bukan kita kalo nggak bisa baperin anak orang!" seru Chanyeol dan diangguki Sehun.

"kasian Baekhyun tau" Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Ketiga seme itu kompak diem, nunggu Kyungsoo nerusin omongannya.

"kalian super kejem tolol! Bakal sakit banget kalo Baekhyun tau yang sebenernya"

Chanyeol ngibasin tangannya, "nggak usah khawatir lah, gue kan cuma bercanda gitu, lagian dia doyan bercanda kan? Tapi ya kalo sampe baper ya dia nya aja yang salah"

Sehun ngangguk keras, "tumben otak lo waras yeol haha.. Lagian siapa suruh baperan? Deal kan dare nya? Hahaha akhirnya Bubble gratis"

Baekhyun ngeremes kuat sendok nya sampe buku-buku tangan memutih.

Jadi selama ini apa yang dia raguin bener?

Terperangkap dalam pertarungan perasaan yang terikat suatu hal?

Oke, Baekhyun muak.

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun banting sendok nya trus pergi ninggalin kantin.

Suara keras itu menarik perhatian semua yang ada di kantin. Termasuk Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Bel tanda sekolah selesai pun serasa indah banget ditelinga Baekhyun. Nggak tau lah dia udah beneran muak, pengen cepet pulang trus berendem aja.

Tapi langkah Baekhyun kehenti pas liat Kyungsoo gandeng tangannya.

"Baekhyun apa kabar?" Kyungsoo senyum ramah, tapi emang dasarnya Baekhyun lagi nggak mood jadi ya nggak terlalu waro sama senyum bibir tebelnya si Kyungsoo

"lumayan"

"maafin kelakuan temen gue ya baek, _please_ " Baekhyun ngehela nafas berat. Kecewa? IYA LAH. Kenapa Kyungsoo yang minta maaf?

"lupain lah, udah ya gue buru-buru pulang, mama nyuruh belanja soalnya. Dah Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun pun berlari keluar sekolah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap sendu kearah punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggosokkan handuk nya ke rambut hitam basahnya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang nggak dikenal

 _ **Incoming call +822752xx**_

"halo?"

" _baekhyun gue mau jelasin—_

 **PIP**

Baekhyun mendecak kesal lalu melempar ponselnya kekasur.

Dia pun lebih milih turun ke bawah buat nikmatin makan malam buatan mamanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ngerentangin tangannya keatas. Makan malam kali ini kerasa lebih enak dari biasanya.

Dia banting tubuhnya ke kasur, natap langit-langit kamarnya.

Nafasnya kedengeran berat pas air matanya ngalir ke pelipisnya.

Sesek.

Baekhyun pun ngusap kasar air matanya dan milih ngambil ponselnya. Ndengerin musik mungkin bakal balikin mood nya.

Belum sempat buka aplikasi musik, mata nya natap kaget liat ada banyak pesan masuk ke notifikasinya sama panggilan nggak kejawab. Dan itu berasal dari orang yang sama.

 _ **Incoming call +822752xx**_

Baekhyun hela nafas bentar trus geser option ijo dilayarnya. Yang pertama kali nyambut gendang telinganya itu Baekhyun denger _seseorang disebrang sana_ lagi ndesah lega

" _akhirnya lo jawab juga telfon gue"_

"ada urusan apa lo nelfon gue?"

" _lo pasti tau lah baek hmm"_

"dan lo pasti tau jawaban gue yeol" Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya gugup

" _oke oke gue secara pribadi mau minta maaf sama lo baek, gue tau gue salah"_

"kuker ya lu? Nggak ada bahan buat di mainin emang?"

" _gue mau minta maaf sama lo_ _"_

"udah gua maafin. Lupain lah, gue males liat lo lagi"

" _gue tulus minta maaf sama lo baek_ _"_

"udah gue maafin hh! Besok kayak gitu lagi ae"

" _kayak gitu lagi?_ _"_

"hooh baperin perasaan gue"

" _anjay_ _.. Lu lagi kesenengan apa lagi marah?_ "

"lagi naena"

" _lah lu marah beneran? Sori sumpah, gue nggak gitu lagi dah, gue pikir lo suka bercanda"_

"cermatin baik baik ya. Gue emang suka bercanda, tapi perasaan gue jangan lo bercandain juga!"

" _sorry_ _"_

 **PIP**

Udah muak, Baekhyun males ladenin Chanyeol brengsek

Selang beberapa detik, ponselnya balik getar lagi nampilin nomor nggak dikenal lagi. Baekhyun udah nebak, palingan Sehun yang nelfon

 _ **Incoming call +8227980xx**_

Baekhyun menggeser option ijo dilayar ponselnya

" _BAEKHYUN MAAF!"_

Nah kan bener

" _PLEASE BAEKHYUN MAAFIN GUE SAMA CHANYEOL. KITA ISENG BENERAN SUMPAH! GUE NGGAK BOH—_

 **PIP**

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Siapa yang berani bertamu malam-malam sedangkan diluar hujan sangat deras.

Mata nya membulat waktu liat seorang bertubuh tinggi tegap pake hoodie abu-abu sama celana jeans yang basah lagi tersenyum kecil kearahnya sembari menenteng plastik putih di tangan kirinya.

"ngapain lu?"

"gue cuma mau kasih ini"

Baekhyun ngeliatin plastik putih yang udah didepan mukanya.

"ini kimbab kesukaan lo, tadi gue beli dideket sini trus banyak banget, makanya sebagian gue kasih ke lo"

Baekhyun berdecih, "apa ini caranya lo minta maaf ke gue? Malem-malem nerjang ujan cuma mau kasih itu?" Baekhyun melirik sekilas plastik berisi makanan kesukaannya.

"trus lu pikir gue bakal nerima dan maafin lu gitu? Sori ya, gue nggak suka model gituan. klasik"

Baekhyun beranjak mau nutup pintunya, tapi kaki panjang ngejulur nahan pintu biar nggak nggak ketutup. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun ndesah males trus buka lagi pintunya.

"gue ngasih ini bukan karena masalah itu baek, gue emang mau kasih lo ini"

Baekhyun merotasikan mata coklatnya, menatap jengah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap melas kearahnya.

"sekarang lo ada maksud terselubung apa lagi ke gue? Nggak cukup sama bercandaan lo yang kemarin?"

"gue nggak ada maksud apa-apa baek, gue cuma mau lo nerima ini. Terserah lo mau makan apa enggak, asal jangan lo buang"

Baekhyun pun dengan kasar mengambil plastik itu dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"udah kan? Lebih baik lo pulang sekarang"

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun nutup pintu keras banget. _Untung keluarganya nggak bangun, untung ujan._ Baekhyun diem nyandar di daun pintu.

Mau diapain makanan ini? Semua orang disana udah pada tidur.

Ide brilian muncul.

Baekhyun lari kecil kearah dapur buat ngambil payung, trus balik kedepan dan ngintip lewat jendela.

Ujannya masih deres, trus jelngkung satu itu udah pergi darisana.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya pake paying ijo yang ada kuping keroppi diatasnya. Bukan, bukan punya Baekhyun tapi punya sodara sepupunya. Dia rela nerjang ujan buat nemuin tetangga nya.

Baekhyun pun ngetuk pintu keras _ㅡ_ _inget ujannya masih deres banget._

Nggak lama seorang pria berumur hampir kepala tujuh nyambut Baekhyun hangat. Baekhyun pun nyerahin plastik putih pemberian Chanyeol itu ke kakek tua didepannya, dengan alibi kalo mamanya bikin kimbab banyak. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun pun pamit pulang dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Tapi diluar sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang ternyata belum pulang dan memilih berteduh dibawah pohon depan rumah Baekhyun _ㅡ_ _menunggu jemputan kakaknya_ _ㅡ_ pun ngeliat kejadian itu. Cowok jangkung dengan pakaian basah itupun Cuma bisa nahan sesek di dada sambil ngeremes kuat ponselnya.

"seenggaknya lo nggak buang hasil bakat gue baek"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	3. 2 - Back to You - Nagisa Otakuriri

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Back To You**

By Nagisa otakuriri

Lagu yang dipilih: Erase

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ketika merasa ada titik air yang jatuh. Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tidak jauh dihadapannya terdapat halte bus.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang ada di halte bus tersebut. Dia menatap pada jalanan kosong dihadapannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat ada beberapa wanita dengan kemeja kerja mereka dan mungkin sedang menunggu bus seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk menatap sepatunya yang sedikit basah dengan tali sepatu yang terlepas. Baekhyun tertegun.

Dulu—mungkin sekitar satu tahun yang lalu pasti selalu ada sosok protektif yang akan marah jika melihat kecerobohannya. Baekhyun yang ceroboh, selalu jatuh karena tali sepatunya sendiri. Lalu, sosok itu akan langsung bersujud dan mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Baekhyun pernah malu setengah mati karena dia melakukannya di tengah lapangan ketika mereka sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga—saat itu mereka masih SMA. Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun selalu diledek teman-temannya.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah protes. Baekhyun justru bahagia. Baekhyun menyayangi sosok itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sosok itu, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar—Park Chanyeol namanya.

Baekhyun memasuki _flat_ sederhananya. Berjalan menghampiri kulkas demi menemukan satu botol air putih dingin lalu duduk di sofa. Sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk melepas penat.

Baekhyun meminum air putihnya lalu mencari remote tv. Dia menatap layar tv yang sudah menyala dan menampilkan berita malam.

Baekhyun mulai merebahkan dirinya pada sofa. Matanya masih terpusat pada layar tv. Ketika matanya mulai terasa berat dan hampir terpejam, Baekhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengeluarkannya, lalu menemukan ada satu pesan masuk. Namun, sebelum sempat membuka pesan itu, Baekhyun terdiam untuk menatapi wallpaper di ponselnya.

Ada dirinya yang mengenakan bando kelinci putih sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Chanyeol yang mengenakan bando rilakuma. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke kamera.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa saat itu dia sempat kesal karena Chanyeol tidak melihat ke arah kamera. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya menanggapi protesnya dengan satu kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun bungkam dan merona.

" _Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Baekhyunku yang sangat menggemaskan"_

Entah sejak kapan, air mata Baekhyun menetes. Ia memeluk ponselnya erat.

" _Chanyeol_ "—lirihnya.

" _Baekhyun, dimana aku harus menaruh ini?" Chanyeol tampak kesulitan membawa dua kantung belanja milik Baekhyun_.

 _Hari ini adalah hari kedua Baekhyun tinggal di flatnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri karena ingin belajar mandiri sekaligus beralasan bahwa flat ini dekat dengan kampusnya. Awalnya Chanyeol memaksa ingin ikut tinggal bersama Baekhyun, namun kedua orangtua mereka melarang keras._

 _Chanyeol sangat kesal karena sadar betapa kolotnya para orangtua._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin sekitar dua tahun yang lalu—tepatnya ketika mereka berada di kelas 2 SMA. Sebelumnya mereka bersahabat dekat sejak sekolah dasar. Rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berjarak dua blok saja dan mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama sejak kelas empat SD._

" _Di sana saja. Di atas meja Yeol. Nanti aku yang akan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas." Baekhyun menyahut dari dalam kamar. Chanyeol pun menurut saja dan bergegas menuju dapur. Sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya bisa disebut dapur karena tidak ada sekat yang memisahkan antara lokasi meja makan, kulkas, dan rak kompor gas dengan ruang santai yang berisikan tv dan sofa._

 _Namun, meskipun flat ini terlihat sederhana, Chanyeol merasa nyaman dan yakin akan sangat betah di sini._

 _Setelah melakukan tugasnya, Chanyeol melangkah menuju sofa. Dia membaringkan tubuh letihnya. Matanya terpejam dan lengannya dia gunakan sebagai alas kepala._

" _Chanyeol, kau ingin makan sesuatu?" itu Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu tidak merespon._

 _Laki-laki mungil dengan paras imut itu menghela nafas. Mungkin kekasihnya lelah setelah menemaninya berbelanja, menyetir untuknya, bahkan membawakan barang-barangnya._

 _Baru saja Baekhyun berniat untuk berbalik ke kamar untuk mengambilkan Chanyeol selimut, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik._

 _Baekhyun mengerang karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah ada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dia memukul dada kekasihnya kesal._

" _Kau pura-pura tidur" rajuknya_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh. Laki-laki itu mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Memeluk kekasihnya layaknya guling. Baekhyun tidak protes melainkan terkekeh. Dia mana bisa marah sungguhan pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki ini selalu melakukan apapun untuknya._

" _Apa kau tidak lelah? Beratku bertambah akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Baekhyun sembari meletakkan kepalanya pada dada kekasihnya._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyunku sangat ringan seperti kapas. Baekhyunku juga wangi seperti stroberi. Memelukmu membuat lelahku hilang"_

" _Dasar gombal." Ejek Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Dia justru semakin menyamankan dirinya sembari sesekali mengusel-uselkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol._

" _Geli, Sayang." Kekeh Chanyeol._

" _Makanya lepaskan aku. Ayo kita makan. Kau belum makan siang kan." Kata Baekhyun._

" _Sebentar lagi. Sepuluh menit"_

" _Yeol.."_

" _Baiklah. lima menit."_

 _Baekhyun pun tidak protes lagi. Sesekali Chanyeol akan mencium pipi chubby Baekhyun gemas lalu beralih pada keningnya. Tidak puas hanya itu saja, Chanyeol juga memberikan kecupan pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tidak lama, namun berkali-kali. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Kurasa sudah lebih dari lima menit."_

 _Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Kini Baekhyun justru terduduk di pangkuan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun yang terkejut memukul pundak Chanyeol kesal._

 _Chanyeol mengabaikan protes Baekhyun, melainkan justru melempar satu kecupan lagi di bibir laki-laki mungil itu. Tanpa aba-aba dia memindahkan Baekhyun pada bagian sofa yang kosong. Berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya._

" _Kira-kira menu makan siang apa yang enak ya?"gumam laki-laki itu jahil sambil mengambil ponselnya untuk memesan makanan._

 _Baekhyun yang merona di tempatnya menutup wajahnya._

 _Sadar kalau Baekhyun belum mengikutinya, Chanyeol menoleh. "Baekhyun, kita jadi makan kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu polos. Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul wajah tampan itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun terbangun ketika sadar ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengusap wajahnya. Baekhyun kembali teringat Chanyeol.

Setelah mengucap janji untuk menikahinya, laki-laki itu justru tidak pernah kembali.

Lagi-lagi air mata itu mengalir tanpa persetujuannya. Baekhyun tidak mau menangis. Namun, air matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Harusnya saat itu aku tidak melepaskannya." Lirih Baekhyun

"Harusnya aku tidak setuju"

"Harusnya… Hiks… Chanyeol…"

 _Chanyeol adalah seorang tentara. Dia memiliki pangkat yang cukup tinggi dan seringkali mendapat tugas untuk berjaga di daerah perbatasan._

 _Saat itu, Korea Selatan berencana mengirimkan tim untuk membantu sebuah negara yang sedang berperang. Chanyeol menjadi salah satu bagian dari tim itu._

 _Orang pertama yang Chanyeol datangi ketika mendapatkan tugas itu adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol membutuhkan persetujuan laki-laki itu. Jika memang Baekhyun akan melarangkan maka Chanyeol akan mengikuti kemauan laki-laki itu._

 _Namun, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Kekasih mungil Chanyeol adalah sosok malaikat yang pengertian. Baekhyun tidak melarang Chanyeol. Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia akan selalu mendukung keputusan Chanyeol._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa ragu dengan tugasnya. Chanyeol justru berharap Baekhyun melarangnya._

 _Saat itu, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Memberikan kecupan di pipinya lalu menangkup wajahnya._

" _Chanyeol akan kembali kan?"_

" _Tentu saja, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol, berusaha terlihat yakin. Tentu saja dia akan kembali. Kemana lagi dia bisa kembali jika bukan kepada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk membalasnya._

" _Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku ada disini menunggumu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman pelan. Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil itu perlahan. Menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bibir ini satu-satunya yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Hanya bibir Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengecap rasa manis disana._

" _Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol._

" _Aku juga."_

 _Dua hari setelahnya Chanyeol berangkat. Laki-laki itu menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi flat Baekhyun. Sempat bercumbu sejenak lalu menikmati sarapan bersama. Setelah itu, Chanyeol pun berpamitan._

 _Baekhyun bisa melihat bahu kokoh kekasihnya dari belakang. Dia tidak bisa melupakan ucapan Chanyeol padanya sebelum pergi tadi._

" _Setelah aku kembali, ayo kita menikah"_

 _Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini memang sudah saatnya. Usia mereka 26 tahun. Cukup matang untuk membangun keluarga kecil mereka sendiri._

 _Baekhyun jelas tidak akan menolak. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher laki-laki tinggi itu._

 _Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya. Ada sedikit sesak disana entah karena apa. "Cepatlah kembali, Chanyeollie." Bisik Baekhyun lirih._

 _Tidak seperti harapannya._

 _Jauh dari angan bahagianya._

 _Hari berganti menjadi minggu, kembali berganti menjadi bulan, hingga akhirnya genap enam bulan. Chanyeol tidak pernah kembali._

 _Sebuah kabar datang padanya yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menghilang ketika sedang menjalankan tugas. Ada musuh yang membawanya, namun berita buruk lainnya berkata bahwa pesawat yang diduga berisikan musuh beserta Chanyeol di dalamnya tiba-tiba saja meledak. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kejelasan akan berita itu._

 _Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menangis. Laki-laki itu pingsan saat itu juga. Saat sadar, Baekhyun meronta dan berteriak. Dia memanggil Chanyeol. Memohon laki-laki itu kembali dan memenuhi janjinya._

 _Butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk pulih kembali. Semua orang terdekat selalu ada di sisinya. Secara bergantian mereka selalu menemani Baekhyun. Menghubungi laki-laki itu untuk memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Bahkan Sehun—adik laki-laki Chanyeol—yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya turut khawatir dan rutin mengirimkan pesan ataupun menelponnya._

 _Baekhyun berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK. Dengan uang simpanan yang dimilikinya—yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk membeli rumah kecil impiannya bersama Chanyeol, mereka sudah berjanji untuk menabung bersama karena tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orangtua mereka—Baekhyun mendirikan toko bunga. Ini juga salah satu mimpinya setelah nanti menikah dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin membangun toko bunganya sendiri sembari merawat anak yang akan diadopsinya bersama Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun selalu membayangkan akan sebahagia apa mereka jika semua mimpinya terwujud. Sayangnya, mimpi tetaplah menjadi mimpi._

"Ya! Baekhyun"

Itu Luhan. Laki-laki dengan paras cantik itu tampak kesal. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. Ada Kyungsoo disamping Luhan yang juga menatap Baekhyun sama kesalnya. Dua orang itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Baekhyun menguap. Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan lugu. Tidak heran melihat keberadaan keduanya di _flat_ nya. Mereka tahu _password_ _flat_ -nya.

"Tolong jangan mengabaikan telfon dan pesan dari kami. Kami perlu tahu bahwa kau masih hidup atau tidak." Omel Luhan. Masih dengan berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun mengusap lehernya lalu meringis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tertidur semalam."

"Kau ini benar-benar membuat kami khawatir dan tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berlebihan sekali. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Baekhyun

"Katakan itu setelah kau bercermin dan lihat bagaimana kacaunya wajahmu. Matamu bengkak dan _eyeliner_ yang kau banggakan itu hanya menjadi noda hitam dari mata hingga pipi babimu." Kata Luhan sinis.

Baekhyun cengengesan. Dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Ayo sarapan bersama." Ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka lalu bangkit dari sofanya—semalaman dia memang tertidur disana.

Baekhyun hanya memiliki roti dan selai stroberi. Untungnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak protes dan menikmati saja sarapan yang Baekhyun sediakan.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah hampir menggigit rotinya, pintu _flat_ -nya menjeblak terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tersengal di sana. Tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk bertanya, Sehun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Hal ini menimbulkan keheranan bagi Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya—namun Sehun lebih dulu bersuara.

" _Hyung._ Chanyeol Hyung ditemukan. Dia ditemukan Hyung."

Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Dunianya serasa berhenti.

Baekhyun menatap gedung putih dihadapannya.

 **Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul**

Sehun menceritakan semua detailnya. Chanyeol yang disandera ketika perang. Laki-laki itu terluka parah namun berhasil melarikan diri sebelum pesawat musuh lepas landas untuk membawanya entah kemana.

Chanyeol ditolong oleh penduduk sekitar. Chanyeol pingsan dan dinyatakan mengalami koma. Dia tertidur selama hampir delapan bulan. Ketika kesadaran menjemputnya dengan kondisi fisik yang sudah membaik, nyatanya ada luka lain yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah. Kondisi psikologisnya memburuk. Chanyeol berteriak. Dia ketakutan saat ada yang mendekatinya.

Menurut dokter yang ada di sana, Chanyeol menunjukkan gejala _posttraumatic stress disorder_. Chanyeol pun sempat dirawat sebelum akhirnya dikembalikan ke negaranya. Di sini. Sehun yang selalu menunggu dan mencari kabar tentang kakaknya—karena memang jasad Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah ditemukan—karena dia percaya Chanyeol masih hidup.

Baekhyun melangkah yakin. Dia kini berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang terdengar begitu ribut. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka.

Dadanya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika akhirnya dia bisa melihat Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu ada disana. Sedang berteriak sambil melempar semua barang yang ada disekitarnya. Laki-laki itu lalu menutup telinganya sambil terus meraung.

"Pergi. Kumohon menjauh. Jangan tangkap aku. Lepaskan aku. Aku harus kembali. Baekhyunku menunggu dan dia akan menangis jika aku tidak kembali" racau laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Dia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Dokter dan perawat sepertinya berniat untuk menyerah dan mundur secara perlahan. Dokter tersebut menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Dia sudah berniat mengusir Baekhyun.

"Tuan, anda…"

"Chanyeol…" lirih Baekhyun pelan. Dia melangkah maju. Mulai mendekati pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Seketika Chanyeol berhenti berteriak. Laki-laki tinggi itu seolah terhipnotis. Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Chanyeol… ini aku" ucap Baekhyun pelan namun cukup untuk terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. Sangat dekat hingga sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu hanya diam. Tidak mengamuk seperti ketika dokter atau perawat yang mendekatinya.

"Ini aku. Baekhyunmu" Ujar Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu langsung menghambur memeluk Chanyeol erat. Rasa rindunya membuncah.

Chanyeol yang awalnya diam pun mulai tergerak. Tangan besarnya perlahan terangkat. Dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang lelaki mungil itu.

"Baekhyun…"

"Iya ini aku."

"Baekhyun…"

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Terimakasih karena sudah kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	4. 3 - Love Rain - real azw

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **LOVE RAIN**

 **By real_azw**

Lagu yang dipilih: Love Rain

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika banyak orang sangat menanti indahnya _Cherry Blossom_ menghiasi dunia mereka, setelah beberapa bulan ini hanya ada warna putih di sekeliling, Lain halnya dengan pria tinggi satu ini. Meskipun dengan hadirnya hujan yang terus mengguyur disusul matahari yang sangat menyengat setelahnya, ia berharap musim semi segera berakhir.

Tepat setahun lalu di pergantian musim menuju musim panas ia berhasil mendapatkan hati dambaannya, di tengah lapang basket sekolah di hadapan ratusan pasang mata. Ah.. Mengingatnya membuat hatinya menghangat.

Ya, hari ini, 9 Juli 2018 Chanyeol akan merayakan hari jadi yang pertama dengan kekasihnya, ah iya pria tinggi itu bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol siswa tingkat akhir Osan High School. Ia sudah siap dengan kejutannya ditempat pertama mereka berkencan taman di dekat sungai han, tinggal menunggu kekasihnya. Kemarin Eun Hee mengatakan akan datang setelah urusan perkuliahannya selesai, sialan karena itu juga akhir akhir ini dia jarang bertemu dengannya... Eun hee adalah seniornya dulu di sekolah dan dia lulus lebih awal dari Chanyeol tentu saja.

Chanyeol tak henti membuat panggilan, mengirim pesan, terus mengecek jam tangannya , ini sudahlah lebih 3 jam dia menunggu namun Eun hee belum juga muncul "kemana dia?! Mengapa Tak menjawab?" , Dia memutuskan mencarinya takut dia lupa tempatnya.

Merasa sia-sia chanyeol akan kembali dan langsung mengecek kerumah Eun Hee saja. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah disana di depannya Eun hee tidak tahu malunya berciuman dengan pria lain.

.

"Brengsek!"

 _Bugh_

"Rowoon!"

Pria itu tersungkur dengan darah disudut bibirnyaa

"Sialan! Siapa kau? Apa mau mu hah?! "

Pria itu siap melayangkan pukulan balasan sebelum Eun hee menyela

"Ch-chan-"

Chanyeol mendecak remeh, wanita itu sekarang menyadari kehadirannya huh

"Ah.. sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud urusan kampus"

"Chanyeol aku bisa jelask-"

"Apa?! Kau akan menjelaskan apa lagi?! Ini sudah jelas _For God's sake_ !"

"Ternyata benar kau tak pernah sungguh sungguh mencintaiku"

Terkekeh untuk kebodohannya, berganti dengan lirihan

"Terimakasih untuk satu tahun ini"

"Chanyeol ah tunggu rowoon hanya-

"Chanyeol! "

Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkannya menyisakan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang merundung, Tak menghiraukan panggilan di belakangnya yang perlahan menghilang ditelan derasnya hujan yang seakan mengejeknya.

Kekecewaannya membuat dia berjalan dengan kekosongan. Dia tidak peduli seberapa deras hujan menghujamnya, tidak peduli dengan sekitar, tidak peduli dengan orang orang yang perlahan menghilang dari jalan lebih memilih untuk menepi,

seakan buta dan tuli pada _traffic light_ yang sudah memperingatkannya dan truck yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Dia melakukan kebodohan lagi hanya karena wanita, dan mati tentu saja,

jika tidak ada pria mungil yang menariknya dan berakhir terjatuh memeluknya.

Sejenak si mungil terpaku dan terkejut tapi kemudian sadar, cepat cepat bangkit diikuti chanyeol

"Yah! Apa kau gila?!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan menopang kepalanya yang tiba tiba pusing, namun si mungil masih meneruskan makiannya

"Kau ingin mati hah?!"

"Kau tidak lihat Ada truck tadi?!"

"Kau ini kenapa hah?! Kau bisa meregang nyawa tadi jika aku tak melihatmu!"

"Yah!"

"Yah kau tak apa?"

Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya dan menumpukan badannya pada si mungil

"Yah! bangun! Chanyeol-ssi! Park chanyeol-ssi! Bangun!"

"Astaga dia pingsan? Bagaimana ini?!"

"Chanyeol-ssi kau berat"

"hah baiklah..."

Dia tidak tega meninggalkannya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya dengan susah payah dia membawa tubuh besar chanyeol ke flat nya selagi dia tidak tahu dimana rumah pria tinggi ini.

.

.

Selesai dengan dirinya ia kembali menghampiri chanyeol dengan membawa kotak p3k dan membaui pria tinggi itu dengan aroma therapy

"chanyeol-ssi"

"arghh"

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, masih dengan pusing yang melandanya

"kau siapa?"

Menyadari kebingungannya si mungil menjelaskan

" Aku Byun Baekhyun, tadi aku menemukanmu hampir tertabrak dijalan dan membawamu ke flatku"

Chanyeol ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi

"terimakasih, aku akan langsung pulang"

"diluar masih hujan deras, kau bisa menginap disini dan pulang besok pagi, aku tak yakin kau bisa selamat sampai ke tempatmu "

Ya chanyeol tidak punya pilihan

"kau bisa mandi dan mengganti pakaian mu dulu aku memiliki pakaian yang sedikit besar, akan semakin parah jika kau menggunakan pakaian basah"

"hn"

.

.

 _ **Desember 11, 2017**_

' _Kau membuatku memiliki kesenangan baru, aku suka duduk disini, sendiri dibawah pohon ini memandangimu berlarian dengan bola orange ditanganmu, tertawa bahagia ketika kau berhasil mencetak score, sekilas ada keinginan untuk menyeka keringatmu tapi yang aku lakukan hanya memandangimu disini.'_

"ah apa yang kutuliskan ini? Sangat picisan kkk"

Baekhyun kembali ke goretan kertasnya setelah menyelesaikan surat tersebut , menyelesaikan wajah pria tinggi disana dengan tawa khasnya, baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

 _ **September 26, 2016**_

"hei apa kalian tahu siapa yang menyimpan ini dibawah bangkuku?"

"eii apa itu park? Baru 5 hari kau disini sudah ada yang mengirim mu surat cinta"

"yak norak sekali masih menggunakan surat haha"

"kembalikan padaku hitam!"

Chanyeol menendang Jongin yang berhasil mencuri suratnya , dan kembali untuk menyimpannya, dia akan membacanya saat dirumah

"ayolah apa isinya park" sehun memaksa chanyeol untuk membacanya bersama

"aissh diam kau, sudah sana!"

Chanyeol menutup ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, sehun daan jongin kemudian mengikutinya

"ah tidak asik"

 _ **Juli 9, 2017**_

" _noona apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"_

" _ya-ya aku mau"_

Riuh nya sorakan untuk dua orang yang berpelukan dibawah tak mempengaruhi pria mungil yang ada diantara ratusan orang disana , mengapa hanya dia yang tidak antusias, mengapa hanya dia yang berbalik lalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menusuk dadanya.

"dia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya baek, lagipula kau tidak mungkin bersamanya, ya kau harus bahagia untuknya"

 _ **September 30, 2017**_

Chanyeol memeriksa kolong bangkunya, dia menemukan lagi secarik surat yang setiap hari selalu ada disana hingga saat ini pun ketika dia sudah memiliki kekasih, dia masih belum tau siapa pengirimnya, tapi menyenangkan baginya membaca semua surat itu. Tidak dia tidak risih atau menganggap itu mengganggu, dia menyukai tulisannya, tapi dia tidak pernah membalas suratnya ataupun perasaanya. Dia ingin tahu terlebih dahulu siapa pengirimnya.

Chanyeol membacanya dan terkekeh gemas

"ah dia belum menyerah, lucu sekalii, untuk apa meminta izinku itu hakmu"

.

.

Pria mungil itu tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bersedih ketika melihat pria tinggi yang dia sudah sangat kenal dua tahun yang lalu ada dihadapannya kini dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini,

Setelah selesai berbilas dan meminum coklat panas yang diberikan baekhyun, chanyeol langsung tertidur di sofa depan, baekhyun membawakan bantal dan selimut untuknya, beberapa jam terlewati tidak membuat baekhyun beranjak dari sana memandangi wajah pria itu, dengan telaten mengganti kain yang digunakannya untuk mengkompres.

apa yang terjadi dengannya?

.

Pria tinggi itu bangun dengan kain basah di dahinya, dia bingung kenapa benda itu ada di sana, setelah melihat sekeliling dia baru sadar dia tidak berada di kediamannya, ah sakit kepalanya juga sudah mereda, tunggu siapa kemarin yang menolongnya

"ah, byun baekhyun"

"kau sudah bangun chanyeol-ssi?"

Baekhyun dari arah dapur menghampirinya membawa bubur untuk si tinggi dan meletakannya dimeja di hadapannya

"tunggu, darimana kau tahu namaku? Kau sekolah di Osan?"

Chanyeol baru menyadari ketika melihat seragam yang dipakai baekhyun

"aku sekelas denganmu, kau tidak tahu?"

" kau.. byun baekhyun yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu?"

"hmm, makanlah dulu sebelum pulang"

"terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya

Chanyeol yang akan menyuap buburnya terhenti, bagaimana bisa seorang pria tersenyum seindah itu, dia sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin , buru buru berdehem

"kau sekelas denganku tapi aku tidak menyadarinya, mengapa kau selalu diam sendirian?"

"aku.. tidak suka keramaian"

"mengapa?"

"hanya.. tidak suka"

"ah begitu, tapi jika kau mau kau bisa bergabung bersama ku dan teman-temanku"

Apalagi ini baekhyun sama sekali tidak membayangkannya, dia ingin tapi dia takut

"tidak usah tak apa chanyeol-ssi"

"kita seumuran tidak perlu terlalu formal kau bisa memanggilku chanyeol saja"

"baiklah, chanyeol"

Selesai sarapan, mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari flat baekhyun

"kau akan sekolah atau tidak? Aku akan memberitahu guru yoon jika kau sakit"

"tidak tidak aku akan masuk, setelah mengambil mobilku ditempat kemarin. terimakasih untuk semuanya baekhyun"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah merasa lebih baik

"hmm tak masalah"

"omong-omong kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini?"

"a-ah itu aku.. tidak maksudku aku selalu mampir dulu ke kedai di sebelah sana"

"oh baiklah, sampai jumpa di sekolah"

"sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, chanyeol sudah bisa merelakan, di tidak peduli lagi walaupun pernah hari itu dia datang meminta maaf, tapi kekecewaan chanyeol sudah berubah jadi kebencian, dia sudah muak dengan cinta sendirinya itu.

" jongin sialan!, kalau tau akan hujan aku tak akan meminjamkan mobilku untuknya. Ingin berkencan tapi tidak bermodal cih "

"bedebah! Ditutup lagi panggilannya"

Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengumpati handphone nya yang tidak bersalah disana

"brengsek kalau bukan teman aku pasti sudah mempermalukannya di depan gebetannya itu"

Melihat sekeliling bis yang tak kunjung datang atau tak ada taksi yang lewat dia memilih menunggu reda di halte, namun matanya berhenti pada seseorang yang sedang bermain berlarian bersama hujan disana terlihat sangat menikmati,

"dia bisa sakit jika seperti itu"

Berlari menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli payung kemudian menghampirinya dan mengenali bahwa itu orang yang dia kenal, berlari mendekatinya dan memayunginya

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan berputar sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan kepala menengadah saat tak lagi meresakan air hujan menetesi wajahnya

"hei kau bisa sakit bermain hujan seperti ini"

Baekhyun membuka matanya

"chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

"ahaha kau tak perlu memayungiku, aku sudah biasa"

Baekhyun keluar dari sisi chanyeol, sebenarnya juga dia tidak kuat berdekatan dengan chanyeol seperti itu, untungnya air hujan menyamarkan rona merah diwajahnya

Chanyeol memandanginya dengan raut kebingungan

"aku suka hujan"

Baekhyun kembali lagi pada kegiatan bermain hujannya

"kau tahu chanyeol? saat hujan turun aku bisa berteriak sesukaku, tertawa, bahkan menangis sejadi jadinya tanpa orang tau kalo ada air mata yang mengalir diwajahku. air hujan yang terus jatuh seakan menemaniku dan tidak membiarkanku sendiri"

Chanyeol terpaku disana dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya. Ketika banyak orang yang membenci hujan karena akan mengganggu aktivitas mereka, pria ini berkata dia menyukai hujan dan tidak takut basah karenanya.

Chanyeol memandanginya, bagaimana dia berlari, berputar, menari seolah hujan benar benar menemaninya, dengan tawa yang terparti di wajahnya membiarkan air mengalir melewati mata bulan sabitnya, hidung mungilnya dan bibir tipisnya yang tidak hentinya membentuk senyuman, chanyeol merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya, bagaimana hujan bisa seindah ini dengan kehadiran pria mungil didalamnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan payungnya dan membiarkannya mencium jalanan, dia ikut menghampiri baekhyun, mencipratkan air ke wajah indah itu membuat kekesalan pemiliknya yang berakhir menerima balasan darinya.

Hari itu mereka berteriak berlarian saling berkejaran diiringi dengan nada yang diciptakan oleh rintikan air itu, hanya mereka berdua..

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa hal yang lebih membahagiakan lagi dari ini.

Dan malam itupun Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan pria mungil tersebut dari fikirannya.

.

.

"selamat pagi baekhyun"

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang membawanya ke halte di samping flat baekhyun sepagi ini dan memilih meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah.

"chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja melihat chanyeol disampingnya

"ingin berangkat bersama?"

"kau, kenapa bisa ada disini? Kau menunggu bus? Biasanya kau menggunakan mobil dengan teman temanmu"

"kau tau?"

"ah tentu kalian kan populer"

"haha, aku hanya ingin"

"kenapa harus disini?"

"aku sengaja ingin berangkat bersamamu"

 _Blushh_

"tapi—"

"kk ternyata kau cerewet juga ya baek, ayo kau tidak akan naik?, busnya sudah menunggu"

"uh oh"

Baekhyun menaiki bus mengikuti Chanyeol, mereka duduk bersebelahan

"baek, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"hmm, keluargaku di luar kota"

"oh, baek"

"hmm"

"kau tak apa kan aku ingin berteman denganmu?"

Sekali lagi baekhyun bersyukur berkat hujan dia bisa sedekat ini dengan chanyeol

"tentu saja hahaha kenapa kau bertanya?"

"tidak hanya saja waktu itu kau bilang"

"tak apa chanyeol , aku senang kau mau berteman denganku"

Sangatt senangggg

Merekapun meneruskan perbincangannya hingga tak terasa sudah didepan sekolahnya, masuk kelas seperti biasa chanyeol akan mengecek kolong mejanya, namun kali ini dia tidak menemukan secarik surat tersebut, menyadari raut kebingungan chanyeol, baekhyun bertanya

"ada apa?"

"tidak, hanya saja biasanya ada surat disini untukku, tapi hari ini tak ada"

"oh mungkin dia belum datang?! Aku akan menangkapnya hari ini hahah"

"ah mungkin"

Baekhyun berjalan ke mejanya, beberapa menit kemudian siswa yang lain bermunculan begitupun sehun dan jongin

"yak kau sudah sampai park?"

"kau pergi lebih dulu tidak biasanya"

"suka suka"

"yah park jangan bilang kau masih marah padaku?! Aku sudah minta maaf kau kejam sekali maafkan aku hem"

"yah! apa-apan kau hitam, menjijikan"

"hidupku tidak harus selalu bersama kalian kan, terserah mau datang jam berapa"

"benar sepertinya kau masih marah, ayo kekantin sehun yang akan mentraktir"

"yah kenapa jadi aku sialan"

.

.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol dekat dengan Baekhyun, dia selalu berangkat bersama Baekhyun dan pulang bersama jika chanyeol tidak ada latihan basket, baekhyun sebenarnya juga tidak membiarkan dia pulang bersamanya karena arah rumah mereka berbeda tapi chanyeol bersikukuh mengantarnya, sesekali mereka bermain hujan lagi sesekali chanyeol melarangnya dan memaksanya menggunakan payung.

Chanyeol juga tidak mengambil jatah makan siangnya dan berakhir memakan bekal bersama di bawah pohon mapel yang menjadi tempat favourite Baekhyun, atau di Rooftop. Dia juga akan ikut ketika Baekhyun ke perpustakan, membuat sehun dan jongin selalu berfikir 'sejak kapan dia dekat dengan Baekhyun itu'

Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini, kenapa dia selalu merasa khawatir, ingin selalu menemaninya, kadang ia juga tidak sadar sedang memandangi wajah baekhyun, dia selalu merasakan getaran aneh setiap dia bersama Baekhyun, dia juga tidak membiarkan sehun dan jongin mendekati Baekhyun, ada apa dengannya? Tidak mungkin kan dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Oh ayolah Baekhyun itu sama dengannya pria! Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri sih Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang manis, oh apa yang Chayeol katakan tadi! Tidak mungkin, dia mungkin hanya penasaran dengan Baekhyun sejak kejadian waktu itu.

.

.

"Yah park kau tidak akan pulang bersama?"

Chanyeol yang terlihat terburu-buru membuat sehun dan jongin bertanya

"kau mau kemana?"

"ke tempat baekhyun, aku akan menjenguknya"

Ya, Baekhyun sakit dan dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini

"kalau begitu kami ikut"

"tidak"

"yah! kau ini apa-apaan kami temannya juga"

"tidak, kau diam disitu"

"yah! kau meninggalkan kami demi baekhyun?! Kau anggap apa persahabatan kita? Yah park!"

Jongin berteriak sok dramatis melihat chanyeol yang meninggalkannya

"sudah ayo pulang"

Sehun menyeret jongin dengan menari kerah belakangnya

.

Baekhyun tidak berfikir chanyeol akan menjenguknya dengan sekantong makanan yang dia sukai ditambah raut khawatirnya saat baekhyun membukakan pintu.

Mungkin tidak ada orang sakit dan sedang diomeli yang sebahagia Baekhyun saat ini. Ya, Chanyeol belum berhenti bicara sejak kedatangannya

"aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu baek, tapi ayolah bagaimanapun bermain hujan itu tidak baik sering sering"

"aku sudah bilang jangan setiap hari baek astaga"

"kau lihat sekarang kan?"

"kau! Kau bilang daya tahan tubuhmu lemah kenapa masih nekat sih"

"tapi chanyeol musim hujan tidak akan ada sepanjang tahun"

"tapi kau tetap harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu baek"

"aku hanya demam chanyeol"

"demam juga penyakit, kau bahkan tidak masuk sekolah!"

"tapi ini bukan karena hujan akunya saja"

"astaga baek harus berapakali aku mengatakan padamu?! Aissh!"

"kekeke baiklah baiklah, terimakasih chanyeol"

"kalau kau berterimakasih habiskan makanannya dan minum obatnya, setelah itu istirahat yang cukup"

"iyaa chanyeol"

Baekhyun memberikan senyum kotak terbaiknya, dan dia tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya

"Baek wajah mu memerah, apa pusingnya lebih parah?!"

"tidak tidak aku baik chanyeol"

baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sebisa mungkin

"chan kau tidak pulang? ini sudah larut"

Dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kau mengusirku?"

"iya, katanya tadi kau menyuruhku beristirahat"

"yah! Kau jujur sekali"

"sudah sana pulang"

"baek kau serius?"

"iya!, sana sana"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol keluar dari flatnya

"dah"

"aku tidak akan peduli lagi kalau kau sakit lihat saja"

"aku tidak menyuruhmu"

"yah!"

Dan pintu pun tertutup menyisakan baekhyun yang merosot memegang dadanya, sepertinya jantungnya akan keluar, memikirkan kekhawatiran chanyeol tadi membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum pun kupu-kupu diperutnya yang trus menggelitik. Dia mulai berfikir apakah Chanyeol juga menyukainya? Itu membuat harapannya membesar

tapi tak lama dia sadar Chanyeol itu normal, dia tidak menyukai pria sepertinya, dia ingat Chanyeol pernah mengatakan menjijikan tentang itu kepada Jongin saat pertama dia berangkat bersama Chanyeol ke sekolah. Lalu mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu kepadanya? Atau hanya dia yang berharap? Atau hanya dia yang salah mengartikan? Chanyeol tidak gay seperti dirinya. Baekhyun terkekeh miris dan kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

.

.

 _ **Juni 26, 2017**_

Baekhyun tidak suka junior high school nya dulu, dia akan paling bersemangat ketika bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Hanya rumah yang membuat baekhyun tenang, dia tidak perlu merasa takut ketika pulang kerumah, dia tidak perlu mendengar suara suara menyakitkan yang ditujukan kepadanya, semua orang disekolahnya memandangnya seperti hal yang paling menjijikan di dunia ini, Baekhyun tidak punya teman, dia dibully dan dikucilkan disana.

Baekhyun yang polos saat itu hanya mengatakan dia tidak punya ketertarikan kepada perempuan disaat teman-temannya mulai berlomba mencari kekasih, alih alih perempuan dia mengatakan dia mengagumi kakak kelas laki-lakinya , itu awalnya baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tentu awalnya dia sangat tertekan dan sering menangis sendirian dikamarnya, apa yang salah? Dia fikir, dia tidak melakukan kejahatan, dia selalu berlaku baik, dia hanya sedikit berbeda dengan teman temannya, tapi dia juga punya cinta yang bisa ia berikan, apa yang salah dengan mencintai laki-laki? Mengapa hanya dia yang disalahkan hanya karena mencintai seseorang?. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu, perasaan itu mulai datang sendirinya, jika tau akan seperti ini dia juga tidak mau menjadi berbeda. Tapi apa dia punya pilihan? Baekhyun saat itu hanya merasa ketika melihat pasangan didepannya dia ingin diperlakukan seperti perempuan itu. Dia tidak berfikir ada yang salah dengan itu.

Tapi baekhyun menguatkan dirinya dan bisa bertahan sampai saat ini sebelum tamparan yang ia dapat dari ayahnya ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya hari ini.

"a-ayah?"

"Mau jadi apa kau hah?! Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki menyukai laki-laki juga?! Apa kau gila baekhyun?"

Hancur semua harapan baekhyun, mereka mengetahuinya, dan sama seperti yang lain mereka menyalahkannya.

"a-ayah.."

"baekboom mengatakan kau menyukai pria di sekolahmu apakah itu benar? Jawab baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memandang kearah ibunya disana yang sedang menangis dipelukan kakaknya , mengharap ibunya akan memberikan belas kasihan kepadanya

"Jawab baekhyun! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menangis aku memintamu berbicara!"

"ayah.. maafkan aku"

"kau seharusnya mengatakan tidak baekhyun bukan meminta maaf!"

"ma-maafkan aku ayah.."

"jadi itu benar?! Hah?! Dan kau masih berani memanggilku ayah?! Keluar dari rumahku, kau bukan anakku lagi!"

Baekhyun terkejut dia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan sejauh ini, dia bersujud meminta ampun kepada ayahnya

"maafkan aku.. maafkan akuu"

"Seunghyun! Tidak seperti ini! Kita cari jalan keluar lain hem? Bagaimana bisa baekhyun bukan anakmu lagi? Dia anak mu anak kita!"

Ibunya menghampiri dan memeluk baekhyun

"Ibu.. maafkan aku"

"kau masih membelanya? Dia hanya akan menjadi aib bagi keluarga !"

"seunghyun komohon"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi memiliki anak sepertinya!"

Seunghyun menyeret baekhyun keluar, baekhyun menangis sejadi jadinya ketika pintu rumahnya tertutup dan menyisakan dia sendirian , dia ingin mengelak dan beralasan atau berbohong tapi dia tidak bisa yang dilakukannya hanya meminta maaf, dia juga ceroboh membiarkan baekboom mengetahuinya. Akhirnya hanya bisa meratapi dirinya dan menjauh ditemani guyuran hujan.

Tapi baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal dengan dirinya dia hanya kecewa mengapa tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Baekhyun hanya menyimpannya seorang diri kini.

Baekhyun masih berterimakasih orang tuanya tidak mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, dia melanjutkan hidupnya dengan mengambil banyak part time dan mampu menyewa flat sederhana kini.

.

.

Mengingatnya membuat baekhyun menyadari chanyeol tidak mungkin menjadi miliknya, dia hanya akan membawa kekecewaan lagi, dia hanya akan membuat dirinya dibenci lagi, lebih baik melihatnya dari jauh dan menjadi pengaggum rahasianya daripada dibenci, jadi dia bertekad akan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"baek aku mencarimu kemana mana tadi, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Chanyeol bersyukur bisa menemui baekhyun di halte setelah disekolah pria itu menjauhinya

"aku tidak apa apa"

"Baek kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"tidak, chanyeol aku minta maaf tapi sebaiknya kau jangan berteman denganku"

Baekhyun berlari menembus hujan

"yah! Baekhyun kau baru sembuh"

"baekhyun tunggu"

Chanyeol menyusulnya, kaki chanyeol yang lebih panjang mampu menyamakan langkahnya , sebelum dia bisa menahan baekhyun, baekhyun terjatuh dan karena tasnya yang tidak dia tutup dengan benar semua yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan keluar termasuk surat suratnya dan lukisan wajah Chanyeol, dia cepat cepat membereskanya tapi chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan membawanya berdiri

"baekhyun kau tidak apa apa?"

"baek kau kenapa? Kau bisa menjelaskan jika kau punya masalah tidak usah seperti ini"

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Katakan baek"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menggapai bahu baekhyun lembut

"Baek hey, kenapa menangis? Apa aku menyakitiku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi percuma lelehan itu terus keluar dari matanya.

Chanyeol berusaha melihat muka baekhyun yang tertunduk, menyebabkan dia menyadari sesuatu yang berserakan dibawahnya, itu surat surat yang selalu dia terima dengan tulisan to pcy dimasing masing sampulnya dan ada juga lukisan wajahnya di sana, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya

"Baek... jadi itu kau?"

.

 _ **September 26, 2016**_

 _Kau tau? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku saat pertama kali melihatmu disana memperkenalkan diri dengan suara beratmu, mengapa waktu seakan berhenti dan pandanganku hanya tertuju kearahmu, paras yang terkena bias matahari itu mampu memberikanku arti keindahan yang lain._

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **November 1, 2016**_

 _Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku, mungkin ini hanya kekaguman sekilas, tapi_ _suara tawamu yang renyah, Bagaimana ujung matamu berkerut ketika tersenyum lebar_ _meluluhkan lagi di dalam sini, tertarik keatas menciptakan senyuman juga untukku._ _Bagaimana kesalnya wajahmu saat saling melempar ejekan bersama teman temanmu. Aku merasa kau orang yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam._

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **November 22, 2016**_

 _Tahukah kau memulai suatu percakapan bagiku adalah hal yang sulit? Memandangimu saja aku sudah cukup bahagia. Kemudian aku pun berfikir mengapa begitu rumit bagiku untuk dapat menyapamu? Mungkin aku terpenjara oleh perasaan takut diacuhkan olehmu? Atau aku sendiri tak mampu melangkah dari ketakutanku sendiri._

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **November 27, 2016**_

 _Hei, Selamat Ulang Tahun, semoga semua yang kau harapkan dapat tercapai, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu , ini mungkin bukan sesuatu yang berharga, tapi kau bisa menyimpannya jika kau ingin, kau bisa melihat sudut pandang ku ketika melihatmu dalam lukisan ini._

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Desember 11, 2017**_

 _Kau membuatku memiliki kesenangan baru, aku suka duduk disini, sendiri dibawah pohon ini memandangimu berlarian dengan bola orange ditanganmu, tertawa bahagia ketika kau berhasil mencetak score, sekilas ada keinginan untuk menyeka keringatmu tapi yang aku lakukan hanya memandangimu disini._

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Januari 20, 2017**_

 _Kau tau? Aku mulai memahami ketika_ _ada getaran lain yang kurasakan tiap kali berpapasan denganmu di lorong kampus, terpaku dengan parasmu di setiap malamku, merasa ingin menyingkirkan bulan digantikan dengan matahari hanya karena ingin cepat melihatmu lagi. Orang lain mengatakan ini cinta, tapi benarkah aku jatuh cinta padamu?_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Maret 13, 2017**_

 _Membayangkan bahwa kau memilihku untuk mengisi hari harimu adalah sebuah impian menakjubkan yang dapat mengubah kosongnya ruang hati ini, tapi dunia pun menyadari itu hal yang mustahil. Tapi, bisakah kau biarkan aku tetap dengan perasaanku seperti ini?_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Mei 6, 2017**_

 _Hari ini ulang tahunku, bisakah kau mengucapkan selamat untukku?_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Juni 29, 2017**_

 _Ketika aku bersyukur hujan bisa menyembunyikan air mataku malam itu aku lebih bersyukur lagi keesokan harinya aku masih bisa melihatmu dengan senyumu , memberikan ku alasan untuk tetap menjalani hari detik itu._

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Juli 10, 2017**_

 _Aku bahagia melihatmu akhirnya bersamanya sungguh, aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku, aku bahagia jika kau bahagia ^^_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Agustus 15, 2017**_

 _Ku tahu, aku telah berusaha. Berusaha untuk melepaskan segalanya. Berusaha merelakanmu. Ini kesekian kalinya aku berusaha membersihkan ruang hati ini dari tiap keping kenangan yang kau berikan. Walaupun aku tak pernah mampu untuk membersihkannya. Maafkan aku._

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **September 30, 2017**_

 _Aku minta maaf, tapi bolehkah aku tetap menulis ini dan memberikannya padamu?_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **November 3, 2017**_

 _Kukira kau akan mengumpat dan menyumpahi aku si pengirim surat yang mengganggumu ini, tapi dari awal kau hanya menanyakan kepada yang lain 'apakah kalian tahu siapa yang mengirim ini?', walaupun tidak ada yang menjawab kau tetap membaca dan menyimpannya, terimakasih. Tapi ketika kau tersenyum membaca surat terakhirku aku tidak bisa menahan bahagia dan meleleh detik itu juga. Maafkan aku_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **November 27, 2017**_

 _Kedua kalinya aku mengirim surat untuk ulang tahunmu, tapi aku tidak membubuhkan hal lain kali ini, aku tahu mungkin kekasihmu sudah memberikan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia, jadi aku tak usah memberi apa apa lagi hehe. Kau boleh menganggapku naif, tapi apakah aku masih bisa tetap menggambarkan wajahmu di kertasku?_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **December 23, 2017**_

 _Hei, ayolah kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya di luar sekolah , mengapa seperti hari ini adalah akhir dunia keke_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **April 6, 2018**_

 _Hei, selamat untuk kemenanganmu di pertandingan tadi!_

 _-your secret admire-_

 _ **Juli 10, 2018**_

 _Melihatmu dalam keadaan paling rendah membuatku tahu. Kebahagiaanku bukan semata bersumber pada keberhasilan untuk memilikimu. Melihatmu kau tersenyum dan bahagia membuatku mengucap syukur yang tak ada habisnya._

 _-your secret admire-_

.

"Chanyeol.. "

Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, alih alih berbalik meninggalkannya,

Tapi Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkannya lagi dan membalik badannya

"hiks..maafkan aku... maafkan aku...tak seharusnya ak—"

 _Chuupp_

"hmpth—"

Kali ini bola mata baekhyun yang membulat

Chanyeol melumatnya sekilas kemudian melepaskannya, mengusap air matanya dia menatap mata Baekhyun dalam

"aku tidak marah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, sebaliknya aku akan berterima kasih. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku sedalam itu setulus itu, terimakasih telah bersabar dan menungguku di tengah tertekannya dirimu, maafkan aku yang tidak menyadarinya, maafkan aku yang mengabaikanmu, maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu selama itu"

"C-Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol tersenyum

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli kau pria atau wanita, aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun, kali ini Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membalasnya. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan melebur bersama hujan yang lagi lagi menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

.

 _Aku suka hujan saat hari itu saat tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengerti diriku, tapi saat hujan turun, aku bisa berteriak sesukaku, tertawa, bahkan menangis sejadi jadinya tanpa orang tau kalo ada air mata yang mengalir diwajahku. air hujan yang terus jatuh seakan menemaniku dan tidak membiarkanku sendiri,_

 _Tapi aku lebih menyukai hujan karena aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu Chanyeol. Seperti aku yang tak bosan menghadiahimu kata-kata itu, hujan turun meski banyak penolakan dari banyak orang, namun pada akhirnya ia jatuh di tempat yang tepat, untuk orang yang tepat. Pun juga kalimat-kalimatku tak lesu ku tulis meski berkali-kali tak terbalaskan._

 _Baekhyun Kau tahu? Kau yang membuatku menyukai hujan juga. Bagaimana tiap rintikan air yang jatuh bertemu dengan tanah menciptakan ketenangan dan menyembunyikan air yang mengalir dari sumber lain melunturkan rasa sedih itu. Tidak seperti pelangi yang hanya datang ketika cerah sudah muncul. Aku juga ingin menjadi hujan untukmu.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	5. 4 - My Heart - Queena'Rine

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **My Heart**

 **By Queena'Rine**

Lagu yang dipilih: Please Say Something Even it's a Lie

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayanggg cepat ke kamarrr! Hyejin menangis dari tadi karna ingin tidur dengan Papa nya!" Teriak nya dari dalam kamar

"Iya sebentar lagi!"

Ini sudah 10 tahun berlalu, tetapi kenangan bersama dirinya selalu terbayang tiap malam. Sayang, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun dan akan selalu seperti itu, kau akan terus hidup dihatiku. Maafkan aku.

.

"Chanyeeooollll jangan lari terus, nanti kau kenapa-kenapa! Apa perlu aku ingatkan berulang kali?" Teriaknya dari ujung lorong sambil ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol-nya yang sudah berada jauh di depannya

"Sini kalau bisa kejar aku hahahaha" Chanyeol terus berlari menghindari kekasih mungilnya itu

"Dasar kauuu! Liat saja nanti!"

Aku dan Chanyeol, seperti yang mereka ketahui kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Banyak sekali kenangan yang sudah kita buat suka maupun duka. Aku selalu percaya Chanyeol akan terus mencintaiku seperti aku yang akan selalu mencintainya.

"Dasar kau dumbo menyebalkan! Aku lelah mengejarmu, lain kali kau tak boleh begitu lagi! ingat dengan kondis-"

"Iya Baek iyaa! Huh aku lelah selalu kau nasehati"

"Ini demi kondisimu juga sayanggg" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya

"Terimakasih sayang, kau memang yang terbaik!" lalu Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang

.

Banyak hari telah terlewati dengan suka maupun duka, dan semakin hari aku merasa semakin mencintai Chanyeol-ku, semua berjalan sangat lancar dan ini lah waktu yang paling membahagiakan. Hari dimana kita merayakan hari jadi kita yang ke2 tahun.

"Huh kenapa sih Chanyeol bisa melupakan hari penting kita? Padahal aku sudah yakin dia tak akan melupakannya Hiks"

"Tenang Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol banyak pikiran makanya dia melupakan hari jadi kalian. Lagipula kenapa tidak kau ingatkan saja dia tentang hari jadi kalian?" Tanya Luhan-Sahabat Baekhyun

"Tidak Lu, aku ingin dia mengingatnya sendiri seperti aku yang selalu mengingatnya, hiks Chanyeol jahatt!" Tangis Baekhyun makin keras dan jangan lupakan tisu yang sudah berserakan di lantai kamar Luhan

"Percayalah, pasti Chanyeol mengingat nya nanti. Dan kau Baekhyun bersihkan lagi tisu –tisu yang berserakan itu! Kamar ku jadi berantakan tau!" lalu Luhan bangkit dari duduk nya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua

"Hikss Chanyeol jahatt, padahal kan aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuknya tapi dia malah melupakan hari jadi kita hiks" Baekhyun kecewa dan terus menangis hingga ia merasa lelah untuk menangis dan akhrinya ia tertidur

"Astaga Baekhyun ckckck dasar kau inii, untung kau sahabat ku! tenang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak akan melupakan hari penting kalian"

.

Tokk tokk tokk

Tokk tokk tokk

"Baekhyunnnn tolong bukakan pintu nya dulu! Aku lagi di toilet nih" teriak Luhan dari dalam toilet

"Iya iyaaa" Baekhyun bangkit dari kasur sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang tadi luhan bawakan

"Siapa sih yang dateng, ganggu aja deh" dengan malas Baekhyun menuju kearah pintu dan membukanya

"Cha-Chanyeol? Kenapa kesini?"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau disini. Ayo ikut aku!" dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa tiba tiba sekali? Dan jangan lupakan tanganku yang memerah karna kau menarikku tadi!"

"Hey! Aku sedang berbicara kepadamu Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau berusaha mengabaikanku?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudahlah kalau tidak ada yang penting turunkan aku di-"

Cup

"Kau ini bawel sekali sih! Sudah ikuti saja aku" Baekhyun pun langsung terdiam dan tersenyum

Dengan sesekali menatap kearah sang kekasih, Baekhyun harap ini menjadi hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya dan Baekhyun selalu berdoa untuk kedepannya ia dan sang kekasih akan selalu seperti ini, saling mencintai satu sama lain dan hidup bahagia dengan waktu yang lama.

"Nah sudah sampai, ayo kita turun Baek"

"Ini dimana? Kenapa kau membawa ku ke tempat seperti ini dan disini sangat gelap Chan. Kau yakin membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" Baekhyun khawatir dan gelisah karna ia takut akan kegelapan

"Tenang Baek, ada aku disini dan genggamlah tanganku" Tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun pun langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat dan mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang entah membawa Baekhyun pergi kemana

"Tempat apa ini Chanyeol? Disini gelap tetapi sangat indah. Lihat! Dari atas sini terlihat banyak sekali bintang bertebaran! Tidak seperti di rumah"

"Baekhyun, menurutmu bintang mana yang paling indah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang

"Yang itu Chan! Bintang itu bersinar sangat terang" setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun kearah nya dan matanya menatap dalam kearah mata Baekhyun

"Kau tau Baek? Semua bintang disini memang indah, tetapi jika kau menanyakan kepadaku mana bintang yang paling indah jawabanku pasti kau Baekhyun. Happy Anniversary 2 tahun untuk kita sayangg! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan itu, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan special untukmu, walaupun ini sangat sederhana tetapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun dan tak akan ada orang lain yang singgah dihatiku selain dirimu Baekhyun, kau benar-benar mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih ceria dan semangat, kau selalu menyemangatiku disaat aku sedang down dan kau tak peduli akan caci maki yang mereka lontarkan karena kita berbeda dari mereka, kau selalu sabar menghadapiku yang keras kepala dan kau lah satu-satu nya orang yang selalu ada disampingku. Jangan tinggalkan aku Baekhyun, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. I love you Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menangis terharu saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu semua, Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah manik mata Baekhyun lalu ia mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Chan, aku tak menyangka kau menyiapkan ini semua! Aku sangaaattt senang!"

"Kunyahlah dulu makanan mu Baek nanti kau tersedak"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang, dan terima kasih Chanyeol untuk semua yang telah kau berikan" Chanyeol mengusak perlahan rambut Baekhyun lalu kembali memanggang daging yang telah ia persiapkan

"Terimakasih Tuhan kau sudah memberiku lelaki sebaik Chanyeol, aku tak akan pernah sedikitpun untuk melupakan dan berhenti mencintainya. Semoga kita akan terus seperti ini ya Tuhan. Semoga"

.

2 tahun kemudian…

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu. Semakin hari semakin aku disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliah yang tak ada hentinya memberiku tugas yang sangat melelahkan otak dan jiwa, ditambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang perlahan seperti menghilang dariku, bahkan dari kehidupanku yang sepenuhnya kuserahkan untuknya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku. Hari dimana biasanya setiap orang bahagia merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama orang yang disayangi lalu memotong kue dan berdoa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kedepannya. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah aku disini didalam kamar sendiri dengan mengharapkan kehadiran sang kekasih, Park Chanyeol.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan ini waktunya untuk Baekhyun tidur dan disaat itupula Chanyeol menelepon.

"Haloo Chanyeoll! Kau dari mana saja sih beberapa hari belakangan kau sulit dihubungi!" gerutu Baekhyun dengan kesal tetapi ia senang karena di saat ulang tahun kali ini sepertinya Chanyeol akan memberikannya kejutan lagi

"Hey Baek, maaf aku belakangan ini sangat sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku. Gimana kabarmu hari ini ? Apa kau sehat ?"

"Yaaa! Sangat sangat sehat Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun dengan sangat semangat

"Wahh sepertinya kau sangat bahagia Baek, ada apa hari ini sehingga kau sangat bahagia?" Tanya Chanyeol yang agak heran karena biasanya Baekhyun tak seperti ini

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Chanyeol?"

"Hmm tidak Baek, aku melupakan apa? Obat? Aku tidak melupakannya"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Sesuatu yang lain" Baekhyun khawatir, ia khawatir akan Chanyeol yang makin tak peduli lagi dengannya, bahkan ia tak ingat akan hari besar nya

"Ada apa Baek? Katakan saja, kau kenapa hari ini ? tadi sepertinya kau sangat bahagia tetapi sekarang tiba-tiba kau- ah sudahlah lupakan"

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan harimu ? Menyenangkan?" Baekhyun kecewa, Chanyeol tak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya

"Yaa seperti biasanya Baek, selalu menyenangkan"

"Apa kegiatan mu sekarang? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dan bercerita seperti biasanya "

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku. Kegiatan ku seperti biasa, mengerjakan tugas"

"Mau aku bantu kerjakan? Jangan terlalu capek Chanyeol nanti kondisi kesehatanmu menurun, aku tak mau kalau penyakitmu kambuh lagi" Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang sedikit menitikkan air mata, ia tak mau Chanyeol mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sedang berusaha tak menangis. Baekhyun kecewa, ia merasa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah terlalu jauh

"Tidak perlu Baek, aku bisa mengerjakan nya sendiri dan sebaiknya kau mengerjakan tugas mu, aku tau kau juga banyak tugas Baek dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu"

"Hmm chan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku merasa kau menjauh dariku"

"Ada apa denganmu Baek? Kau selalu seperti ini setiap aku menelepon mu, apa kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"Tidak Chan! Tidak sama sekali. Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu" Baekhyun menangis, ia merasa Chanyeol-nya sudah berubah

"Kau kenapa Baek? Kenapa selalu saja menangis? Aku lelah Baekhyun, aku lelah menghadapimu yang selalu seperti ini"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku hanya terlalu takut kehilanganmu"

"Baek, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini dan kau harus terima apapun itu yang sudah menjadi takdirmu"

"Chan? Kenapa kau berubah? Apa kau telah bosan denganku?

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku sudah lelah menghadapi mu yang selalu bertingkah kekanakan dan aku juga sudah merasa bosan denganmu, Maafkan aku"

Semua telah berubah, semua telah hancur

"Chanyeol, bisakah kita bertemu sabtu ini di café?"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu, sebenarnya aku telah mempunyai kekasih yang lain disini. Aku hanya terlalu merasa jenuh dengan hubungan kita dan aku rasa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tau mungkin ini terlau egois, tetapi aku mohon kau lupakan saja aku, aku tidak sebaik yang kau fikirkan. Bahagialah dengan orang lain yang lebih pantas dariku" Dan saat itu pula Baekhyun menangis dan sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tenang agar Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya

"Chanyeol, kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku " dan Baekhyun tersadar kalau jarak memang bisa membuat suatu hubungan berakhir

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

"Chan, hiks katakan kepadaku meskipun kau berbohong, hiks katakan kau mencintaiku Chan katakan!" Baekhyun sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya, hidupnya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Chanyeol yang Baekhyun sangat cintai telah meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang sangat hancur

"Maafkan aku Baek"

Tutt… tuttt.. tuttt..

.

"Sayangggg, kenapa sih melamun terus? Apa ada masalah? " Tanya nya dengan nada khawatir sambil menatap kearah mata suami-nya yang nampak gelisah

"Hmm tak apa. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tak akan lama"

"Kau mau kemana? ini sudah sore, jangan pulang malam-malam"

"Iya" ia bangkit dari sofa lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil nya lalu pergi begitu saja

"Aku tau kau masih mencintainya, maafkan aku tidak bisa melarangnya melakukan itu"

.

Dear Chanyeol kekasih hatiku

" Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu aku tau ini salah, seharusnya aku tak merasakan apa itu cinta dan kebahagiaan. Dari awal hanya kau yang mampu membuat hatiku berdegup kencang dan selalu membuatku gelisah setiap kau berada disampingku, aku pikir aku hanya demam karna flu tetapi aku sadar itu adalah cinta. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata kau pun mencintaiku dan dihari itupun kau menyatakan cinta dan berakhir dengan kita berpacaran. Hari-hari yang kita lalui terlalu indah untuk dilupakan dan terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. 4 tahun kita lalui bersama dan ternyata jarak memang bisa memisahkan kita sejauh ini. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau memutuskanku lewat telepon? Sangat hancur Chan, sangat. Tetapi jika itu keputusanmu aku terima dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia walaupun bukan bersamaku.

Chanyeol bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Walaupun itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, tetapi bisakah kau mengatakannya? Sekali saja, aku ingin mendengarnya Chan…

Aku selalu berdoa kau baik-baik saja dan bahagia selalu! Jangan bersedih ataupun terluka, aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti itu Chanyeol.

Dari Baekhyun yang selalu mencintai Chanyeol~ "

Chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan meremat kertas lusuh itu. Chanyeol tau ia salah karena telah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun-nya, ia menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun sedalam ini. Ia tau Baekhyun-nya sangat mencintai pria bodoh yang lebih memilih orang lain disaat ada Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia tanpa kehadiranmu disini? Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun, sanggat! Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang sudah aku perbuat dulu. Kau akan selalu hidup di hatiku, terimakasih atas pengorbanan mu selama ini. Walaupun raga mu sudah tak bisa ku gapai, tetapi aku akan selalu bisa mendengar detak jantungmu disini" lalu Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya kearah letak jantungnya dan mengusapnya perlahan

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	6. 5 - Why Would You - Zeeneaya

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **WHY WOULD YOU?**

By Zeeneaya

Lagu yang dipilih: Missing You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _"..Biarkan aku menolongmu, aku akan berusaha untuk merubah segalanya.."_

\- ; -

 _180911_

Semua mata tertuju pada satu titik, pada pintu kelas yang terbuka. Tak lama pandangan mereka beralih, kini pada seseorang yang berjalan masuk seperti mayat hidup sampai ke deretan meja belakang, lalu mengabaikannya, pura-pura. Namanya Baekhyun, murid yang dari hari kemarin tengah ramai diperbincangkan seluruh isi sekolah

"Baek, kau baik?" dari semua, ternyata masih ada satu orang yang peduli akan kondisinya, Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu

Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jeonghan yang kini tersenyum tipis

Jeonghan menarik satu kursi disamping tempat ia duduk untuk kawannya "Aku pikir kau tidak akan masuk hari ini" ia bergumam setelah bokong Baekhyun mendarat dengan aman di atas kursi

Yang lain tersenyum "Awalnya iya, ingin tidak masuk, tapi rasanya akan sangat canggung jika aku melakukan itu 'kan?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ya?" usapan di punggungnya seperti dapat mengisi seluruh kekuatan yang ia buang

Baekhyun bisa saja mengangguk menyanggupi, tapi kenyataannya, ia tidak, karena sungguh, itu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari ingatannya

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, kini karena Joonmyeon, si ketua OSIS, yang setengah berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sebuah buku harian tidak asing berwarna pastel di tangan kanannya

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu" ujarnya dengan wajah dan nada kaku

Baekhyun tahu inilah yang akan menjadi sarapan paginya, jadi tanpa menunggu apapun lagi ia berdiri, mengekor beberapa langkah dibelakang ketua OSIS setelah melempar senyum tanda _aku tidak apa-apa_ pada Jeonghan yang berkeringat

Langkahnya mulai memberat kala mata sabitnya menangkap pintu ganda di ujung koridor yang entah kenapa terasa lebih pendek dari hari-hari sebelumnya, itu ruangan beliau, tempat kepala sekolah menunggu kehadirannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, mencoba untuk tenang dan yang paling penting tidak menangis

Joonmyeon mengetuk pasang pintu itu dua kali sebelum membukanya, Baekhyun tetap mengekor sampai ke tengah ruangan, lalu berdiri disisi ketua OSISnya, disaat itulah ia baru sadar dengan luka lebam di pipi seputih susu itu

Joonmyeon membungkuk dalam lalu berkata; "Selamat pagi, Kepala sekolah Kim"

Sang petinggi sekolah mendongak menatap mereka setelah beberapa detik hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan dua jari telunjuk yang bermain di atas meja, menatap Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon bergantian

"Duduklah" lalu ujarnya terdengar tegas

Dua yang lebih muda memilih tempat mereka masing-masing, Joonmyeon duduk tepat disebrang Kepala sekolah sedangkan Baekhyun di sisi lain. Udara menjadi dingin tiba-tiba, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan, tapi sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, dan lengannya bergetar kala Kepala sekolah menatap langsung dimatanya

Joonmyeon meletakan buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke atas meja, mendorongnya agar lebih dekat pada yang paling tua

"Itu, aku menemukannya di loker" ujarnya halus

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat, lalu menaruh matanya penuh pada buku harian tadi, yang sekarang tengah di teliti oleh Kepala sekolah. Baekhyun menarik napas, membuatnya mendapat atensi penuh dari dua orang lain yang ada disana

"Itu buku milikku" ucapnya halus hampir seperti bisikan

Decikan terdengar dari mulut Kepala sekolah mereka "Dan ada bersamanya?"

"Senior Chanyeol sulit menceritakan sesuatu pada orang-orang, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menulis disana"

"Kalian, terdengar sangat dekat 'kan?"

Joonmyeon tertawa canggung "Mereka berteman dengan baik"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu"

Semua orang terdiam, jadi Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan suara tersenggal di tenggorokan, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya di ujung lidah

"Senior Chanyeol, ia, bukankah ia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu?" Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon, memohon jawaban atas pertanyaannya

Yang ditatap bersuara setelah melewati beberapa detik bersama keheningan "Baekhyun, apa kau mau menceritakan semua yang kau tahu?" ia menatapnya

"Jika aku melakukannya, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Bisakah aku memohon?"

Baekhyun menemuka dua pasang mata yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini dipenuhi emosi dan rasa bersalah

"Waktu itu" Baekhyun membuka kalimat pertamanya, bibir bergetar dan mata memerah mengumpulkan air mata "Saat pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya. Aku tertidur di atap sekolah..."

\- - : : - -

 _180909_

"Aw!" Baekhyun merintih saat merasa punggungnya seperti terbakar "Jam berapa ini?" ia meracau, mencari jam tangan yang sudah pasti berada dipergelangan lengannya

Matanya membulat kala melihat angka 3 dan huruf Pm tersusun dengan sangat baik di jam digital pemberian orangtuanya, ia dengan sergap berdiri di atas kedua kakinya meski masih di ambang kesadaran, menendang jauh beberapa box kertas yang menghalanginya dari sinar matahari

Ia harus berlari, pikirnya, lima menit lagi akan ada pergantian pelajaran, jika ia sampai di kelas sebelum guru masuk, ia akan selamat, jika tidak, matilah ia. Tapi belum sempat ia berlari, langkahnya sudah terpaku pada seseorang yang duduk tepat di pinggir atap dengan kepala tertunduk, Baekhyun yang merasa hawatir menghampiri

"Kau bisa saja terjatuh" suaranya menarik perhatian lawan bicara yang langsung mendongak, Baekhyun bisa segera mengenali orang itu "Senior Chanyeol?"

Senior Chanyeol, mungkin bukan ia satu-satunya murid yang tahu akan nama dan orang itu, satu sekolah mengenalnya. Sayang, namanya dikenal bukan karena hal yang baik

Chanyeol tersenyum masam dengan luka lebam yang memenuhi hampir seluruh wajahnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat lebam separah itu sepanjang hidupnya

"Andai saja angin bisa mendorongku" katanya, dengan suara yang terdengar putus asa. Bisa saja, angin bisa saja membawa tubuh ringkih itu jika mereka mau

"A- ha ha ha" Baekhyun tertawa dengan canggung dan itu terdengar bodoh

Ia harusnya pergi, mengabaikan Chanyeol, karena jika ada yang melihat mereka bersama, terlebih jika itu Senior Luhan dan teman-temannya, ia juga pasti akan ikut menjadi bulan-bulanan, tapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak peduli, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tidak berdaya sekarang

"Senior, apa kau mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" tawarnya "Kau bisa istirahat disana"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wajah didepan sana dengan pandangan tak terbaca

Mata mereka bertemu, terpaku untuk pertama kalinya, ditemani suara desiran angin musim gugur yang mulai mendingin, juga langit jingga yang dipenuhi gumpalan awan. Harusnya ini menjadi hal yang romantis, atau memang itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan selama sepuluh detik berlalu, sampai mata bulat itu perlahan terpejam memutus pandangan, dengan tubuh lunglai yang hampir terjatuh jika Baekhyun tidak segera menangkapnya dengan sigap, mendekap wajah penuh luka itu disela lengan dan dadanya yang berdegup tanpa alasan

Baekhyun menghela napas, memikirkan bagaimana jika ia tidak segera menangkapnya, Chanyeol pasti sudah mendarat dibawah sana dengan tidak selamat, paling tidak, tulang belakangnya akan hancur. Meluncur dari bangunan berlantai lima, itu akan sangat ajaib jika kau masih bisa bernapas dengan biasa esok hari

Yang lebih pendek masih membiarkan wajah itu dalam dekapannya, entah untuk berapa lama karena kini ia rasa lengannya mulai pegas

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan hari pertama ia masuk kesekolah menengah atas ini, bersama Jeonghan yang sudah bersamanya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Nama Park Chanyeol adalah yang paling sering ia dengar, dimana-mana, bersama kabar buruk tentangnya, tentang ia yang seorang penyuka sesama jenis, juga tentang ia yang berasal dari keluarga tidak berada dan belakangan juga ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau ia memperkosa seorang murid, tidak masuk akal pikir Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol memang seorang _gay_ , lalu kenapa ia memperkosa seorang wanita?

Bodohnya, banyak orang termakan berita yang asalnya tidak jelas dari mana

Juga tentang Senior Luhan, nama itu juga menjadi tidak asing setelah ia membagikan foto yang berisi surat pengakuan yang ditulis Chanyeol untuknya pada seluruh murid, dibantu teman-temannya. Baekhyun masih ingat betul isi surat itu, jika ia yang menerimanya, ia akan merasa sangat tersanjung, tulisan itu terasa sangat tulus, Chanyeol memberikan seluruh hati pada tulisannya dan Luhan malah menjadikan itu kesempatan untuk menyakiti Chanyeol sepanjang hari

Bukankah itu terdengar tidak adil?

Jika cinta seperti itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, lalu kenapa Tuhan menanam perasaan itu padanya?

Dan kenapa Chanyeol harus memilih Luhan yang angkuh dari sekian banyaknya pria didunia ini? Jika itu bukan Luhan, andai itu bukan Luhan, mungkin ia tidak akan menerima kebencian yang lebih banyak lagi dari sebelummya

\- : -

"Lenganmu pasti sakit"

Baekhyun refleks memundurkan lengannya saat Chanyeol hendak menyentuhnya, ia menggeleng pelan

"Aku baik"

Chanyeol mendesis "Aku ada disana selama hampir satu jam, apa kau bercanda?"

Dan Baekhyun kehilangan kalimatnya, ia tersenyum kaku sembari menggaruk leher dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Itu juga yang pertama ia melihatnya tertawa

"Kau harus segera pulang, jika ada yang melihatmu bersamaku-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menyela "Jam pelajaran akan berakhir lima menit lagi, aku akan turun dan mengambil tasku lalu kembali"

Yang lebih tinggi menggeleng "Kau tidak perlu kembali, segera pulang saja"

"Aku akan kembali dan membawa beberapa obat untuk lukamu" ia menjawab seperti tidak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan

"Tidak perlu"

Atau Baekhyun memang benar-benar tidak mendengarnya, karena ia segera pergi, sesaat setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Ia sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga, langkahnya melambat saat melewati koridor yang mulai ramai karena murid yang meninggalkan kelas

Wajah kesal Jeonghan adalah apa yang ia dapatkan saat masuk ke kelas

"Kemana saja? Kau melewatkan tiga pelajaran! Kau bilang hanya ingin ke kamar mandi!"

Baekhyun meringis mendengar ocehan sahabatnya "Aku tertidur"

"Di toilet?!" Jeonghan hampir berteriak

Menggeleng "Di atap sekolah"

"Memangnya di atap ada toilet?"

Rasanya malu sekali, seperti kau tertangkap basah saat mencontek jawaban temanmu di ujian nasional

Baekhyun tertawa pelan "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, okay?"

Jeonghan berdecih, menahan senyum "Mau pulang bersama tidak?"

Ia mengggeleng "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan"

"Baik, aku duluan, ya?"

"Iyaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di wajah Jeonghan yang langsung memukulnya

Yang lain berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tak lama ikut meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang kesehatan bersama tas dipunggungnya. Ruang kesehetan memang selalu sepi seperti ini, jadi Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah membawa alkohol pembersih luka, beberapa lembar kapas dan kain kasa kedalam tasnya. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi untuk kembali menyusul Chanyeol yang pasti masih berada di atap, ia masih ingat melihat tas besar berwarna hitam didekat kaki Chanyeol tadi

Dengan perasaan riang yang ia bingung kenapa, Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga

"Senior-"

Bisikannnya tersendat, wajah bahagianya dengan cepat berganti

Disana, ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di atas tumpukan balok, didepannya berdiri Luhan dan beberapa temannya yang tidak Baekhyun kenal kecuali Senior Mingyu dan Jongin (mereka sering sekali mampir ke kelasnya untuk menggoda murid wanita disana) memegang sebuah balok kayu dan memukulkannya pada kaki Chanyeol

"Kau bilang, kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

Chanyeol tidak merespon pertanyaan Luhan

"Jadi kau harus melakukan apa yang aku katakan!" ia berteriak "Buka celanamu" nadanya merendah dengan senyum iblis di bibirnya "Aku akan memberimu _service_ jika kau melakukan itu"

Dan yang lebih tinggi masih terdiam

Mingyu dan seseorang yang lain tertawa, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau satu di antara mereka memegang sebuah ponsel yang sepertinya di gunakan untuk merekam

Mereka mulai bersorak "Buka celanamu!" berulang kali

Dan Chanyeol dengan mudah menuruti, lengannya bergerak menuruni sisi tubuhnya, membuka ikat pinggang yang melingkar di tempatnya tanpa berpikir. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah gegabah

"Tidak! Berhenti!" teriakannya membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh, dengan napas tersenggal ia melanjutkan "Jangan lakukan itu, Senior"

Jongin berdecak "Mau apa dia?"

Luhan benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiran Baekhyun "Cepat buka celanamu, kenapa kau berhenti? Kau menolakku, huh?"

Lengan Chanyeol kembali bergerak, Baekhyun dengan cepat menghadangnya, menarik pria lemah itu untuk turun dan pergi dari sana, pergi sejauh mungkin

"Wow! Wow! Sepertinya ia pacar Chanyeol!" ujarnya yang memegang sebuah ponsel

Lalu mereka tertawa dengan suara yang memuakan, Baekhyun benci itu, tapi ia lebih benci dengan Chanyeol yang sangat lemah, lebih dari perkiraannya

"Kau sinting, ya?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa marah "Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kenapa kau hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan mereka?"

Tidak ada suara yang menyahutinya, jadi ia menoleh dan melihat lebih banyak luka lagi di wajah tirus itu, hembusan angin menabrak wajah mereka

"Kenapa?" ia tidak bermaksud menjadi cengeng, tapi air mata sudah menggenang membuat pandangannya memburam, melihat orang ini, orang yang baru ia ajak bicara empat jam yang lalu begitu tersiksa membuat hatinya seperti dihancurkan "Kenapa?! Bisakah kau menjawabku? Kenapa?!"

Ia tanpa sadar berteriak, membuat suaranya merambat, memenuhi ruang parkir sekolah sampai bergema

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan"

Baekhyun tidak percaya, benarkah yang ia dengar ini?

Ternyata yang orang katakan tentang cinta itu buta benar, benar-benar nyata dan terjadi tepat dihadapannya

Yang lebih pendek mendengus keras, mengambil kunci motor miliknya didalam saku celana, berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang tidak melakukan apapun kecuali bernapas untuk mengambil motornya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, setelah menaiki dan menyalakan motornya, dengan tidak menatap Chanyeol sama sekali, ia pergi, tapi hanya berhasil dengan beberapa meter karena ia tidak bisa benar-benar mengabaikan orang itu

"Naiklah, ayo pulang bersamaku" ajaknya

Chanyeol menggeleng sopan "Aku akan naik bus"

"Aku memaksa!" ia kembali berteriak

Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol bergerak, berangsur naik ke motornya meski canggung. Diluar gerbang, mereka kembali bertemu dengan Luhan yang hanya bersama satu teman (yang tadi merekam), Baekhyun tidak peduli tapi ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, berharap mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi meski ia tahu kalau namanya besok pasti akan sangat ramai diperbincangkan

Disepanjang jalan, Baekhyun mengoceh tentang banyak hal, salah satunya tentang bagaimana Chanyeol harus melawan mereka agar tidak selalu di perlakukan dengan buruk

"Aku diam dan mereka masih tetap melakukannya, apa kau pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melawan?"

Benar juga, bisiknya

\- : -

Matahari mulai terbenam dan mereka sampai di halaman rumah sederhana milik Chanyeol (Chanyeol yang memberitahu alamatnya), saat yang lebih tinggi pamit untuk masuk, Baekhyun menahannya, mengeluarkan peralatan pembersih luka yang ia bawa dari tasnya juga sebuah buku harian yang sudah menemaninya kurang lebih dua bulan belakangan ini

"Aku mengambilnya dari ruang kesehatan" ia tersenyum kaku "Dan buku ini... Aku juga tidak memiliki banyak teman, tapi aku masih punya Jeonghan, jadi aku pikir kau lebih membutuhkannya, masih banyak halaman kosong, aku hanya menulis beberapa hal penting"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku pernah dengar, jika kau memiliki masalah dan tidak punya siapapun untuk berbagi cerita, menuliskan itu disebuah buku bisa sedikit mengurangi beban emosionalmu, kau harus mencobanya, dan aku memaksa"

Chanyeol menerima semua itu dengan lengan kanan yang ternyata dibungkus perban, Baekhyun tidak penasaran sama sekali dengan siapa pelakunya, ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lembut juga usapan yang ia jatuhkan dipuncak kepala Baekhyun yang harum buah-buahan

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, merasa aneh dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di perutnya

Lalu menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan merasakan telapak tangan hangat Chanyeol masih berada dipuncak kepalanya

\- - : : - -

 _180910_

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat kembali menemukan Chanyeol di atap sekolah seperti kemarin, masih ada lebam di wajahnya tapi tidak seburuk hari kemarin, ia mengambil sisi kosong di samping Chanyeol untuk duduk

"Apa kau selalu disini, Senior?" seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang memulai pembicaraan

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku akan ke kelas saat bel berbunyi, jika aku datang lebih awal, mereka akan menggangguku"

Ia mengangguk mengerti, dengan perasaan sakit

Chanyeol balik bertanya "Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Sepagi ini?"

"Hanya ingin" jawabnya asal

"Aku tahu, jangan berbohong" yang lebih tinggi bergumam

Kedua alisnya terangkat, sepertinya mereka benar-benar membagikan potongan video itu ke semua orang disekolah

Yang lebih pendek menghela napas "Rasanya sulit sekali melihat orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan menilai" ia menatap lawan bicaranya "Kau sudah melewati hal seperti itu sangat lama, apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Ada saat dimana aku benar-benar ingin menyerah, tapi ada seseorang yang aku hargai, yang membuatku kembali berpikir untuk bertahan"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali bertanya "Kenapa kau menyukainya, Senior?"

Ia mendengus menahan tawa "Tidak tahu, pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung, jatuh hati?"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa geli sendiri mendengar bagaimana canggungnya Chanyeol mengucapkan kata terakhir dari kalimatnya

"Ya, Senior Luhan memang tampan, andai saja ia tidak berprilaku seperti itu" dan ia teringat akan sesuatu "Ah, ya!" ia sedikit membungkuk "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku kelas sebelas, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri padamu, Senior"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku tahu"

Obrolan mereka terputus karena bunyi bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi, masing-masing dari mereka pergi ke kelas dengan jarak waktu yang lumayan lama, itu usul Chanyeol agar Baekhyun tidak mendapat lebih banyak masalah karenanya

Di kelas, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menyerap pelajaran dengan baik, tatapan hawatir dan menyelidik yang Jeonghan berikan padanya sepanjang waktu juga membuat ia merasa kurang nyaman, meski berkali-kali menjelaskan kalau kabar tentang ia dan Chanyeol berkencan tidaklah benar, Jeonghan tetap bersikap tidak seperti biasa padanya

\- : -

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Jeong-ah, aku dan Senior Chanyeol tidak berkencan atau apapun" Baekhyun melayangkan tatapannya pada Jeonghan yang berjalan disampingnya "Itu hanya kebetulan saat mereka mengganggunya aku sedang berada disana, jadi aku membantu, apa aku salah?"

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, mengambil dua buah nampan berisi makan siang mereka untuknya dan Jeonghan, lalu memberikan yang satunya pada yang lain, yang masih menunggu jawaban atas permintaannya

Kaki mereka berjalan dengan seimbang menuju meja paling belakang, tempat yang paling tenang dari yang lain

"Apa aku harus pura-pura tidak melihat saat ada seseorang yang di ganggu separah itu?" Baekhyun akhirnya bicara setelah mereka duduk

Jeonghan menghela napas "Kau boleh menolong siapapun, asal jangan Senior Chanyeol"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menolongnya?"

"Kau lihat 'kan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu karena itu, Baek-ah?"

Baekhyun tahu kalau Jeonghan hawatir, tapi mendengar ia berkata seperti itu membuatnya marah

"Kau egois" ujarnya singkat, memotong seluruh kalimat yang Jeonghan ucapkan padanya

Yang lain tidak membalas, hanya menelusuri bagaimana temannya menyuap sesendok penuh nasi kedalam mulut dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu ikut melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang

Ketenangan yang mereka lalui tidak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba beberapa orang mendatangi meja mereka, bersama tarikan napas dari murid-murid lain yang juga tengah menghabiskan makan siang di kafetaria

Jeonghan hampir berteriak saat kepala Chanyeol mendarat di atas meja mereka, bersama dengan tekanan kuat yang Jongin berikan dikepala si malang juga lengannya yang terlipat di belakang tubuh

Luhan mengambil tempat di sisi Baekhyun yang membeku dan mulai bicara "Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, jadi kami langsung mengantarnya kemari"

Lalu Mingyu mengambil sisi kosong lainnya di samping Baekhyun, memakan irisan apel miliknya yang masih utuh

Baekhyun masih diam, menatap Chanyeol yang tidak berkutik dibawah lengan Jongin. Begitu juga dengan Jeonghan, dan murid-murid yang lain, yang hanya menyaksikan ini seperti bukanlah hal yang serius

Ia membuka mulutnya "Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?"

Luhan tertawa remeh "Aku hanya ingin mempertemukan kalian, Chanyeol merindukanmu, ya 'kan Chan?"

Jongin menarik rambutnya sampai ia mendongak, membiarkan Baekhyun melihat lebih dan lebih banyak lagi luka di wajahnya

"Lihat dia!" perintah pria berkulit tan itu sambil tersenyum miring dan Chanyeol melakukannya, memandang penuh Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya yang terdapat darah mengering

Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan melewati Luhan dan mendorong Jongin, melepaskan lengannya pada Chanyeol yang masih hanya diam, lalu melayangkan satu pukulan dipipinya, membuat ia tersungkur ke lantai. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau ia sekuat itu

Luhan bahkan terbengong dengan mulut menganga

"Aku peringatkan kalian" Baekhyun mendesis

Mingyu bangkit setelah Luhan memintanya untuk membalas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Jongin. Mingyu hanya berhasil menarik rambutnya karena sebelum ia melakukan hal lain, Chanyeol entah bagaimana langsung menyerang, memberikannya pukulan bertubi-tubi, sambil terus berkata

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya!"

Jeonghan tidak berpikir panjang untuk segera berlari meminta bantuan dari Joonmyeon, ketia OSIS mereka

Baekhyun sangat takut, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol bisa saja membunuh Mingyu karena pukulannya. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan Chanyeol, tapi pria itu tidak bisa di hentikan, bahkan saat Joonmyeon dan beberapa guru mulai berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti, ia tetap melakukannya. Sampai Joonmyeon tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menendang sisi tubuhnya sampai ia terjatuh ke sisi Mingyu yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri

"Park Chanyeol, segera keruanganku!"

Itulah yang Baekhyun dengar terakhir kali sebelum Jeonghan menariknya menuju kelas

\- : -

Hidup yang Chanyeol lalui sangat tidak adil, itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat melihat pria itu berdiri di tengah lapangan saat udara sedang sangat dingin, menerima hukuman yang seharusnya tidak dilimpahkan hanya padanya

Saat jam kosong, Baekhyun pergi menemui Joonmyeon yang kebetulan sedang menyusun dokumen sekolah di ruang rapat OSIS

"Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sampai ia harus di hukum seperti itu?" ia bertanya tanpa menunggu apapun lagi

Joonmyeon memandangnya sebentar sebelum kembali pada kegiatan awal "Ia memukuli seseorang sampai membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, di sekolah"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Senior Luhan yang memukulinya setiap hari, di sekolah?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang Luhan"

"Jadi kau hanya bertindak saat seseorang memberitahukannya padamu?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab, jadi Baekhyun melanjutkan

"Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkannya, aku melihat Chanyeol dipukuli di atap sekolah kemarin"

Joonmyeon menghela napas "Kembalilah ke kelas, sebentar lagi guru pengganti akan masuk"

Baekhyun ingin tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang di kenal karena rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi menjadi sangat tidak peduli seperti ini

Ia mengambil langkah, pergi dari sana dengan perasaan tidak karuan di dalam dadanya, kembali ke kelas yang membuatnya merasa muak sepanjanag sisa jam pelajaran terakhir

Suara bel yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya terdengar, ia bergegas pergi dari sana, mencari Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah tidak ada di lapangan, syukurlah, pikirnya

Ia mencari pria itu ke kelasnya tapi juga tidak berada disana, di atap tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu juga tidak. Ia kewalahan mencarinya ke seluruh tempat sampai seseorang memberitahunya kalau Chanyeol berada di atap gedung perpustakaan, gedung yang memiliki lantai paling tinggi di sekolah, berdiri di ujung sana, entah bermaksud apa

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu menghantam dadanya dengan sangat keras, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, ia segera berlari ke tempat itu, menaiki anak-anak tangga dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki tanpa menyadari kalau Jeonghan mengekor di belakangnya dengan sangat panik

"Senior!" Baekhyun berteriak, mendapatkan atensi Chanyeol sepenuhnya yang memutar tubuh ke arah ia berdiri

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, matanya kali ini menjelaskan banyak hal

Baekhyun melangkah maju "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, apapun itu jangan!"

Jeonghan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berdiri ditempatnya dalam diam, berharap kalau apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan akan bisa menghentikan Chanyeol

Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak saat berkata "Semua orang selalu mengatakan, kalau aku tidak seharusnya di lahirkan"

Baekhyun kembali melangkah maju "Jangan mengatakannya, semua orang pantas dilahirkan"

Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah mundur "Apa yang aku dapatkan hari ini membuatku sadar kalau, seharusnya, aku menyerah sejak lama"

"Biarkan aku menolongmu, aku akan mengubah segalanya" ia menjulurkan lengannya "Chanyeol, kau bisa mengandalkanku, kita akan menghadapinya bersama"

Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana air mata akhirnya meluncur bebas di kedua pipi Chanyeol yang terluka, ia berharap, kalimat yang ia katakan berhasil meluluhkannya

Ia kembali mengambil langkah maju, mencoba menangkap lengan pria putus asa itu yang kini tengah memejamkan mata dalam keheningan

Ia hampir sampai, tapi ramai suara orang berteriak membuatnya sadar kalau ia terlambat, tidak ada lengan Chanyeol yang ia genggam, pria itu tidak ada lagi disana, ia lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri rasa sakitnya, hari ini, dihadapan Baekhyun, dihadapannya yang menangis dengan lutut bersimpuh menopang tubuhnya

Jeonghan menghampiri temannya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan penenang dan tepukan di pundaknya yang bergetar

"Baekhyun-ah"

\- - : : - -

 _180911_

Kepala sekolah dan Joonmyeon menarik napas dalam saat Baekhyun selesai dengan cerita yang menguras emosinya, ia masih bertahan dengan angkuh untuk tidak meneteskan air mata sampai akhir

Sang petinggi sekolah memberikan buku hariannya yang terbuka pada si pemilik pertama

"Ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol tulis untukmu" ia berkata dengan suara bergetar

Baekhyun mengambil buku itu lalu berdiri, membungkuk padanya sebelum pergi dari sana, Joonmyeon pun melakukan hal yang sama

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang? Tetap membiarkan Luhan?" ia bahkan tidak lagi memakai embel-embel Senior untuk Luhan

Joonmyeon menghindar dari tatapan Baekhyun, mencoba mengatakan kalimatnya dengan tenang "Aku akan menunggu keputusan dari Kepala sekolah"

"Kenapa kau terus saja melindungi Luhan seperti itu, Senior?"

Langkah mereka melambat dengan Baekhyun yang mencoba tenang menunggu kalimat yang akan Joonmyeon katakan

"Keluargaku berhutang budi padanya" ucapnya halus "Ayahku memintaku untuk menjaga Luhan, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu"

"Jadi, haruskah aku merasa penasaran dengan luka yang kau dapat di pipimu?

\- : -

Baekhyun menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk membolos di perpustakaan, duduk di sudut ruangan dengan mata menelusuri setiap tulisan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di sisa halaman kosong buku miliknya

Ada satu di antara mereka yang awalannya adalah namanya, jadi ia membaca itu lebih dulu. Di paragraf pertama hanya ada cerita bagaiman Chanyeol merasa senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mendekatinya bukan untuk melayangkan pukulan padanya, lalu tentang sifatnya yang ramah dan pandai membuka obrolan

Kalimat terakhir adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, disana Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang bagaimana surat pernyataan itu, yang diterima oleh Luhan, seharusnya Baekhyunlah yang menerimanya.

 **"Aku sekilas melihatmu di loker sedang mengambil sesuatu, aku pikir itu tempat dimana kau menyimpan barangmu, tapi ternyata bukan, itu bukan milikmu"**

Bukan pernyataan cinta seperti ini yang ia inginkan, bukan pernyataan yang dipenuhi rasa sakit juga penyesalan

 **"Mungkin ini membuatmu salah paham, atau hanya pikiranku saja, saat aku berkata kalau aku tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan, itu bukan karena aku yang menyukainya, tapi karena kerabat Luhan adalah orang yang membiayai aku sekolah, aku harap kau mengerti, Baekhyun"**

 **"Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku"**

Baekhyun menutup buku itu, dengan tangis yang akhirnya pecah setelah ia berhasil menahannya begitu lama

Banyak hal yang juga ingin ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa ia lakukan, ia juga ingin mengatakan betapa berharganya Chanyeol untuknya

Banyak pula pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, andai ia bisa

\- : -

Tepat saat jam pelajaran berakhir, ia pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, memetik sebuah tulip berwarna putih yang ada di taman sekolah untuk ia letakan di tempat dimana Chanyeol mendaratkan tubuhnya sebelum menghembuskan napas yang terakhir, disana masih terdapat bercak darah juga garis yang dipasang oleh polisi

Baekhyun menatap tempat itu lebih dari dua puluh detik sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan langkah kaki terseok

 _"Jika benar dengan melakukannya membuatmu tidak lagi merasa sakit, aku akan baik-baik saja disini, mengenang hari singkat bersamamu. Senior Chanyeol, kau juga seseorang yang berharga untukku"_

Langkahnya ia arahkan pada kelas Joonmyeon yang sudah sepi, ia berhenti tepat di hadapannya, tersenyum tipis

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun padanya, maka uruslah surat perpindahan sekolah untukku, Senior"

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan di sekolah ini. Aku akan terus mengingat semua perlakuan buruk kalian padanya" bibirnya bergetar kala air mata kembali membasahi pipi dinginnya

 _"Kau hanya seorang pria berumur sembilas belas tahun, kenapa kau memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	7. 6 - That Day - Summer Haze

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **That Day**

By Summer Haze

Lagu yang dipilih: Missing You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali aku melihat _namja_ mungil itu di taman tepian sungai Han, aku sering melihatnya duduk termenung di kursi taman. Pandangan matanya terasa jauh, sesekali ia tersenyum menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyibakkan surainya berwarna abu-abu.

Aku tak pernah tahu siapa namanya, tak punya nyali untuk menghampirinya untuk sekedar berkenalan. Memandangnya dari jauh saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku tak menduga sama sekali, ternyata aku dengannya berkerja di kantor yang sama. Ia yang memiliki tangan lentik terlihat saat ia memegang gagang cangkir dan bibir tipis kemerahan ketika ia meniup pelan asap yang mengepul berasal dari cangkir yang ia pegang.

Ia menyadariku berdiri terpaku memandang kearahnya, dikernyitkan dahinya karena terkejut dengan keberadaanku pagi itu di _pantry_ kantor.

"Maaf, kau siapa _yah_?" tanyanya padaku sambil menengadahkan kepalanya karena tinggi kami tak sejajar.

"Selamat pagi, aku Park Chanyeol karyawan baru di departemen _Maintenance_." Sahutku sambil memberikan _bow_ untuknya.

"Pagi, aku Byun Baekhyun dari departemen _Finance_. Salam kenal, Chanyeol- _ss_ i."

Itu percakapan singkat antara aku dengan _namja_ mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang menarik perhatianku selama ini.

Aku sering datang ke ruangannya memberikan laporan keuangan, membuatku betah berlama-lama menatapnya ketika ia menyibukkan diri di depan PC-nya.

"Kau sedang apa?"Baekhyun melirikkan matanya ke arahku yang masih berdiri di sisi kanan meja kerjanya. "Sana kembali keruanganmu." Titahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar PC.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padanya, semua yang ada pada dirinya terlihat sangat indah di mataku._

Bahkan ketika ia sedang sibuk mondar-mandir ke toilet, wajahnya yang terlihat kurang sehat ia yang selalu memegang perutnya-pun terlihat menggemaskan.

"Minumlah teh pahit ini, siapa tahu ini bisa meredakan diare-mu." Aku menyodorkan secangkir teh panas untuknya ketika ia melewati _pantry_ sebelum ia kembali ke ruangannya.

Aku memang sengaja menunggu disana.

"Kau... kenapa memberikanku ini?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu mondar-mandir ke toilet." Jawabku sekenanya. Kuraih tangan lentiknya itu untuk ku berikan secangkir teh pahit. "Minumlah, kau pasti akan membaik setelahnya." Lanjutku dan segera berlalu.

Di depan l _obb_ y utama kantor, aku melihat Baekhyun tengah gelisah menunggu seseorang. "Kau sedang menunggu jemputan?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mau ku temani? Ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Hari sudah gelap, lampu juga sudah di padamkan."

" _Ah_ , tak perlu. Kau pulang saja duluan." Ia menolaknya dengan senyum tipis.

Aku tetap tak beranjak darinya, ia melirikkan matanya kearahku. "Kau tidak pulang? Bus terakhir akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Kau akan tertinggal?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai jemputanmu datang." Jawabku bersemangat, Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

Tak lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di hadapan kami, sepertinya yang ditunggu Baekhyun telah datang.

Kulihat seorang n _amja_ terlihat dari dalam mobil tersebut setelah ia menurunkan kaca mobil depannya. "Sayang, maafkan aku terlambat." Ujar _namja_ itu dengan wajah menyesal.

Baekhyun menghampiri mobil tersebut. "Tak apa, aku senang akhirnya kau datang menjemputku. " sahutnya pelan. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku. "Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku. Aku duluan." Ia berpamitan dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap ia berlalu.

Aku tahu siapa yang menjemput Baekhyun malam itu, ia adalah kekasihnya. Park Hera seorang calon ibu yang tengah hamil besar yang memberitahuku. Hera adalah rekan kerja Baekhyun di departemen yang sama. Aku menjadi akrab dengannya karena ia tengah mengidam ingin aku mengelus perut buncitnya. Karena alasan itulah aku jadi bisa mampir ke meja Hera hanya untuk mengelus perut buncitnya dan sembari mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun yang berada sebrang meja kerjanya.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyunie?" Hera mencium gelagat ketertarikanku pada Baekhyun.

Aku tergelak tawa mendengar ucapan Hera. "Kau memang peka sekali, _noona_." Sahutku.

"Cepat ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya!"

"Apa? Tidak, aku tak berani mengatakannya. Lagipula, ia sudah punya kekasih." Aku pesimis atas perasaanku ini pada Baekhyun. Ku tak pernah mengharap ia membalasnya, melihat ia tersenyum sudah cukup bagiku. Meski tidak bersamaku.

" _Ah_ , selama mereka belum meresmikan statusnya, masih ada kesempatan kok untuk merebutnya." Ujar Hera bersemangat, ia ringan sekali mengatakan hal itu.

Hera menceritakan kalau Baekhyun sudah lama berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu, namun hubungan mereka tak ada perkembangan berarti. Baekhyun ingin meresmikannya hanya saja kekasihnya itu tak kunjung menikahinya. Ia lebih tertarik mengembangkan karirnya ketimbang meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Aku sering diam-diam memperhatikannya menunggu kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Menunggu hingga hari sudah gelap dan pada akhirnya ia berjalan sendirian menuju halte bus dengan langkah gontai. Seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak datang menjemputnya.

Seperti malam ini, hal itu terjadi lagi. Baekhyun berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, seseekali ia mengusap air mata disudut mata bulan sabit itu. _Ah_ , aku ingin sekali rasanya menghapus derai air mata itu, namun lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan menyembunyikan diriku darinya.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi halte bus, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Aku yang biasanya hanya bisa berdiri jauh beberapa meter darinya, saat ini aku beranikan diri duduk di dekatnya. "Ah, Chanyeol- _ssi_." Gumamnya terkejut menyadari kehadiranku disampingnya sambil buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Kulihat kedua matanya sembap.

"Kau tidak dijemput?" tanyaku mencoba membuka percakapan diantara kami.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia mendadak ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Jadi, aku pulang sendirian." Jawabnya mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya.

" _Hmmm_ begitu." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku sering melihatmu menunggu berjam-jam lamanya di depan _lobby_ dan berakhir pulang sendiri seperti sekarang ini." Aku dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu mebuat Baekhyun bereaksi, semula ia menundukkan wajahnya jadi menoleh kearahku. Raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau menguntitkukah?" tanyanya.

Aku tergelak tawa. " _Hahahha_ tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu lembur, dan sering melihatmu menunggu bus disini." Jawabku, Baekhyun menatapku lekat. "Sebentar lagi, busmu akan datang." Aku saking sering memperhatikannya hingga hafal jadwal bus yang akan ditumpangi Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, bus yang Baekhyun tunggu sudah tiba. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak membawa payung, aku berinisiatif meminjamkan payungku padanya. " _Nah_ kau bawa saja payungku." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan payung lipat milikku padanya.

" _Ah_ , tidak perlu." Ia menolak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _He_ i, aku tahu kau gampang terkena flu kalau kehujanan. _Nah_ bawa saja payungku." Aku memaksanya lagi, terdengar bunyi klakson bus dihadapan kami yang tak sabar menunggunya. Ia segera mengambil dan mengembangkan payung tersebut.

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya sambil mengembangkan senyum. Kulihat dari jendela bus, Baekhyun turut mengembangkan senyum tipisnya padaku. Aku tetap berdiri memandang bus yang membawa Baekhyun, beraharap suatu hari nanti ada hari dimana aku bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengannya.

Aku limbung karena memaksakan diri hujan-hujanan berlari dari harlte bus terakhir menuju studioku malam itu. Sudah dua hari aku meringkuk di balik selimut tebal, kepalaku pusing dan suhu tubuhku terasa panas, aku sepertinya terkena flu berat.

Sudah dua hari ini aku tak bisa melihat Baekhyun di kantor. Rasa rindu menjalar pada tubuhku. Sesekali aku menggumamkan nama Baekhyun dengan lirih, otakku terasa penuh dengan senyum Baekhyun.

Suara bel pintu berbunyi berkali-kali tiada hentinya, seingatku aku tidak memesan makanan kepada kurir atau apapun itu. Studio kecil ini tak pernah kedatangan tamu, jadi terasa aneh kalau ada seseorang yang memencetnya seperti itu.

Aku berjalan lunglai untuk membuka pintu, siapa tamu yang keras kepala yang tak sabaran berada di balik pintu tersebut tak henti-hentinya memencetkan bel yang membuat kepalaku makin sakit.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ kau benaran sakit, _eoh?"_ tanya tamu itu segera setelah aku membuka pintunya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan plastik yang entah berisikan apa ke lantai hingga mengenai kakiku dan rasanya lumayan nyeri. " _Ah_ , maafkan aku." Ucapnya menyesal sambil memapah tubuhku, aku hanya tersenyum sipu.

Baekhyun, _namja_ mungil yang kusukai berada disini, di studioku. Ini bukan mimpikah? Ia benar-benar ada di hadapanku.

Ia membelikanku bubur nasi yang ia beli di kedai bubur tak jauh darisini, juga minuman ginseng untukku. "Aku tak begitu mahir memasak, jadi aku hanya membeli makanan jadi saja dan tinggal memanaskannya untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur nasi diatas meja makanku.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau menjengukku. Maaf merepotkan." Ucapku tersipu malu.

"Aku tahu alamat rumahmu dari Hera _noona_. Selain itu, aku ingin mengembalikan payungmu. Kau sakit karena aku, kau pasti kehujanan kan malam itu? Maafkanku, Chanyeol- _ssi._ " Ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihat muram.

Kuberanikan diri menyentuh dagunya bermaksud menyuruhnya menengadahkan wajahnya. "Tak apa aku yang sakit seperti ini, asal kau baik-baik saja." Gumamku pelan dengan suara berat. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengusap rambut abu-abunya yang ia sisir kedepan hingga poninya menutupi dahi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Berkat kau aku tidak terkena flu." Jawabnya pelan, ia diam saja saat ku belai surainya yang harum strawberry.

Aku tertawa pelan, usapan tanganku kuturunkan pada pipinya. Aku merasa hangat ketika menyentuh pipi lembut yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Kedua mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun tak lekat menatap mata bulatku, ia menggapai tangan kananku yang asyik bermain pada pipinya, pupil mataku melebar terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang tidak kuduga.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , tanganmu terasa dingin. Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali. Bibirmu terlihat membiru." Ucapnya dengan nada gemetar dan lirih. Baekhyun masih saja mencium pelan tangan kananku, aku terlihat bingung dengan sikapnya yang biasanya terlihat dingin mengapa kini menjadi agresif? " _Mianhaeyo_ , aku terlambat datang menemuimu. Kalau saja aku datang beberapa jam sebelumnya aku masih sempat menyelamatkanmu." Ucapnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"A... apa maksudmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_?" tanyaku gugup tak paham dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Kutanya seperti itu, derai air matanya semakin deras. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis, aku lebih suka ia terlihat dingin padaku ketimbang menangis tersedu sepert saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Maafkan aku." Isaknya lagi, aku langsung memeluknya erat mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

Isak tangis Baekhyun makin menjadi saat aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia menghamburkan dirinya dalam dekapku menangis sejadinya membuatku makin tak paham mengapa ia seperti itu.

Hingga, aku tersadar. Aku melihat diriku yang lain tergeletak tak berdaya di depan kamar mandi. Aku terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku melepaskan dekap tubuh Baekhyun, ku tatap dalam-dalam wajahnya yang terlihat sembap.

Tak terasa air mataku berderai kemudian, aku paham apa yang dimaksud ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

Aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Aku tersenyum getir, Baekhyun masih terisak. "Maafkanku jika aku punya salah padamu, Baekhyun." Bisikku pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes pada pipinya. "Aku tak pernah sempat mengatakan perasaanku padamu, karena aku tak punya keberanian."

Baekhyun tak melepaskan tatapan matanya padaku sambil memegang tanganku yang beraada di pipinya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu kalau kau ingin tahu. _Ah_ , aku kesal pada diriku, mengapa aku baru mengatakannya saat ini, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin." Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri yang bodoh ini. "Mungkin, hanya ini kesempatanku untuk mengatakan apa yang kurasa padamu." Aku mengatakannya mencoba menahan isakku, Baekhyun makin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya terdengar isak tangisnya makin menjadi setelah mendengar apa yang kuucapkan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Maafkan aku." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya sambil tetap tersedu sedan.

"Kumohon sampaikan salamku pada Hera _noona_ , semoga ia melahirkan bayi yang sehat dan tampan serta wajahnya mirip denganku. Kau kan tahu, Hera _noona_ sangat ingin bayinya mirip denganku." Aku tertawa menyampaikan pesan itu untuk Hera, Baekhyunpun ikut tertawa pelan dalam isak tangisnya. "Katakan pada kedua orangtuaku, aku ingin jenazahku di kremasi dan abunya di tebar di tengah sungai Han. Agar aku selalu ada bersama angin untuk menemani Minggu soremu disana." Ucapku padanya sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun langsung mendekapku tubuhku erat seakan ia engan aku pergi dari sisinya.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya sedari dulu _? Hikss_ , kau tahu... setiap kau mencuri pandang padaku aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darimu. Terlebih setiap hal kecil yang kau lakukan padaku berdampak besar padaku, akupun sebenarnya menyukaimu, Chan." Ungkap hati Baekhyun, diujung kalimatnya ia makin mengetatkan peluknya.

Aku tanpa berpikir lagi, ku kecup lembut bibir tipisnya itu dengan perlahan. Ciuman itu terasa basah karena tetesan air mata Baekhyun yang terus berderai diselingi isak tangisnya.

"Baekkie, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Bisikku di telinganya, lalu untuk terakhir kalinya mata kami saling bertemu, mata bulan sabit yang selalu kurindukan terlihat sembap dan nanar, seolah ia tak ingin aku segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Perlahan dan pasti, aku merasakan tubuhku seperti melayang bagai kapas yang tertiup angin, melayang-layang hingga aku aku tak dapat merasakan lagi dekap erat Baekhyun.

 _I never forget that day, when i meet you for the first time, then in my last day i can tell how my feeling to you. I love you, Byun Baekhyun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	8. 7 - Loca - Pandananaa

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Loca**

By Pandananaa

Lagu yang dipilih: You Call It Romance

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melenguh, mendorong dan menarik kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melemaskan sendi-sendi leher yang kaku. Hari yang cerah untuk tiga jam kelas kalkulus yang menguras otak.

Di depan mejanya, ada Chanyeol yang sedang _online._ Telinganya tersumbat _earphone_ dan di layar ponselnya ada wajah gadis tak asing, yang Baekhyun yakini adalah satu dari tiga gadis yang sedang di kencani teman gilanya. Tapi Chanyeol terlihat sangat bosan saat menerima panggilan video dari salah satu gadisnya.

"Eh, _nyet!_ Mau ikut enggak?" Baekhyun menendang kursi Chanyeol. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Chanyeol justru lalu mengakhiri panggilan videonya. Lalu memutar kursinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ih galak banget sih, _sayang_."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, lalu bangkit mendahului Chanyeol. "Geli amat gue dengernya. Buruan kalau mau ikut."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol biasa pergi ke kafe seberang kampus untuk sekedar membeli _Americano_ dingin, cocok untuk meredam panas di otak setelah kelas neraka. Mereka tipikal anak kampus yang mampu berlama-lama di kafe hanya untuk membeli minuman dingin saja, dan memanfaatkan _wifi_ kafe selama berjam-jam. Lalu Chanyeol akan bercerita bagaimana pacar-pacarnya yang masih satu kampus memperebutkan dirinya pada akhir pekan. Dan betapa ingin dirinya lari dari jeratan para gadisnya. Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi pendengar setia sambil mengunyah _snack_ keripik kentang rasa keju yang di belikan oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk sejajar di depan jendela besar menghadap jalan raya. Tak biasanya, kali ini Chanyeol merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun dengan santai. Tangannya yang panjang hampir memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan minuman dingin di tangannya. Jemari panjangnya bahkan sampai pada pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman segera menusuk perut Chanyeol dengan sikutnya.

"Aw!"

"Enggak usah songong tusuk-tusuk pipi gue, entar dilihat sama cewek-cewek lo yang kayak macan, terus gue diamuk deh. Marah-marah gak jelas, kayak yang udah-udah. Ngaku gak suka, tapi semua lo pacarin. Giliran jomblo, malah uring-uringan." ketus Baekhyun.

"Ya kan ada elo—"

Baekhyun mendengus geli. Pembicaraan seperti ini sebenarnya sudah ratusan kali Baekhyun dengar. Namun, rasanya masih saja sama buat Baekhyun. Masih membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Sahabatnya ini sebenarnya menyadari atau tidak, jika sebenarnya Baekhyun itu tidak sama seperti dia. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan wanita. Bukan benci, tapi hanya saja tidak bisa _dengan_ wanita, beberapa kali Baekhyun pernah diajak kencan oleh senior-senior kampus yang tampan. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang benar-benar _belok._ Lebih sering Baekhyun yang dijadikan percobaan saja. Karena wajah Baekhyun lebih cantik dibandingkan perempuan kebanyakan.

Dan Chanyeol selalu senang mengerjainya dengan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya kembang kempis.

"Dih najis—ogah ah! Gue kalau mau naksir cowok juga milih-milih."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius, pria itu menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menatap jahil ke arah Baekhyun. "Nah? Siapa yang bilang kalau elo naksir gue—"

Baekhyun tersedak, hingga kopinya hampir keluar dari hidungnya. "N—nah habisnya cara lo ngomong gitu—maksudnya apa coba! Itu mulu yang dibahas."

"Hahaha—maulah gue ditaksir elo, gak usah panik gitu." Chanyeol tertawa sampai memukul meja. Lalu memberikan sapu tangannya untuk Baekhyun. "Lo mau milih yang kayak gimana lagi? Tinggi, ganteng, pinter, jago olahraga, jago masak, perhatian—semuanya ada di gue."

Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya. "Elo itu gak bisa ambil keputusan sendiri—itu tuh satu-satunya kurangnya elo. Tampang sama perhatian aja belum cukup, Yeol. Kalau elo terlalu baik dan terlalu percayaan sama orang, apalagi kalau lo udah terlanjur sayang nanti bakalan sakit banget pas tahu lo dibohongin. Makanya gue kalau mau naksir cowok milih-milih. Mana yang serius _belok_ —mana yang cuma _coba-coba_."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol menggigit sedotannya, memandang ke luar jendela. Menautkan dua alisnya. Alis tebal menawan di bawah bayangan topi hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Iyalah—" sahut Baekhyun sama datarnya.

"Emang cowok mana lagi yang mau naksir elo selain gue sih?"

Baekhyun berdecih geli, "Sialan! Banyak tahu!"

"Dih! Enggak akan ada yang berani!" tantang Chanyeol.

"Yeuh! Ketus banget _anjing_!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya keras-keras pada dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. "Emangnya gue _setan_? Pada gak berani sama gue!"

"Mana ada setan imut gini—" gumam Chanyeol, masih sambil merengut, karena dahinya yang _cenat-cenut_.

"Apaan?"

Chanyeol ngeri, mana berani dia membalas Baekhyun. Biar pun Chanyeol mampu untuk membalas, ia tak akan tega. "Ya—pada gak berani lah. Kan udah ada gue yang jagain elo dari homo-homo nafsuan yang cuma _bereksperimen_ . Lagian—elo jadi cowok kenapa mulus banget sih?"

"Sialan!" kali ini benar-benar es kopi dingin yang keluar dari hidungnya. Chanyeol langsung membantu Baekhyun mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang basah. Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur merajuk, lalu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Mana mulus sih?! Kaki gue aja buluan."

"Buluan, tapi imut."

Kali ini buakn jentikan jari, tapi tepukan _hangat_ dari telapak tangan kecil Baekhyun pada belakang kepala Chanyeol. "Mana _mut_!"

"Aduh! Galak amat sih sama gue?!" Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Serius gue—elo tuh lebih cantik dari cewek-cewek yang gue pacarin. Sama gue aja sih ya? yuk?!"

"Apaan yang sama lo, sih?!"

"Pacaran!"

Mata Baekhyun membola. Merasa Chanyeol sudah terlalu gila untuk sekedar bercanda. "Dih! Elo kan masih sama si Minami—cewek Jepang yang anak Fakultas Gizi itu kan? Eh apa sama Sora _noona_? Yang anak Tehnik Sipil itu siapa deh? Hana _noona_?"

"Banyak amat sih disebutin gitu!" Chanyeol yang gemas mencubit bibir tipis Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar makin maju saat berbicara. Wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak menjahili.

"Nah emang kan—elo masih sama _mereka_?"

"Masih—tapi gue gak suka sama mereka. Gue cuma ngejalanin apa adanya aja—"

 _Nah ini—_

"Kalau gak suka kenapa lo jalanin? Nyampah aja lo—" Yang Baekhyun tak habis pikir adalah bagaimana sebenarnya cara Chanyeol menata hati. _Jika tidak suka, kenapa harus dijalani?_ _Jika tidak ingin tenggelam, kenapa berenang di ombak yang besar?_

Hubungan yang seperti itu yang Baekhyun sebut dengan _bom waktu._ Dan Chanyeol punya tiga bom waktu.

"Ya kan mereka yang suka sama gue. Mereka yang ngajak gue pacaran, bahkan, apapun kondisinya mereka mau aja sama gue. Gue bilang, gua udah punya cewek, eh masih ada aja yang mau. Dan gue orangnya gak tegaan sama cewek, apalagi sampai nangis-nangis. Jadi gue pacarin deh semuanya biar adil. Baik kan gue?"

"Baik dari hongkong! _Bego_ sih iya—"

"Biarin aja deh mereka—yang penting kan gue maunya sama elo. Baek—ayo pacaran ama gue!" Chanyeol mengerling pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun, mengangkat tangannya hendak mencolok matanya.

Bakehyun menghela napas berat, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang kembali menopang kepala menghadap Bakehyun. "Hubungan yang gue mau itu bukan yang begitu, Yeol. Masa iya lo tega jadiin gue madu cewek-cewek lo. Gak mau ah. Kalau elo mau _bereksperimen_ jangan sama gue."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi.

"Eh?! Apaansi?" Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman. Memukul bahu dan dada Chanyeol yang semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Gue serius sama lo. Coba deh lo dengerin gue dulu." Chanyeol menatap sungguh-sungguh. Namun, Baekhyun masih dilanda kekalutan. Sahabatnya ini sudah terlalu lancang dan semakin jauh jika hanya sedang bercanda.

"Lepas ih—banyak orang." Tanpa sadar wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah merona Baekhyun yang amat menggemaskan, lantas tersenyum lebar, dan semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Bodo amat sama orang-orang. Jadian sama gue ya?" suara Chanyeol hampir berbisik, wajah memohonnya terlihat sangat tampan jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun mematung, menelan salivanya bulat-bulat.

"Gue bukannya mau nyoba-nyoba kok. Gue pengen lindungin elo. Gue gak mau lihat lo jalan sama cowok _homo_ yang kurang ajar. Gak tahan gue ngeliat mereka pegang tangan lo, ngerangkul-rangkul pundak lo di depan mata gue, bawaannya pengen gue hajar aja mukanya. Gue gak tahu cewek-cewek yang lo sebutin itu bakal gimana nantinya—biarin aja mereka menganggap gue sebagai cowok mereka, atau sebagai cowok brengsek sekalipun. Toh—gue gak ada rasa. Gue maunya sama lo."

Baekhyun membaca air muka Chanyeol yang serius. Tatapannya hangat namun tajam. Lembut namun menghunus hingga paru-parunya menyempit. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol punya sisi tulus sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi jika tiba-tiba seperti ini, Baekhyun pun tidak bisa memutuskan bagaimana ke depannya. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja jika hubungan mereka tak seindah yang mereka harapkan? Apakah mereka masih bisa bersahabat, jika suatu hari nanti hubungan mereka _tidak_ didukung oleh kedua keluarga?

"Apaan sih nih. Nyebelin banget sih elo. Belajar sok romantis dari mana coba." Baekhyun menunduk, di pelupuk matanya, mengembun sebuah gejolak yang hendak meleleh di pipinya.

"Serius gue. Mungkin—karena selama ini gue sama lo lebih sering sama-sama. Dan elo yang selalu kelihatan rapuh sehabis dikerjain homo-homo gak punya hati, bikin gue kepengen ngelindungin elo dengan segenap usaha yang gue bisa. Gak peduli orang mau bilang gue _acdc, biseksual,_ atau apalah yang jelek-jelek. Peduli _anjing_ sama mereka! toh gue homoan sama lo doang. Gue enggak suka sama cowok lain. Gue sukanya sama lo doang."

"Tai banget sih lo, bikin gue nangis gini!"

"Hahaha! Maaf deh." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, mendekapnya lebih erat. Si mungil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. "Jadi mau ya? Pacaran sama gue."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu tertawa kecil. "Iya! Bawel ih!"

"Eh? Kok gitu? Panggil _sayang_ dong. Kan udah jadian."

"Anjing banget ya? Ogah ah. Geli!"

Chanyeol tertawa, hingga Baekhyun pelukannya terguncang. "Kok anjing sih? _Sa—yang_! Ayo coba panggil!"

"Iya, _nyet_. Iya—sa—yang!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Eh kok pake _nyet_ sih? Sayang aja coba. Chanyeol sayang—"

"Bawel ah! Gak jadi nih!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong badan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekapnya erat.

Chanyeol masih belum mau Baekhyun lepas dari dekapannya. "Eh?! Jangan dong—iya deh _nyet_ juga boleh."

Baekhyun menyamankan pipinya pada dada Chanyeol. "Kenapa elo maksa banget buat pacaran sama gue?"

Chanyeol bergumam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Karena gue gak mau kehilangan elo. Baik sebagai sahabat, ataupun pendamping hidup gue nanti—" Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam. Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantung Chanyeol yang berpacu sangat cepat. "—Gue gak pengen lo jauh-jauh dari pandangan gue. Dan gue janji, bakal pelan-pelan ngelepas satu per satu cewek yang mengikat gue dalam hubungan sepihak gini. Tapi gue gak janji bakal cepet, karena lo tau _kan?_ Gue itu gak tegaan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, menyetujui semua keputusan Chanyeol. Toh sekarang, Chanyeol telah berani mengambil sebuah langkah besar dalam memutuskan, hubungan mana yang mau dia pertahankan. Baik atau buruknya, Baekhyun akan mendukungnya dengan semampunya. Jika baik Baekhyun akan membantunya. Jika memang itu berakibat buruk bagi Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun akan mengingatkannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak dilepaskan. "Ah—gue pasti bodoh banget nerima lo begini—"

Chanyeol menunduk, lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun agar di mungil menatapnya. "Elo bahkan gak tau, berapa lama gue tergila-gila sama lo yang bodoh ini. Karena elo malah milih jalan sama cowok-cowok gak jelas. Padahal gue kan juga cowok!"

"Tapi kan, waktu itu cewek lo banyak!"

"Seakarang juga masih banyak! Nambah satu lagi nih!" Chanyeol menjawil ujung hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Yaudah putusin mereka!"

Mereka berdua lalu tergelak, menertawakan kegilaan yang mereka alami. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kembali, lalu berbisik di kepala Baekhyun, bahwa ia akan membereskan semua kegilaan yang telah ia lakukan.

 _You call it_ _ **romance**_ _? I called it_ _ **craziness**_ _!—Byun Baekhyun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	9. 8 - No(t) Looking - krianree

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **No(t) Looking**

By krianree

Lagu yang dipilih: Erase

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Pada hakikatnya bumi itu berputar mengelilingi matahari dan bulan akan berputar mengelilingi bumi. Karna itu, pada siang hari matahari akan bersinar terang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sang penerang kehidupan, dan pada malam hari bulan akan menggantikan perannya. Matahari dan bulan, mereka bersinar terang untuk memberikan cahaya di kehidupan yang gelap. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Ada atau tidak adanya matahari dan bulan, semuanya akan tetap sama. Apapun yang dilihatnya semua gelap. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mendengar dan mengekspresikan apa yang dia dengar dan rasakan melalui ucapan. Byun Baekhyun, dia tak bisa menikmati indahnya dunia karna dia buta.

Mungkin terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan operasi? Kau taukan mencari pendonor mata itu sulit. Tapi kenapa kau malah menyia-nyiakannya?"

"Kau tau hyung, aku lebih suka jika aku tetap seperti ini. Itu artinya tuhan menyayangiku. Dia menjaga pandanganku dari segala hal buruk yang akan mempengaruhiku. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia sekaligus kebusukan orang-orang yang menghuninya. Aku benarkan hyung?" Pertanyaan yang lugu. Namun yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengusak pucuk kepala pemuda itu dengan gemas.

"Baiklah terserahmu, kau memang selalu benar." Ucap Chanyeol mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya pada Baekhyun. Asalkan dia tetap bisa melihat senyum lebar yang terpatri dibibir anak itu.

"Tentu saja hyung, jangan remehkan aku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat tapi aku ini sangat pintar." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bangga. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yah baiklah terserah apa katamu Baek. Yang jelas sekarang aku harus mengantarkanmu masuk kedalam rumah dengan selamat lalu pergi karna aku memiliki jadwal operasi." Jeda sejenak.

"Haahhh menjadi seorang dokter ternyata sangat melelahkan." Keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencari wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah hafal dengan gelagat Baekhyun itu dengan segera mendekatkan wajahnya. Menikmati bagaimana jemari lentik itu mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Elusan yang selalu membuatnya memejamkan mata, menikmati apa yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

"Bersemangatlah hyung. Aku tau kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Kurangi jadwal berkunjungmu kesini. Bagaimanapun kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat, keriputmu bertambah." Ucap Baekhyun. Refleks Chanyeol menyentuh area sekitar mata dan dahinya namun dia tak menemukan kerutan apapun disana. Dan saat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, pemuda itu justru tengah memberikan cengiran lebar untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin, dan kau membohongiku lagi Baek. Apakah kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku jika aku terlihat semakin tua?" Keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya kekiri.

"Uh? Memangnya apa yang khawatirkan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku khawatir aku menjadi terlalu tua untuk menjadikan pemuda manis sepertimu suamiku." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Hahahah yaampun hyung. Bercandamu itu mengejutkanku tau." Kikik Baekhyun namun Chanyeol hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda Park Baekhyun." Dan setelah itu Baekhyun kehilangan tawanya.

"Hyung hentikan candaanmu. Aku tak ingin berakhir memanggilmu sebagai pemberi harapan palsu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kikuk dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku serius Baek." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa keraguan.

"Hyung, dari begitu banyaknya orang didunia ini yang bisa kau pilih menjadi istri ataupun suamimu, mengapa kau malah memilihku? Aku ini buta hyung. Lagipula, walaupun kau menerimaku belum tentu dengan keluargamu. Kau harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu hyung." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa seseorang sepertinya tidaklah pantas untuk disandingkan dengan sosok sesempurna Park Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menerima alasan seperti itu.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar sempurna didunia ini Baek. Dan untukku, tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu, bagiku kita sama. Aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Kau tau kenapa Baek? Karna kau adalah satu-satunya penghapus lelahku. Setiap aku melihatmu, rasa lelahku seakan langsung hilang. Kumohon mengertilah Baek, aku ingin memilikimu untuk menyempurnakan hidupku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan dan Baekhyun mendengar sebuah harapan disana.

"Dan kau ingin menyempurnakan hidupmu dengan seseorang yang tak sempurna sepertiku? Lagipula bagaimana denganmu? Karirmu? Keluargamu? Apa kau mau membuat segala hal yang sudah kau perjuangkan menjadi tercemar hanya karna ingin memilikiku? Kau mungkin tidak peduli hyung, tapi aku peduli. Aku juga tidak ingin dicap sebagai seorang yang menjadi penghancur kehidupanmu." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal. Chanyeol terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mungkin benar, bukan hanya Chanyeol dan keluarganya, tapi simungil itu juga pasti akan terkena imbasnya.

"Tapi setidaknya bisakah aku menjadikanmu hanya untukku? Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi banyak diluaran sana yang menginginkanmu. Aku hanya... Setidaknya kau dan aku tau bahwa kita sudah saling memiliki sebelum aku dengan penuh percaya dirinya menunjukanmu pada dunia. Apa kau mau Baek?" Pinta Chanyeol dengan sedih dan Baekhyun hanya mampu untuk menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, dia tak setega itu untuk memberikan sang dokter sebuah harapan yang semu.

"Terserah apa katamu hyung. Pergilah, kau memiliki jadwal operasi dan aku harus segera masuk ke rumah untuk beristirahat." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggenggam tongkat yang selalu menemaninya selama ini dan dengan refleksnya Chanyeol ikut bangkit.

"Biar ku bantu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya untuk menuntun simungil. Namun Baekhyun menolaknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu hyung aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula kau harus segera pergi atau kau akan terlambat. Aku masuk hyung." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mulai mengarahkan tongkatnya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Dan Chanyeol masih berdiri diam disana, menunggu simungil itu masuk kedalam rumah. Dan setelah pintu rumah itu tertutup barulah Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Menatap sekali lagi pintu yang tertutup itu sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk dan melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol selalu merasakan hal yang sama. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa Baekhyun sedikit berbeda. Semenjak pembicaraan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, sikap Baekhyun menjadi sedikit berbeda. Baekhyun terlihat selalu cemas dan takut. Dan Chanyeol jelas menyadari itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Baek? Kenapa kau selalu tidak fokus?" Chanyeol akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya namun Baekhyun hanya Diam lalu menunduk setelahnya.

"Baek aku bertanya padamu. Kumohon jawablah." Ucap Chanyeol setengah memaksa dan Baekhyun akhirnya berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi." Ucapnya pelan dengan suara yang bergetar dan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya. Dan Chanyeol juga menyadari itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol namun Baekhyun kembali memilih diam. Dan ketahuilah, Chanyeol tak tahan dengan hal itu.

"Ceritakan Baek." Tuntut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, aku hanya ingin pergi dari rumah ini dan pindah kemanapun. Aku selalu merasa cemas dan takut. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat tapi instingku tajam, dan aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman, perasaanku selalu tidak enak entah karna apa aku juga tidak tau, yang ku tau aku tidak ingin disini lagi." Jelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berbohong, beberapa hari ini dia memang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya, entah karna apa. Yang Baekhyun tau perasaannya tidak enak, seakan Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu seperti lupa mengunci pintu. Tapi itu bukan, dan dia mulai merasa takut karenanya.

"Kalau begitu pindahlah ke apartementku Baek. Aku akan mengetatkan penjagaan disana mungkin kau merasa diawasi atau mungkin hal lainya, tapi aku akan memastikan bahwa kau aman disana. Apa kau mau?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sesungguhnya dia ragu, di samping itu dia juga tidak ingin terus merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Hyung maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi. Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya aku membeli apartement saja? Aku tidak mau tambah merepotkan dengan menumpang di tempatmu." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak usulan Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tau bahwa anak itu bahkan tidak tau bahwa dia baru saja menggeleng.

"Tidak baik untukmu tinggal sendiri Baek. Tinggalah di tempatku, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami masalah dengan tinggal sendirian. Setidaknya kau akan aman jika di tempatku. Atau sebaiknya kau tinggal dirumahku saja? Bersama ibuku." Bekhyun menggeleng heboh mendengar usulan Chanyeol. Tidakkah dokter muda itu tau alasan Baekhyun menolak cintanya adalah takut keluarga pemuda itu menolak kehadirannya.

"Tidak hyung, tidak. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana jika ibumu justru tidak menyukaiku? Oh tuhan aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kepanikan yang tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Tidak akan Baek. Ibuku justru sering mengeluh kesepian karna hanya di temani oleh para pembantu. Aku rasa ibuku akan senang dengan kehadiranmu dan mungkin aku akan lebih sering pulang kerumah jika kau ada disana juga." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kekehan diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau anak yang durhaka hyung"

Sudah diputuskan, Baekhyun akan mengungsi kerumah keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak enak hati jika harus mengatakan ini sebagai pindahan. Memangnya dia pindah kemana? Kerumah orang? Jelas Baekhyun tidak mau, dia hanya orang asing. Tapi karna perdebatan panjang dan paksaan dari Chanyeol, mau tidak mau akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti permintaan atau bisa disebut paksaan dari sang dokter yang baru-baru ini Baekhyun ketahui ternyata sangat keras kepala. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak karna pria itu hanya menawarkan kata 'ya'.

"Baek, ayo turun." Ajak Chanyeol. Pintu mobil sudah terbuka sejak tadi namun tidak ada tanda bahwa Baekhyun akan menurunkan kakinya untuk menginjak tanah. Yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya cemberut sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya yang berukuran setengah dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau hyung, bagaimana jika aku membeli apartement saja, atau aku tinggal ditempatmu. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Mohon Bekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya. Namun Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak Baek, aku sudah mengatakannya pada ibuku. Dan ibuku sangat antusias mendengarnya." Jelas Chanyeol namun Baekhyun malah menumpukan dagunya pada kepala boneka.

"Aku sekarat, aku akan mati." Gumamnya. Chanyeol mendengus kasar, lalu tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam gendongannya. Ditemani teriakan histeris Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan tanpa beban memasuki rumahnya. Tak menghiraukan bagaimana para pengawal menatapnya. Percayalah, Chanyeol tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu rumahnya, Chanyeol menemukan sang ibu yang menatap Baekhyun tanpa kedip.

"Ya ampun aku tak percaya ini, apa aku bermimpi?" Gumam Nyonya Park sambil sesekali mencubit tangannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sama, sakit.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya pelan. Dan saat anak itu memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti suara yang didengarnya, Nyonya Park membekap mulutnya.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, terima kasih tuhan, Baekhyunku." Ucap Nyonya Park penuh syukur lalu kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada ibunya lalu menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Nyonya Park menangkup wajah Baekhyun penuh haru dan Baekhyun merasa tak asing lagi dengan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya kini.

"Baekhyunku, sayangku." Ucap Nyonya Park lalu segera mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seakan menegang seketika. Baekhyun merasakan suatu kerinduan yang amat besar hanya karna sebuah pelukan yang diberikan Nyonya Park padanya. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengannya?

"Chanyeollie terima kasih telah membawa Baekhyunnie ibu kembali. Terima kasih telah membawa menantu ibu kembali." Ucap Nyonya Park penuh syukur pada sang putra yang kini tengah tersenyum teduh padanya.

"Sama-sama ibu, membawa Baekhyun kembali adalah tugasku sebagai suaminya." Baekhyun diam, berusaha mencerna apa yang didengarnya.

"A-apa?" Dan sebuah pertanyaan lirih mampu untuk menjelaskan seberapa bingungnya Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau dan Chanyeol sudah menikah selama empat tahun saat kau mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Kau mengalami koma selama hampir sebulan lamanya. Dan kau mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa Chanyeol hampir saja terlihat seperti seorang hantu yang gentayangan di lorong rumah sakit selama sebulan itu. Dan saat kau bangun dia justru dibuat semakin lemas saat tahu bahwa kau kehilangan fungsi matamu dan mengalami hilang ingatan. Dan tak lama kemudian kau menghilang, dan Chanyeol dibuat panik karenanya. Dia tidak mau menyerah, dan lihatlah sekarang, dia menemukanmu dan tetap menemanimu hingga sekarang. Dia juga telah membawamu kembali." Jelas Nyonya Park panjang lebar membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, padahal dia sudah menemaniku lebih dari dua tahun tapi aku belum juga mengingat apapun." Ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal. Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengusap kepala anak yang dia paksa untuk tidur dipahanya itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa Baek, kau tidak salah apapun. Aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama memahaminya." Ucap Nyonya Park dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih... "

"Ibu."

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan semuanya, mendengar semua cerita dari mertuanya Baekhyun langsung tau seberapa besar kesabaran Chanyeol hanya untuk menunggu Baekhyun mengingatnya. Baekhyun merasa harus membalasnya. Karna itu...

"Chanyeol hyung, ayo menikah dan buat kisah baru untuk kita."

Karna itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghapus keraguan dalam dirinya dan memilih untuk menciptakan kisah Cinta baru antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggunya lagi. Karna bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah lama menjadi milik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun harap itu untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	10. 9 - Keep in Touch - Summer Haze

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Keep In Touch**

By Summer Haze

Lagu yang dipilih: Love Rain

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan adalah fenomena alam yang ku benci. Kenapa? karena kau akan menemukan banyaknya genangan air dan lumpur di jalan.

Oleh sebab itu aku sudah siap menghadapinya dengan mengenakan jas hujan, sepatu boots, payung, masker wajah dan sarung tangan silicon.

Aku berjalan santai menuju halte bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tak ku perdulikan tatapan nyinyir orang-orang sekitar mengenaiku yang berdandan aneh yakni aku tetap mengenakan perlengkapan itu meski hujan sudah tidak turun lagi.

Bus terasa penuh karena banyaknya penumpang, ini hal yang paling kubenci setelah hujan. Berjubel dengan puluhan manusia di dalam bus.

Aku berdiri tak jauh dari pintu bus menyadarkan tubuhku pada badan bus. Rasa tak nyaman mengerjapiku berhimpitan dengan penumpang lain.

Seandainya, mobil _appa_ tidak masuk bengkel, aku tak kan mengalami pagi yang menyedihkan ini.

 _I wanna crying. God, help me!_

Beberapa kali, paman pengemudi menginjak rem dadakan yang membuat siapa saja nyaris limbung seandainya tak berpegangangan pada _hand holder_.

Aku mencoba menahan diriku dari rasa panik dan ketakutan yang ku hadapi saat ini. Mendekap erat tas pada tangan kiriku dan tangan kanan ku yang kubungkus sarung tangan bertumpu pada _hand holder_ dengan gemetar.

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung menghampiriku, ia mengukung tubuhku dengan lengannya. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya seperti itu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal, bukan hanya karena sikapnya. Tapi, karena tinggi kami yang tak sejajar. Aku yang bertubuh pendek hanya sebatas bahunya saja membuatku tak percaya diri.

Ia mengukungku dengan lengan kekarnya, melindungiku dari dorongan tubuh penumpang lain agar aku tetap merasa nyaman berdiri.

Kudongakkan pandangan mataku ke arah wajahnya yang terpaku menatapku. _God,_ ia tampan sekali. Bibir tebalnya yang penuh melengkungkan senyum hingga terlihat lesung yang dalam pada pipi kirinya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku terpesona, hingga tiba saat bus yang ku tumpangi terasa menginjak rem dadakan untuk kesekian kali.

 _'BRUKKKKKKK'_ suatu insiden terjadi.

Entah seperti apa prosesnya, bibir tebalnya menempel pada pipiku. Wajahku memerah dan kau tahu? apa reaksiku setelah itu?

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan tas yang kudekap sedari tadi beberapa detik kemudian aku meminta turun di halte yang bukan pemberhentian tujuanku.

Aku turun dari bus dengan menggerutu dan memakinya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi bersalah membiarkanku pergi begitu saja.

Ah sial! Ia mencari keuntungan di tengah kesempitan. Menyebalkan sekali!

Ini yang paling tidak ku inginkan. Wajahku yang tampan ini tampak menyedihkan setelah munculnya bintik-bintik kecil memenuhinya.

Aku benci disentuh!

Kata dokter aku ini mengidap Mysophobia. Mysophobia adalah ketakutan berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal terhadap kontaminasi bakteri, kotoran, debu, kuman, dan risiko infeksi penyakit. Mysphobia juga dikenal dengan fobia kuman atau fobia kotor.

Oleh karena itu aku terbiasa dengan hidup higienis, kemana-mana aku harus memakai sarung tangan, membawa cairan _antiseptic_ yang kusemprotkannya pada benda-benda yang akan ku gunakan dan kulap dengan tisu kering, aku harus bawa sendok dan sumpit pribadi serta peralatan makan lainnya secara pribadi, tak ingin memakai perlatan makan dan minum yang bekas dipakai orang lain meski sudah dicuci bersih.

Merepotkan memang. Tapi, inilah yang kujalani lebih dari 10 tahun lamanya.

Satu hal lagi, aku menghindari apapun yang namanya kontak fisik dengan orang lain dan hewan yang ada disekitar, seperti anjing atau kucing.

Apabila aku mengalami insiden seperti tadi dampaknya adalah muncul bintik-bintik merah pada wajahku.

Aku mengadu sejadi-jadinya pada _eomma_ setelah aku pulang sekolah. _Eomma_ hanya tertawa dengan ceritaku. "Baekkie, bagaimana nanti kau akan berkencan dan menikah? Kau kan harus kontak fisik dengan calon pasanganmu kelak. Ahh _eomma_ tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti padamu. Bisa-bisa kau tak kan pernah berkencan kalau kau begini terus." _eomma_ dengan ringannya mengatakan hal menyebalkan itu padaku.

" _Hiks_ , memangnya aku ingin hidup seperti ini?" sahutku sambil terisak. "Kalau bukan karena si caplang, hidupku tak kan menderita seperti ini!" gerutuku kesal.

Ada hal yang menyebabkanku seperti ini! Ketika ku berusia 5 tahun aku mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat memalukan. Dulu saat itu aku sangat gemar bermain hujan dilapangan dekat rumah. Saking asyiknya menyipratkan genangan air pada rumput-rumput hijau, aku tak menyadari ada sebuah bola sepak yang sangat kumal dan berlumpur mengenai wajahku.

Aku terduduk lunglai dan genangan lumpur mengotori badan dan wajahku. Aku menangis sejadinya karena sakit akibat hantaman bola tersebut dan panik karena seluruh tubuhku merasakan gatal bukan main.

Aku demam tinggi setelahnya dan muncul bintik-bintik merah. Parahnya, aku takut sekali melihat sesuatu yang kotor seolah mereka menghantuiku setiap saat.

Semua karena si caplang yang bodoh menyepak bola mengenaiku. Meski ia bilang itu tak disengaja, tetap saja dampaknya sangat buruk pada diriku.

Semenjak itu aku benci kotor!  
***

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku kaget melihat seseorang tertidur pulas diatas kasurku.

Ia terbangun dari dengkurnya, lelehan saliva berkerak terlihat di pipinya, ia menggaruk-garuk perutnya asal sambil menguap lebar. Kembali ia menggaruk-garukkan rambut hitamnya yang tak beraturan.

Pemandangan ini sungguh menjijikkan. " _Huwaaa... eomma_... mengapa ada orang asing di tempat tidurku." rengekku dengan keras membisingkan seisi rumah, namja itu hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresiku yang luar biasa ini.

"Kau lupa dengannya, Baekkie? Dia Chanyeollie. Park Chanyeol sepupumu." ujar _eomma_ mengajakku bicara di ruang makan setelah aku tenang dari _shock_ yang kualami tadi.

Park Chanyeol, nama itu tak asing di telingaku. Bayangan hitam putih seolah terulang dalam ingatanku mengenai sosoknya. _Ah_ , iya! aku ingat siapa si menyebalkan ini. Dia si caplang!

"Caplang?" terucap sebutan itu dari mulutku, ia hanya tertawa renyah yang duduk di sebrang meja makanku.

"Baekkie, tak sopan memanggilnya begitu. Bagaimanapun usianya lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Kau harus memanggilnya hyung." Sahut _eomma_.

"Tak apa, _ahjumma_. Aku tak masalah dipanggil begitu oleh Baekhyun." sahutnya santai.

Ia adalah sepupu jauh dari pihak keluarga _eomma_. Kata _eomma_ ia akan tinggal disini beberapa minggu untuk mengikuti tes ujian masuk Universitas Seoul.

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untk sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Saat ku buka pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci aku terkejut mendapati Chanyeol sedang menyikat giginya dengan sikat gigi bermotif strawberry milikku.

" _Yak_! Kenapa kau memakai sikat gigiku, _eoh_!" bentakku kesal padanya dan ia acuh saja tak perdulikan bentakkanku sambi tetap menyikat giginya.

"Hahahha habisnya lucu sih, sikat giginya bermotif strawberry. Aku jadi ingin memakainya." Sahutnya tanpa meras berdosa.

Aku terpaksa mengambil sikat gigi baruku.

 _Ughh aku sangat kesal padanya!_

"Kau masih mengidap mysphobia?" tanyanya dibelakangku, aku melirikkan mataku padanya yang terpantul dari cermin wastafel.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tadi pagi, kita tak sengaja bertemu di bus. Kau tak ingat? Aku yang _ng.. yeah_ tak sengaja mencium pipimu." aku tak menduga, _namja_ yang menyebalkan itu adalah si Caplang! Aku membelalakkan mataku kesal padanya, ia hanya tertawa seolah senang membuatku kesal. "Aku melihat bintik-bintik merah di wajahmu tadi." lanjutnya masih terkekeh.

Aku sudah tak dapat menahan diri dan membalikkan tubuhku. Ku injak kakinya dengan kencang dan ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Aku cukup puas dengan hal itu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tanganku, kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Ia mendekapku dengan erat dan berbisik seduktif. "Aku yang menyebabkan kau begini, maka aku yang akan menyembuhkanmu kali ini."

Tahukan setelah ini apa yang terjadi padaku? Bintik-bintik merah di wajahku tercuat kembali, kali ini bercampur dengan semburat pink sebagai warna dasarnya.

Kerja jantungku tak wajar, ku injakkan kakinya kembali dengan sendal kepala teddy bear yang ku kenakan. Chanyeol melepas dekapnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan, aku tak perduli dan segera berlalu.  
***

Ini benar-benar konyol. Si caplang memakai perlengkapan mandiku, seperti handuk dan shower cap serta sikat gigi yang baru ku buka semalam ia pakai lagi.

"Tolong yah, caplang! Kalau kau mau menyembuhkan mysphobia-ku bukan begini caranya! Ini namanya menyiksaku tahu!" Aku benar-benar marah.

Ia seolah tak mengindahkan ocehanku, Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja.

Aku bangun tidur kesiangan karena stres tak bisa tidur semalam. Naik bus atau mobilnya _appa_ tak kan cukup mengejar waktu agar aku sampai di sekolah tepat waktu.

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Tawar Chanyeol sambil menggeberkan motor sport merah miliknya. "Cepat naik! Kalau tidak kau akan terlambat." ia memaksa.

Naik motor, kena debu dan menghirup asap knalpot yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Aku tak menginginkannya. Tapi ada daya ku tak ingin terlambat. Berat hati akupun mengiyakan ajakkannya, duduk dibelakangnya secara tak langsung aku bersentuhan dengannya.

 _God, ini sama saja menyuruhku masuk ke kubangan lumpur tak berdasar._

"Kencangkan pegangan tanganmu di pinggangku." Titahnya sambil menarik tanganku untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggangnya. Aku pasrah saja, Chanyeol melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Seperti naik roller coaster perasaankupun naik turun._

Chanyeol benar-benar senang mengerjaiku.

Sudah beberapa kali ia menyentuh tanganku seharian ini. Terakhir saat ia membantuku mengerjakan tugas, tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan saat mengambil karet penghapus.

Bintik-bintik merah di wajahku tak separah seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kau kuperhatikan sudah lebih baik kondisinya, tidak seaneh saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan wajahku yang tertunduk.

Aku tak bisa berkata, tiba-tiba ia memojokkan tubuhku di tembok memaksa ingin melihat wajahku. "Ma.. mau.. apa kau Caplang!" tanyaku gugup sambil mendekap diriku sendiri.

"Kalau sedekat ini, bintik merahmu sudah berkurang. Kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh dari fobiamu." ujarnya terkekeh.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia dengan santai mengecup bibirku sekilas. Bukan bintik-bintik merah yang muncul tapi keseluruhan wajahku memerah. Chanyeol tertawa menang.

Kali ini ku hantam kepalanya dengan keningku dengan keras. Ia meringis kesakitan. "CAPLANG BODOH!" pekikku dan aku lari menuju kamarku meninggalkannya di ruang keluarga sendiri.

Aku bertahan dari rasa mualku, ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Si caplang licik itu benar-benar memanfaatkan keadaan.

Ugh aku benar-benar kesal!

Kusikat gigiku dan berkumur-kumur dengan cairan penyegar berkali-kali agar bibirku steril dari kuman yang dibagi olehnya. Tapi, entah mengapa bibir tebal itu masih terasa menempel pada bibir tipisku?

Aku nyaris pingsan.

Ku akui, aku tak seekstrem dulu lagi, aku sudah mencoba makan di kantin sekolah dengan piring dan gelas yang disediakan, aku bisa memakannya. Meski sendok dan sumpit tetap kupakai milikku pribadi.

Saat temanku, kusuruh untuk menyentuh jariku. Bintik merah itu hanya muncul beberapa saja.

Sepertinya aku lebih baik kondisinya belakangan ini.

"Caplang. Aku ingin kau menyembuhkan mysphobia ku ini." pintaku tiba-tiba.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut mendengar permintaanku, aku mengangguk penuh percaya diri. " _Wah_ sepertinya ciumanku berguna juga _yah_." Cih, rasanya ingin sekali ku tinju rahangnya itu.

Hujan turun, Chanyeol mengajakku ke sebuah lapangan tempat dimana kami sering bermain bersama sewaktu kecil. Di tempat ini pula terjadinya insiden yang tak bisa kulupakan yang mengakibatkan aku menjadi seperti ini.

Ia mengatakan agar aku benar-benar sembuh dari rasa fobiaku, aku harus mengalami trauma yang sama yang mengakibatkanku seperti ini.

Hujan dan lumpur adalah awal yang membuatku begini. "Kau harus mencoba menikmati hal ini." ucapnya sambil menggandengkan tanganku, ok aku sudah terbiasa bersentuhan dengannya.

Kupijakkan kakiku diatas genangan air pada rumput lapangan ini sambil menikmati guyuran hujan. Aku awalnya takut namun Chanyeol mengalihkan rasa takutku dengan mengajakku berdansa dibawah hujan.

 _We're dancing on the rain. It's so romantic, right? Mungkin setelah ini aku jadi tidak membenci hujan._

Kami saling tertawa menikmati ini, pandangan mata tak pernah lekang.

"Baekkie, kau sangat cantik saat tertawa. Aku ingin melihat kau seperti ini setiap hari." kata-katnya membuatku tersentak, ini bercandakah? Tapi, melihat tatapan matanya ini terlihat sangat jujur, kurasa ini adalah benar. "Aku menyukaimu." lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya terdiam, lengannya masih melingkar di pinggangku dan aku mengalungkan lehernya dengan kedua tanganku. Kedua mata kami bertukar tatap, hingga kualihkan kemudian saat ku lihat seekor anjing kecil berlari kearah kami dan aku langsung melepas tautanku dengan Chanyeol menghampiri anjing kecil itu.

"AWASSSSS!" pekikku pada anjing kecil itu. _Brukkkkk_ , aku lunglai kemudian setelah sebuah bola sepak menerjang punggungku demi melindungi si anjing kecil itu.

Chanyeol berlari kearahku segera. "Baekkie, kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menjatuhkan badannya memapahku.

Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja, terlebih anjing kecil yang kuselamatkann mengongong riang seolah berterimkasih karena aku menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa anjing kecil?" tanyaku pelan.

Anjing kecil itu menjilati pipiku dengan sayang. Aku sangat senang dan gemas padanya.

"Baekkie, kau sudah sembuh dari fobiamu?" tanya Chanyeol terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Eh, yang benar? aku sudah sembuh?" aku tak menyadarinya, rasa takut pada kotor seolah menguap tergantikan dengan rasa nyaman.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mendekapku. Iya, aku tak merasa bintik-bintik merah itu muncul di wajahku. Terlebih aku tak takut menyentuh anjing kecil ini dan tentunya ciuman lembut Chanyeol pada bibirku ini.

Aku sudah sembuh.

 _Emmm caplang terimakasih. Aku juga menyukaimu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	11. 10 - Last Day With You - ZooToChan

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **LAST DAY WITH YOU**

By ZooToChan

Lagu yang dipilih: Erase

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul 7 Juni 2001

Pagi ini aku terbangun karna suara gemericik air diluar rumah terasa mengagetkanku.

Kulirik stick note yang tertempel di sebuah papan disamping lemari, dimana tanggal 7 yang terlingkar merah disana membuatku tersenyum mengingat hari ini adalah hari besar yang akan mengubah hidupku.

Satu Setengah jam kuhabiskan untuk mandi dan bersiap dengan satu stel Tuxedo hitam juga sepatu yang kuingat sebagai hadiah dari Ayahku kemarin.

Semua tampak sempurna saat aku memandang pantulan diriku sendiri dicermin.

Ya, sempurna sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang akan mengubah dunianya hari ini.

"Baekhyun, cepat turun. Ayah sudah menunggumu di mobil."

"Baik, bu."

Setelah memandang kembali cermin didepanku, aku berjalan keluar kamar sembari menatap kamar yang telah lebih dari 27 tahun menjadi saksi bisu atas hidupku.

Karna nanti, aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi ditempat yang menjadi ruang pribadiku selama ini. Aku akan tinggal dan tidur ditempat yang lebih nyaman dari kamar tua dengan ranjang yang baru diganti awal tahun ini oleh Ayah.

Kututup pintu kamar perlahan, dan mulai melangkah menuruni tangga lalu keluar memasuki mobil yang telah bersiap Indah dengan pita didepannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju gereja katedral, tidak ada diantara aku maupun Ayah dan Ibu yang berucap sesuatu. Hanya ibu yang tampak gugup melihat anggota keluarganya yang akan segera melepas kesendiriannya dan Ayah dengan senyum hangatnya menggengam tulus tangan Ibu.

Aku ingin menangis melihat bagaimana kedua orangtuaku saling memberi kekuatan, mereka tampak tak pernah kehilangan sedikitpun perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Apa aku Juga bisa mempertahankan perasaanku seperti apa yang Ayah dan Ibu lakukan?

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan."

Suara supir disampingku membuatku menoleh dan menatap bangunan gereja yang megah disana. Sangat cantik dengan rangkaian bunga Mawar juga tulip di sekitaran kebun didedepan gereja.

"Baekhyun, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, nak." aku mengangguk dan membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupu yang terasa mencekikku untuk sementara waktu. Tidak apa, aku tidak merasa sakit.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak kita akan segera mempunyai pendamping seperti Chanyeol. Ternyata Tuhan memberikan keberuntungan untuk keluarga kita." Ayah memandang pintu masuk gereja dengan senyum lebar yang menular pada Ibu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan lengan ayah yang mengapitku disisi kanan, sedangkan Ibu telah lebih dahulu pergi memasuki gereja.

Gugup. Tanganku bahkan sedikit gemetar dan dingin mulai merayap disekujur tubuhku saat pintu utama gereja itu terbuka lebar.

Disana, didepan seorang Pastor, seorang laki-laki tampan dengan Tuxedo putihnya tengah berdiri gugup tanpa melirik kearahku yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Park Chanyeol, pria tampan dengan Tuxedo putih dan bunga Mawar di sakunya.

Park Chanyeol, Kekasihku.

Kekasih yang dalam hitungan menit akan menikahi Adik kandung ku, Byun Taeyeon.

Ayah membawaku duduk dibarisan paling depan, tepat dibelakang Pria yang kini menengokku dengan pandangan sendunya. Tidak apa, aku tidak akan menangis untuk hal ini.

Bahkan, jika aku harus membunuh perasaan Cinta ini untuk selamanya pun aku juga tidak apa. Bukankah aku lahir untuk menjadi seorang yang selalu mengalah pada takdir?

Bahkan ketika takdir mempersatukan Priaku dengan adik kandungku sendiri, aku masih berucap tidak apa.

Suara terompet dan nyanyian yang teriring dengan piano membuyarkan atensiku atas Pria yang kini ikut menoleh kearah pintu utama. Taeyeon, adikku tampak cantik dengan gaun putih gading dan tudung renda yang menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya. Sebuket Mawar merah dan baby's breath sebagai pelengkap itu dibawanya dengan erat. Senyum merekah tidak bisa lagi dia sembunyikan, dia pasti sangat bahagia. Akupun harus begitu.

"Hari ini, dibawah lindungan Tuhan, dipertemukan dua anak Adam dan Hawa yang akan mengikat janji suci sehidup semati. Apakah engkau, Saudara Park Chanyeol akan menerima Byun Taeyeon sebagai pendapingmu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin dan sakit maupun sehat? "

Kupingku berdengung tanpa bisa mendengar apapun, aku menatap Chanyeol yang melirikku dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Tidak. aku tidak apa Chanyeol, jangan melihatku seperti itu.

Dan saat air mataku turun, aku bisa menyaksikan ciuman lembut yang lebur bersama tepukan tangan gemuruh orang-orang dibelakangku. Tidak apa, aku selalu begitu, kan?

Air mata bodoh ini terus saja turun hingga membuat orang disekitar menatapku heran.

Aku tidak peduli atas apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku, tantang caraku menyambut kebahagiaan sepasang burung merpati yang tengah menyalami ratusan orang dipernikahan mereka.

'Jika aku menjadi Baekhyun pasti aku sudah bunuh diri sejak awal.'

'Lihat, kupikir Chanyeol akan bahagia dengan Taeyeon suatu saat.'

'Aku terkejut saat mengetahui jika Chanyeol yang menghamili adik kekasihnya sendiri, tapi Taeyeon memang lebih pantas dibanding kakaknya.'

Suara yang ku tangkap memang benar adanya.

5 tahun aku mempertahankan hubungan Cinta yang dimulai semenjak kelulusan sarjana, tak benar membawa kebahagiaan itu. Karna dua minggu menjelang pertunangan ku dengan Chanyeol, sebuah petir menyambar kehidupanku. Kekasihku, datang bersujud didepan kedua orangtuaku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kemarahan mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan ketika adikku satu-satunya ikut bersimpuh, aku mulai paham sesuatu disini.

"Baek..."

Kupingku berdengung saat suara baritone itu pecah, aku masih melihat bagaimana mata bulat yang selalu memandangku dengan manis itu tidak hentinya mengeluarkan airmata.

"Aku akan mengurus pernikahan kalian minggu depan, dan jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Baekhyun walau seujung jari, pun." Ayah berlalu dengan air mata yang tak lagi bisa dibendung, tapi aku bisa melihat ibu yang tersenyum disana.

"Baekhyun, maaf..." Jika aku memeluknya, apakah aku telah berhasil menjadi orang munafik? Jika aku menamparnya, apakah semua akan terulang hingga tidak terjadi apapun?

"Jaga adikku, karna sekarang kau akan menjadi pelindungnya."

Aku tidak banyak berucap kala itu, mungkin benar jika aku marah, tapi aku tahu bahwa ini adalah takdir Tuhan. Aku bahkan hanya seorang yang baru mengenal apa itu Cinta di umur duapuluh dua tahun, dan aku kini juga baru mengenal rasanya sakit karna patah hati.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kita bicara?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku lalu menatapnya, dan mata bulat itu bukanlah mata yang akan membuat diriku nyaman lagi kini.

Saat Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearahku, aku justru berbalik dan lari sekuat tenaga. Aku bahkan tidak peduli atas seruan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak, karna yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah pergi menjauh.

Hingga aku telah berhenti pada satu tempat. Pembatas jalan yang kuingat menjadi tempat sahabatku duduk untuk terkahir kalinya sebelum terjun bebas kebawah dan berteriak akan cintanya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo, bukankah kau yang selalu berkata jika kita tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan di dunia ini, maka pergi saja untuk mendatangi Tuhan?"

"Aku ingin kesana, aku ingin menemui Tuhan dan meminta Chanyeol untuk bersamaku."

Aku mulai melangkah dan duduk diatas pembatas jalan itu. Rasa ringan kala kaki-kaki milikku berayun mengikuti angin. Hingga bayangan ketika aku dan Chanyeol membuat banyak kenangan manis sepanjang tahun.

Aku muak, aku membencinya!

Detik berikutnya, yang aku rasakan adalah tubuhku yang mengikuti arah gravitasi, hingga samar kudengar teriakan orang lain dan sesuatu yang membentur kepalaku dengan sangat keras. Tidak apa, aku hanya akan menemui Tuhan setelah ini.

.

Seoul, 7 Juni 2011

"Ini telah lewat dari sepuluh tahun semenjak kejadian itu, tapi Ibu masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri." Taeyeon menatap Ayahnya yang hanya duduk dikursi roda sembari memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah meraung di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit jiwa. Sepuluh tahun berlalu setelah Baekhyun meninggal, semua belum baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga salah disini, Ayah. Bukan keinginanku menjebak Chanyeol seolah dia yang menghamiliku."

"Ayah tahu, Ibumu hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putrinya."

Taeyeon mengangguk, lalu melirik jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Hari ini adalah tepat tahun kesepuluh kakaknya meninggal, juga tahun kesepuluh Chanyeol pergi menyusul kakaknya dengan cara yang sama.

"Ibu, cepat aku ingin bertemu paman." pemuda kecil dengan nama Sehun itu merajuk dan menggandeng tangan ibunya.

"Iya, ayo kita bertemu paman Baekhyun dan paman Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku tidak menyesal datang pada Tuhan, karna pada akhirnya aku dipersatukan dengan orang yang benar aku cintai.'

'Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu.'

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	12. 11 - No Need A Lie To Say I Love You

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **No Need A Lie To Say I Love You**

 **By Veiidyta**

Lagu yang dipilih: Please Say Something Even Its A Lie

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Darrr!"

Lagi. Baekhyun melakukan itu lagi. Hal yang berbanding 180 derajat dari sifatnya dulu. Siapa sangka Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu diri, nekat, dan egois bisa menjadi si sopan, murah senyum dan bijak yang tak jarang juga menjahili Chanyeol dengan suara super tinggi nya.

Dan sialnya Chanyeol terkejut. Harus berapa kali yoda itu mengingatkannya?

"Baekhyunnie, sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu agar jangan menjahili ku dengan cara membuatku terkejut."

Dengan nada bicara lembut. Tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak bisa satu kali pun membentak mochi -nya. Kalaupun melakukannya, Chanyeol akan menghukum dirinya sendiri. Entah apa itu. Biarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Yaampun si jangkung ini.. Kau tidak berubah eoh? Dari saat kau masih menggunakan apa itu? Yang sering kau pakai.. Seperti gelang... Hahahahaha"

Entah apa yang difikirkan dua insan itu. Ayolah mereka saling mencintai. Sayangnya, tak saling mengetahui. Tidak tahu untuk apa mereka memendam perasaan nasing masing. Bukankah perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun, ataupun sebaliknya, Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Sudah menunjukan ketertarikan satu sana lain. Sudahlah. Sekali lagi, biarkan mereka berkutat dengan apa yang mereka fikirkan.

.

.

Pria manis itu lagi lagi pulang dengan ekspresi tak bertenaga nya. Mengingat ia memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya, bisa dipastikan si marga Byun itu jarang sekali komunikasi dengan siapapun dirumahnya. Demi apapun Baekhyun telah menghabiskan ratusan diary hanya untuk bercerita. Percayalah, kamarnya hanya dipenuhi buku buku seperti itu.

Ujung pena nya kini mulai menggores beberapa kalimat. Dengan warna tinta lembut dan gaya tulisan hias cantik andalannya membuat lembaran kertas itu terlihat sangat rapi.

.

 _Inikah Cinta?_

 _Aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya._

 _Kaulah yang membuat jantungku berdebar keras._

 _._

Sudahlah. Baekhyun sedang tidak berminat mengumpulkan deretan kata kata Indah yang akan ia rangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat puitis.

.

.

"Psst. Baek.. Melihatlah kearahku!"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita-"

"Tolong bicarakan hal tidak penting nanti saja. Aku sedang fokus."

Gagal lagi. Chanyeol memang payah sekali. Seseorang tolong beritahu Chanyeol cara menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

.

Sungguh.. Chanyeol sialan itu apa tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun tenang sekali saja? Tubuh Baekhyun benar benar sensitif sekali akhir akhir ini entah kenapa. Bahkan hanya untuk mendengarkan suara bariton Chanyeol saja sudah membuat Baekhyun panas dingin. Percayalah ia mungkin akan terserang virus influenza malam ini juga karena sekarang badannya sudah berubah suhu tanpa sebab.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Percaya atau tidak, malam ini Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa tidur. Apa apaan? Apakah hanya karena tadi Chanyeol bicara bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Tapi Baekhyun belum mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan Chanyeol bukan? Kenapa hatinya terlalu senang lebih dulu?

Yaampun. Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas suara lembut Chanyeol saat bicara tadi. Baekhyun benar benar ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan pada dirinya? Apa sebuah pernyataan cinta? Atau sebuah lamaran sekaligus? Atau Chanyeol akan secara terang terangan mengambil ciuman pertama Baekhyun? Eh? Atas dasar apa pipi mochi itu memerah? Tidak ada seseorangpun yang mencubitnya, padahal.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini? Dia sendirian dirumahnya. Oh! Sudah kutebak. Ia pasti akan mengambil buku berwarna biru dengan hiasan boneka kecil di covernya.

 _Aku fikir aku demam karena flu._

 _Aku fikir aku gelisah sepanjang malam karena aku sakit._

 _Karena Cinta yang kau beri padaku_

 _Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _._

 _._

Sekolah tempat Baekhyun mendapat ilmu itu sudah ramai meskipun masih pagi. Banyak sekali yang bergerombol di gerbang sekolah. Banyak sekali yang berdiri di lapangan untuk menunggu seseorang. Dan sepertinya, Chanyeol ada diantara orang yang sedang menunggu ditengah lapangan. Ya, seperti itu.

Itu Baekhyun! Baekhyun datang!

"Baekhyun!"

Tunggu.. Biarkan Baekhyun membenarkan detakan jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Baekhyun! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu! A-aku.. Maksudku, kumohon ikut aku sekarang juga.. Jangan beralasan!"

Apa yang dilakukan si ceroboh Chanyeol? Berteriak didepan banyak siswa ditengah lapangan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun? Apa maksudnya? Tolong! Pipi Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan terbakar.

"Uhm..itu..oh.. Kau mau mengatakan apa?"

Yaampun. Baekhyun sangat percaya diri berbicara dengan pipi semerah tomat matang didepan orang yang ia sukai?

"Baekhyun.."

"Dengarkan aku.."

"Aku"

"Tidak"

"Mencintaimu"

"Sama sekali"

.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan? Seperti itu? Sepengecut itukah Chanyeol? Bukankah selama ini dia menunjukan ketertarikan? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Banyak sekali yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan. Tapi otaknya berhenti berputar sekarang. Nafasnya tersendat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sebelum semuanya hilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

"Baekhyunnieee~~.."

Baekhyun cukup beruntung karena disaat kondisinya melemah, ada seseorang disampingnya. Menangis disisinya sembari menyebutkan nama Baekhyun entah berapa kali. Terlalu banyak sampai tidak ada yang bisa menghitungnya. Sampai si pria ber marga Byun itu kembali membuka matanya.

"Sehun? Berapa lama kau menungguku disini? Matamu sembab.. Apakah penyebabnya aku?"

Entah apa yang membuat suara Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi memilukan.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

Semesta memang sedang bermain dengan Baekhyun. Tatap mata kosong itu. Bibir yang mengarah kebawah, kulit yang pucat. Apakah cinta sesakit itu?

.

.

Sungguh. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga sekarang dirinya begitu terpuruk? Kenapa masalah per masalah datang menghampiri dirinya satu per satu? Sampai kapan ini berakhir?

Kabar buruk terdengar di telinga manisnya.

 **Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya. Kami meminta doa kalian untuk Chanyeol dan bagi beberapa orang yang mau menyumbang untuk biaya pengobatan Chanyeol, mohon segera serahkan.**

.

"CHANYEOL?!"

.

Badan Baekhyun benar benar berkeringat saat ini. Puluhan kilometer ia tempuh dengan cara berlari seorang diri. Ya, tentu saja. Demi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasuki pintu depan rumah sakit itu dengan badan yang penuh keringat. Hanya melihat kearah petunjuk ruangan, ia dapat dengan cepat menemukan 2 buah meja berjajar rapi yang bertuliskan "Media Informasi".

.

"Saya kerabat Park Chanyeol! Tolong beri saya informasi!"

Dengan cekatan, seorang wanita disana mencarikan data yang tepat untuk nama Park Chanyeol. Dan, ketemu!

"Nama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Usia 18. Penyakit Jantung. Membutuhkan pendonor jantung. Ada di ruang 04-C VIP."

"Terimakasih!"

Apa yang sekarang Baekhyun lakukan? Tentu saja mencari ruangan VIP dengan kode 04-C. Tidak terlalu sulit. Ruangannya sangat dekat. Baekhyun menemukannya!

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"Tentu saja...kau pasti.."

"Kau membutuhkan satu organ lagi ya?"

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya.. Percayalah.."

Pertahanan Baekhyun tidak begitu kuat untuk menopang segala kesedihannya sekarang. Ia tertawa. Tetapi juga menangis. Bisa dibilang, tertawa pilu.

Untuk sejenak, Baekhyun hanya ingat pulang. Ia harus pulang. Baekhyun melupakan Diary kesayangannya.

.

 _Katakan padaku meskipun itu bohong._

 _Bahwa kau juga mencintaiku._

 _Jantungku begitu berdegup kencang._

 _Sesuatu akan terjadi, lakukan sesuatu!_

 _._

 _Karena hariku tanpamu_

 _Aku diam diam menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _._

 _Katakan padaku meski itu bohong._

 _Bahwa aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi._

 _Bahwa ketika hari berlalu dan esok datang,_

 _Kamu akan kembali padaku._

 _Mari kita melihat ke tempat yang sama._

 _Dan memiliki cinta yang luar biasa._

 _Tetaplah disisiku seperti ini._

 _Kau juga tidak bisa pergi tanpa diriku_

 _Meski kita terpisah. Meski kita lebih jauh._

 _Kita tidak punya pilihan selain bertemu._

 _Karena kau, adalah aku._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol. Selamat, operasi anda berjalan lancar."

"Terimakasih! Meskipun kau bilang seseorang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku, tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Entah apa yang dokter itu fikirkan, intinya, dokter paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

Disinilah Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya dimulai. Udara disini sangat segar. Yoda itu hanya tinggal pergi ke sekolah, lalu menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hatinya. Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun setelah ia menyatakan cinta. Percayalah, dulu, Chanyeol hanya takut membuat Baekhyun khawatir karena kondisi penyakit jantungnya. Sekarang ia sudah sehat. Juga, siap menyatakan cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun!

.

.

"Permisi.. Park Chanyeol?"

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika ada seorang pria hampir setinggi dirinya namun dengan mata yang menghitam mungkin karena sudah menangis. Dan itu terlihat seram. Lalu? Ia mengetahui nama Chanyeol?

"Iya.. Ada apa?" Chanyeol hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Baekhyun menitipkan 2 buah kertas ini padaku. Dia menginginkanku menyampaikannya padamu. Baekhyun bilang, ia harap kau tidak membenci dirinya."

Apa maksudnya? Siapa dia? Mengapa dia tahu Baekhyun? Juga Chanyeol? Apa hubungannya dengan 2 kertas ini? Sudahlah. Biarkan Chanyeol membukanya ketika dia sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun disekolah.

.

Bel istirahat berdenting namun Chanyeol belum menemukan sosok Baekhyun didepan kelasnya. Meskipun kesiangan, Baekhyun tidak akan berani datang di waktu seperti ini. Dikelasnya juga sama sekali tidak terlihat tas Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak melihat nama Baekhyun di papan absen. Artinya, Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah? Namun tidak ada keterangan? Tunggu.. Chanyeol harus menanyakan Baekhyun pada teman sekelas si Byun itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia. membiarkan bunga bawaannya layu karena menunggu si pemilik seutuhnya?

.

"Permisi.. Kau sekelas dengan Byun Baekhyun, bukan?" Tegas Chanyeol

"Iya.. Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun kemana? Kenapa tidak sekolah?". Chanyeol benar benar menunjukan wajah penasarannya pada teman Baekhyun satu ini. Tapi? Kenapa mimik wajah si teman Baekhyun ini tidak memuaskan?

"Uhm.. maaf.. kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf lancang untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi, bukankah Baekhyun sudah meninggal dunia? Dan setauku, kabar terakhirnya adalah mendonorkan jantung padamu,bukan? Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun sangat mengagumimu padahal lelaki tampan sepertimu yang lainnya bernama Sehun juga mencintai Baekhyun..Tapi entah mengapa dia terus mengejarmu. Ia tersenyum tiba tiba lalu menangis secara tiba tiba juga alasannya karena kau.. Maaf, aku pergi dulu.."

Apa yang harus Chanyeol katakan? Badannya seketika membeku. Jantung ini? Milik Baekhyun? Orang yang Chanyeol cintai sejak lama? Tunggu. Surat tadi!

.

Chanyeol, dengan deraian air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Mulai membuka satu surat ditangannya.

.

 _Teruntuk Chanyeol._

 _Dari Baekhyunnie._

 _._

 _Haloo Chanyeollllll~~! Kau kaget? Huft.. Aku belum cukup puas untuk menjahilimu.. Ngomong ngomong, Sehun memberikan surat ini padamu, tidak? Hihihi.. Aku sedang ada didalam dirimu.. Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku, setidaknya kumohon untuk tidak membenciku.. Aku ada tepat didekat letak hatimu..kekeke.. jadi aku bisa masuk kapan sajaa~~ . Umm, Chanyeol.. Kau tampan.. Sangat sangat sangaatttt tampan.. Aku mengagumi bahkan mencintaimu tapi.. Aku tahu aku tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kriteria mu..hehe.. Jadi, aku ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mencari seseorang dengan tipe idaman mu.. Cari yang baik ya Chanyeol.. Jangan yang pengecut seperti aku.. Aku mencintaimuuu~~._

 _._

Sialan. Chanyeol menangis sekarang. Airmata nya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Satu lagi. Chanyeol belum membuka satu surat lagi.

.

 _Apakah ini cinta?_

 _Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu._

 _Kau yang membuatku berdegup kencang._

 _Aku fikir aku demma karena flu._

 _Aku fikir aku gelisah setiap malam karena aku sakit._

 _Karena cinta yang kau beri,_

 _Aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Katakan padaku meski itu bohong._

 _Bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku._

 _Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tolong lakukan sesuatu!_

 _Karena hariku tanpamu_

 _Aku diam diam menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Katakan padaku meski itu bohong._

 _Bahwa aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi_

 _Bahwa ketika hari berlalu dan esok datang_

 _Kau akan kembali padaku_

 _Mari kita melihat ke tempat yang sama_

 _Dan memiliki cinta yang luar biasa_

 _Tetaplah disisiku seperti ini._

 _Meski kita terpisah sedikit lebih jauh._

 _Kita tidak punya pilihan selain bertemu._

 _Karena kau adalah aku._

 _._

 _._

"BAEKHYUN AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN AKU MENCINTAIMU DENGAN SESUNGGUHNYA! AKU TIDAK PERLU BERBOHONG UNTUK MENGATAKAN ITU! KEMBALIKAN BAEKHYUNKU ATAU BAWA AKU KETEMPAT BAEKHYUN BERADA!"

Hanya menangis. Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	13. 12 - With You - Wuufan88

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **With You**

By Wuufan88

Lagu yang dipilih: Erase

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa mengerti keadaan mereka, dimana hanya ada kata 'kita' jika hanya mereka berdua saja. Hanya ada kata 'cinta' disaat waktu mengizinkannya, bahkan memegang tangannya saja begitu berat untuk Baekhyun. Ketika seinci kulitnya mendambakan kehangatan yang biasa mereka bagi di malam hari, tetapi itu akan terasa asing ketika mereka tidak lagi berdua._

 _Apa ini yang di sebut dengan 'kita' ? Jika sesungguhnya hanya ada 'diriku' dan 'dirimu' selama ini?_

 **-Chanbaek-**

Pandangan mata Baekhyun menerawang jauh ke depan, dimana ia bisa melihat refleksi seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah melambaikan tangannya bersemangat kearah kerubunan penonton. Senyuman lebar milik pemuda itu menular ke seluruh manusia yang berdiri dengan teriakan memekakan telinga. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang juga ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman itu.

Langkah dari kaki pendeknya tanpa sadar mendekati sosok itu, seperti sebuah magnet yang menarik dirinya untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Tangan mungilnya menggapai lengan kekar milik pemuda itu, merasakan betapa hangatnya kulit yang biasanya bisa ia pegang kapanpun ia mau.

Tetapi sebuah tepisan ringan di terima Baekhyun ketika ia sudah memegang sempurna lengan itu.

Baekhyun tidak terkejut, ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Menyembunyikan lolongan sakit yang mendarah daging di jiwanya. Apakah mereka tidak bisa sekali saja untuk bersentuhan? Apa ada larangan disini?

 _"Jangan mendekat, mereka bisa curiga"_

Itulah perkataan sosok tinggi tadi seraya berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menangis dengan bahu sedikit berguncang. Bahkan rasa sakitnya melebihi rasa sakit ketika ia tertusuk jarum di jarinya.

Dengan senyuman palsunya, ia mendekatkan mikrophone miliknya untuk mulai bernyanyi. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan makin menjalar ketika melihat sosok tadi tengah berangkulan mesra dengan teman satu grup mereka. Bercanda tanpa beban dan bebas bersentuhan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang di tolak mentah-mentah padahal ia adalah milik pemuda itu.

Baekhyun jadi berpikir, apakah mereka adalah 'kita' jika bersentuhan saja terlihat tabu seperti tadi?

 **-Chanbaek-**

"kerja bagus semuanya, konser kali ini begitu sukses!"

Pekikan bahagia dari salah satu staff konser membuat seluruh manusia disana tersenyum cerah. Mereka membungkuk dalam demi berterimakasih atas semua bantuan yang begitu memudahkan jalannya konser kali ini.

Semua terlihat bahagia, merasa puas dan begitu menikmati waktu, kecuali pemuda mungil yang kini tengah duduk menyendiri di sofa pojok ruangan.

Ia menunduk dan menatap kosong kearah tangannya yang terbalut pita emas. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membuat semangatnya menghilang begitu saja, membuatnya tak bisa tersenyum dan berkoar seperti biasa.

Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, kecuali sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Baek, bergabunglah, kita akan merayakannya dengan memotong kue"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menunjukkan senyuman tanpa minatnya. Ia berdiri, melepaskan lilitan pita emas yang melekat di tangannya, lalu menatap mata bulat pemuda itu.

Bahkan ketika memasang wajah lelah ia masih terlihat tampan dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ikut dulu, sepertinya aku demam dan aku akan kembali ke hotel. Bersenang-senanglah tanpaku" lirihan Baekhyun disertai ringisan kecil membuat dahi pemuda tinggi dihadapannya mengkerut dalam. Baekhyun kira ia akan ditanya perihal demamnya, tetapi jawaban dari pemuda itu membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, kami akan bersenang-senang tanpamu kali ini"

 **-Chanbaek-**

Baekhyun akhirnya menangis. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya didalam selimut tebal dan mulai terisak. Rasa sesak yang makin menjadi membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, membuat dirinya begitu tersiksa.

Mata sabitnya membengkak dan memerah, menandakan jika ia sudah menangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tak peduli jika harus mengenakan kacamata hitam ketika di bandara nanti. Yang ia inginkan hanya menangis seharian penuh.

Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada manager mereka jika ia tidak bisa di ganggu. Sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya ia sendirian didalam kamar, menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan juga kesedihan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Baekhyun adalah sosok yang ceria dan periang. Ia tidak terlalu banyak menunjukkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan di depan umum. Tetapi pasti ada satu orang yang akan menjadi tempat untuk merasakan kesedihan itu bersamanya. Seseorang yang akan memeluk dirinya erat dan membisikan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan sekarang orang itu pula yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun menangis.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun lelah dengan semua ini. Dia adalah pihak yang mencintai terlebih dahulu, menunggu hingga dirinya bisa diterima oleh sosok yang begitu ia cintai itu dan dirinya pula yang paling tersakiti. Karena Baekhyun merasa jika orang yang ia cintai itu hanya Iba pada sosoknya yang seperti mengemis cinta, iba pada Byun Baekhyun yang tidak normal karena mencintai sejenisnya.

Cinta Baekhyun tidaklah salah, tetapi hal tersebut masih tabu untuk sekitarnya. Beruntung anggota tim Baekhyun bisa menerimanya dengan baik meski ia memiliki kekurangan. Bagaimana jika tidak? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

Tangisan Baekhyun sedikit mereda tatkala ponsel miliknya berdering. Ia melirik ponsel pintar itu dan tertera nama seseorang yang diakhiri dengan emoticon hati disana. Seseorang yang sungguh special untuk Baekhyun, tetapi mungkin saja Baekhyun bukan yang teristimewa untuk orang tersebut.

Park Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya panggilan dari Park Chanyeol tidak di gubris oleh Baekhyun. Ia hanya menghelah napas ketika merasa sesak dengan keputusannya sendiri. Padahal ia memang menantikan Chanyeol yang akan menelepon dan mungkin saja menanyakan soal 'demam' yang ia alami.

Tak berapa lama, satu pesan masuk ke ponsel miliknya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat nama 'Jongdae' yang tertera disana. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun membuka pesan itu. Dan setelahnya, ia segera meraih mantel dan keluar dari kamar seperti orang kesetanan.

 _'kenapa tidak kau angkat telepon dari Chanyeol?! Dia membutuhkanmu, bodoh! Cepat ke kamarnya, dia memiliki masalah pernapasan dan sekarang tidak sadarkan diri'_

 **-Chanbaek-**

Baekhyun menetralkan deru napasnya ketika sampai didalam kamar milik Chanyeol. Ia menatap nanar kearah tubuh tinggi yang sekarang tengah berbaring lemah dengan masker oksigen menutupi setengah wajahnya. Seluruh member dan manager yang mengelilingi kasur milik Chanyeol segera memberi ruang untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie?" Panggil Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan rasa dingin lah yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Air mata mengalir deras setelah Baekhyun melihat rambut Chanyeol basah karena keringat. Pasti kekasihnya ini mengalami kesulitan tadi, dan Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya. Padahal, jika Baekhyun butuh pertolongan, maka Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang akan muncul dihadapannya.

"Saat aku masuk ke kamar, aku sudah menemukan tubuh Chanyeol ditempat tidur, tapi kepalanya terkulai begitu saja. Tangannya memegang ponsel yang terhubung padamu. Kukira kau sudah tahu keadaan Chanyeol, ternyata tidak"

Baekhyun makin terisak setelah mendengar penuturan Jongdae. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol sekarang. Karena keegoisannya, pemuda yang begitu ia cintai ini sampai susah-susah dan sakit seperti ini.

"Aku akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo malam ini. Kau jaga saja Chanyeol hingga ia sadar" itulah kata terakhir Jongdae sebelum mereka semua keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua saja.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Baekhyun segera menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk tubuh tak berdaya itu erat, lalu menangis di dada bidangnya. Sesekali Baekhyun akan kehilangan napasnya karena menangis, dan terbatuk setelah mengatur napasnya kembali. Wajahnya memerah, bahkan riasan yang belum ia hapus setelah konser memenuhi wajah bayinya, membuat mata, bibir serta pipinya tercoreng make up. Baekhyun sungguh kacau.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie. Seharusnya aku langsung datang kesini" lirih Baekhyun setelah tangisannya mereda. Ia menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol yang masih betah terpejam, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

"Aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik untukmu" Baekhyun mengusap sayang pipi milik Chanyeol, manatapnya penuh kasih meski air mata terus mengalir dari sana.

"Chan, aku ingin jujur padamu" bisik Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia takut salah, tetapi merasa Chanyeol harus tahu meski keadaannya sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini, Chan. Aku merasa tidak berarti untukmu, aku.. aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, aku tidak ingin kau terkekang denganku. Aku sadar, jika hanya aku saja yang mencintaimu, aku terlalu berharap banyak padamu. Kau sungguh malaikat, Chan. Bahkan kau mengizinkan diriku yang hina ini menyematkan status kekasih dari Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menghelah napas dan kembali menitikkan air mata. Merasa hatinya diremas kuat karena mengatakan hal barusan.

"Aku.. ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Chan"

Bisik Baekhyun pasti. Ia mengedip dua kali dan air mata berlomba-lomba turun dari mata sipitnya. Membuat baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol menjadi basah.

"Mari akhiri semuanya, dan kau akan bebas dariku"

"Aku tidak mau"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara Husky menyapa Indra pendengarannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata besar Chanyeol, membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

"Chan.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek. Aku mencintaimu"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menangis. Ia mencengkram baju bagian dada milik Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Hatinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat tatkala meminta hubungannya dengan Chanyeol diakhiri.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia dengan lemah melepas masker oksigen yang ia kenakan tadi. Dengan sangat pelan, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang, sebelum membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun kembali terisak kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku akan berjuang melindungimu, tapi aku mohon, tolong sedikit bersabar dengan diriku. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, dan juga hubungan kita"

"Tapi hubungan ini membuatmu terbebani, aku hanya beban untukmu"

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya dan menangkup pipi basah milik pria mungilnya. Air mata yang begitu ia benci sudah memenuhi wajah Baekhyun, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat itu. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun bukan karena rasa iba, tetapi hatinya lah yang memilih sandarannya sendiri dan pilihan itu jatuh pada Baekhyun.

Pria mungilnya, sang pemegang penuh hatinya.

"Jangan akhiri kisah kita, Baek. Diluar sana, banyak yang masih mendukung kita. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tak ingin kita kembali tersakiti karena pihak yang lain"

"Chanyeol.."

"Jadi percayakan semuanya padaku, dan hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja kedepannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menaruh wajahnya pada curuk leher Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma milik dominannya itu. Ia merasa lega luar biasa karena pengakuan Chanyeol. Hanya kalimat sederhana, tapi bisa membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Jangan pernah meragukan cinta ku lagi"

Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman mesra di bibir. Menyalurkan betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk sosok Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol-nya, dan tak akan pernah berubah.

" _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Apapun hal yang akan kita lewati, aku akan tetap disini bersamamu.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	14. 13 - The Truth - Jung Yoojin

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **The Truth**

 **By Jung Yoojin**

Lagu yang dipilih: You Call It Romance

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Of all the guys who fell in love with you**_

 _ **I was happy to be the one to have you**_

 _ **From two awkward relationships**_

 _ **We became one whole love**_

 _ **So believe you are all mine**_

Suara alunan lagu yang begitu keras sedikit memecah kesunyian di pagi hari. Lelaki yang tergelatak di lantai dengan kondisi yang berantakan itu mulai terbangun. Rambut yang acak-acakkan, mata memerah dan sembab, juga gairah semangatnya yang tidak ada sama sekali. Jangan lewatkan kondisi sekitarnya, botol minuman air mineral berserakan di samping buku-buku tebal, juga ramen di dalam wadah yang mulai berubah warnanya. Kondisi kamar itu jauh dari kata bersih.

Lelaki itu meraih buku tulis yang tertulis nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dan membukanya sesaat sebelum kemudian mencampakkannya. "Tidak berguna!" gumamnya sembari berdiri lalu berjalan menuju arah jendela. Jemari mungilnya membuka gorden itu dan seketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya.

Pandangan lelaki itu menjadi sayu, kegiatan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana tampak tidak menarik baginya. Tatapannya kosong, namun beberapa saat kemudian aliran bening mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Chanyeollie…." Lirihnya sembari menyentuh kaca jendela dengan jemarinya. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, bagaimana ia akan menjalani hari ini dengan baik jika tidak ada hasrat semangat sama sekali. Hanya ada satu alasan mungkin yang membuat lelaki itu untuk tetap berani menghadapi dunia hari ini, bertemu dengannya.

:::

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah memakai celana jeans dengan kaos putih dipadukan dengan kemeja biru tanpa ia kancingkan juga ransel yang ia gendong ditubuhnya, ia membuka gerbang rumah yang cukup besar itu. Langkah yang begitu pelan dan kepalanya yang menengok ke kanan kiri dengan resah, seolah ia tidak ingin ada yang memergokinya saat ini.

"Kau kesini lagi?"

Suara itu seolah membuat seluruh keberanian Baekhyun lenyap entah kemana. Ia dapat melihat lelaki yang berdiri disana menatapnya tak suka seolah dirinya ini adalah pengganggu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Hari ini…kumohon izinkan aku…"

"Tidak boleh!" sahutnya cepat.

"Katakan padanya jika aku datang, aku hanya ingin…ingin berbicara…tidak bolehkah…?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Baekhyun-ssi…"

"Tapi aku…"

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi…"

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit, rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatinya seolah telah menumpuk menjadi satu kesatuan dan perlahan mulai membiasakan diri untuk menerima kehadiran rasa sakit lainnya. Mata bening lelaki berkulit putih itu mulai menatap ke samping kanan bagian dari rumah itu. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sorotan mata seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Dari balik jendela itu ia dapat melihatnya, yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tetapi yang membuat Baekhyun bertambah sakit…tatapan itu bukan tatapan rindu seperti miliknya, tetapi tatapan dingin dan benci, hingga beberapa saat kemudian gorden tersebut ditutup dengan kasar. Yaah….dia sudah membencinya, membencinya sehingga untuk sekedar bertemu pun tidak mau.

:::

 _ **You're the one who made me feel loved again**_

 _ **I was grateful that you chose me**_

 _ **So i don't really ask for a lot from you**_

 _ **I'm fine with simply being your side**_

 _Setelah lonceng tanda pelajaran berakhir semua berlarian untuk segera pulang. Tak terkecuali langkah kecil dari Baekhyun. Seragam sekolahnya yang sudah mulai tidak rapi dan keringat yang membahasai wajahnya seolah tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk berlarian keluar dari kelas. Dan senyum manis dari remaja itu merekah ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya itu. Ia segera berlari lebih cepat._

" _Kenapa lari-lari? Bagaimana jika kau jatuh hmm?" tegur lelaki itu._

" _hosh..hosh…" Baekhyun terengah-engah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol menunggu lama…"_

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian meraih Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekat. Dan dengan sayang ia mengelap keringat yang mulai membasahi wajah manis itu. "Meskipun kau lama aku akan selalu menunggumu sayangku…." Ucapnya. "Bagaimana? Mau makan atau pulang?"_

" _Makan, Chanyeol yang traktir ya…" pinta Baekhyun dengan manja. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu Byun…"_

" _Chanyeol setelah makan antar aku pulang juga yaa, aku pasti mengantuk jika kenyang…"_

" _Hmm…kalau begitu hadiahnya mana sayang?" goda Chanyeol sembari mendekatkan pipinya pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya memukul pipi itu dengan jemarinya lembut. Chanyeol kemudian merangkul kekasihnya untuk segera pergi. Membuat kekasihnya senang adalah kepuasan hatinya, dan ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk menuruti semua keingininan Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol aku ingin makan ice cream stroberi…"_

" _Chanyeol aku ingin pergi nonton bersamamu…."_

" _Chanyeol antarkan aku ke rumah Luhan…"_

 _Dan Chanyeol akan selalu tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya itu. Karena dia lah Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang selalu mencintai Byun Baekhyun._

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi! Silahkan keluar dari kelasku jika kau tidak berminat datang!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar bentakan itu, semua lamunannya buyar. Dan kini ia menyadari satu kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurut Baekhyun sinis. Ia tidak peduli, lelaki itu mulai memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Dasar sinting… kurasa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak waras.."

"Lihatlah penampilannya terlihat seperti preman.."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kelas akan lebih baik tanpa dia…"

Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka. Ia memang berantakan, tidak punya semangat, tidak punya teman, dan ia tidak peduli itu. Hidupnya terasa tak berguna, sepanjang hidupnya ia selalu bergantung pada Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol pergi, tak ada lagi teman dalam hidupnya.

"Chanyeol…." Baekhyun terduduk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding pembatas yang dingin, ia kemudian menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Ia merindukan Chanyeol, ia merindukan perhatian, pelukan dan segalanya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai merasa matanya basah, sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya ia menangis selama setahun ini, semuanya karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dengan tiba-tiba memutuskannya, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia meninggalkannya seolah ia bukan Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Dan Baekhyun merasa hidupnya tak berarti, ia tidak pernah peduli apapun sejak Chanyeol pergi.

:::

 _ **I love you, in love with someone you say you don't love**_

 _ **I must be stupid, so stupid, so stupidly in love with you**_

 _ **How can this be?**_

 _ **How can this be?**_

 _ **Stop it**_

 _ **But i'll let it go for now**_

Menatap keluar jendela dengan pemandangan yang seperti biasanya, juga di depan sana yang terlihat seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang sudah hampir tiga jam berdiri di depan gerbang. Sesekali menatap ke dalam rumah, penampilannya yang sedikit sudah berantakan, juga raut wajah yang sayu.

"Chanyeol-ah…" panggil sebuah suara dan diiringi derap langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah hampir empat jam, jika dia terus kesini…aku tidak bisa lagi untuk mencegahnya…"

Chanyeol membisu.

"Ponselmu juga terus berdering…jika kau tidak berniat menjawabnya…lebih baik kau buang ponselmu, dan jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti hati Baekhyun…jangan biarkan dia terus menunggumu, biarkan dia bebas menjalani kehidupannya…"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bergeming, seolah semua ucapan itu tidak masuk sama sekali dalam kepalanya. Tatapannya sulit untuk dipahami, apapun yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya dirinya yang tahu.

:::

Dengan langkah sempoyongan Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan begitu ia sampai, tubuh kurusnya itu segera terkulai lemas di atas sofa. Baekhyun merasakan pusing yang luar biasa, wajahnya pucat dan pandangannya sayu. Ia terlalu lama berdiri, perut kosong, berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya. Baekhyun kembali merasakan kesendirian yang menyesakkan dirinya.

 _Cup. Sebuah benda basah mengecup lembut keningnya, sesaat kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pipinya perlahan._

" _Baekhyun-ah kau sudah sembuh? Bangunlah dulu dan makan buburmu agar bisa minum obat.."_

 _Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. "Chanyeol-ah…kepalaku masih pusing, rasanya berat sekali…"_

" _Siapa suruh kemarin bandel hmm?" tegur Chanyeol. "Kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan kapok.."_

" _Aku tidak kapok…karena jika aku sakit kau selalu merawatku, bahkan kau semakin perhatian padaku.." ucapnya manja._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir menggoda Baekhyun. "Cepatlah sembuh sayang…aku akan merawatmu!" ucapnya kemudian._

Air mata Baekhyun menetes, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kenangan bersama Chanyeol yang manis hanya sebatas kenangan, tidak akan pernah terulang kembali. "Chanyeol-ah..aku sakit…"

:::

Jika biasanya ia harus menerima penolakan dan pengusiran ketika ingin menemui Chanyeol, hari ini Baekhyun sedikit terbelalak adalah Kyungsoo, sepupu Chanyeol itu mengizinkannya untuk bertemu. Baekhyun seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya itu. Ia begitu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol, ia ingin melepaskan kerinduannya, dan ia ingin selamanya berada di sisi Park Chanyeol

"Chan.."

Tapi binar dimata Baekhyun seakan menghilang, tubuhnya serasa melemas, bahkan ketika Chanyeol menatapnya pun keinginan untuk memeluk lelaki itu menghilang entah kemana. Park Chanyeol…lelaki yang selama ini dirindukannya, lelaki yang sangat ingin ia temui…kini berada tepat di hadapannya dengan….duduk di kursi roda dengan kedua kakinya yang terlihat lemah.

"Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menghadiri pesta kelulusanmu…" ucap Kyungsoo. "Dan dia mengalami kelumpuhan total pada kakinya, yang itu berarti Chanyeol tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi seumur hidupnya…"

Pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bertemu, tidak ada yang sanggup untuk berbicara. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau lihat sendiri, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau menerima keadaanku yang cacat, dia mencintai Park Chanyeol yang sempurna, bukan Park Chanyeol yang cacat seperti ini…" ucapnya mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Semua telah berakhir…"

:::

 _ **I want all of you**_

 _ **Give me all of your heart**_

 _ **All of your heart**_

 _ **Please be mine, only mine now**_

Hari ini Chanyeol ingin menghirup udara yang segar, ia sedikit bersusah payah untuk menggerakkan kursi roda-nya ke taman belakang rumahnya. Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak muncul kembali, namja itu juga tidak mencoba menelvonnya seperti yang selama ini lakukan. Tetapi Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak peduli hal itu, hatinya memang sakit, tetapi Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Tapi Chanyeol begitu terkejut begitu lamunannya terganggu dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

"Byun…Baekhyun… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Ia menatap lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah. Baekhyun mengenakan jeans hitam dengan kaos berwarna hitam di balut dengan kemeja yang tidak berkancing, jangan lupakan benda yang di bawanya, satu ransel dan satu koper besar.

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata bening itu. "Kau akan pergi jauh?" tanyanya entah kenapa merasa sangat sakit. Tetapi Chanyeol melihat senyuman dari namja itu, senyuman yang begitu lama tidak ia lihat, Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama mu!" ucapnya yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Byun?"

Baekhyun belum menjawab, ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Chanyeol kemudian berlutut di depannya. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk di genggam. "Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu, aku akan menjaga dan menemanimu, sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat aku sedang sakit, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu lagi…"

"Apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut. "Kau bercanda Byun, kau paling tidak suka melihat seseorang merepotkanmu, aku cacat, aku bukan Park Chanyeol yang dulu, aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi, aku cacat Byun, aku cacat!"

"Lalu kenapa jika kau cacat Park? Kau pikir rasa cintaku padamu menghilang?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, dan lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tetap park Chanyeol-ku, tidak ada yang berubah, aku mencintaimu Chan, apakah kau masih meragukan cintaku? Kau diam selama ini karena kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu karena keadaanmu? Tidak, aku cukup menderita kehilanganmu…aku tidak mau kau jauh lagi…aku ingin hidup bersamamu…."

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya menghangat, ada jutaan perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan yang menguasai hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar berkata dengan tulus, dia tidak pernah menyangka semua ini, Baekhyun yang mencintai kesempurnaan bisa menerima dirinya yang tak sempurna.

"Byun Baekhyun…seperti biasa, kau selalu mengejutkan…" tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu Chan…" sambungnya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau pun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Lihatlah betapa kurusnya dirimu, wajahmu juga pucat…" Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun. "Apakah selama ini kau makan dengan baik hmm?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, perasaannya begitu sesak, ia merindukan Chanyeol, sangat. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja, ia begitu cengeng, cengeng karena Park Chanyeol.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini…" ucapnya penuh penyesalan, hal yang paling tidak bisa ia lihat adalah air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol…hiks…" satu isakan berhasil lolos, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya. "Sudah lama aku ingin kembali bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu….benar-benar rindu…"

"Maafkan aku…"

Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun kemudian menarik lelaki kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia pun merasakan rindu yang luar biasa terhadap kekasihnya, dan ia berjanji tidak akan pergi jauh dari belahan hati nya ini. Chanyeol benar-benar berjanji.

"Meskipun tubuhku tidak sempurna…aku akan menjaga dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati…Byun Baekhyun..aku mencintaimu!" ucap Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat. Seolah ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu. Tidak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Park Chanyeol, yang ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	15. 14 - Serendipity One Hour - debiyaaa

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Serendipity One Hour**

By debiyaaa

Lagu yang dipilih: Love Rain

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Berapa lama lagi aku harus terjaga dan menderita?**_

 _ **Aku takut pada cinta**_

 _ **Mendengar suara hujan, dengan cepat aku menutup pintu**_

 _ **Aku akan menyembunyikan perasaanku**_

 _ **Jadi kamu tak akan tahu**_

 _ **Aku seperti berada di bawah hujan tanpa sebuah payung**_

 _ **Jatuh cinta lagi**_

 _ **Hujan cinta yang tak terhentikan ini**_

 _ **Tanpa aba-aba itu datang padaku**_

 _ **Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, itu jatuh padaku**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa menghindarinya**_

 _ **Meskipun aku berjalan dengan cepat**_

 _ **Beritahu aku**_

 _ **Lihat cintaku di depan matamu**_

 _ **Kapan aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri?**_

 _ **Tetap sama meskipun waktu sudah berlalu**_

 _ **Jika aku kesakitan dan sesakit ini,**_

 _ **Aku selalu berpikir aku akan baik-baik saja**_

 _ **Aku pikir aku tak bisa mengendalikan cintaku**_

 _ **Cinta tak membosankan meskipun aku sering melakukannya**_

 _ **Aku seperti berada di bawah hujan tanpa sebuah payung**_

 _ **Jatuh cinta lagi**_

 _ **Hujan cinta yang tak terhentikan ini**_

 _ **Tanpa aba-aba itu datang padaku**_

 _ **Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, itu jatuh padaku**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa menghindarinya**_

 _ **Meskipun aku berjalan dengan cepat**_

 _ **Beritahu aku**_

 _ **Lihat cintaku di depan matamu**_

 _ **Kapan aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri?**_

 _ **Jika aku akan jatuh cinta lagi**_

 _ **Aku ingin memercayainya satu kali lagi**_

 _ **Jatuh cinta secara tiba-tiba**_

 _ **Aku ingin tersenyum sebelum merasakan cinta**_

 _ **Aku tak tahu**_

 _ **Mengapa aku kembali lagi pada cinta seperti ini?**_

 _ **Untuk membuat hatiku bergetar?**_

 _ **Beritahu aku**_

 _ **Lihat cintaku di depan matamu**_

 _ **Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri?**_

 **.**

" _ **Aku gak mau pulang. Aku mau ngabisin waktu aku sama kamu. Hari ini, di sini, dan sekarang juga."**_

 _ **.**_

 **\- R A I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mas, bunga mawarnya satu, ya." Ujar seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah menengah atas seraya menunjuk salah satu bunga mawar merah yang tersusun rapi di sebuah kotak keranjang.

Sang penjual dengan sigap segera meraih sebuket bunga mawar yang tersusun di dekatnya, kemudian menyerahkan buket bunga tersebut kepada sosok laki-laki berseragam putih abu-abu dengan menyunggingkan seutas senyuman umum yang sering dilemparkan untuk pembeli lainnya.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke toko kami."

Awan hitam kelabu bergerak pelan menyelimuti seluruh atap di Ibu Kota. Jejak semilir angin terlihat turut ikut menanti datangnya hujan. Tepat saat langkah kaki laki-laki berseragam itu keluar dari toko bunga, setitik air mulai berjatuhan. Satu. Dua. tiga—hingga sampai tak terhitung lagi. Dan dalam sekejap, jalanan pun sudah basah diguyur hujan.

Laki-laki itu gelagapan. Seharusnya dia membawa jaket atau semacam benda lain yang mampu melindungi dirinya dari hujan dadakan seperti ini sebagai bentuk antisipasi. Walau hanya gerimis, tetap saja jika airnya jatuh secara bersamaan dan dalam jumlah yang banyak, tubuhnya akan segera basah diselimuti oleh percikan air hujan yang turun.

Pikirnya, hujan akan turun pada sore hari. Bukan di tengah hari—di mana seharusnya sang tabir surya-lah yang tengah bekerja menghangatkan dunia. Dan seharusnya _lagi_ , dia tidak perlu membuat asumsi tolol tanpa alasan seperti itu. _Well_ , memangnya dia Tuhan yang Maha Mengetahui? Bodoh!

Laki-laki itu bergerak pelan untuk semakin menepi di teras toko. Mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang sudah basah terkena percikan hujan, netra hitam kelamnya mengedar ke segala arah. Mengamati beberapa pasang kaki yang berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh untuk menghindar dari air hujan. Lalu matanya terkunci pada satu titik. Berhenti tepat di mana motornya terparkir di bawah hujan.

 _Lari ke sana._

 _Menyalakan motor._

 _Pergi menembus hujan._

 _Lalu datang ke tempat terkasih._

Sepertinya itu merupakan salah satu opsi paling masuk akal yang berjejal di kepalanya sejak lima belas menit ia berdiri di teras toko bunga ini. Dan di detik berikutnya, laki-laki itu ingin merealisasikan idenya sebelum sosok seorang pria berbadan kecil berjalan ke arahnya. Diiringi dengan kabut tipis yang seakan-akan merupakan bayangan sosok pria itu. Laki-laki berseragam putih abu-abu terpekik kaget saat menyadari siapa pria mungil itu.

 _Dia adalah seseorang yang sudah membuatnya tidak tenang selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam ini._

"BAEKHYUN!"

Ah, tanpa pikir panjang laki-laki berseragam itu segera meneroboskan tubuhnya pada riuhnya hujan. Menghampiri pria mungil itu dan berniat untuk cepat-cepat menarik lengannya agar menepi di teras toko. Tapi niatnya itu tidak langsung terlaksanakan saat jari-jari lentik Baekhyun terlihat mencekal pegangan erat yang bertengger di lengan kecilnya.

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Kamu di sini sama siapa? Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Bukannya kamu lagi sakit? Seharusnya kamu di rumah sakit, Bi. Istirahat. Jangan—"

"Chanyeol, pergi ke taman, yuk!" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol. Seperti tidak menganggap kalimat yang penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran yang baru saja dilontarkan laki-laki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol—si lelaki berseragam putih abu-abu—mengernyitkan dahinya. Ke taman? Dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini? _Well_ , baju mereka berdua memang sudah basah kuyup, omong-omong. "Tapi, kan…—"

Baekhyun kembali menyela perkataan Chanyeol. Namun kali ini tidak dengan ucapan, melainkan dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Menarik laki-laki itu untuk segera berjalan ke arah taman kota.

Hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul dengan derasnya. Tidak memedulikan para pedagang kaki lima yang terseok-seok panik mengangkat barang dagangan dari rintiknya hujan. Angin semakin berhembus dengan membabi buta, membuat sesuatu tak kasat mata itu berubah menjadi sedingin es. Menampar kulit telanjang para manusia yang tengah sibuk menyelamatkan diri.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol naik pitam. Menghentikan langkahya dari seretan tangan Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya dia mengikuti ide gila pria cantikini—pergi ke taman dalam kondisi hujan yang sedang turun dengan derasnya. Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!

"AYO, KITA PULANG! KAMU MASIH SAKIT!"

Benar. Ucapan Chanyeol memang benar. Wajah manis pria itu kini terlihat sangat pucat. Bibirnya kering walau air hujan telah membasahinya berulang kali.

Baekhyun terdiam. Bahunya bergetar merasakan atmosfer bentakan Chanyeol yang menyelubungi sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Lalu pria itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sepasang manik sabit indahnya seketika berubah nanar—siap untuk menjatuhkan kristal beningnya.

Raut wajah tegas yang tadi Chanyeol tunjukan kini berubah menjadi merasa _sangat_ bersalah. Ah, Baekhyun selalu saja seperti ini. Mampu meruntuhkan amarah Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak dalam sekejap hanya melalui tatapan sendunya.

"Kamu masih sakit, Sayang. Aku cuma gak mau sakit kamu itu nambah parah. Nanti kalau kamu jadi sakit-sakitan terus, gimana? Emangnya kamu gak mau cepet sembuh? Kamu gak mau jalan-jalan ngelilingin kota Seoul sama aku?" Tangan Chanyeol refleks bergerak untuk mengusap air hujan yang membasahi wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Benarkah itu air hujan?

"Maaf, aku gak ada maksud buat bentak kamu tadi. Aku cuma khawatir. Sekarang, kita pulang, ya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku gak mau pulang. Aku mau ngabisin waktu aku sama kamu. Hari ini, di sini, dan sekarang juga."

"Masih ada besok, Bi. Aku janji, kalau nanti kamu udah sembuh, kamu bisa _booking_ aku seharian penuh. Ke mana aja terserah kamu. Gimana? Jadi, sekarang kita pulang dulu, ya? Hujannya deres banget loh, nanti yang ada kamu malah nambah sakit."

"Gak mau. Aku gak mau pulang. Lagi pula, kita juga udah terlanjur basah. Jadi, apa salahnya, sih?"

"Kamu masih sakit, Bi."

"Nggak. Aku baik-baik aja, kok. Udah sembuh." Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah ceria. Mengembangkan senyum manisnya yang seakan-akan ingin membuktikan pada Chanyeol kalau _dirinya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja_.

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek. Oke, ia mengaku kalah. Laki-laki jangkung itu menyerah untuk membujuk manis- _nya_ untuk kembali pulang dan beristirahat. Menanggapi kekeraskepalaan pria cantik itu lama-lama membuat kesabarannya terkikis habis.

Baekhyun menyambar pergelangan tangan besar Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri— _I'm winner_. Lalu kembali menarik laki-laki itu untuk berjalan ke taman kota.

 **C & B**

Hubungan keduanya sudah terjalin sejak di tingkat akhir menengah pertama. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua sudah menginjakkan kaki di tingkat kedua menengah atas. Sudah terhitung hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama-sama mengarungi kisah cinta. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, dan begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang juga mencintai Chanyeol.

Cinta yang tumbuh di kamar hati mereka saling menepis ego yang tersemat dalam hubungan ini. Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecilyang sebenarnya tidak perlu diperbesar. Misalkan, Baekhyun akan diam seperti batu selama dua puluh empat jam jika mendengar kabar Chanyeol- _nya_ —yang entah kenapa—saat pembagian kelompok selalu berada di antara para gadis-gadis cantik. Omong-omong, mereka memang tidak sekelas.

Baekhyun akan membisu seperti patung. Tidak mau berbicara. Tidak mau disentuh. Bahkan tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya yang selalu mengekor di belakang tubuhnya saat pria cantik itu marah.

Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bertingkah seperti Baekhyun saat mendapati kekasih mungilnya yang dengan terang-terangan selalu berupaya untuk membuat dirinya cemburu. Karena dia tahu dan yakin, kalau Baekhyun mencintainya. Hanya mencintainya. Dan ia memercayakan hatinya pada laki-laki itu.

Tetapi, apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol belum tentu sama dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol tidak mencintainya seperti dirinya yang mencintai pria jangkung itu. Baekhyun merasa jika cintanya-lah yang lebih besar daripada sang _dominan_. Membuat dirinya sedih dan selalu berpikiran negatif pada Chanyeol.

Namun semuanya terjawab dan terbukti salah ketika kemarin Baekhyun pingsan karena kelelahan saat menjalani latihan _hapkido_ dan juga menjadi _trainee_ di salah satu agensi besar yang berada di kota Seoul. Laki-laki itu benar-benar terlihat kalut dan panik saat telinganya menangkap kabar tersebut.

Chanyeol sebenarnya memang sudah melarang Baekhyun agar mengikuti satu kegiatan saja. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun itu sangat mudah letih. Berbanding terbalik dengan semangatnya yang _luar biasa_ berapi-api.

 _Ini gila!_ Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan segera beranjak untuk berdiri dari kursi taman yang sudah ia duduki selama kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Walaupun kursi taman yang mereka duduki ini bersarang di bawah pohon besar dengan daunnya yang tumbuh lebat, tetap saja tetesan rintiknya hujan masih bisa menerobos melalui cela-cela ranting dan daun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah semakin memucat. Wajah manis kesukaannya kini sudah berubah seperti boneka porselen yang tengah diguyur hujan. "Bi, kita pulang, ya? Wajah kamu udah pucet banget."

"Se..seteng..ah… jam… la..lagi… Chan..yeol…" Gigi-gigi Baekhyun saling bergemelatukan hebat. Membuat suaranya terdengar bergetar di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Chanyeol meringis melihat kondisi Baekhyun. "Tapi kamu udah kedinginan, Sayang." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut namun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Sini." Baekhyun menepuk sisi kursi di sebelahnya, kembali menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menolak untuk kembali menuruti keinginan gila Baekhyun. "Kita pulang."

"Aku sayang sama kamu."

 _Deg_

Jantung Chanyeol seperti berhenti bekerja secara mendadak. Dia memang sering mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari celah bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tapi, untuk kali ini, entah mengapa Chanyeol seperti merasa ada yang berbeda. Seperti ada _sensasi_ aneh saat kalimat lirih itu terucap dari bibir pucat Baekhyun yang sangat mengalun lembut di gendang telinganya.

Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman. Baekhyun bergerak cepat untuk mendekati Chanyeol, merengkuh lengan laki-laki itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Kamu belum jawab."

Baekhyun memang tidak sedang bertanya, tapi Chanyeol cukup paham apa maksud dari perkataannya itu. "Aku juga sayang kok sama kamu. Sayang banget."

Direngkuhnya kepala Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Dikecupnya lamat-lamat puncak kepala tercintanya. Saling memperdengarkan suara detak jantung yang terdengar selaras bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa lagi saat ini. Yang ada di otak dan pikirannya, hanya meraih tubuh kedinginan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhan eratnya seperti sekarang ini.

Semoga saja tindakannya ini mampu mengusir hawa dingin yang mencoba untuk menusuk kulit—walau hanya barang sedikit.

"Kamu udah kedinginan. Kita pulang, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku masih kangen sama kamu. Ngerti?"

"Aku cuma takut kamu makin sakit. Ngerti?"

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia sedang berusaha untuk mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. "Kamu selalu bisa buat ngabisin waktu lama banget sama temen cewek kamu. Masa sama aku gak bisa, sih?"

"Beda urusan, Sayang. Itu buat kepentingan sekolah. Dan juga, saat ini posisinya kamu itu lagi sakit. Aku cuma khawatir sama keadaan kamu. Oke?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tangan yang semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar lebih masuk lagi ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mereka lebih istimewa, ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Yang paling istimewa itu kamu, Bi. Karena kamu cuma ada satu kali dalam hidup aku."

"Tapi aku cemburu. Cemburu sama kegiatan-kegiatan kamu. Itu ngebuat aku jadi jarang ketemu sama kamu. Setiap hari kerjaan kamu cuma ngebuat aku kangen terus. Itu hobi kamu, ya?"

"Jangan mulai. Kita udah pernah ngebahas ini sebelumnya, Baekhyun."

"Kamu gak pernah ngerti perasaan aku! Kamu selingkuh, kan?! Ayo, ngaku!"

Chanyeol ingin tertawa saat ini sebenarnya. Sikap _cemburu_ Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba meledak tanpa alasan, mendadak seperti mereka ini adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah bertengkar. Chanyeol menggeleng ambigu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas karena membayangkan _sesuatu_ yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibayangkannya.

Kemudian ia merasakan pergerakan kecil Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha untuk merenggangkan rengkuhan pada tubuh mungilnya. Jari lentiknya merayap pada sela-sela jari besar Chanyeol, menarik laki-laki itu sampai keduanya beranjak dari kursi tersebut.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan, Bi." Chanyeol berucap khawatir. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

Hujan sudah tidak lagi gerimis, melainkan turun semakin deras dan disertai dengan angin kencang yang bertiup—yang mampu menerbangkan daun-daun rapuh yang singgah di dahan pohon. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol untuk berada di tengah taman yang sepi. Jelas saja sepi, orang tolol mana yang ingin berada di taman dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini? Mungkin hanya mereka berdua.

Kabut tipis membuat keduanya sering kehilangan arah—ditambah pula dengan hujan deras yang semakin menghalangi penglihatan mereka dalam berjalan ke arah jantung taman. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya yang bahkan sudah terkesan sedikit berlari. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan besar Chanyeol, seperti takut kehilangan pria itu.

Tepat setelah sampai di jantung taman, Baekhyun berhenti. Dengan sekali gerakan, pria cantik itu berbalik untuk memeluk erat tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Aksi dadakannya itu mampu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sifat Baekhyun mendadak aneh beberapa menit belakangan ini. Berubah-ubah seperti bunglon yang sulit ditebak. Kadang dia marah tanpa alasan, namun dalam sekejap akan tersenyum secerah matahari—yang mampu menularkan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari manik sabitnya itu. Lalu, tak berapa lama kemudian, akan manja seperti anak anjing. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol merasa seperti sedang memeluk batu.

Baekhyun, laki-laki itu diam. Sediam-diamnya tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya sambil berusaha untuk memamerkan senyum dari bibir pucat pasinya. Senyum manis pria cantik itu benar-benar terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk saat ini.

"Kita pulang, ya?" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam satu jam ini, Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi tetap saja, ajakannya selalu berakhir dengan mendapatkan gelengan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku masih mau di sini. Sama kamu." Ujarnya. Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Chanyeol. Sejenak hanya ada hening berkepanjangan yang mengitari kedua makhuk adam yang tengah memangku kasih tersebut. Hening. Hening. Dan hening. Sampai akhirnya suara isak tangis memecah kesunyian yang telah tercipta.

"Maafin aku, Chanyeol. Aku sering bertingkah aneh sama kamu. Sering cemburu gak jelas. Aku juga sering nyusahin kamu. Sikap aku kayak gitu karena aku selalu pengen dapet perhatian dari kamu. Aku pengen denger dari mulut kamu kalau kamu cemburu saat aku deket sama cowok lain…"

"Ya ampun, Bi. Asal kamu tau, sikap aku yang seakan gak peduli sama tingkah laku kamu itu karena aku gak mau hubungan kita hancur cuma gara-gara masalah sepele kayak gitu…" Ujar Chanyeol.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Udah, jangan nangis, Sayang. Aku cemburu kok waktu ngeliat kamu pergi ke sekolah bareng sama Sehun." Chanyeol mengaku dengan suara pelan. Sedikit merenggangkan pelukan untuk menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata sang terkasih. Namun, percuma. Air mata itu sudah bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Beneran? Tapi, kok kamu gak pernah kangen sama aku? Padahal kan yang selalu sibuk itu aku, bukan kamu!"

"Aku kangen kok sama kamu. Kangen banget. Dan itu sering. Tapi, aku cuma gak mau ganggu kegiatan kamu. Kayak yang selalu kamu bilang ke aku, kalau aku kangen sama kamu, aku cuma perlu sebut nama kamu tiga kali. _Baekhyun… Baekhyun… Baekhyun…_ Dan, _tring_! Dalam sekejap, rasa kangen aku langsung hilang. Karena aku tau, kamu langsung muncul di hati aku."

"Oh, gitu… Hehehe…"

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Dia teringat akan sesuatu yang ia beli tadi. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia antar ke rumah sakit dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Tapi, mumpung si _penghuni kamar_ sedang berada di hadapannya, memberikan hadiahnya sekarang juga tak ada salahnya, kan?

"Aku ada sesuatu buat kamu," ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis yang amat sangat menawan. "Kamu tunggu sebentar di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol lekas menghambur pergi menuju kursi yang sempat mereka duduki tadi.

Di sana ada sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sedang terduduk santai seorang diri. Tapi, bukan itu perihal hadiah yang sebenarnya. Bunga mawar itu hanyalah sebagai sebuah pelengkap dari hadiah utama yang telah Chanyeol siapkan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih sebuah kotak kecil dalam saku celananya. Kalau melihat benda ini, Chanyeol jadi teringat tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Diraihnya buket bunga yang sudah basah itu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke jantung taman—menemui sang pujaan hati. Tapi niatnya itu segera diurungkan saat ia merasakan getaran teratur dari dalam saku celana _jeans_ -nya.

 _Jongin is calling_

"Hal—"

Helaan napas Jongin terdengar begitu berat dari seberang sana. Dia berkata dengan suara yang bergetar dan juga sedikit parau. _"Baekhyun udah gak ada…"_

Chanyeol terpekik. Luar biasa terkejut dengan kabar yang ia dengar sekarang. "Lo bercanda, ya? Dia lagi ada sama gue!" Suara Chanyeol bergetar dan ada nada tidak terima di dalamnya. Dia ingin tertawa mengolok-olok Jongin. Baekhyun? Tidak ada? Kekasihnya sudah tidak ada? Konyol!

" _Baekhyun punya riwayat penyakit jantung, Yeol… Ternyata ini alesan di balik kenapa kita gak boleh kasih tau Ayah sama Bundanya kalau dia ikut ekskul hapkido, dan juga ngejalanin trainee_ _—_ _"_

Ponsel Chanyeol terjatuh. Suara Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai mengecil dan akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi. Chanyeol berlari sekencang mungkin menuju jantung taman, menuju kekasih mungilnya yang tengah menunggu dirinya di sana. Menunggu untuk diberikan hadiah olehnya. Dia ingin membuktikan pada Jongin kalau _Baekhyun baik-baik saja_.

Pria cantik itu baik-baik saja dan sedang bersama dengannya. Pria cantik itu baik-baik saja dan sedang menunggu hadiah darinya. Bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun sedang merajuk karena cemburu padanya. Mengatakan padanya kalau lelaki manis itu menyayanginya dengan suara lirih yang menggemaskan. Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kekasihnya tidak mungkin sudah _pergi_ , iya, kan?

Chanyeol tiba di jantung taman. Sambil berteriak seperti orang yang tengah kehilangan akal, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ada di sini. Baekhyun benar-benar ada di sini—tadi. Baru saja. Kekasihnya baru saja memeluknya. Menangisinya karena pria itu cemburu dengan kegiatan sekolahnya.

Suara tangisan Chanyeol tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang semakin deras. Pria itu tidak ada. Kekasih mungilnya tidak ada. Si cantik dengan sifatnya yang pencemburu itu benar-benar tidak ada di sini. Sosok seorang terkasih yang selalu menginginkan perhatian darinya benar-benar sudah _tidak ada_.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menatap bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Lalu tatapannya teralih pada kotak kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung berliontin hati yang dapat dibuka.

' _Kamu tuh gak pernah kangen sama aku, selalu aja aku yang nge-line kamu duluan! Kamu gak tau ya, kalau aku nungguin line dari kamu setiap hari?'_

' _Aku kangen sama kamu, kamu gak kangen sama aku?'_

' _Jangan sibuk-sibuk. Aku kan jadi jarang ketemu kamu. Bikin aku cepet bosen dan ujung-ujungnya malah jadi aku yang kangen sama kamu.'_

Tadinya, Chanyeol ingin menyerahkan buket bunga ini sekalian memakaikan kalung berliontin hati tersebut kepada Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengatakan, _'Kalau kamu kangen sama aku, kamu bisa liat kalung ini. Di sini, ada foto aku sama kamu. Aku ngambil fotonya diem-diem, loh…'_

Chanyeol membuka bandul kalung yang berbentuk hati itu. Di sana, terdapat sebuah gambar. Di mana Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur saat sedang berpesta semalaman suntuk dalam rangka merayakan hari lahirnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan mata terpejam. Mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Dan kalung ini… akan sangat berarti baginya. Sekarang. Dan selamanya.

Perlahan tubuh Chanyeol mulai merosot. Dia terduduk di permukaan rumput yang basah. Duduk diam merenungi segala hal yang terjadi dalam satu jam ini dengan mata kosongnya. Dia seperti sedang berada di sudut lorong gelap yang sepi. Sepi, sendirian, dan kesepian. Tidak ada lagi sosok pria mungil itu. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi sosok tercintanya. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Pria cantik itu… sudah terkubur. Jauh di dalam benaknya. Hanya di sana. Di hatinya. Untuk di kenang.

 _Selamat jalan, cintaku._ _—_ _Park Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	16. 15 - TAK TERTEBAK - aye-2033

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **TAK TERTEBAK**

By aye-2033

Lagu yang dipilih: Im Different

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

"kelas mana?"

"2 b, lu"

"2 a, alhamdulillah akhirnya kepisah sama lu"

Kai mah elus dada aja tuh dengar sahabatnya malah syukur pas kepisah kelas ama dia.

Chanyeol malah nyengir lebar kesenengan liat penderitaan sahabatnya yg ngga bisa lagi nyontek sama dia karena udah ngga sekelas.

pantes syukur, bang Kai sih tunyon.

mwehehe

.  
sebenernya walau Chanyeol emang bersyukur atas kepisahnya dia sama Kai, tapi ada rasa ngga rela juga sih, abis Kai itukan sahabatan sama dia udah dari Sd sampai sekarang , terus ngga pernah kepisah kelas dan sekarang pas udah kepisah yah kaya ada yg lain gitu.

alah bacot lu yeol.

"Chanyeol lu duduk sama Baekhyun yah.?"

"hah?"

"ck, lu tuh yah lupa atau bagemana sih kan peraturan pas udah naik kelas, tempat duduk lu di tentuin."

Sehun rivalnya mencebik kesel abis tuh minggat setelah jelasin yg tadi, si Chanyeol mah masih mikir sambil nyari bangkunya.

Baekhyun? siapa tuh? baru denger namanya?

sekiranya begitulah isi pemikiran lelaki jangkung itu.

.  
Oh jadi ini yg namanya Baekhyun? duh Gusti nun agung ini mah widadari dari lagu nissa sabyan.

Apa sih yeol retjeh lu.

"apa liat - liat!"

kali ini gantian Chanyeol yah elus dada nya- kalau tadikan Kai-, yawla iya sih muka mirip widadari tapi ituloh mulutnya minta di cabein, mana ngomongnya nyembur lagi kan doi ilpill.

"ngga papah, eh kenalin gue Park Chanyeol panggil aja Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol ngulurin tanganya sebagai formalitas dan tata krama, eh malah di tepis ama si judes Baekhyun.

"ngga usah SKSD, lu punya name tag yekan? terus gue juga punya name tag udah selesai.."

Kai tolongin gueee salah apa gue sampai duduk ama laki yg judesnya ngalahin emak gue - batin Chanyeol merana.

si Chanyeol lansung kicep aja ngga mau ngomong lagi, abis sih di tanya alus-alus di jawab ngegas malah nyelekit lagi, sabar aja tuh mas Chanyeol.

Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai, Pak Lay yg pertama masuk ngenalin dirinya sebagaj guru bahasa cina sekaligus wali kelas 2 a.

Baekhyun nguap lebar banget di samping Chanyeol trus posisiin kepalanya tiduran di atas meja, keknya mau otw bobo, Chanyeol mah merhatiin aja tingkah laku Baekhyun itu, mau negur ntar di bilang sksd, untungnya aja duduknya paling ujung belakang kalo ngga pasti abis di damprat ama Pak Lay tuh si Baekhyun.

.  
ngga terasa udah pulangan sekolah, Chanyeol dengan cepat rapiin peralatan belajarnya ketika Bu Yora udah keluar dari kelas.

Niat mau jemput si Kai eh matanya malah fokus sama orang yg masih tidur di sampingnya, ini tidur apa pingsan dari 5 jam yg lalu ngga bangun-bangun.

Chanyeol lansung aja perang batin.

Bangunin ngga yah? kalau ngga bangunin kasian, kalau di bangunin nanti di bilang SKSD, duh bingung kan mas nya.

ya udah bangunin aja kasian loh.

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol goyangin bahu Baekhyun pelan tapi ngga ada respon.

"Baekhyun"

kali ini agak guncang keras, Baekhyun agak terusik dan akhirnya bangun sambil ngucekin matanya.

Chanyeol di sampingnya cuman Nahan napas aja, karena demi apapun kali ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat...

"imuutt"

Chanyeol ngebekap mulutnya sendiri saat kalimat tadi berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

"apa lu bilang" galak si Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ngegeleng kepalanya.

iya sih imut tapi si mulut itu loh kalo ngomong ngegas.

"udah pulangan gue di luan yah" Chanyeol mau pergi malas di galakin mulu ama temen sebangku, tapi tangannya ada yg nahan, iya.. si Baekhyun nahan tangan Chanyeol ngebuat si Chanyeol ngebalik lihat si imut tapi judes Baekhyun.

"apa.?"

"tungguin gue."

Chanyeol mah sabar aja abis di galakin baru di baikin.

"ya udah cepetan"  
.

Kai udah pulang dari tadi.

Chanyeol mah sabar aja lagi di tinggalin ama temennya mana si judes ngikut kemana - mana lagi.

iya si Baekhyun ngikutin Chanyeol dari tadi mau ngajakin pulang bareng katanya.

entahlah mungkin Baekhyun lelah jadi judes.

mereka sekarang jalan iringan dengan di selimuti keheningan, yah mereka rasa canggung aja gitu, kan baru kenal.

udah iyain aja.

sesampai di halte bus, mereka pun duduk sebelahan tapi jarak aman, si Chanyeol ngeliatin jalanan si Baekhyun diem aja sambil mainin tali tasnya.

"eh, Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun manggil Chanyeol, terus yg di panggil nengok.

"apa..?"

alisnya naik dikit, Baekhyun liat Chanyeol bentar trus nundukin kepalanya.

"maafin gue yg tadi yah."

Chanyeol ngegaruk kepalanya karena kebetulan gatel sambil mandangin si judes yg masih nunduk.

maafin gue yg tadi itu, yg tadi mana?

yg judes kah atau yg jutek kah.

anak ini tsundere kali yah?

"iya."

"iya.?"

"iya gue maaffin lu.."

si Baekhyun senyum lebar banget, imut banget, mana ngedeket lagi duduknya jadi agak mepet ke Chanyeol, kan mas Chanyeol jadi salting.

Kai tolong selamatin gue dari manusia bernama Baekhyun ini.

"kalau gitu ayo kita kencan.."

"eh?"

saat itu Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun ini adalah orang yg tidak tertebak.

 _Maaf karena membingungkanmu_

 _Kamu tidak tahu, kamu tidak tahu aku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	17. 16 - Stay By My Side - masshiro96

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Stay By My Side**

By masshiro96

Lagu yang dipilih: Im Different

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari ini aku akan mengatakannya! Harus! Aku tak ingin menjadi orang yang menghancurkan kehidupan sempurnanya, dia normal sedangkan 'aku berbeda'!-Baekhyun_

Lelaki manis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya. Mencoba mengkhianati lelehan air mata yang menjejaki pipi tirusnya. Semakin dia melangkah, semakin nafasnya terasa tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya. Sesak memenuhi dadanya. Berulang kali dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini yang terbaik. Dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan karena rasa cintanya yang teramat besar itulah dia merelakan lelaki jangkung itu. Merelakannya untuk memiliki kehidupan sempurna seperti orang pada umumnya.

 _ **Stay by My Side**_

 _ **two weeks ago…**_

Pagi hari di musim semi yang sangat cerah. Sosok lelaki dengan seragam sekolah khas anak SMA dan ransel punggung berjalan santai. Tangannya sesekali menengadah ketika beberapa helai mahkota sakura berjatuhan diatasnya. Lalu tersenyum ketika ada satu mahkota tersangkut di jemarinya. Senyum yang sangat manis, membuat sosok lelaki jangkung dari kejauhan ikut tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah manis remaja lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil sosok dari seberang jalan ketika lelaki manis itu hampir melewatinya.

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan pucatnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Sosok lelaki itu berlari menyeberang jalan mendekati pemuda manis itu. Terima kasih pada kaki jenjangnya sehingga hanya beberapa langkah saja jalanan mampu dia seberangi. Sesuatu yang selalu Baekhyun inginkan semenjak dia menyadari bahwa sahabat seperpopokannya ini telah lebih tinggi darinya. Sahabat? Ah, tentu saja itu status seminggu yang lalu sebelum berganti menjadi _boyfriend._

"Kau sangat ceria sekali hari ini sayang?" lelaki jangkung tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut rambut lekam pemuda didepannya.

"Hentikan! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" lelaki manis itu merengut tak suka, sembari menghentikan lengan besar di kepalanya. Merapikan beberapa helaian rambutnya.

"Hey! sejak kapan lenganmu menjadi sebesar ini!" sungutnya. Tangan mungilnya memijat-mijat lengan besar Chanyeol. "Ugh, dan ini sangat padat!" melepaskan tangan besar itu, lalu beralih memijat lengan kurusnya sendiri. "Apa kau memakan beton Chanyeol?" mata sipitnya melirik tajam pada lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya. Lalu dibalas kekehan.

"Kau saja yang malas berolah raga sayang, jangan salahkan aku ketika kau selalu beralasan macam-macam saat aku mengajakmu olah raga." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!" serunya sembari tersenyum cerah. Lalu mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi menantang langit. Dengan mudahnya lengan itu diraih oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki manis itu menengok ke arah samping. Matanya membulat ketika senyuman yang mempesona itu tepat mengenai jantungnya. Hey! sejak kapan Chanyeol memiliki senyuman mempesona seperti itu? Kemana saja Baekhyun selama 13 tahun bersama Chanyeol?

Pemuda jangkung itu menarik lengan pucat Baekhyun. Membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun saat sampai dirumah untuk menghukum Chanyeol, menarik telinga lebarnya agar semakin lebar misalnya?

Bukan tanpa sebab, di pinggir jalan itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depannya. Menarik jemari lentiknya mendekat dan mengecupnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu, tak perlu menjadi sempurna karena aku yang akan membuat hidupmu sempurna." Mendengar pengakuan itu, sontak jantung Baekhyun melompat beberapa meter tingginya. Telinganya menuli beberapa sekon. Bahkan sepertinya dia lupa untuk bernafas untuk sesaat.

"Be-berdiri Chanyeol-ah." Ujar Baekhyun tergagap. Pipinya menghangat. Rona merah itu menjalar dari pipi ketelinganya. Lengan kurusnya mencoba menarik tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Ja- jangan lakukan itu ditempat umum!" sungutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggung sempit iru menjauh. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat mengingat ekspresi menggemaskan pacar mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya riang, tersenyum tipis sembari menggumamkan nada-nada indah. Hatinya tak pernah sebahagia hari ini. Ah, mungkin pernah, saat Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipisnya pertama kali dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Saat dia tak perlu merasa was-was jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 _ **Stay by My Side**_

 _ **Flashback**_

. _"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau menjauhi Chanyeol? Kau tahu, kau ini seperti parasite bagi Chanyeol, bagaimana dia bisa menikmati kehidupan cintanya jika kau terus menempel padanya! Dasar egois! Apa kau tak punya kegiatan lain selain membuntutinya!"_

" _Baekhyun-ah, tolong berikan surat ini pada Chanyeol."_

" _Baekhyun-ah, Bisakah kau memberiku nomor telefon Chanyeol?"._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Bukan sepenuhnya salah pemuda manis itu jika Chanyeol masih _single_ sampai saat ini meskipun tidak sedikit gadis-gadis manis mengantri untuknya. Chanyeol telah mematenkan kepemilikan hatinya pada Baekhyun semenjak 13 tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun kecil sangat pemberani dan sangat pintar bergaul, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang pendiam dan pemalu. Teman-temannya sering mengejek Chanyeol karena telinganya yang besar. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun, dia membela Chanyeol, karena dialah Chanyeol yang pemurung dan pendiam mampu menemukan kepercayaan dirinya dan bergaul bersama dengan yang lain. Baginya Baekhyun adalah sinar kehidupannya. Baginya Baekhyun adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Apapun yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia, dia akan melakukannya, dan sebaliknya apapun yang membuat Baekhyun menderita dia tak segan-segan untuk melawannya.

" _Baekhyun, kenapa kau tak pernah mengangkat telefonku? Kau bahkan mengacuhkanku seminggu ini. Berangkat sekolah tanpa menungguku, bahkan kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"_ ujar Chanyeol frustasi menatap pemuda kecil didepannya. Terima kasih pada beberapa temannya yang mengetahui lokasi Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Baekhyun selalu menghindar dari Chanyeol. Tak sepucuk hidungpun dia temui di sekolah selama seminggu ini.

" _Sebaiknya kita berhenti berteman Chanyeol-ah."_ Lirih pemuda manis itu sembari menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Baekhyun terluka, meski kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya sendiri. Alisnya bertaut, air mata menggenang dimatanya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu padanya. Entah sejak kapan benih-benih cinta itu tumbuh di hati Baekhyun. Sehingga dia tak menyadari bahwasanya cinta itu telah tumbuh terlalu besar di hatinya. Sejujurnya dia tak rela jika Chanyeol memiliki kekasih, apalagi seorang gadis manis yang selalu memuja-mujanya. Sejak kapan seorang Chanyeol mengubah orientasi seksual seorang Baekhyun, sehingga menjadi terombang ambing dan membuat dunia kecilnya jungkir balik. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah hanya dia saja yang merasakan perasaan ini? Apakah hanya dia yang mencintai Chanyeol seperti seorang kekasih? Chanyeol sangat popular dengan wanita. Lagipula dia selalu bercerita tentang beberapa idol favoritnya.

' _Chanyeol itu normal, sedangkan aku berbeda,'_ Baekhyun tersenyum kecut seraya air mata itu menetes dipipi tirusnya.

Baekhyun hendak melangkah menjauh, tiba-tiba lengan kokoh itu menariknya. _"Katakan padaku- apa alasanmu,"_ rahangnya mengeras,jemarinya mengerat di lengan kurus itu.

" _Aku bosan denganmu Chanyeol."_ Gumamnya datar. Baekhyun total berdusta.

" _Bohong! Aku mendengarnya! Gadis-gadis itu yang memojokkanmu kan! menyuruhmu menjauhiku!"_ ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi. Sontak membuat nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Geming di tempat, genggaman di tangannya melemas. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah pemuda jangkung itu.

" _Lalu kenapa jika aku Bohong! Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin! Karena aku ada disisimu kau mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang mengirimkan surat cinta padamu! Karena ada aku disisimu kau tak menikmati kehidupan cintamu! Karena ada aku disisimu kau-"_

 _Chup_

Benda kenyal itu mendarat tepat dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Membungkam cerocosan Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu membulat seketika. Lalu mendorong pemuda jangkung itu menjauh.

" _Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_ mata sipit itu memandang sosok didepannya tajam. Seakan menuli pemuda jangkung itu menarik lengan pucat itu, membuat si empu tersentak dan menempel pada tubuh besarnya. Dia tidak mengira, kalau tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar sangat besar dan hangat. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi sia-sia. Tenaga Chanyeol berkali lipat lebih kuat dari tubuh ringkihnya.

" _Jangan-."_ Gumamnya. _"Jangan pernah menjauhiku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku,dan jangan bosan padaku. Aku merasa kosong jika kau tak disisiku."_ Lirih Chanyeol sedikit terisak. Merengkuh erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Mendengar ungakapan itu, air mata Baekhyun meleleh. Lalu lengan kurus itu membalas rengkuhan Chanyeol.

" _Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah, jadilah pacarku, okey?"_ lengan kokoh itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh, menatap mata berkaca-kaca itu.

" _Pikirkan kembali Chanyeol-ah, kau hanya bingung. Kau tak berusaha untuk berhubungan dengan gadis-gadis manis itu."_ lembut Baekhyun. " _Aku berjanji, apapun pilihanmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_ Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Aku hanya menginginkanmu Baekhyun, tidak yang lain."_

.

 _ **Stay by My Side**_

 _ **A week ago before the H day**_

" _Strawberry cake_ kesukaanmu." Tangan besar itu menyodorkan satu piring kecil dengan sepotong cake diatasnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah." Meraih piring kecil itu, lalu tersenyum manis semanis cake yang dihadapannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru tua dari saku mantelnya. Membuka kotak itu perlahan, dan nampak sepasang cincin silver didalamnya.

"I-ini? untukku?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Tentu saja, aku mendapatkan gaji _part-time_ ku di kedai cake ini, dan aku ingin memiliki suatu barang berpasangan yang sangat berarti bagi kita berdua." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan meraih jemari lentik sosok didepannya. Menyematkan satu cincin silver itu di jari tengahnya.

"Sangat pas dan indah di jari lentikmu Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona kemerahan itu, senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Lalu jemari lentiknya meraih tangan besar Chanyeol, menyematkan cincin di jari tengahnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, ini sangat indah, dan aku akan menjaganya."

Tiba-tiba dering telefon Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Ya? Apa? Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan kesana." Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telefonnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kakakku melahirkan putra pertamanya dengan selamat!" serunya. "Sekarang aku menjadi seorang paman! Maukah kau menemaniku ke mall?" dibalas senyum dan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri raut bahagia terukir dari wajah tampan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol sangat riang dan bersemangat ketika jalan bersama di mall. Meskipun Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan sikap senang hati ketika mengantar Baekhyun ke mall hanya untuk berburu cake.

"Lihatlah ini sayang? Bukankah ini terlihat lucu?" ujar Chanyeol dengan raut muka ceria. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan senyuman manis.

"Sepatu kecil ini sangat imut, aku yakin pasti cocok untuknya," lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Chanyeol yang bahagia. Raut muka Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun pada raut muka seorang ayah yang sangat menantikan kelahiran anaknya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat hangat dan menyayangi keluarganya, pikir Baekhyun.

Seorang anak berumur 5 tahunan tiba-tiba menabrak Chanyeol dari belakang. Membuatnya jatuh terpental. "Hey jagoan! Kau baik-baik saja?" membantu bocah tersebut berdiri, lalu tersenyum hangat, menyodorkan permen lolipop di sakunya. Lolipop yang sengaja dia simpan untuk Baekhyun. "Telimakacih angkwel." Ucap bocah itu lalu kembali berlari menuju ibunya.

Lagi, Baekhyun melihat sifat kebapakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan terlihat sempurna dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dia akan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang sempurna, menjadi seorang suami yang mencintai istrinya, menjadi seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya. Bayangan Chanyeol dengan keluarga kecil bahagianya membuat hati Baekhyun sesak. Chanyeol bisa memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna jika dia menghilang, jika tidak terikat dengan Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya tidak untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Merutuki perasaan cintanya yang terlarang.

' _Aku, aku akan mencoba melepasmu Chanyeol, kau berhak mendapatkan kehidupan sempurnamu.'_ Batinnya.

 _ **Stay by My Side**_

"A-apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol total _blank_. Menatap Baekhyun dari beberapa tangga dibawah Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada lemah.

"Berikan alasan yang tepat!" Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu! Aku rasa perasaanku padamu hanya khilaf sesaatku!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertegun sesaat, dadanya terasa sakit. Baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi, lalu tanpa dia sadari, tangannya menampik tangan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke bawah. Kepalanya terantuk cukup keras. Membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol pasti akan mengingatmu. Jangan khawatir." Ujar kakak Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengunjungi rumah sakit. Hatinya hancur, ketika menyadari kalau Chanyeol melupakannya. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun berpikir kalau dirinyalah penyebab Chanyeol terluka. Namun, mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Dengan jalan ini, mungkin Chanyeol akan menemukan kehidupan sempurnanya.

Baekhyun tak pernah lagi menemui Chanyeol. Hanya beberapa kali saja dia mengunjungi kedai cake dimana Chanyeol bekerja. Sekedar untuk mengobati rasaa rindunya. Disekolahpun dia membatasi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, benar-benar seperti orang asing. Terkadang dalam kesendirianya Baekhyun termenung dan terisak, mengingat kenangan manisnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Strawberry cake, favoritemu kan?" suara yang familiar mengusak telinga Baekhyun. Menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu tertegun melihat senyuman mempesona yang dirindukannya. Seketika air matanya meluncur, bertolak belakang dengan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol tertegun menatap ekspresi Baekhyun. Ekspresi yang sangat familiar dan membuatnya bernostalgia. Jantungnya berdenyut. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dadanya yang membuatnya ingin mengetahui pemuda manis itu.

Hari berganti hari, Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun. Timbul rasa penasaran dan ingin lebih mendekat padanya. Namun, Baekhyun selalu saja menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Hingga suatu hari itu datang. Ketika dia menemukan cincin silver di kalung Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri memakai cincin yang sama. Kenangan-kenangan itu bagai film yang berputar dikepalanya. Dia menyadari kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau jahat Baekhyun-ah, sengaja menjauhi, padahal kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu padaku, jangan pergi lagi. _Stay by My Side cause you are my happiness."_ Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dari belakang mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun tersenyum, menitikkan air matanya terharu. Pada akhirnya hati tetap mengenal untuk siapa dia berlabuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	18. 17 - Unbelievable - Logichanbaek

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Unbelievable**

By Logichanbaek

Lagu yang dipilih: Erase

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Mata sabitnya mengerjap perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Tatapannya lurus menerawang kedepan. Bahkan dirinya bingung mengapa ia bisa berbaring disini, ditempat yang ia tak tahu dimana ini.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya ruangan yang sepenuhnya berwarna putih, nakas, ranjang yang ia tiduri, dan juga alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang tidak ia ketahui apa namanya.

Si brunet mengerjapkan matanya pelan, ah, ini di rumah sakit rupanya. Namun mengapa ia terbaring dengan berbagai selang yang menancap di tubuhnya? Dan juga alat yang membungkus di sekitar mulutnya untuk memberikan oksigen ini sungguh mengganggunya. Maka dari itu ia membukanya untuk mengais oksigen dari udara sekitar.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya pria yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan antusias, Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya, wajahnya nampak kabur atau ini efek dirinya yang baru siuman?

"Emmhh, h-haus." Satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut si manis. Namun pria di sampingnya tak bergeming sama sekali, bahkan ia tak berminat untuk mengambilkan air yang berada di atas nakas, tidakkah kode yang tadi Baekhyun berikan cukup jelas? Kini mata Baekhyun dapat menangkap sosok manusia yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya, ia adalah Chanyeol; kekasihnya.

"H-haus, Chanyeollie." Baekhyun merenggut saat merasakan sedikit rasa perih dan juga pusing yang menghantam bagian keningnya. Chanyeol terkesiap, ia menatap air tersebut dan Baekhyun bergantian. "B-bisakah kau ambil air itu sendiri? Tanganku terasa kebas saat aku tertidur di sofa itu. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menampikan wajah bersalahnya.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Kau lelah ya menungguku siuman?" Perlahan Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, tubuhnya serasa lemas. Sudah berapa jam ia pingsan? Ototnya mati rasa.

Baekhyun merenggangkan tangannya yang kaku, lalu diraihnya gelas tersebut dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah meneguk airnya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian menggeleng. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun,

"Pusing, perih, dan rasanya aku ingin mati saja." Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat mendapati keningnya yang terbalut perban. "Jangan berkata seperti itu," Chanyeol mengelus pelan bibir pucat Baekhyun dan membubuhinya sebuah kecupan kecil, "berapa jam aku pingsan?" Baekhyun bertanya, namun Chanyeol hanya bergeming. Apakah saat ia pingsan Chanyeol berubah menjadi lelet seperti ini?

"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun yang mana membuat Chanyeol terperanjat. "A-ah, kau bukan pingsan, Baekhyun. Kau koma selama seminggu." Chanyeol menatap iba kekasihnya dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. "Selama itukah?" Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, "kau dingin, kau pasti tidur tanpa menggunakan selimut ya?" Tebak Baekhyun yang mana membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, terdengar hambar dan juga seperti sebuah kepalsuan.

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi kecanggungan yang ia alami. "Kemarilah, Chanyeollie. Aku ingin membelai wajahmu." Baekhyun berusaha meraih wajah Chanyeol yang mana membuat Chanyeol menurut dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau pucat, kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun, namun dijawab dengan gelengan kecil Chanyeol.

"Kau juga sangat dingin," Baekhyun berujar kembali. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, "aku sempat memakan es krim tadi, karena itu suhu tubuhku dingin." Entah itu logika yang masuk akal atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Baekhyun percaya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku juga ingin es krim," pinta Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh."

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter sebentar, kau harus dicek kondisi kesehatannya." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam, namun ia kembali berbalik arah dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol berucap lirih, kemudian memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum ia beranjak kembali. "Jaga dirimu selagi aku pergi, mengerti?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang terasa halus. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, sambil menggumam 'aku mengerti'.

e)(o

Setelah diberi perawatan intensif oleh dokter, Baekhyun merasa sendirian. Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali, kakaknya -Sehun- entah dimana, dan juga ia tidak memiliki sanak keluarga yang sudi menjenguknya.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menangis, namun ia melihat knop pintu yang berputar dan seseorang dengan rambut cokelat madu seperti dirinya masuk ke ruangan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," orang itu adalah Sehun, kakak kandung Baekhyun. Sehun datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, tak lupa mengecup kening Baekhyun yang terbalut perban. Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas dan menggenggam tangan adiknya erat.

"Maaf karena tadi aku ada rapat bersama kolega, ku pikir siumanmu masih lama. Aku sudah putus asa asal kau tahu, ku pikir sebentar lagi kau akan meninggal." Sehun meninju pelan bahu Baekhyun, "tega sekali kau sampai berpikir aku akan meninggal!" Baekhyun merenggut lucu, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya hanya bercanda. Yah walaupun candaannya terdengar sangat sadis memang,

"Tapi yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar, lima hari lagi kau diperbolehkan pulang. Jalankan pemulihan dengan benar jika kau benar-benar ingin pulang secepatnya." Sehun menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke arah mulut Baekhyun, "aaaaa~" Sehun membuat suara yang mana menandakan Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aaaam," Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, tentu saja ia merasa lapar karena persetan dengan komanya, ia tidak mendapat asupan lezat selama seminggu!

"Dimana Chanyeol? Apakah tadi kau bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menelan makanan yang baru dikunyahnya. Sehun tidak menjawabnya, pria yang terkenal dengan muka datarnya ini hanya tetap melanjutkan menyuapi sang adik.

"Sehun hyung, jangan acuhkan aku ketika aku sedang bertanya!" Baekhyun mengguncangkan bahu Sehun pelan yang mana membuat kakaknya mendesah pelan.

"Diam dan makan saja," Sehun tetap bersikukuh untuk menyuapi Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun mulai emosi dengan sifat kakaknya ini. "Hanya katakan dimana Chanyeol berada, hyung! Apakah itu sulit?!" Baekhyun meninggikan oktafnya, namun kakaknya tetap mengunci mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun sinis, "makan dulu Baekhyun!" Gertaknya sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur di hadapan Baekhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Baekhyun menepis sendok tersebut hingga melayang dan terjatuh di lantai.

"BAEKHYUN!" Baru kali ini Sehun membentaknya, bahkan Baekhyun sempat shock dan meringis kecil.

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak bisakah kau menjawabnya?" Ucapan Baekhyun melirih, ia hanya ingin tahu Chanyeollienya dimana. Karena ia sedikit banyak merindukan sosok pemuda itu.

"Tidak bisa,"

"Mengapa? Katakan hyung! Mengapa?!"

.

.

.

"KARENA DIA SUDAH MATI, BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terperanjat, "a-apa?" Perkataan yang barusan seakan-akan merupakan puzzle di dalam otaknya, ia tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil, bersamamu. Namun hanya kau yang selamat, Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan ibanya, ia juga sadar bahwa waktunya tidak pas untuk membicarakan ini, namun Baekhyun terlalu mendesaknya.

"B-bagaimana bisa, tadi dia ada bersamaku, hyung." Baekhyun terisak kencang, tidak mungkin! Ini semua tidak mungkin!

Seketika nafas Sehun tercekat, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol sendiri sudah tewas tepat lokasi kecelakaannya?

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia merasa sedih, dan juga takut. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi dan menimpa dirinya. Jika Chanyeol sudah meninggal, lalu siapa yang tadi menjenguknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	19. 18 - My Days Without You - Logichanbae

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **My Days Without You**

By Logichanbaek

Lagu yang dipilih: Please Say Something Even Its A Lie

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU SUDAH BERJANJI BAHWA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI, CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak parau, tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat hingga rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan lututnya di lantai.

"Kapan aku pernah menjajikan omong kosong itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin, memandangi sosok kekasih mungilnya yang telah menjadi mantan dalam hitungan 5 menit yang lalu.

"K-kau menjanjikan ini lima tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun terisak, hatinya terasa sakit. Bahkan rasanya untuk mengais oksigen pun rasanya sangat sulit.

Chanyeol menatap malas lelaki manis yang berada di hadapannya ini, "kau tahu apa alasan aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya seolah menuntut jawaban dari sang mantan kekasih,

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, menatap tepat diantara mata Baekhyun seolah-olah ingin melenyapkan nyawanya dalam hitungan detik, "karena kau hanya merepotkanku-

-kau terlalu berisik, manja, cengeng,-

-dan kau, hanya menjadi parasit di dalam hidupku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tetap pada pandangan meremehkannya, dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun merasa sakit hati, merepotkan katanya? Cih, bahkan si brengsek ini pernah berkata bahwa bebannya adalah beban Chanyeol juga. Jika begitu, untuk apa Chanyeol terlihat begitu peduli sementara sebenarnya ia merasa direpotkan? Baekhyun menarik nafasnya yang tersendat, sudah cukup emosi yang menguras kesabarannya. Kini ia sadar dengan perkataan teman-temannya, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

"Baiklah jika kau menganggapku parasit, aku menerima perpisahan ini. Namun, jangan pernah kau datang ke dalam kehidupanku lagi," Baekhyun terisak kembali. Ia ingin berusaha tegar, namun sudah terlalu dalam untuk mencintai Yodanya, terlalu sulit untuk melupakannya yang selama ini mengisi seluruh hidup dan jiwanya, terlalu sakit untuk menghapus seluruh memori yang selama ini dibangun dengan landasan cinta; yang ternyata semua ini hanyalah kepalsuan belaka.

Tapi apa gunanya jika kau mempertahankan seseorang yang bahkan hanya menganggapmu sebagai parasit?

"Aku juga tidak berminat untuk kembali lagi." Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia sangat murka pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menerima semua ini? Semua rasa sakit ini? Dan juga semua celaan yang ia berikan?

"Baguslah, dan berjanjilah untuk itu. Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Chanyeollie." Hanya itu kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut si manis. Sebelum semua ruangan ini benar-benar senyap, Baekhyun kembali bersuara lagi dibelakang punggung Chanyeol, "semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan." Ia berucap dengan nada riang, seakan-akan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah prank. Baekhyunpun berharap begitu, namun terlalu mustahil sepertinya. Chanyeol bukan tipikal pemuda romantis yang suka memberikan prank ataupun kejutan-kejutan manis.

e)(o

Setelah 1 tahun semenjak Chanyeol pergi dari hidupnya, sifat Baekhyun benar-benar berubah total. Ia memang tidak pernah berprinsip 'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu', namun itulah rasanya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya barang sedetikpun. Tugasnya hanya menangis, menyesal, dan selalu menunggu Chanyeol untuk pulang, walaupun ia pernah meminta pria itu untuk jangan pernah datang kembali dan berjanji untuk hal itu.

Saat ini Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya yang begitu monoton; bekerja, pulang, menangis. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol benar-benar membenci dirinya. Tidakkah Chanyeol juga merasakan rindu seperti yang setiap hari Baekhyun rasakan? Bahkan ini hampir seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Rindu itu tetap datang dan selalu menimbulkan penyesalan terdalam bagi Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri trotoar dari sepulang kerjanya. Ketika sedang asik berjalan, kepingan memori teracak bersama Chanyeol mulai tersusun random di otaknya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan." Baekhyun menggumam pelan, Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman atau alasan klasik lainnya, seperti; aku sibuk, aku lelah, ataupun -nanti saja.

Baekhyun hanya memakluminya. Kekasihnya memang pria workaholic, sudah sepantasnya ia sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Namun terlalu janggal baginya, jika 1 tahun belakangan ini tidak ada waktu senggang sama sekali. Apakah itu wajar?

Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar refreshing, tidakkah cuti satu hari saja bukan merupakan masalah besar?

Akan tetapi, wajah Chanyeol yang semakin pucat setiap harinya membuat Baekhyun merasa iba. Mungkin saja memang Chanyeol benar-benar lelah? Pikirnya. Toh Chanyeol bekerja juga untuk dirinya nanti, menunjukkan seberapa pantas Chanyeol untuk meminang Baekhyun dan menjadikan suaminya kelak-

Lamunannya terhenti ketika bahunya menabrak sosok tinggi berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun menunduk untuk mengucapkan permohonan maaf secara berulang, melafalkan sifatnya yang ceroboh dan tidak melihat situasi disekitarnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Baekhyun bangkit dari tundukannya dan memperhatikan wajah seksama si korban yang tadi Baekhyun tabrak. "Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Oh Sehun, teman Chanyeol." Baekhyun menunjukan rasa terkejutnya ketika pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun ini merupakan teman Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Sehun mengenalnya.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar, Baekhyun-ssi?" Tawar Sehun, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas persetujuannya.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman perkomplekan. Tidak ada satupun suara yang memecahkan keheningan, bahkan satu sama lainpun merasakan atmosfer kecanggungan yang sedaritadi mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Sehunlah orang pertama yang berdehem dan mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain. "Baekhyun-ssi, beruntunglah aku menemukanmu yang masih ada di wilayah ini. Jujur saja, aku lelah mencarimu sampai ke sudut kota. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberikan amanat yang Chanyeol berikan kepadaku, tolong terima ini." Sehun memberikan alat recorder berstiker pokemon dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, dari Chanyeol katanya? Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memaki si pria bodoh itu. Bisa-bisanya ia merasa bahwa dirinya masih dipikirkan, walaupun memang begitu kenyataannya. Dan dimana dirinya sekarang? Apakah sudah tidak ada nyali untuk menunjukan wajahnya di hadapan Baekhyun?

"Aku pergi," Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang bergerumul dengan pemikirannya.

Baekhyun memasang headset dan mulai menekan tombol play pada alat recorder tersebut. Suara berat yang Baekhyun kenali mulai menyapa indra telinga si manis,

'Hai, Baekhyun. Maaf jika aku pergi dengan memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam benakmu. Jujur saja, aku tidak rela meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Aku takut tidak bisa menjagamu lagi ketika aku pergi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti lebih baik kan tanpaku?-

"Bodoh," Baekhyun mendesis panjang. Lebih baik? Dari mananya?

-aku sangat ingin kembali menyapamu lagi, namun aku teringat akan janji itu, bahwa aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Aku cukup menyesal akan hal itu. Dan akupun juga tahu diri, mungkin saja selama aku pergi, kau memiliki penggantiku' kan?-

Baekhyun mulai terisak kecil, mana mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan pengganti Chanyeol sedangkan seluruh otaknya hanya beratensi kepada pria bertelinga besar itu.

-Baekhyun, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maaf jika aku menyerah dengan hubungan ini. Jika kau rindu aku, datanglah untuk menjengukku ke bukit belakang rumah sakit, disana tempat tinggal baruku, di dekat pohon kenangan kita dulu. Aku selalu menunggumu disini. Aku rasa hanya itu, semoga kita bertemu lagi, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Pip

Tak terasa pipi Baekhyun mulai mengalir dengan deras, ia begitu merindukan pria besarnya itu. Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun bergegas menuju bukit belakang rumah sakit bertransportasi bus umum.

Sebelum menanjak ke bukit, Baekhyun sempat membelikan setangkai mawar putih untuk Chanyeol. Berharap dengan permohonan maafnya Chanyeol akan kembali dan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Baekhyun.

Sampai ketika ia berada di puncaknya, ia mencari-cari pemukiman ataupun sekedar gubuk yang mungkin akan Chanyeol tinggali. Namun nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda kediaman seorangpun disini.

Jelas saja Baekhyun marah, ia merasa seperti dibodohi. Lagipula jika dipikirkan secara logika, siapa juga yang ingin membangun rumah di bukit yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk? Terasa sulit untuk dipercaya.

Baekhyun terisak, mungkin memang Chanyeol sangat membencinya, sampai ia rela membohonginya dan meminta bantuan temannya -Sehun- untuk bersekongkol dengannya. Namun isakkannya terhenti tatkala matanya menatap lurus kearah wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum, berjarak 5 meter dari arahnya berdiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak senang, sangat tidak senang-

-karena yang ia dapati adalah senyum Chanyeol di dalam bingkai foto; yang bersandar pada batu nisan bertuliskan Park Chanyeol yang menancap di gundukan pusara.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri pusara tersebut, tubuhnya ambruk tepat di gundukan yang berada di hadapannya. Ia meraung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, berharap bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon.

Namun ini bukan lelucon karena surat di dalam botol yang berada tak jauh dari pusara menjelaskan segalanya, botol yang berlabel 'Jika kau Baekhyun, buka botol ini.' Berisi tentang segala hal yang selama ini Baekhyun pertanyakan.

Baekhyun semakin menangis, menggeleng dengan keras. Kenyataan ini begitu menamparnya. Rasa sesak mulai menggulung-gulung memenuhi rongga dada. Sampai dimana kegelapan menjemput, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Teruntuk: Kekasih tercintaku, Byun Baekhyun

Maafkan aku jika selama ini membuatmu bersedih, membuatmu menangis, dan juga tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku meninggalkanmu bukan tanpa alasan, itu sebuah keharusan, Baekhyun.

Aku tidak ingin kau hidup bersama seseorang yang bahkan mautnya sudah di depan mata. Maaf jika selama ini aku menyembunyikan penyakitku darimu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi kepergianku.

Maaf jika aku mencampakanmu dihari terakhir kita berpisah untuk selamanya. Aku tidak ingin kau semakin mengharapkanku untuk kembali. Karena pada nyatanya, aku tidak akan pernah kembali seperti permintaanmu, karena waktu untukku hidup tidaklah banyak.

Jaga dirimu, jangan bersedih lagi. Bersenang-senanglah! Cari kekasih baru dan lupakan aku. Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu di surga nanti. Aku selalu menunggumu, Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

-Park Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	20. 19 - BYUN FAT BAEKHYUN - ZooToChan

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **BYUN FAT BAEKHYUN**

By ZooToChan

Lagu yang dipilih: Please Say Something Even Its A Lie

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini SMA Yongnam lagi sibuk-sibuknya karna besok, itu SMA bakal ulang tahun. Alhasil, hari ini jam pelajaran kosong dan diganti sama gladi bersih buat Pensi besok.

"Anjir, kaos segede gini yang make ntar tenggelem kali ya."

Sehun masih mandangin Kaos yang emang sengaja dibuat sama sekolahan dan dibagi-bagiin ke perwakilan kelas.

Emang sih, ini sekolah ngga semua muridnya punya ukuran badan yang sesuai sama standar BMI, tapi yang lagi dia pegang ini ukuran baju triple XL, jadi wajar kalo dia kaget.

"Kak, aku minta kaos yang ukuran double XL dong."

Seulgi datengin Sehun yang masih aja mikir soal ukuran baju, tapi yang di datengin malah cengo.

"Perasaan badan lo kurus deh, ngapain minta ukuran segitu."

Sehun ngambilin baju sesuai ukuran yang diminta Seulgi di kardus yang dia bawa.

"Ngga tau Fashion lo kak, pake baju oversized gini namanya keren."

Sehun cuma ngangguk aja sambil liatin Seulgi yang make itu kaos terus pamerin ke temen-temennya.

"Kak, aku minta size Triple XL ya? "

"Buset, keknya emang kaos oversized lagi jaman. Lo ngga takut tenggelem apa?"

Sehun nengok kebelakang sambil ngasih itu Kaos. Dan makin kaget pas tau kalo orang yang ngajak dia ngomong itu overweight banget. Sehun ngga maksud ngehina, cuma badan ini anak emang dua kali gede badan dia.

"Engga kok kak, kaos ukuran aku emang segini." pas mau balik badan, Sehun manggil lagi itu cowo yang kalo diliat wajahnya imut sih.

"Bentar, nama lo siapa?"

"Baekhyun kak, dari kelas 10-A."

Si Sehun cuma manggut-manggut masih sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun yang pergi kearah toilet cowo.

SMA Yongnam selain terkenal punya murid yang pinter, juga terkenal sama kebandelan murid-muridnya.

Ngga heran kalo ini sekolah sering banget kena kasus tawuran antar pelajar, ampe dibawa ke polisi segala. Dan udah dua tahun ini pimpinan anak bandel SMA Yongnam itu melekat sama cowok namanya Park Chanyeol.

Sebenernya, Chanyeol ini ganteng sama pinter juga, cuma kelakuannya bikin guru ampe Kepsek geleng-geleng kepala. Dia satu-satunya murid yang kalo dikeluarin bakal ngerugiin Sekolah itu sendiri, soalnya Chanyeol itu jadi langganan mendali emas buat olimpiade matematika sama kimia ditingkat nasional. Chanyeol juga kapten tim baseball yang udah 2 tahun ini selalu juara umum kalo ada pertandingan antar SMA.

Dan hal itulah yang buat itu anak besar kepala.

"Eh, lo tau ngga Baekhyun anak 10-A?"

Jongin yang duduk didepan Chanyeol masang muka serius ampe bikin temen satu geng dia penasaran.

"Baekhyun? Yang sering dikatain buntelan squisy itu?"

Hanbin yang emang punya cewe anak kelas 10 pasti tau masalah beginian.

"Iya, yang gede itu. Lo pada tau ngga? Dia naksir Chanyeol, dan ampe nulis di buku diary soal Chanyeol!" yang lagi diomongin langsung nyembur air yang belum nyampe di tenggorokan dia.

"Serius? Kok gue ngga pernah liat ya? Lagian tau darimana lo soal buku diary dia?"

Chanyeol masang wajah mikir, sambil nginget siapa tau dia pernah liat itu si Baekhyun.

"Kan pacar gue temen sekelas dia, katanya kemaren itu buku diary dibaca sama anak satu kelas."

"Gimana kalo kita bikin taruhan?" Jongin naik turunin alis dia.

"Taruhan apa nih? Gue ga mau kalo taruhan rewardnya cuma kupon ayam doang."

"Hehe, kali ini gue punya sesuatu yang pasti lo suka, yeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya pas hari H ulang tahun Sekolah, anak-anak udah pada duduk di kursi yang disediain panitia. Beberapa ada yang lagi ngobrolin soal Chanyeol yang bakal ikut perform nyanyi sama Band Sekolah.

"Gue gasabar pengen liat Chanyeol nyanyi, suara dia kan Bagus."

"Eh, gue pengen liat Daniel sih." Suara bisik-bisik anak cewek udah ngedengung di kuping Baekhyun yang duduk paling depan, pas banget depan panggung. Dia emang sengaja duduk paling depan, biar bisa liat Chanyeol juga. Maklum, selama ini dia kalo ketemu Chanyeol bakal ngumpet dulu sambil liatin punggung cowok yang dia suka ngejauh.

Baekhyun malu banget kalo ketemu Chanyeol, ntar dia bakal dibully temen satu kelas lagi kalo ketauan pipi dia merah pas lewat disebelah Chanyeol.

"Ngga usah nunggu lama lagi, kita bakal dengerin band yang bakal bikin cewek-cewek histeris. "

Acaranya udah berjalan lumayan lama dan bentar lagi Band yang Vokalisnya Chanyeol bakalan tampil.

"Kita sambut aja, The Plan C!" para murid udah pada teriak gajelas, dan suara cewek-cewek yang dominasi pas para personil band udah siap-siap buat mulai pertunjukan mereka.

"Siang semuanya, sebelumnya gue mau ucapin selamat buat sekolahan tercinta kita yang hari ini umurnya udah ngga muda lagi kaya Pak Jae."

Chanyeol sukses ngebuat satu aula ketawa, tapi si Pak Jae yang lagi makan kacang bawang langsung pasang raut asem.

"Dan gue juga nyanyi lagu ini buat seorang yang akhir-akhir ini bikin gue kepikiran terus sama dia." lagi-lagi suara jeritan cewek-cewek kedengeran pas Daniel udah mulai metik senar gitar dia.

"...nan geudaereul joahabnida..."

"..saraghago shippeoyo.. "

Baekhyun masih liatin Chanyeol yang nyanyi sambil nutup mata dia, dan liat Chanyeol yang punya gaya urakan bisa nyanyi sambil masang wajah serius bener-bener ngebuat Baekhyun deg-degan.

Saat lagi asik liatin Chanyeol, tiba-tiba mata itu kebuka dan langsung natap tajem kedia. Rasanya jantung Baekhyun mau copot pas Chanyeol beneran liatin dia sambil terus nyanyi.

"...saranghago shippeoyo Geudae." dan lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyiin berhenti, tinggal instrumen aja yang masih jalan.

Baekhyun ngerasa dia mulai halu karna liat Chanyeol jalan kearah dia sambil bawa mic dan senyum ganteng banget.

"Baekhyun, gue tau mungkin ini mendadak, tapi gue mau bilang kalo gue.."

Suara teriakan di Aula makin mirip sama teriakan fans yang nonton konser. Cewek-cewek pada teriak protes liat Chanyeol datengin Baekhyun, kan Chanyeol idola mereka.

"Gue suka sama lo, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dengan entengnya ngegandeng tangan Baekhyun yang dingin banget mirip es ke arah panggung. Teriakan ngga terima dari anak cewek satu sekolahan ngga dipeduiliin sama Chanyeol, yang diliat sama anak itu sekarang cuma Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar kalo kejadian ini emang bukan mimpi.

"Gue suka sama lo, Baekhyun. Gue pengen lo juga ngejawab perasaan gue ini." dibelakang sana, Jongin sama temen-temen Chanyeol lain udah ketawa cekikikan pas liat pipi Baekhyun yang merah dan akting Chanyeol yang mereka akuin jago.

"Ini...bukan mimpi kan?" Chanyeol ngegeleng sambil ngusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"A-aku juga suka sama Gamyeollie."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba diem pas denger Baekhyun manggil nama dia, Gamyeollie? Itukan panggilan dia pas SD, kok Baekhyun bisa tau?

"Cium Dong~ kan udah resmi nih! " Jongin mulai provokasi pas liat Chanyeol yang justru diem. Akhirnya Chanyeol senyum sambil nelangkup pipi Baekhyun yang udah nutup mata dia.

Beberapa detik udah lewat tapi Baekhyun ngga ngerasain apapun terjadi, sampe akhirnya dia buka mata dan ngeliat Chanyeol senyum remeh kedia.

"Jadi bener ya, lo suka sama gue? Padahal kita ngga kenal?"

Chanyeol ngelepas tangan dia dari pipi Baekhyun, dan saat itu juga Baekhyun ngerasain baju dia basah sama air yang ternyata ulah temen-temennya Chanyeol yang nyiram dia pake air.

Satu Aula ketawa pas liat penampilan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditengah panggung sambil nangis. Dan Chanyeol langsung ditarik Jongin buat turun kebawah panggung, sebelum para guru ngejar mereka.

"Kasian ya, dia juga yang bodoh."

"Mampus, lagian mana mau Chanyeol sama cowok kaya dia."

Baekhyun masih belum gerak, sampe akhirnya Sehun dateng dan masangin jas almamater dia ke Baekhyun terus bawa dia turun dari panggung.

Sorak-sorak anak satu aula ngerendahin Baekhyun kedengeran dikuping dia, ngga nyangka Chanyeol bakal setega ini sama Baekhyun yang ngga punya salah sama dia.

"Makasih ya kak, maaf ngerepotin jadinya."

Sehun ngeliat Baekhyun miris, mata sama idung dia udah merah banget. Dia ngutuk kelakuan Chanyeol yang udah kelewatan.

"Ngga usah bilang makasih, gue ikhlas kok. Gue anterin pulang ya?"

Baekhyun mau nolak tapi Sehun udah narik dia ke area parkir sekolah. Pas lagi nunggu Sehun yang ngambil motor, Baekhyun denger suara Chanyeol sama temen-temen satu geng dia yang udah ngerjain Baekhyun kaya gini.

"Gue liat ekspresi Baekhyun tadi melas banget Hahaha. Kaya badak kecemplung got."

"Udah, katanya lo mau ngasih info soal adeknya Kyungsoo, buruan."

Chanyeol masih ngerasa ada yang ganjel pas Baekhyun manggil dia Gamyeollie tadi, tapi dia ngga terlalu mikir jauh, paling juga Baekhyun tadi reflek aja.

"Gue kemaren ketemu Kyungsoo, dia ngasih alamatnya ke gue. Mending lo datengin rumah dia sekarang terus temuin deh itu Princess Baekkie lo."

Jongin nyodorin kertas yang isinya alamat rumah Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol yang masang muka bahagia banget.

"Baek, ayo buruan."

Baekhyun yang masih dengerin omongan Chanyeol sama temen-temennya nengok dan liat Sehun yang udah bawa motor sama helm.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pulang dianterin Sehun sampe rumah yang jaraknya engga terlalu jauh. Sehun lagi ada urusan sama pacarnya, si Luhan jadi ngga mampir dulu dan langsung pamit pulang.

"Baek, kok badan lo basah semua sih? Ini juga jas siapa?" Kyungsoo, kaget pas liat Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup padahal ini musim panas.

"Tadi..."

"Permisi." Belum sempet Baekhyun cerita, ada suara dari luar rumah sambil ngetok pintu beberapa kali.

"Bentar Baek, lo ganti baju dulu sana, ntar lo keburu sakit."

Baekhyun ngangguk tapi ngga jalan ke kamar, justru dia masih diem di ruang tamu sambil nungguin Kyungsoo bukain pintu buat orang yang dia yakinin itu Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk Yeol, tadi Baekkie juga baru pulang sekolah." pas jalan ke arah ruang tamu, Chanyeol kaget setengah mati ngeliat Baekhyun yang masih pake seragam basah dia ada disini. Perasaan Chanyeol mulai ngga enak sekarang.

"Loh baek, kok belum ganti baju? Ini ada Chanyeol loh." Baekhyun ngangguk terus liatin Chanyeol yang kaget sambil liatin dia dengan pandangan ngga percaya.

"B-baek, lo..."

"Hai, Gamyeollie. Ah, kayanya sekarang udah bukan Gamyeollie lagi, tapi Chanyeol."

"...Park Chanyeol, orang yang masih gue sayang sampe tadi pagi. Tapi engga lagi sekarang."

Kyungsoo yang ngga tau apa-apa milih diem dan biarin Chanyeol sama adekknya bicara dulu.

"Tujuh tahun pisah, nyatanya lo bukan temen gue yang manis lagi. Lo bukan Chanyeol yang selalu dibully mirip kentang pas SD dulu. Lo berubah sampe gue pikir Gamyeollie udah mati."

"Baek maafin gue, gue ngga tau lo itu Baekkie."

"Iya ini gue, temen kecil lo yang rela berubah jadi gendut kaya gini dan masuk sekolah yang sama kaya lo karna dipikiran gue adalah lo masih sama kaya dulu, si kentang yang suka dibully dan ngga punya temen."

"Tapi gue salah, sekarang lo adalah Chanyeol, cowok yang dipuja-puja dan suka bully orang lain sebagai balas dendam atas masa lalu lo. Gue kecewa sama lo." Baekhyun lari ke kamar tanpa peduliin Chanyeol yang neriakin nama dia.

"Mending lo pulang yeol, Baekkie udah kecewa banget sama lo." Kyungsoo ngedorong tubuh Chanyeol buat keluar dari rumah dia.

"Tapi gue harus jelasin sesuatu ke Baekhyun."

"Engga, mending lo pulang. Selama ini Baekkie udah berjuang banyak demi lo, dia takut di SMA lo ngga punya temen, sampe akhirnya dia sekolah di tempat lo dan ngerubah penampilan dia demi lo juga."

"Tapi ternyata lo bahkan ngga tau dia, dan sekarang lo nyakitin dia." Kyungsoo nutup pintu rumah keceng banget, dia kecewa sama apa yang dilakuin Chanyeol ke adekknya.

"Gue janji, gue bakal buat lo maafin gue Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenyataannya apa yang mau Chanyeol lakuin ngga pernah terlaksana, ini udah hari ketiga semenjak kejadian di Aula dan Baekhyun belum masuk sekolah juga. Kabar yang Chanyeol dapet pagi ini udah bikin dia ngga semangat hidup, kata walikelas Baekhyun, dia pindah sekolah ke Jepang secara mendadak dan itu ngebuat Chanyeol nyesel karna belum buat Baekhyun maafin dia.

"Gue kasian sama Chanyeol, dia udah bukan kaya yang kemaren-kemaren lagi."

"Dia juga udah keterlaluan sih, kena karma deh."

Chanyeol neggelemin kepala dia diatas meja kantin tanpa peduli omongan orang. Dia udah frustasi, ngebuang Cinta pertama dia dengan cara kaya gini dan bodohnya dia ngga tau kalo Baekkie itu Baekhyun.

"Gue janji Baek, gue bakal nyusul lo nanti dan minta maaf buat semua kebodohan gue."

Ya, semoga aja masih ada kesempatan buat Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

*Gamyeollie= Gamja (kentang) + yeollie.

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	21. 20 - Immortal Revenge - Logichanbaek

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Immortal Revenge**

By Logichanbaek

Lagu yang dipilih: I Dont Like Love

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Udah kehitung tiga bulan gue memendam ini sendirian. Gue tau ini kelewatan, bahkan gue gak bisa maafin diri gue sendiri, dan gue selalu kebawa depresi kalo inget ini,

Pacar gue -Park Chanyeol, dia selingkuh sama sahabat gue sendiri, Luhan. Udah tiga bulan mereka _backstreet_ di belakang gue, dan gue juga tau itu. Tapi sialnya, gue terlalu sayang sama Chanyeol. Ibarat kata, gue itu bucin yang kelewat goblok. Lima tahun bareng dia bener-bener ngerubah hidup gue, tanpa dia? Mendingan gue mati aja.

Kadang gue suka mikir, kurangnya gue tuh apa? Gue selalu bersikap baik sama mereka, gue selalu prioritasin mereka dibanding siapapun. Tapi, tega ya mereka khianatin gue?

Sekarang ini gue lagi di kantin kampus, duduk bareng Chanyeol dan juga Luhan. Sedari tadi gue juga perhatiin Luhan sama Chanyeol saling lempar tatapan terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Siapa yang gak cemburu liat pacarnya senyum-senyum ngeliatin orang lain sementara pacarnya sendiri -gue- ada di sampingnya?

Dan gue juga cukup sadar ketika kaki Luhan ngelilit kaki Chanyeol di bawah meja. Anjing ya! Gue udah muak, sumpah gue udah sakit hati banget! Akhirnya gue lebih milih beralibi mau ke toilet, sambil sekedar basa-basi pastinya,

"Yeollie, Luhan, gue ke toilet dulu ya?" Ujar gue sambil mandang polos ke dua manusia ini.

"Okedeh Baek! Cepetan balik ya!" Luhan langsung ngejawab antusias, dia emang bilang cepetan balik ya, tapi kata-kata yang terkelola di otak gue itu, 'gausah balik sekalian kalo perlu!' Cih, terlalu muna. Bahkan gue bisa ngebaca pikiran lo, Luhan.

Sepeninggalnya gue, mereka kaya ketawa kenceng gitu. Gila, bisa-bisanya mereka ketawa lepas gitu disaat gue lagi sakit hati. Dan tanpa sengaja gue nengok kebelakang, mereka ciuman. Cukup buat segala perselingkuhan dan penggodanya, mendingan gue pergi.

e)(o

Sore ini gue berencana mau ngajak Chanyeol dan Luhan main kerumah gue, sekalian taktik mau ngejebak mereka -supaya mereka ngaku kalo selama ini backstreet. Gue gak peduli kalo mereka bohong juga, toh gue udah tau kejadian sebenernya kan.

.

 _Ting tong_

.

Nah, itu mereka. Buru-buru gue bukain pintu sambil nampik senyum bahagia. Cih, bahagiaz.

"Sorry ya Baek, bikin lo nunggu lama," kata Luhan sambil senyum ke arah gue. Tapi gue nemu hal yang janggal disini, di pekarangan rumah gue cuma ada satu mobil mercedes punya Chanyeol. Jadi mereka-?

"Kalian berangkat bareng?" Tanya gue sambil mandang ke arah Chanyeol sama Luhan, Chanyeol ngejawab sambil senyum, "iya, tadi gue kebetulan ketemu sama Luhan di jalan, mobilnya mogok."

Gue cuma ooh doang buat nanggepinnya. Padahal faktanya apartemen Chanyeol dan rumah Luhan beda arah, gimana bisa mereka kebetulan ketemu di jalan? Udahmah tukang selingkuh, goblok pula. Suka gak abis pikir kenapa gue gak putusin dia dari dulu.

Muka Chanyeol sama Luhan juga berubah cemas-cemas takut pas gue natap muka mereka gantian. Tapi buat nutupin semua, gue senyum sambil buka pintu selebar-lebarnya; mempersilahkan sampah-sampah ini masuk ke rumah gue.

"Ayo masuk, kita ke kamar gue aja yuk?" Gue berusaha senyum sebisanya, walaupun jelas disana hati gue terasa hancur banget. Tapi segala rasa sakit ini gak berlangsung lama kalau rencana gue berjalan dengan mulus.

Setelah itu Luhan dan Chanyeol ngekorin gue dari belakang, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol kecil sambil bahas tugas gitu. Awalnya sih gue maklumin karena mereka satu fakultas, tapi ternyata gue sadar kalo itu adalah kiat-kiat PDKT ala mereka tanpa ngebuat gue curiga sama sekali.

Gue duduk di ranjang, disusul sama Chanyeol di sebelah gue. Dia meluk gue kenceng banget sambil ngendus-ngendus ceruk leher gue. Mungkin gue bakal terlena sama perlakuan dia, tapi pengecualian buat hari ini.

Luhan duduk di sofa, sambil sok sibuk mainin handphonenya. Tanpa gue basa-basi lagi, akhirnya gue buka suara, "kalian kok bisa barengan sih?" Tanya gue yang dijawab cepet sama Luhan, "ck, kan tadi udah dijelasin sama Chanyeol kalo mobil gue mogok." Jawab dia sambil keliatan ogah-ogahan buat ngejelasin.

"Hu'um," Chanyeol juga nimpalin, sambil tetep ngedusel ke arah gue. "Bukannya rumah kalian gak searah?" Tanya gue lagi, yang mana ngebuat dua orang ini ngebeku buat sementara. "Gue abis dari rumah Mama, terus sekalian aja otw ke rumah lo tanpa balik ke apartemen dulu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ooh gitu," gue cuma ngangguk yang bikin mereka langsung lega.

"Eh iya, kemarin gue ngeliat lo berdua adu lidah di kantin, Ngapain sih?" Tanya gue yang terkesan bego, padahal gue lagi ngesarkas. Lagian mah gue sama Chanyeol juga sering kali 'adu lidah'.

"Adu lidah? Gue sama Luhan gak ngebacot kok kemarin?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Duh pacar gue, pinternya gak ketolongan. Dikira gue lagi pake kata kiasan kali ya.

Tapi Luhan yang diseberang sana langsung connect, dia gelagapan sambil ngejelasin, "i-itu gak seperti yang lo lihat, Baekhyun. Sumpah!" Kata dia heboh sambil ngacungin jari telunjuk sama jari tengahnya yang ngebentuk lambang peace.

"Tapi kok kayanya kalian menikmati banget sih? Saling ngelumat gitu?" Gue nengok ke arah Chanyeol yang udah mulai menegang, oh ini anak kayaknya baru connect. "B-bukan gitu Baek-"

"Terus apa?" Suara gue mulai geter, bahkan sekarang gue udah terisak sekenceng-kencengnya. Niatnya mau ngamuk tapi malah jadi ga berdaya gini, lemah? Bodo. Toh siapa yang gak hancur dikhianatin dua orang terpercaya sekaligus?

"Kalian tega ngelakuin ini sama gue? Salah gue apa?" Gue udah nangis sekenceng-kencengnya, bahkan si brengsek ini -Chanyeol- meluk gue erat, tapi rasanya hambar, gue gak nemuin titik kehangatan pelukan itu kayak dulu.

"Baekhyun, gue sama Luhan gaada hubungan apa-apa." Chanyeol ngejelasin tepat ditelinga gue, tapi telinga gue seakan-akan auto budeg pas denger suara dia,

"Apa gue kurang cantik, Yeol? Gue kurang sexy? Kurang kaya? Kurang apa Yeol? Gue kurang apa?!" Gue udah meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya, ngeberontak dikukungan Chanyeol sementara dia makin meluk gue.

"Gue sama Luhan bener-bener ga selingkuh, Baek! Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa."

Luhan berdecak kecil "oh, bukan siapa-siapa ya?" Katanya sambil nyamperin gue, "mau tau apa kesalahan lo?" Tanyanya sambil tolak pinggang tepat di hadapan gue,

"Luhan, stop." Raut muka Chanyeol juga keliatan banget sama kacaunya kayak gue. Gak tau tuh dia nyesel selingkuh atau kecewa karena keciduk selingkuh; jadinya gak bisa selingkuhan lagi.

"Karena lo..."

"Luhan, gue bilang stop."

"Gak ada apa-apanya bagi Chanyeol." Dia senyum miring, yang berhasil buat gue shock. Bisa ya, pelakor mulutnya lebih ganas ketimbang yang diselingkuhin.

"LUHAN!" Chanyeol ngebentak yang mana ngebuat Luhan kaget, "apa? Emang itu kan kenyataannya! Lo sendiri yang bilang kalo Baekhyun itu gak ada apa-apanya! Manja! Cengeng! Posesif! Kekanak-kanakan! Dan dia, gak pernah mau disentuh sama lo. Itu kan yang lo bilang?" Gue cukup shock, oh ternyata ini penyebab Chanyeol berpaling?

Plak!

Satu tamparan besar mendarat telak di pipi kiri Luhan, bahkan gue sempet lihat ada bekas jejak tangan disana. Dan sumpah, itu bukan gue yang ngelakuin! Tapi Chanyeol.

"Kok lo nampar gue?!" Luhan makin kesulut emosinya, dia bukan tipikal orang yang gampang down. Dia bakalan terus emosi sampai apa yang dia mau itu tercapai.

"Bisa gak lo gak usah memperkeruh keadaan?" Mata Chanyeol natap nyalang ke arah Luhan, bahkan Luhan sempet senyum bengis sebelum buka seluruh kancing kemejanya.

"Lo lihat, Baek! Ini semua ulah pacar lo. Gue udah ditandain segini banyaknya sama dia. Dan lo Chanyeol, lo masih mau ngelak kalo kita gaada hubungan apa-apa? Gue kira lo bakalan putusin Baekhyun secepatnya kayak apa yang lo bilang," Luhan makin panas-panasin gue dengan nunjukin belasan hickey dan juga bekas memar berbentuk pecutan yang ada di tubuh dia.

"By the way, pacar lo jago juga main ranjangnya. Serius nih lo selalu nolak? Ck, nyesel banget lo, Baek. Munafik kalo lo gapernah making love bareng Chanyeol."

Disaat gue mau buka suara dan maki-maki, Chanyeol udah duluan nyerobot gue, "Baekhyun bukan jalang." Gue gatau maksudnya Chanyeol apa, mau jadi pahlawan? Please deh, lo juga sama busuknya di mata gue.

"Cih, dengan cara lo gamau setubuhi dia, lo cari pelampiasan? Lo pikir Baekhyun gak bakal hancur kalo dia tau faktanya kita sering bercinta? Bahkan hal yang gak pernah gue lupain, lo dengan beraninya ngajak gue ngelakuin itu di kamar Baekhyun pas Baekhyun lagi mandi." Sumpah ya, otak gue udah mulai panas, gacor banget mulut lo mas.

"CUKUP!" gue teriak saking keselnya. Gue lampiasin semua amarah gue sampai dimana-

"BAEKHYUN SIALAN!"

"AAAAAAAAKH!"

-suara lengkingan itu muncul, gue berhenti.

Baekhyun P.O.V off

e)(o

Baekhyun sampai di kampus pagi-pagi banget, padahal dia ada jadwal siang. Tapi gak apa-apa katanya, moodnya udah membaik semenjak kejadian kemarin.

Baekhyun genggam tangan Chanyeol erat, dari awal berangkat sampai sekarangpun 'mereka' gandengan terus. Mereka juga cuma ngelewatin fakultas Chanyeol sambil tetep jalan ke gedung fakultas Baekhyun. Gak tau nih, kata si Baekhyun, Chanyeol maunya ngikut dia terus.

Tapi Baekhyun kesel, Luhan masih aja ngikutin dia. Luhan juga ngeliatin dia terus, dia tatap aja matanya. "Apa lo liat-liat?!" Tanya Baekhyun garang, tapi dia diem doang, mungkin ngambek? Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun colok aja matanya, terus dia lempar bola matanya Luhan yang dari tadi dia genggam ke tempat sampah. "Hihihi, bye Luhan! Lo cocok disitu, kan lo SAMPAH! Hihihihi,"

Baekhyun ketawa-tawa sendiri sampai masuk kelasnya, sambil tetep genggam tangan Chanyeol.

Iya, tangannya doang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	22. 21 - Dream's Whisper - Na Bee

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Dream's Whisper**

By Na_Bee

Lagu yang dipilih: Cherry Blossom Ending

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Let the story begin !

*Chanyeol

Dilimpahi kemewahan, menjadi berlian ditengah pasir, dipandang dengan kekaguman dan menjadi impian. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan lahir seperti ini. Kesempurnaan hidup yang ku miliki justru kerap kali menyeretku ku pada kesepian. Harta dan ketenaran bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ketika tak kau miliki satupun orang terkasih. Bahkan ditengah keramaian hatimu hanya akan merasakan sepi yang menggema.

.

.

Seperti hari biasa. Aku terbangun di ruang mewah yang sayangnya terasa begitu dingin bagiku. Setinggi apapun aku menyalakan penghangat, Kesepian yang mengelilingi hatiku belum pernah mencair.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Ku lihat Kim ahjuma menyambutku dengan senyum hangatnya. Ya.. sudah 3 tahun ini aku hanya disambut oleh wanita paruh baya ini setiap paginya. Orang tua ku memilih menyerah pada pernikahan mereka dan pergi ke luar negeri.

"Apakah tuan ingin sarapan sekarang? Saya akan segera siapkan " Tawarnya dengan lembut. Dia benar benar sosok yang sangat keibuan.

"Tidak. Aku akan keluar sebentar" Jawabku seadanya. Semua rasa kesepian itu mengubahku menjadi sosok dingin seperti ini. Aku tidak menginginkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, belum kutemukan juga alasan yang membuatku menjadi hangat.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kakiku. Udara pagi yang sejuk menjadi pilihanku untuk sedikit membiarkan pikiranku tenang. Tepat disebuah taman luas yang dipenuhi pohon maple, aku berhenti. Disinilah aku selalu datang diakhir pekan. Duduk diam salah satu bangku tua di bawah sakura yang bermekaran. Ya.. ini adalah satu satunya pohon sakura di tengah bertebarannya pohon maple di taman ini. Di sini lah aku selalu melukis harapan ku sejak kecil, menciptakan imajinasiku sendiri. Meski semuanya hanya akan berhenti di anganku. Karena dunia ini tidak ingin sedikitpun mengabulkannya. Hingga akupun berhenti berharap sejak aku menginjak usia 17 tahun. Hari ini entah mengapa aku ingin menciptakan suatu harapan lagi. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku. Orang bilang, saat dimana usia kita berkurang adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk berharap. Tanpa adanya lilin dan kue aku menutup mataku dan mulai membayangkan hal terindah yang mungkin bisa datang.

 _Bruk~_

Suara benda jatuh diiringi dengan ringisan kecil mengusik imajinasiku. Ku buka mataku dan yang kudapati adalah seorang namja mungil tengah meringis memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Ntah apa yang merasukiku hingga tanpa sadar kaki ku berjalan kearahnya. Tepat berada di hadapannya aku berjongkok.

"Ayo ikut aku. Kita obati lukamu" Ucapku. Sungguh, ada apa dengan mulutku? Apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan. Aku merutukinya dalam hati.

Namja mungil itu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatapku.

 _Deg~_

*Author Pov

Chanyeol tertegun ketika mata berair itu menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mata yang bening dan begitu indah kini tengah berada tepat dihadapannya. Namja mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali karena chanyeol hanya diam memandanginya.

"T..Tuan ~ " Nada bergetar kentara pada kata yang dilontarkannya barusan.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, chanyeol segera membantu namja mungil tersebut berdiri. Dan membawanya duduk di bangku tempatnya tadi.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli obat untuk lukamu. " Chanyeol berucap. Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Selang beberapa menit chanyeol kembali dengan beberapa perlengkapan obat ditangannya. Ia duduk dan memangku kaki namja mungil itu. Diseka nya perlahan luka tersebut kemudian memberikannya obat merah dan menempelkan plester. Namja mungil itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan orang asing yang tengah mengobati kakinya.

"Sudah selesai" Suara chanyeol menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"T..Terimaksih tuan" Cicitnya.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disekitar sini." Tanyanya kemudian.

"Baekhyun. Aku.. itu ….um baru saja pindah kesini" namja mungil itu menjawab dengan agak ragu. "Kalau tuan siapa?" Tambahnya sambil mendongak menatap chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" Jawab chanyeol singkat. "Kau sudah sarapan? Mau sarapan di kafe seberang bersamaku?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi sesuatu dari Baekhyun seakan membuatnya betah mengulur waktu agar dapat bersama namja mungil itu.

Diluar dugaan,Baekhyun yang semula bersikap malu malu berteriak 'ya' dengan semangat dan mata berbinar. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kemudian berdiri. Baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti karena merasa tidak diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Dia menoleh dan benar saja Baekhyun masih duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibirnya maju beberapa centi.

"Wae..?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie.. kaki ku masih sakit. Aku harus bagaimana.? Chanyeollie kan yang mengajakku.. Chanyeollie harus bisa menemukan solusinya" Terbengong. Itulah reaksi chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan bisa secerewet ini mengingat bagaimana diam nya dia saat chanyeol membantunya tadi. Apalagi panggilan yang baru saja Baekhyun sematkan untuknya. Chanyeollie?

"Baiklah" Chanyeol segera berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu" Tambahnya.

Dengan senyum mengembang Baekhyun segera naik kepunggung Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol hanya memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia bertindak seperti ini. Sungguh, biasanya dia akan bersusah payah melakukan penyamaran hanya agar dirinya bebas berjalan diluar rumah. Tapi kali ini bahkan dia bisa menciptakan scandal besar jika paparazzi melihatnya.

"Chanyeollie… Kau benar benar baik. Seperti di mimpiku." Ucapan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Kau memimpikan aku? Bagaimana?" Balas Chanyeol. "Tidak tau. Pokoknya Chanyeollie datang ke mimpiku tau.. hihi.. lalu kita menikah. Begitu akhir mimpiku" Jelas Baekhyun sambil terkikik menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ntah mengapa sesuatu pada diri Baekhyun bisa membuatnya sedamai ini. Padahal dia baru saja mengenal bocah cerewet ini.

Sesampainya di toko Chanyeol segera menurunkan Baekhyun dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan. Seorang pelayan mendekat sambil membawa buku menu. "Kau ingin makan apa Baekhyun? " Tanya chanyeol. "Es Krim dan Daging" Jawabnya bersemangat. "Baiklah. Pesan Es krim stroberry ukuran jumbo, rasa pisang ukuran sedang dan 2 porsi Bulgogi" Pelayan tersebut hanya mencatatnya dan pergi. Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan hal itu. Bukan, bukannya dia mengenal pelayan itu. Hanya saja, biasanya orang orang akan histeris melihatnya. Tapi yang di dapati nya tadi pelayan itu hanya diam tanpa bereaksi. Ketika chanyeol melihat sekeliling, orang orang juga hanya memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sungguh tidak biasa, batin chanyeol.

Setelah makanan datang, Baekhyun segera melahap es krim nya dengan senyuman mengembang. Menampilkan eyes smile nya yang begitu memikat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum hari ini. Karena namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Apa ini kali pertama kau makan es krim? Pelan pelan Baekhyun. " Tegur Chanyeol sambil menyeka noda disudut bibir Baekhyun hingga hidungnya. "Iya.. ini pertama kali aku makan es krim setelah sekian lama. Hihi.. ini enak Chanyeollie" Jawabnya sambil terus memasukkan es krim ke mulutnya..

.

.

Setelah sesesai dengan bulgogi dan es krim jumbonya Baekhyun memintanya ketaman bermain. Dan diluar dugaan, chanyeol mengangguk dan menyetujuinya. Tidak buruk pikirnya menuruti namja mungil yang bisa membuat nya tersenyum itu. Lagipula chanyeol sudah lama tidak bersenang senang.

Mereka memilih taman bermain di dekat taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Baekhyun benar benar menunjukkan sisi cerianya disana. Dia berlari kesana kemari tanpa lelah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie… Aku mau bunga itu" Ucap baekhyun tiba tiba sambil menunjuk bunga sakura yang terlihat berwarna putih ditengah bunga yang sebenarnya hampir keseluruhan berwarna merah muda.

"Kau ingin bunga? Kau kan namja Baekhyun." Jawab chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie tidak mau mengambilnya untukku? Yasudah aku ambil sendiri " Tukas Baekhyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia kemudian berjinjit setinggi mungkin agar bisa meraih bunga yang di inginkannya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Dasar pendek" Cibirnya sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya. Baekhyun tampak terkejut. wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tangannya segera meraih bunga yang di inginkannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan tidak normal.

Sebenarnya chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia sungguh merutuki kebodohannya, seenaknya memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

"Sudah kan? Mau kau apakan bunga itu?" Tanya chanyeol setelah menurunkan Baekhyun. Mencairkan kecanggungan yang tiba tiba muncul.

"K..Kau akan tau nanti" Jawab Baekhyun sambil berlari untuk meneruskan aktivitas bermainnya.

.

.

Hari sudah tampak bergulir. Sang surya sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Sementara Baekhyun sudah mulai kelelahan dan menyusul chanyeol duduk disalah satu ayunan.

"Kau lelah? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol sambil berdiri bersiap mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika dirasakannya tangan mungil sedang menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Aku mohon, kau harus mengabulkannya" Cicitnya. Matanya tampak memohon. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Ntah, dia tidak bisa menolak namja manis dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo" Jawab chanyeol sambil berjongkok untuk segara menggendong Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekhyun… Jangan bercanda. Ini sudah hampir malam. Tidak mungkin kita masuk kesana" Ucap chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memintanya memasuki hutan diseberang sungai yang menghubungkannya dengan taman maple tadi.

"Chanyeollie.. besok mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu. Aku mohon." Baekhyun tampak mulai berkaca kaca. Chanyeol sungguh tidak ingin airmata keluar dari mata indah itu. Meski dia ragu akhirnya dia menuruti baekhyun , membawa langkahnya memasuki hutan. Setelah cukup jauh..

"Sebelah sana..!" Baekhyun tiba tiba memekik senang sambil menunjuk sebuah cahaya di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Chanyeol berajalan mendekat dan memasukinya. Langkah nya terhenti ketika matanya disambut oleh hamparan rumput hijau dengan pohon sakura di beberapa bagian.

"Chanyeollie. Kau suka..? Ayo.." Baekhyun melompat turun dan menarik Chanyeol menuju pohon sakura di tengah hamparan rumput tersebut.

Baekhyun mereahkan dirinya di rerumputan dan diikuti Chanyeol. Mereka memandang langit yang tampak lebih biru dari biasanya. Hanya beberapa goresan awan cirrus yang menghiasi. Menambah kesan damai disana.

"Chanyeollie…" Tiba tiba Baekhyun bersuara.

"Hm.." Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut dan segera mendudukkan dirinya ketika mendapati wajah Baekhyun terlihat lebih pucat. Apakah luka nya bertambah parah? Pikirnya.

"Baekhyun kau taka apa? Wajahmu pucat." Chanyeol bertanya sambil meletakkan punggung tangan nya di dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengikuti chanyeol duduk. Mengambil tangan chanyeol dan menggenggam nya dengan erat.

"Chanyeollie.. hiduplah dengan baik. Kau harus melihat dunia itu begitu indah. Jangan bersembunyi dibalik kesepian." Chanyeol bisa melihat mata indah itu menatapnya dengan kesungguhan.

"Mungkin kau tidak mempercayai ini. Tapi aku hanya ilusi Chanyeollie.." Tambahnya kemudian dengan lirih dibarengi dengan airmatanya yang mulai tumpah.

"Jangan bercanda Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berucap dengan dingin.

Baekhyun kemudian bertumpu pada lututnya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir chanyeol. Setelah beberapa detik ia membuka matanya dan menemukan chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku berbeda chanyeo. Aku…" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika chanyeol menarik dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Awalnya namja manis itu terkejut, namun akhirnya dia memilih menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman chanyeol. Tangannya melingkar sempurna dileher chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tengah melumat dengan lembut bibir atas dan bawah baekhyun bergantian. Entah bagaimana air matanya mengalir bercampur dengan airmata baekhyun membasahi pipinya. Setelah cukup lama chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya.

"Datanglah padaku di kehidupan berikutnya. Kita akan menikah dan bahagia seperti dalam mimpimu. Dan…Mimpiku " Dengan kening yang masih menempel chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan begitu lirih.

Setelahnya chanyeol menyeka airmata baekhyun. Mengembalikan senyum namja manis itu. Dia terkekeh ketika baekhyun mengangguk. Namja mungil itu kemudian mengeluarkan bunga sakura yang didapatkannya tadi dari saku blazer nya. "Ini untukmu. Aku tau kau berharap memiliki mimpi indah saat melihat sakura. Dan hari ini kau dapatkan meski hanya sebentar. Ini akan mengingatkanmu padaku" Begitu kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan nya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecut. Dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang sedetik kemudian menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie" Lirihnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil mengelus punggung namja mungilnya yang sedang terisak. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" Gumamnya kemudian.

"Tetaplah bahagia dan jadilah pria yang hangat chanyeol.." bersamaan dengan itu. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya begitu pening dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Saat pertama kali membuka matanya yang chanyeol dapatkan adalah ayah dan ibunya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Mereka kemudian menceritakan bahwa chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan, seseorang menabraknya hingga dia koma selama 5 hari.

"Maafkan kami chanyeol. Kami akan kembali untukmu nak. Kita akan menjadi keluarga utuh yang bahagia seperti impianmu. " Ucap sambil mencium kening putranya. Sedangkan hanya mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sebenarnya chanyeol ingin menolak, tapi dia teringat dengan Baekhyunnya yang menginginkannya berubah. Jadi mungkin inilah jalannya. Dia kemudian melirik ke nakas samping ranjangnya. Setangkai sakura putih menghias disana.

"Darimana bunga itu?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan penasarannya.

"Ah itu. Seorang namja mungil kemarin datang kesini. Dia bilang dia ingin berteman denganmu Chanyeol dan itu sebagai tanda perkenalan darinya." Jawab .

Terkejut, itulah reaksi pertama chanyeol. Apakah dia masih bermimpi?

"Siapa namanya ?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya.. Baekhyun.." menjawab sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol terdiam. Dia berpikir jika mungkin kepalanya terbentur dengan keras dan dia belum sadar.

Sementara tanpa disadari nya seorang namja manis tengah mengintipnya dari jendela kamarnya sambil tersenyum…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	23. 22 - Love Rain - anisamff

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Love Rain**

By anisamff

Lagu yang dipilih: Love Rain

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena kau, aku mencintai hujan._

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bisa menyukai hujan. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sangat menikmati waktu saat terdiam menatap langit, di bawah guyuran hujan.

Lalu setelah puas menatap rintik air, Chanyeol akan menoleh pada Baekhun dengan senyuman menawannya. Dan Baekhyun pun selalu menikmati saat dimana rintik hujan mengisi keheningan lalu menghangatkan hatinya akan senyum menawan milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak suka hujan.

Baekhyun tidak suka menjadi basah karena air hujan.

Baekhyun tidak suka menjadi kotor ketika terkena cipratan air hujan.

Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terheran oleh kecintaannya.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya setelah musim panas. Hari dimana Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya, diawal semester 3 sekolah tingginya, di koridor universitas.

Dengan rasa sebal Baekhyun mengentakan kakinya karena hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya tanpa ia terlebih bersiap akan musim membuahkan hasil duduk di bangku koridor universitas dengan banyak mahasiswa lain yang berteduh.

Dari banyaknya mahasiswa yang berteduh Baekhyun melihat seorang laki-lagi dengan tubuh seperti galah membawa payung di tangan kanannya sedang menengadahkan tangan kirinya untuk menampung rintik hujan yang jatuh sedang mata tertutup.

Bak tersihir, Baekhyun merasakan waktu yang berlalu seakan telah berhenti untuk menikmati siluet indah di depan pandangannya.

Dan ketika pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya, dunia Baekhyun seolah runtuh olehnya.

Telinga perinya, rahang tegasnya, lembab tebal bibirnya, dan kelopak mata angsanya yang menatap Baekhyun dengan teduh, seolah tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah memperhatikannya.

Dengan sebagian rambut dan kaosnya yang basah, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Mengulurkan tangannya untuk sebuah perkenalan dengan Baekhyun.

"Hai…" sapanya. "Chanyeol."

"Hai, Baekhyun." balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terselip sebuah keraguan. "Kau membawa payung?"

"Hm, untuk persiapan bila hujan seperti ini."

"Tapi kau tak memakainya untuk pulang, justru kau hanya berdiam. Dan lihatlah kau sekarang basah."

Rentet Baekhyun dipertemuan pertama mereka yang dihadiahi tawa manis sosok bernama Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukai hujan. Aku ingin menikmati sebentar waktuku di guyuran air hujan."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak hujan-hujanan sekalian dan memberikan payungmu saja pada orang lain?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menemaniku hujan-hujanan dan memberikan payung ini kepada teman yang lain."

"Aku tidak suka hujan. Membuatku demam."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pakai payung ini dan pulanglah, hari semakin sore dan udara semakin dingin. Aku tidak ingin jika orang secantik dirimu akan sakit." tawar Chanyeol dengan kekehan manis.

"Yak, kau mengejekku?"

"Haha, segeralah pulang. Bibirmu membiru."

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan mencebikan bibir. Berlalu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu esok harinya, mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang tidak menanyai lebih lanjut pemuda bernama Chanyeol.

Malaikat payungnya.

Namun, karena ramahnya Baekhyun, ia bisa dengan cepat menemukan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, ilmu komunikasi." gumam Baekhyun berjalan di lorong gedung Fakultas Ilmu Komunikasi dan dengan segera menemukan tubuh tinggi dengan telinga lebar seorang Park Chanyeol diujung lorong.

"Chanyeol!"

Menoleh dan berbalik dengan senyum, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

Memulai pertemanan dan bercengkrama satu sama lain karena hal sederhana.

Mereka berteman dengan baik dan sering terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena entah karena suatu hal mereka berdua merasa cocok, kecuali hujan.

Dan karena satu hal aneh itu, Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun menyukai hujan. Ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun pada indahnya hujan.

Ketika hujan turun, Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun duduk di balkon sambil menengadahkan tangan. Menampung titik air dikedua telapak tangan mereka.

Atau menyesap coklat panas di dekat jendela sambil menatap rintik hujan yang menerpa mengetuk jendela. Baekhyun mulai menyukai hujan, hanya itu.

Hingga suatu kalimat terucap dari bibir tebal sosok yang telah Baekhyun anggap sebagai sahabat disaksikan rintikan hujan bak bah.

"Bi, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan entah karena apa Baekhyun, menatapnya tak percaya.

Berlari di tengah derasnya hujan sambil menangis.

Pulang dengan badan badan kuyup dan lelehan air mata, Baekhyun tanpa sadar terlelap. Memupuk demam yang menyerang dirinya di esok hari.

Dengan rasa khawatir Chanyeol mendatangi apartemen milik Baekhyun dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan bibir pucat dan suhu yang menyengat di kulitnya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mengganti baju Baekhyun yang dirasa lembab dan menggompres kening Baekhyun dengan air hangat.

Dengan telaten merawat Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya.

Dengan rasa lemah dan pusing, Baekhyun mengusir Chanyeol dan seakan menolak kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Pergilah Chan. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sungguh."

"Kumohon, Baek. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini."

…

"Baiklah. Makan bubur mu selagi masih hangat dan segera minum obatmu, okay?"

"Pergilah, terimakasih."

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama meneteskan air mata tanpa diketahui satu sama lainnya juga.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi, setahun telah berlalu tanpa tawa mereka berdua menghiasi sisi dunia.

Chanyeol yang hilang entah kemana bak ditelan bumi.

Baekhyun yang mulai menutup diri dan seolah acuh pada apa yang pernah terjadi.

Hari terus berlalu, hingga pada saat yang dulu ia benci datang kembali.

" _Hujan."_

" _Chanyeol."_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan seakan tidak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang Chanyeol.

Hari segera berlalu digantikan oleh malam.

Dengan hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit serta gerimis hujan yang menapak tanah dan memukul jendela kamar Baekhyun. Seakan menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa semua tak lagi sama.

Bagaimana dia dulu tidak menyukai hujan dan beralih mengagumi hujan, ditemani coklat panas dan senyum menawan milik sahabatnya yang tanpa diduganya menyatakan cinta padanya.

Mengingatkannya bagaimana ia menembus hujan yang deras untuk meluruhkan rasa yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya pada saat itu.

"Berapa banyak malam dengan rintikan hujan terus berlalu dengan bayanganmu? Berapa malam lagi harus kuhabiskan akan penyesalan dan sakit, Chanyeol." lirih bibirnya disertai sungai yang perlahan terbentuk di pipinya.

Memukul dadanya atas sesak yang perlahan menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol." panggilnya lagi dengan lirih di tengah dinginnya malam.

.

.

"Huh…" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya letih ketika mengetahui malam ini hujan turun lagi. "Untung saja aku membawa payung." eluhnya masih menatap jalan basah dari dalam café tempatnya bekerja _part-time._

 _Ting tong!_

"Selamat ma…lam." sambut Baekhyun dengan lirih kepada pelanggan yang baru saja datang dengan basah kuyup.

"Baekhyun." raut kaget Chanyeol tunjukan pada Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar namun segera dihalangi oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menggeleng dengan banyak dan mengucapkan rindu.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh." ucap Baekhyun dengan diiringi isakan kecil dari bibir peachnya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menurunkan tangan yang bertengger di pinggangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Memegang bahu yang lebih kecil dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Hei." sapa Chanyeol dengan bergetar.

"Chanyeol. Tunggu sebentar oke? Sebentar lagi café akan ditutup. Kau mau kan pulang bersamaku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan kalut entah karena apa.

"Huum, aku akan menunggumu. Segeralah, bajumu basah karenaku. Aku tidak ingin jika orang secantik dirimu akan sakit."

Dan segera senyum merekah tercipta di belahan bibir keduanya.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun akan berlalu, "apakah aku masih bisa memesan 2 americano?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun keluar dari counter dengan baju gantinya yang lebih santai, menjinjing tas, dan membawa dua gelas americano di kedua tangannya.

"Satu untukmu!"

"Tapi aku kan memesan 2, Baek?" 

"Aku tahu yang satu untukku." ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria dan penuh percaya diri.

Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum yang entah mengapa di mata Baekhyun terlihat kaku. "Ayo, Baek."

Setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu dan jendela café, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari kecil di tengah hujan, melupakan payung yang tersedia di dalam café.

"Bi." panggil Chanyeol di dalam keheningan mobil.

"Ke apart ku dulu, Chan." jawab Baekhyun seolah tahu apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan dan dibalas dengan senyum menawan milik Chanyeol yang pernah membuat waktu berhenti sejenak dan berpihak pada dirinya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Baekhyun, mereka berdua berganti baju kering. Chanyeol telah berganti baju miliknya dulu yang masih tertinggal di apartemen Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin merindukan Baekhyun.

Terduduk di meja makan kecil sambil ditemani americano yang mulai mendingin dan suara rintikan hujan yang tiada lelah memukul jendela apartemen Baekhyun menemani tangisan tanpa suara milik Baekhyun.

"Baek? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Hey?" cemas Chanyeol ketika bertanya.

Tangis yang ditahan Baekhyun pun pecah dan Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih kepala Baekhyun untuk ditariknya dalam pelukannya.

Menenangkan Baekhyun dan mendengarkan tiap untaian cerita yang Baekhyun kisahkan.

Dimulai dari berantakan hubungan orang tua nya hingga ia takut untuk jatuh cinta. Kerasnya sosok ayah dalam hidupnya, membuatnya takut mengenal cinta yang membutakan.

Bagaimana ia menjalani harinya sebelum Chanyeol hadir dan membawa keceriaan dalam dirinya. Banyaknya malam yang Baekhyun habiskan dengan rasa sakit untuk menekan perasaannya pada Chanyeol karena ketakutan-ketakutannya pada masa lalu buruk yang disebabkan orang tuanya.

Hingga hari dimana hujan mengguyur dengan deras Chanyeol mengunggapkan perasaannya, yang Baekhyun ingin lakukakn ialah lari dan menghentikan rasanya. Namun, hingga detik ini pun apa yang ia harapkan tak terwujud, justru semakin membesar dan tak terhenti.

"Kau pergi selama satu tahun tanpa kabar apa pun, lalu kau muncul begitu saja seperti hujan. Dan aku tak akan melewatkanmu lagi, aku tidak bisa menghindarimu lagi. Aku menyukai senyummu, aku menyukai bibir tebalmu, aku menyukai telinga perimu, aku merindu semua darimu, dan aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongang, "Bi, kau tahu alasanku menyukai hujan? Karena ketika aku merasa sedih, resah, gelisah, dan kecewa, hujan akan datang meluhkan semua sedihku. Dan kau harus meluruhkan sedihmu sekarang di tengah rintikan hujan. Tutup matamu, dengarlah rintikan hujan diluar sana."

Baekhyun yang seakan terhipnotis oleh Chanyeol melakukan apa yang diminta Chanyeol dan merasakan ketenangan mendengar rintik hujan yang mengenai jendela apartemennya.

Merasaakan ciuman penuh damba di kening lalu matanya.

Merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di bibirnya, dan mendengar alunan indah dari Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu, dengan sangat, Bi. My loneny Baekhyun."

"Aku juga, Chan. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Baekhyun menyukai hujan, sama dengan cara Chanyeol yang sederhana untuk menyukai hujan. Baekhyun menyukai rekah senyum Chanyeol ketika hujan, dan Chanyeol menyukai sederhana Baekhyun memaknai hujan. Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada hujan, seperti bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	24. 23 - My Cold Boyfriend - yesika

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **My Cold Boyfriend**

By yesika

Lagu yang dipilih: Please Say Something Even Its A Lie

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti air mendidih yg dipanaskan seperti itu perasaan ku terhadap chanyeol meluap2 .

Hi, namaku byun baekhyun biasa dipanggil baekhyun not baekkie , aku nggak suka dipanggil segirlly itu bawaanya pengen muntah kecuali chanyeol , dia manggil soimah juga aku kesemsem apalagi sayang udahlah tepar aku .

Ok, gini aku mau jelasin kenapa bisa suka sama chanyeol .

Pertama masuk kelas XI kebetulan atau memang jodoh kami dipertemukan di kelas yg penuh cinta ini

Awalnya luhan teman sebangku ku suka sama sehun teman chanyeol , luhan minta bantuin supaya bisa dekat dengan sehun

Berawal ngejahilin ngejodohin sehun dan luhan , berakhir dengan aku yg suka ngegodain chanyeol

Ekspresinya tiap kali godain pasti mukanya datar , lucu banget menurutku . Lama2 suka , pengen deket chanyeol , pengen miliki chanyeol yg jelas pengen chanyeol jadi pacarku.

Beberapa minggu kemudian sehun luhan jadian , aku senang sih tapi sedih juga . Aku iri , kapan chanyeol balik suka sama aku , kapan chanyeol nembak aku , pengen peluk chanyeol tanpa harus dimaki dulu , kapan aku bisa cium bibir chanyeol yg kissable itu. Kalo soal ciuman aku belum pernah tapi kalo dalam mimpi sering sama chanyeol yg agresi mhuehehehe ketawa mesum .

Dipagi hari yg cerah ini dengan semangat yg menggebu2 baekhyun namja manis itu dengan senyum yg tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan begitu semangat beberapa siswa yg mengenal menyapa baekhyun dan dibalas dengan senyum cerahnya .

Berbeda dengan baekhyun , chanyeol yg sudah lebih dulu datang hanya duduk dibangkunya dengan tampang bosan , oh ayolah bagaimana bisa dipagi hari yg cerah ini wajahnya sekusut itu

Setelah sampai di kelas hal pertama yg dilakukan baekhyun adalah menyapa chanyeol seperti biasanya dengan wajah cerahnya

Pagi chanyeol sapa baekhyun ramah

Hm chanyeol hanya membalas dengan deheman malasnya dia sudah biasa dengan tingkah baekhyun , kadang dia hanya menatap baekhyun dingin atau mengabaikan baekhyun mengganggap baekhyun tak ada tapi kenapa dia masih tetap saja mendekati chanyeol

Seandainya itu chanyeol dia tidak akan sudi mendekati seseorang yg menyebalkan seperti dirinya

Kalau kau sadar dirimu menyebalkan kenapa kau tetap menyebalkan

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di samping chanyeol menatap chanyeol dengan kagum , dia harus berterima kasih kepada sehun yg memintanya bertukar bangku

Jangan menatapku seperti itu aku risih . Ingin rasanya baekhyun berteriak pasalnya itu adalah kalimat terpanjang chanyeol walau tatapannya sedikit em datar dan menakutkan

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum manis kearah chanyeol

Baekhyun itu penurut kalo diperintah oleh chanyeol lebih tepatnya bucin chanyeol

Kecuali chanyeol menguruh pergi dari kehidupannya

Big no itu adalah jawaban baekhyun

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bukunya membuka buku tulis dan buku bacaanya matanya terbelalak dia lupa mengerjakan pr nya

Omg , ya ampun , tuhan ku . Teriak baekhyun dramatis , baekhyun menatap chanyeol ,

Yeollie apa pr fisika mu sudah selesai tanya baekhyun selembut dan semanis mungkin

Chanyeol yg mendengar itu begidik aneh ntah kenapa dia jijik dan juga ingin tertawa terbahak2 mendengar panggilan yg dibuat baekhyun kepadanya

Y jawab chanyeol singkat

Bisakah aku meminjam pr mu tanya baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya

Chanyeol mendengus , bilang saja kau mau menyontek ujar chanyeol dingin sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan melemparkannya ke depan baekhyun

Makasih chan dengan senyum mengembangnya , jangan pikir baekhyun sakit hati atau tersenyum tidak enak dengan kata2 chanyeol

Baekhyun itu sabar lebih tepatnya sudah terbiasa:)

Bel berbunyi pulang seperti biasa baekhyun pulang dengan chanyeol , lebih tepatnya baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol. Biasanya sebelum mengenal chanyeol , baekhyun di antar jemput tapi setelah bertemu chanyeol baekhyun lebih memilih naik bus mengikuti chanyeol

Chan , apa kita tidak pergi makan dulu?

Tidak jawab chanyeol singkat

Tapi aku lapar rajuk baekhyun dengan mempautkan bibirnya

Jujur chanyeol kadang gemas dengan tingkah baekhyun but dia lebih kesal dan risih dengan baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar , kalo kau mau makan , makan saja sana . Bentak chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di tengah jalan

Menghela nafas lalu tersenyum mengejar chanyeol yg sudah lebih jauh beberapa jarak darinya

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping chanyeol

Sebenarnya baekhyun ingin menangis karena chanyeol membentaknya tapi dia menahannya

Canggung itulah yg dirasakan baekhyun keadaan di halte bus begitu sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja

Baekhyun berdehem memecahkan keheningan

Maaf kata baekhyun dia menunduk tidak berani menatap mata chanyeol

Apa dengan memaafkan mu , kau tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanku ? Tidak bukan ! Dia terkekeh sinis

Bukan itu yg ingin baekhyun dengar kenapa nadanya begitu sinis

Tanpa sepatah kata pun chanyeol melangkah menuju bus yg baru datang

Baekhyun masih dengan posisi sebelumnya tidak berniat bergerak sedikit pun .

Menunduk lebih dalam lagi , kenapa? Kenapa terasa begitu sakit , jangan menangis baek , jangan batin baekhyun .

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku kosong bus , baekhyun masih ditempat yg sama terdiam dengan pemikirannya

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat baekhyun

Mengabaikan baekhyun yg masih terdiam , chanyeol lebih memilih memakai handset menyalakan musik dari ponselnya guna meredam suara bising

Pintu bus tertutup , baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya , bukannya segera menaiki bus baekhyun lebih memilih menatap chanyeol

Chanyeol mengabaikan baekhyun dan lebih memilih merebahkan kepalanya yg terasa berat seakan ingin pecah

Bus pergi dari hadapan baekhyun , baekhyun mematung dengan reaksi chanyeol . Apa dengan pergi dari kehidupanmu kau akan bahagia lirih baekhyun

Baekhyun menunduk dadanya sakit , sakit sekali sehingga air matanya jatuh tanpa sadar dan disaat itu juga hujan turun dengan lebat seakan menangisi keadaan baekhyun

Sesampainya dirumah baekhyun memandang seisi rumahnya dengan aneh , kenapa sepi sekali tanya baekhyun ke diri sendiri dengan isak tangis kecil yg keluar dari mulutnya

Mengabaikan keanehan tersebut aku melangkah menuju kamar tidurku

Kulempar tasku asal , kubaringkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur ku dengan tubuh yg masih basah kuyup

Aku tertidur

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengguncang tubuhku dengan susah payah aku membuka mataku rasanaya berat sekali, kepalaku juga pusing .

Kak tae kenapa tanyaku setelah mataku benar2 terbuka lebar

Pertama kali yg kulihat adalah kakak laki2 ku byun taehyung menagis dihadapanku

Bunda hiks... Bunda .

Bunda kenapa ? Tanyaku lembut lalu mengusap air matanya

Bunda kenapa? Tanyaku lagi seketika perasaan ku tidak enak

Sore ini kita harus ke jepang , bunda tiba2 koma . Kau tau kan bunda selama ini sakit keadaanya memburuk ayah membawa bunda ke jepang.

Kak tae menghela nafas , mandilah setelah itu bersiap kita akan berangkat paman akan menjemput kita Aku mengangguk berlalu ke kamar mandi mengabaikan pening yg melanda kepalaku .

luhan xi luhan namja cantik itu kekasih sehun sekaligus sahabat byun baekhyun , dia gelisah dimejanya pasalnya sahabatnya itu tidak muncul2 dan beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi

Kau kenapa? Tanya sehun

Barkhyun kemana ? Apa kau tau? Aku khawatir kenapa bocah itu belum sampai juga kata luhan menatap ke arah sehun Mungkin dia telat atau dia malas ke sekolah hari ini

Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban kekasihnya tersebut .

Kau tau sendiri kan baekhyun paling bersemangat datang kesekolah , dan ya itu karena dia takut merindukan park chanyeol kelewat datar itu ujar luhan sembari menunjuk chanyeol yg diam di depan sana

Apa jangan2 dia sakit atau ...

Chanyeol panggil luhan , chanyeol berbalik memutar tubuhnya kearah luhan Menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya

Kau tau dimana baekhyun?

Kau sahabatnya kenapa tanya padaku lagi pula dia bukan anakku

Kalau tidak irit bicara ya menyebalkan

Bukannya semalam kalian pulang bersama tanya luhan lagi

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggeleng sekali , kami berpisah di halte Lalu chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya seperti semula

Luhan yg melihat tingkah chanyeol menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat2 . Bun panggil baekhyun di ruang rawat bundanya disebelahnya ada kakak dan ayahnya

Bunda cepat sembuh , baekhyun rindu bunda, baekhyun pengen liat bunda sehat lagi , pengen makan masakan bunda lagi , baekhyun kangen bunda.

Kak taehyung mengelus punggung bergetar ku lembut untuk menenagkanku

Seminggu kemudian hari senin tepatnya hari ini jam 8 pagi , sosok yg selama ini ku sayangi pergi meninggalkan ku selamanya

Ayahku sampai tak sadarkan diri karena kepergian ibu , kak tae menangis di pojok pintu dan aku berlari keluar ruang rawat ibuku sekencang2 nya menuju tempat paling sepi untuk menangis dengan leluasa

Menangis dan berteriak pun tak ada gunanya lagi , ini akhirnya byun baekhyun

Keesokan harinya pemakaman dilaksanakan , ayah meminta supaya ibu dikubur di sini

Karena bunda pernah mengatakan dia sangat menyukai bunga sakura

" saat bunga sakura berguguran rasakan kehadiranku , aku akan datang"

2 minggu berlalu sangat cepat , hari ini aku kembali berangkat kesekolah , mataku sembab , rambuttku acak2 kan , wajahku terlihat murung

Sangat berbeda sekali dengan byun baekhyun sebelumnya

Setelah sampai dikelas hal pertama yg kulihat adalah luhan yg terkejut melihat kedatanganku

Kududukkan tubuhku dikursiku , mengabaikan seseorang di samping ku.

Baek , selama ini kau kemana saja ? Tanya luhan

Jangan sekarang lu , aku lelah , aku ingin istirahat sebentar kataku menelungkupkan kepalaku di lipatan tanganku Luhan memelukku dari belakang

Hiks... Satu isakan lolos dari bibirku

Luhan menarikku , memeluk kepalaku dan langsung ku benamkan kepalaku ke perut luhan membasahi baju sekolahnya dengan air mataku

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Bunda .. Lu ..bunda racau baekhyun

Bunda pergi , dia meninggalkan ku selama2 nya . Tangis baekhyun pecah ak...aku .. Rasanya sesak lu . Luhan memelukku semakin erat

Jujur luhan juga sedih mendengar ini , ia turut berduka cita

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Kelas yg awalnya ribut seketika hening mungkin mereka juga sedih mendengar duka yg dialami keluarga baekhyun

Baekhyun panggil luhan dengan lembut , bunda pasti sudah tenang disana jangan menangis lagi bunda pasti sedih

Baekhyun mengangguk

Beberapa menit kemudian guru yg mengajar pun datang , baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya

Selama jam pelajaran baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus , dia melamun dengan pandangan kosong seperti kehilangan jiwanya .

Baekhyun tersentak ketika guru tersebut memanggil namanya

Iya pak ? Tanya baekhyun

Ku dengar kau akan pindah sekolah tanya guru tersebut

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis

Tettttttt... Bel istirahat berbunyi

Sekelas mengerubuni baekhyun mananyakan ini itu , apakah baekhyun benar2 pindah sekolah dan ada juga yg menyuruh baekhyun tabah atas kepergian ibunya dan beberapa pertanyaan lain yg hanya anggukan dan senyum tipis yg ditunjukkan baekhyun sebagai jawaban

Setelah itu mereka berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun sehingga meyisahkan baekhyun sendiri Sebenarnya luhan mengajak baekhyun ke kantin tapi dia menolaknya

Ehmm seseorang berdehem , oh sebenarnya dia tidak sendiri baekhyun memutar badannya ke arah suara tersebut dan ya itu park chanyeol teman sebangkunya

Beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada yg memulai pembicaraan .

Baek/Chan panggil mereka bersamaan

Kau duluan pinta baekhyun

Chanyeol berdehem sekali guna menetralkan kegugupannya

2 minggu lalu di halte aku membentak mu aku minta maaf

Kata chanyeol menatap lembut baekhyun tersirat rasa bersalah di matanya

Baekhyun mengangguk , iya aku memaafkanmu lagi pula aku juga salah , minta maaf Dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu , aku berjanji .

Jauh dari lubuk hati chanyeol , bukan itu yg dia inginkan

Jadi apa yg kau inginkan sekarang chanyeol batinnya

Dan beberapa hari lagi aku akan pindah sekolah , terima kasih atas semuanya dan aku minta maaf karena sering menyusahkan mu

membuat mu marah atau pun kesal chanyeol. Beberapa hari kemudian

Byun baekhyun silahkan kedepan

Baekhyun yg mengerti langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju depan kelas , dan soal chanyeol , baekhyun benar2 menepati janjinya .

Hallo teman2 , sebelumnya terima kasih karena kalian menerimaku selama ini menjadi anggota dikelas ini dan juga aku meminta maaf kepada kalian sengaja ataupun tidak , perbuatan dan perkataanku membuat kalian marah ataupun tersinggung , aku minta maaf sebesar2nya .

Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi , jangan melupakanku ku ya !

Ucap baekhyun mengakhiri

Luhan dan beberapa siswa dan siswi menghampiri dan memeluknya .

Baekhyun panggil chanyeol sebelum dia benar2 keluar dari kelas , chanyeol menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah surat

Baca setelah kau sampai di jepang

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada chanyeol dan melambaikan tangannya ke penghuni kelas

From chanyeol to baekhyun

Baekhyun aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu , aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali , setelah kau datang nanti kau sudah resmi menjadi pacarku .

.

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian

" Aku kembali "

Chanyeol teriakku , aku berlari sampai meninggalkan koperku dan menerjang tubuh tinggi laki2 yg selama ini kurindukan ,

Chanyeol

Pacarku .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	25. 24 - A Romance - biikachu

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **A Romance**

 **By biikachu**

Lagu yang dipilih: You Call It Romance

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dari sekian banyak lelaki yang mencintaimu,_

 _Kurasa aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia karena menjadi satu-satunya yang_ _bisa_ _memilikimu._

 _Dua orang yang canggung dalam sebuah hubungan,_

 _Kini menjadi satu dengan sebuah cinta yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain,_

 _Karena itu aku percaya jika kau adalah sepenuhnya miliku._

Baekhyun tersenyum dicelah-celah emas senja ketika sebuah ice cream disodorkan untuknya.

Pakaian olah raga yang melekat pada tubuhnya menghembuskan hawa panas dengan cucuran keringat yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

Sepotong ice cream berwarna merah muda menjadi miliknya ketika lelaki yang menemani perjalanan pulangnya dengan senang hati memberikan rasa segar untuk dinikmati berdua.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol."

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan raut wajah bahagia Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun tersenyum begitu tulus menerima pemberian ice cream dari uang jajan miliknya.

Sore ini mereka pulang bersama setelah pelajaran olah raga.

Mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, dan sudah tak terhitung jari sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang bersama-sama.

Sinar emas memancar semakin berkuasa, ketika Baekhyun menjilati segarnya ice cream dengan bergumam senang, Chanyeol kembali larut pada wujud yang lebih kecil dengan bayangan mereka yang kian memanjang dipermukaan aspal.

Chanyeol senang sekali menikmati pemandangan senjanya, dimana Baekhyun lebih menyegarkan daripada potongan ice cream yang kian menyusut oleh jilatan lidahnya.

Gumaman itu terhenti ketika Baekhyun menjauhkan ice cream dari mulutnya, mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan sebuah lambaian pada seseorang dihadapannya.

"Sehunie!"

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring_

 _Ponselmu kembali dalam keadaan sibuk seperti tengah dilanda kebakaran,_

 _Kau masih bersama lelaki itu._

 _Menyeret segala sesuatu kedalamnya,_

 _Tapi yang selalu terucap adalah lelaki itu yang hanya seorang kenalan._

 _Yeah, terserah saja._

Lantas Chanyeol sontak memalingkan pandang, pada lengan yang sama-sama terangkat ketika namanya menggema disepanjang jalan.

"Oy! Kau belum pulang?""

Yang diteriaki namanya melangkah menghampiri, dengan sebelah tangan didalam saku celana, dan seragam sekolah yang tersampir disebelah bahunya.

"Chanyeolie barusaja membelikanku ice cream, kami akan pulang sekarang.""

Senyuman yang sangat diinginkan dibagi pada orang lain yang menjadi sahabat kelas mereka, Baekhyun tersenyum dibarengi angin sore yang menenangkan tetes keringat dibalik baju mereka.

Oh Sehun, si ketua kelas.

Dengan mendelikkan mata, Chanyeol dilanda perasaan tak suka ketika lagi-lagi Baekhyun bersikap manis luar biasa dihadapan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Mereka berteman.

 _Aku mencintaimu, pada seseorang yang menolak jatuh cinta._

 _Aku sudah pasti bodoh kan? Sangat bodoh karena aku sangat jatuh cinta padamu._

 _Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?_

 _Tapi aku akan membiarkannya untuk kali ini._

 _Kau menyebutnya kisah cinta,_

 _Kaulah kisah cintaku._

 _Kumohon jangan hancurkan perasaanku terlalu lama._

Chanyeol yang pertama mendamba.

Pada sahabatnya yang digemari kaum pria.

Baekhyun banyak disukai anak-anak disekolahnya, baik pria maupun wanita, tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkannya.

Karena Baekhyun menolak jatuh cinta.

Menjadi orang bodoh demi pujaan hati, membuat Chanyeol menjadi yang terdekat diantara semuanya.

Pilihan lelaki mungil itu berakhir pada dirinya dimana dirinya menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari yang lainnya, Baekhyun lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Itulah yang dikatakan ketika Chanyeol selalu membagi segala sesuatu yang dimilikinya.

Namun perasaan itu tidak berubah setelah sekian lama.

Chanyeol kian merana pada sang pujaan hatinya, ketika ponsel Baekhyun selalu dihiasi panggilan dan pesan masuk dari ketua kelas mereka.

Baekhyun bilang dia dan Sehun adalah teman.

Ya, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan si ketua kelas melangkah lebih jauh memasuki benteng yang sudah ia bangun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak jika itu artinya Chanyeol harus berbagi.

 _Kau adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa dicintai lagi._

 _Aku merasa begitu bersyukur karena kau akhirnya memilihku._

 _Karena itu aku tidak terlalu meminta banyak darimu._

 _Aku baik-baik saja hanya dengan berada disisimu._

Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Chanyeol, si berandal sekolah yang gemar berkelahi dan bolos sekolah.

Lebih memilih tidur saat pelajaran, dan mencari masalah ketika sekolah usai.

Chanyeol sendirian, dengan semua siswa yang takut mendekatinya sejak tahun pertama.

Namun ketika tahun terakhirnya,

Semuanya berubah seketika dimana Chanyeol dipertemukan dengan sebuah tugas yang harus dikerjakan bersama-sama.

Baekhyun yang ketika itu duduk didepannya tertimpa sial ketika pembagian kelompok dan teman sebangkunya tidak masuk karena serangan demam tinggi, hanya Chanyeol yang tersisa kala itu, dimana secara tidak langsung teman-teman sekelasnya mengecualikan si berandal dari kelompok mereka.

Guru sudah memutuskan, dimana Baekhyun bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya bersama Chanyeol, dan pada saat itulah mereka saling mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol akan melepas tangan dan lari dari tanggung jawab pekerjaannya, namun tatapan memohon anak anjing yang meminta bantuan itu membuat Chanyeol bertahan dengan sebuah debaran.

Chanyeol merasakan kembali serangan jatuh cinta.

Senyum memikat itu berakhir ketika sang ketua kelas beralalu pergi setelah berucap sapa dengan Baekhyun, sedang Chanyeol menjadi kasat mata ketika sang ketua kelas masih menyimpan rasa tak suka padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun kemudian berujar tanya ketika mendapati Chanyeol diam selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Apa Sehun masih menghubungimu?"

Fakta mengganggu itu akhirnya terucap, ketika lagi-lagi ada perasaan tak suka ketika sang ketua kelas menunjukan ketertarikannya.

"Hmm.. Sehun selalu mengirimku beberapa pesan dan terkadang dia menelponku untuk menanyakan beberapa hal, kenapa?"

Dadanya bergemuruh murka ketika nyatanya terdapat seorang saingan yang turut menginginkan incarannya, Chanyeol tidak bisa diam begitu saja, jika sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol memantapkan diri untuk menerobos masuk pada pertahanan Baekhyun yang tak kasat mata.

Keduanya berhenti dipersimpangan jalan, ketika Chanyeol belum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, bias senja menerpa putih kulitnya dengan matanya yang tersorot indah.

Chanyeol mungkin akan menyesal jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang, karena indah paras Baekhyun selalu membuatnya bergetar dalam berjuta rasa.

"Kau.. menyukainya?"

"Hm? Maksudmu Sehun?"

Yang lebih kecil berujar tanya, dengan angin lembut membelai keduanya, dengan sang fajar sebagai saksi sebelum kehilangan sinarnya, langit emas yang terbentang menanti sebuah kesempatan yang mungkin akan Chanyeol dapatkan.

"Tentusaja tidak. Kami hanya teman."

 _Pertanyaannya adalah dua dikurangi satu._

 _Jadi apa yang salah dengan jawaban ini?_

 _Kenapa kau masih memiliki dua?_

 _Aku mencintaimu sebanyak aku membencimu._

 _Aku membencimu sebanyak aku mencintaimu._

 _Itu terdengar bodoh._

 _Namun aku akan menunggu, karena aku mencintaimu_.

Ketika acara tahunan sekolah mereka diadakan dipenghujung musim semi, sebelum semuanya menikmati masa libur panjang, sekolah mereka turut menyambut musim indah ini dengan membiarkan siswa mereka berkreasi dalam berbagai hal.

Kelas mereka lalu memilih menjajakan sebuah produk jajanan, sebuah permen berbentuk bulat pipih warna-warni mereka bungkus dalam balutan plastik _trasnparant_ , dengan pita cantik sebagai pengikatnya, beberapa pesan pelantara mereka tempelkan dipermukaan plastik yang menutupi manis permen yang cocok digunakan sebagai pengakuan cinta.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersedia menjadi sukarelawan dalam menjajakan produk mereka keseluruh sekolah, festival kecil mereka diadakan dilapangan terbuka, dimana setiap kelas memiliki tenda sebagai tempat menunjukan kreasi andalan masing-masing kelompok.

Sejuk angin musim semi turut menghiasi acara menyenangkan mereka, beberapa orang rela memberikan uang demi produk buatan tangan yang terlihat menggugah selera.

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa beban dengan alat asong yang menggantung ditengkuknya, permen-permen itu ia bawa dalam gantungan lehernya, sedang Baekhyun bertugas menyodorkan beberapa permen mereka pada orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul dan bersantai.

 _Aku mencintaimu, pada seseorang yang menolak jatuh cinta._

 _Lalu kenapa kau selalu mempermainkanku seperti orang bodoh?_

 _Kumohon jangan lakukan ini,_

 _Jangan membuatku merasa putus asa seperti ini lagi._

 _Kau menyebutnya kisah cinta,_

 _Kaulah kisah cintaku._

 _Kumohon jangan hancurkan perasaanku terlalu lama._

 _Aku menginginkan semua yang ada dalam dirimu._

Baekhyun meminta untuk instirahat, mereka telah mengelilingi lapangan sekolah lebih dari lima kali, dan semua permen yang Chanyeol bawa dalam gantungan lehernya bisa dibilang terjual semua. Mungkin teman-temannya akan pulang dalam keadaan senang, karena permen buatan tangan mereka hanya tersisa satu batang saja.

Orang-orang yang sibuk dengan masing-masing tenda mereka menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi Baekhyun ditengah-tengah istirahatnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi menjajakan produk kelas mereka dan berencana untuk kembali setelah mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

Sudah sebulan semenjak Chanyeol bertanya mengenai perasaan lain yang mungkin Baekhyun miliki pada ketua kelas mereka, dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol lebih berhati-hati dalam setiap tindakannya.

Dan dirasa kali ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengawali semuanya.

Perasaan itu tidak bisa selamanya ia pendam, dengan seluruh rasa cinta yang telah berkembang, satu permen yang tersisa menjadi niat Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan menyukainya setelah ini, namun apa daya dengan seluruh rasa terpendam yang kian menyiksa?

"Bukankah ini hebat? Kau berhasil menjual seluruh permennya Chanyeolie, apa kau pikir mereka akan senang ketika kita kembali dengan membawa uang yang banyak?"

Baekhyun membuka sebuah awalan dengan senyumnya yang kian mengembang, sebenarnya itu bukan karenanya, karena Baekhyun pun turut bekerja keras dalam menjajakan permen mereka.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu, tapi tak apa, akupun boleh membelinya bukan?"

Baekhyun berpaling dengan rautnya yang sedikit bingung, berprasangka jika Chanyeol ingin membeli produk mereka sendiri.

"Kau ingin membelinya? Kupikir bukan sebuah masalah jika kau ingin mendapatkannya tanpa mengeluarkan selembar uang, kita sudah menjual banyak, ambil saja, tidak perlu membelinya."

"Tidak, aku ingin membelinya. Ini memiliki penggalan kalimat yang bagus, dan aku ingin mendapatkannya dengan uangku sendiri."

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil permen terakhir dan menyimpan selembar uangnya pada tempat mereka menyimpan hasil penjulan.

Batang permen itu Chanyeol permainkan, memutarnya pelan hingga bulat warna-warni itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya, kenapa Chanyeol tak kunjung menikmati permennya? Bukankah itu dibeli untuk kemudian dimakan olehnya? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun tak melihat Chanyeol membuka bungkus plastiknya?

"Ada apa? Kau berubah pikiran dan tidak mau memakannya?"

"Tidak, pikiranku tidak perah berubah, dengan semua perasaanku yang telah kusimpan selama ini."

Pasang matanya diarahkan untuk saling bertatap, menatap dalam pada coklat sipit yang duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun masih membiarkan Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya, tanpa mengerti arah dari perbincangan mereka.

"Sebenarnya akupun tidak menyadarinya, entah sejak kapan. Tapi kurasa aku telah menghabiskan waktuku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dengan perasaan sepihak yang tidak pernah kuutarakan. Terkadang aku merasa bodoh dengan semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini, aku bahkan mendapat sebuah penolakan sebelum aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kedekatanmu dengan orang itu semakin menggangguku akhir-akhir ini."

Sedikitnya kini Baekhyun tau kemana maksud dari untaian kalimat sahabat dekatnya ini.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik, itulah yang Baekhyun ketahui selama kedekatan mereka terjalin secara ketidak sengajaan. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama, Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa murid-murid sekolahnya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai orang mengerikan yang harus dijauhi, Chanyeol lebih baik dari itu, dan mendengar yang lelaki itu ucapkan sekarang, tidak menyangka jika ternyata terselip sebuah perasaan ditengah-tengah kedekatan mereka.

"Apa kini kau membicarakan Sehun? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika dia hanya temanku?"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali dan itu semakin terdengar menyebalkan untukku. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku hanya seorang teman juga bagimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata indahnya, memang Chanyeol gemar berkelahi dan memukuli orang, namun entah kenapa senyum itu berhasil membuatnya tunduk dalam sebuah kekalahan. Hatinya bahkan berdebar, berdegup gugup ketika ia tidak mengerti kenapa bibirnya bisa begitu saja berkata sedemikian rupa.

"Kau memang temanku Chanyeolie, teman terbaik yang selalu menjagaku. Kau selalu menemaniku, memberiku semua yang kau miliki tanpa aku yang memintanya sekalipun, melindungiku hingga aku bisa sampai kerumahku dalam keadaan aman, apa itu masih terdengar seperti seorang teman?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, kata itu. Bisakah aku menggantinya?"

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin sebagai gantinya hm?"

Riuh orang disekeliling mereka nyatanya terdengar begitu sunyi bagi dua orang yang sedang membuka diri, seperti memiliki ruang lain dimana hanya ada Baekhyun dengan semua waktunya yang terhenti.

Semilir angin bertiup dengan wangi musim semi diantara kilasan mata indah yang hanya berpusat pada dua matanya, tersenyum malu ketika pertanyaan akhir siap Chanyeol ujarkan sebagai sebuah permintaan.

Permen itu kemudian terulur, pada Baekhyun yang segera menerimanya, memutar batangnya hingga bungkus berhias pita menghiasi penglihatannya, sepenggal kalimat tercetak dipermukaan lapisannya yang tembus pandang, lalu tak menyangka jika selama ini mereka menjual sebuah pelantara yang begitu indah.

 _Berikan aku seluruh hatimu._

 _Seluruh perasaanmu._

 _Jadilah milikku, hanya menjadi milikku mulai dari sekarang._

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu, sedang Chanyeol kembali diam dengan pahatan Baekhyun yang tersenyum karenanya, Chanyeol kembali menjadi seorang yang serakah sekarang, karena dia ingin melihat rona itu hanya tercipta karenanya, dengan Baekhyun yang memberikan seluruh hatinya seperti Chanyeol yang mendambanya begitu dalam.

"Chanyeol, apa kau menunggu begitu lama? Aku memang belum pernah mencobanya, tapi.. apa kau ingin mencobanya bersama-sama?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	26. 25 - BOGOSIPO - KimFent

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **BOGOSIPO**

By KimFent

Lagu yang dipilih: Erase

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun berlalu tanpa terasa. Waktu yang cukup lama, namun bagaikan air mengalir dengan cepat bagiku. Kepergiannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri, mengharuskanku menahan rindu yang cukup besar.

Hubungan yang kami jalin ini telah memasuki tahun ketiga. Hari ini adalah hari anniversary kami, dan hari ini ia juga telah berjanji akan kembali ke Korea. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang ini. Saking semangatnya, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam.

Pukul lima pagi aku telah merapikan diriku. Sweater hadiah pemberiannya dengan dipadu jeans hitam pun menjadi kostumku hari ini. Tidak lupa dengan cincin pemberiannya yang tak pernah lepas dari jari manisku ini. Aku terus memandangi pantulan tubuhku pada sebuah cermin besar di kamar apartemen kami. Takut jika ada yang kurang dariku saat menemuinya nanti.

Setelah kurasa cukup, aku menyambar ponselku yang tergeletak manis dikasur. Alarm pengingat kalau aku harus berangkat ke bandara masih belum berbunyi. Kedatangannya di bandara memang masih cukup lama. Aku memutuskan untuk mengisi perut yang sudah berkoar minta diisi sejak tadi. Tak lupa dengan membawa beberapa pil obat yang selaluku konsumsi selama satu tahun terakhir.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Dalam waktu satu jam lagi ia akan sampai. Aku segera berangkat ke bandara mengunakan mobil miliknya yang sengaja ia tinggal agar memudahkanku untuk berpergian.

Di tengah jalan aku melihat sebuah toko bunga. Aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar untuk membeli sebuket bunga sebagai ucapan selamat datang dan juga merayakan hari anniversary kami.

Setelah mendapatkan bunga terbaik yang ada disana aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju bandara.

Dalam beberapa menit aku telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kini aku telah berdiri ditengah keramaian setelah memarkirkan mobil yang ku kendarai di basement. Selama aku berdiri, banyak gadis dan beberapa pria yang memperhatikanku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tercintaku.

"Baekhyun!" seseorang menyerukan namaku dari kejauhan. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena penglihatanku yang sedikit bermasalah.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Ternyata ia adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa ku panggil Kai. Pria humoris dengan kulit eksotis ini juga belajar di tempat yang sama dengan kekasihku. "Kai, dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak satu pesawat denganmu?" tanyaku saat tak mendapati sosok yang ku tunggu sedari tadi.

"eum ia hanya mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak bisa pulang hari ini."

"waeyeo?"

"ah, sebaiknya kita pergi makan saja. Aku lapar sekali, kajja Baek!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Kai malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mau tak mau aku harus menyimpan pertanyaan ini untuk nanti. Akupun tak tega harus menanyakan semuanya pada Kai, ia pasti sedang kelelahan sekarang. Lebih baik aku mengikuti dan menemani Kai makan saja.

Chanyeol, kenapa kau berbohong?

...

Hari telah berganti sejak kabar kepulangan Chanyeol yang tertunda. Sejak hari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan kampus dulu agar aku dapat menyambut kepulangannya nanti.

Hingga kini pun aku masih menunggu. Memandang langit malam yang indah. Matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi, digantikan oleh bintang yang bertaburan indah dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

Detik menit hingga jam pun telah berganti. Namun sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabar dari kekasihku - **Chanyeol** \- tentang kepulangannya yang tertunda itu Setidaknya berilah permintaan maaf atau apalah, bahkan hari penting bagi kami pun sepertinya ia lupa.

Pikiran negatif terus saja menghampiriku sejak tadi. Pasalnya, semakin hari aku merasa hubungn kami ini mulai merenggang. Semua pesan dan panggilan teleponku jarang ia tanggapi akhir-akhir ini, bahkan pesan yang ku kirim untuknya kemarin tidak ia baca hingga saat ini. Aku takut kalau ia tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Aku berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu. Namun mereka terus muncul tanpa sebab.

TING TONG...

Pasti Chanyeol. Gumamku dalam hati berusaha berfikir positif.

Dengan semangat aku membuka pintu, dan ternyata benar yang datang adalah sosok yang selama ini ku tunggu.

Dengan otomatis aku memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya seperti biasa yang ku lakukan entah mengapa pelukan kami kali ini terasa berbeda. Apa mungkin karena kami terlalu lama berpisah, hingga aku lupa bagaimana hangatnya berada di dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kami sudah berada dalam posisi ini, namun aku tidak dapat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol membalas pelukanku dan juga kepalanya yang menyandar di atas rambutku seperti biasa.

Merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini, aku memutuskan untuk melepas pelukanku pada Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, saat ku pandang raut wajahnya ia tampak berbeda. Wajahnya memang Chanyeol, tapi tatapannya menunjukan kalau ia bukanlah Chanyeol-ku.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

"ah, Chan. Sebaiknya kita masuk, aku yakin kau lelah. Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat dan air panas untukmu." Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tanpa membalas perkataanku Chanyeol langsung berjalan melewatiku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau pikiranku tadi menjadi kenyataan. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku lagi.

...

Meja makan kami telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa jenis makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Kebetulan aku memang telah menyiapkan semua bahannya tadi pagi, jadi aku tidak terlalu repot jika harus memasak semua ini sendirian. Semua ini ku siapkan dengan penuh cinta dengan harap agar aku dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi dan menganggap kalau Chanyeol hanya kelelahan.

Pintu kamar kami terbuka, menampakkan sosok tampan dengan balutan _bathrobe_ putih ditambah rambut basah yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Chanyeol." Panggilku.

Tanpa menjawab, ia menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi. Tatapannya sungguh membuat ku takut. "m-mari makan! S-semuanya makan-an kesukaanmu." Ajakku dengan suara tergagap.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu selama kami bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ku perbuat hingga ia bisa semarah itu padaku.

Tanpa bicara apapun ia langsung menduduki sebuah kursi yang cukup jauh dariku. Aku sendiri mencoba untuk memperlakukan dirinya seperti biasa, namun aku kembali ditolak. Tanganku ditahan olehnya saat aku ingin menyendok nasi ke dalam piringnya.

Untuk kali ini aku tak bisa diam lagi. "ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?!"

Kami pun saling melempar tatapan tajam. "maksudmu?" akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara.

"tak usah berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Chan. Sejak pertama kali kau datang, aku merasa kau itu bukan Chanyeol yang ku kenal. Pertama, kau tidak membalas pelukanku seperti biasa, kemudian kau mendiamiku. Lalu saat aku mencoba sabar untuk menghadapi dirimu yang seperti ini, kau malah menahanku. Apa maumu sebenarnya, hah?!" kemarahanku meletus begitu saja.

"kau tanya apa mauku? Iya?!" Chanyeol berdiri dengan kesal. "aku mau kau diam. Jangan ganggu aku! Aku lelah, jangan membuatku semakin jenuh padamu."

Hatiku bagai tertusuk puluhan jarum mendengar ucapannya itu. Apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu?

"k-kau-" Penglihatanku mengabur tiba-tiba. Air mataku telah menumpuk di dalam kelopak mataku. "kau jenuh? Iya? Baiklah, kita sudahi hubungan ini."

"sudahi? Menurutmu semudah itu kau mengahiri hubungan ini?!" Kemarahan Chanyeol semakin besar sekarang.

Air mataku tak dapat terbendung lagi. Tetes demi tetes mengalir deras di pipiku. "lalu aku harus apa?! Menunggumu?! Bersabar lagi?! _Hiks_ \- Sudah cukup kau memintaku menunggumu, lalu kau bersikap seakan aku adalah orang lain. _Hiks-_ Aku juga lelah, Chan. _Hiks-_ Aku yakin kau lupa bukan kalau kemarin hari anniversary kita yang ke 3 tahun? Kau pasti lupa."

Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengar keluhanku. Tatapannya pun tidak lagi setajam tadi. "Baek, m-mian. Aku terbawa emosi."

Entah mengapa kepalaku menjadi sangat sakit. Kata-katanya barusan tak dapat ku dengar dengan baik. Kedua kakiku lemas, tak kuat menopang berat badanku lagi. Penglihatanku ikut menghitam. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"BAEK."

...

[Author]

" _apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tidak sesuai dengan rencana yang kau buat sendiri."_

" _mianhe. Aku tak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini."_

Mata Baekhyun terbuka saat mendengar kebisingan yang terjadi entah dimana. Cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya sangat menyilaukan. Tembok putih adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Aroma obat-obatan mulai menusuk indra penciumannya.

' _rumah sakit lagi.'_ Batinnya lelah.

Anemia yang diderita Baekhyun memang sering kambuh beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Ia sering di temukan rekan kerjanya dalam keadaan pingsan dengan wajah sangat pucat. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menjadi langganan rumah sakit.

Cklek,,,

Pintu kamar Baekhyun mulai terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria tinggi yang terlibat dalam pertengkaran hebat dengannya tadi. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat kedatangan sosok itu.

"Baek." panggil Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku tau aku salah, tapi aku memiliki alasan berbuat seperti itu padamu." Chanyeol terus mengajak Baekhyun bicara, dengan harapan kalau Baekhyun akan menjawab perkataannya itu. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak bicara pada Chanyeol lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun keadaan mereka masih canggung. Baekhyun yang tak mau bicara dan Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi.

"Byun Baekhyun. Tatap mataku, dan dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol mulai geram lalu memaksa wajah Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Apa?!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untukmu. Tapi tanpa sadar aku melewati batas dari apa yang ku rencanakan. Dan untuk itu aku minta maaf." Jelas Chanyeol

"Kejutan kau bilang?! Kau tau? Hatiku sakit saat kau bilang jenuh denganku. Hiks-" Tangisan Baekhyun pun kembali pecah.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang dalam keadaan berbaring. Tubuh tingginya membungkuk dalam agar dapat menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae-"

"Cukup. Aku akan memaafkanmu, asal kau berjanji untuk menjaga bicaramu." potong Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meramalkan kata maaf didekat telinga nya.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri tegak setelah mendengarnya. "Aku janji akan menjaga kata-kata ku lagi. Terima kasih Baek."

"Lalu-" Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Sadar kalau kekasih mungilnya ini ingin duduk, Chanyeol langsung membantunya. "-mana kejutannya?"

Chanyeol memasang mode berfikir. "Eum, ku beri tau tidak yaa?~" ujarnya meledek.

"Aaa~ Chanyeolie beri tau Baekkie apa kejutannya." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan memasang wajah imut andalannya.

"Baiklah ku beri tau, tapi tutup dulu kedua matamu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, lalu mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun telah menutup matanya rapat, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah diambilnya dari sana. Lalu benda itu didekatkan pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Buka matamu!"

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Sebuah cincin silver indah dengan 3 permata kecil di tengah cincin, adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar.

"Mungkin ini sangat tidak elit, karena aku harus melakukannya disini. Would you be mine? Be my husb- oh no- my wife and life with me together and forever."

Entah mengapa kata-kata itu membuat air mata Baekhyun kembali jatuh. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi kebahagiaan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk semangat sekaligus menangis haru.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu lebih dari aku menjaga diriku sendiri."

Kemudian keduanya saling berpelukan. Saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia masing-masing. Melupakan pertengkaran mereka tadi. Saling berjanji akan menjaga satu sama lain. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	27. 26 - Last Page - Ayyu614EXO

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Last Page**

By Ayyu614_EXO

Lagu yang dipilih: Please Say Something Even Its A Lie

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah Hoodie ber-merk Prive itu terlipat rapi di atas pasir pantai Gyeongpo. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah buku, lebih tepatnya seperti buku catatan. Sampul buku itu terlihat usang, warna baby blue nya pun terlihat memudar di sebagian sisinya.

Di dekatnya, terlihat seorang pemuda memandang laut biru yang luas dengan tenang. Sudah sekitar hampir 2 jam dia duduk disana, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Suasana pantai saat itu sedang sepi, hanya ada satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, wajar saja karena saat ini bukan akhir pekan dan hari sedang tidak bersahabat. Awan mendung terlihat berlomba-lomba menuju arah pantai, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menarik mereka kesana.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuka lembar demi lembar catatan itu, seakan-akan mereka ingin tahu apa isi di dalamnya tanpa perlu meminta izin pemiliknya.

Di halaman pertama terlihat tulisan dengan ikon hati, mungkin terlihat kekanakan tapi memang seperti itulah yang terlihat. Ada dua inisial nama disana.

 **BBH** **PCY**

 **25.06.2016**

 **Aku masih tidak mengerti cinta.**

 **Jadi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu.**

 **Tapi mengapa hati bodohku ini terus saja berdebar?**

 **Aku dihantui oleh kamu lagi dan lagi.**

 **Aku hanya tidak bisa pergi.**

 **Harapan cinta ini begitu, begitu menyakitkan hatiku.**

 **Siang hingga malam hari,**

 **diriku terus berpikir untuk menjadi begitu menyedihkan dan konyol.**

 **Apa yang harus ku lakukan?**

 **Hati ini mengikuti cintamu.**

 **Apa yang harus ku lakukan?**

 **Hari ketika sakitku menghilang, akankah hari itu datang?**

 **Kau tahu? Malam ini cahaya bulan begitu indah, bolehkah aku berbaring di sisimu untuk beberapa saat.**

 **Sesaat, hanya sesaat.**

 **Apakah aku harus minta maaf? Haruskah aku meminta maaf?**

 **Aku jatuh cinta denganmu.**

 **Aku tahu cintaku telah membuatmu menderita.**

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.**

 **Jika kau bisa mengerti diriku, tolong maafkan aku.**

 **Meskipun aku harus menangis lagi, meskipun itu salah, aku tidak bisa.**

 **Meskipun aku menutup mataku, aku masih bisa melihatmu.**

 **Meskipun aku tak bersama denganmu tetapi aku bahagia berpikir tentangmu.**

 **Meskipun aku menutup telingaku, aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu**

 **Saat aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, saat itulah aku akan selalu mencintaimu.**

 **Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu "cinta".**

 **Berada disamping seseorang yang tenyata juga mengagumiku.**

 **Sekarang bersamamu aku tahu "cinta".**

 **Terima kasih atas rasa percaya yang kamu berikan kepadaku.**

 **Sekarang aku akan mempertahankan cinta kita.**

 **Walaupun aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan dan berpikiran sederhana.**

 **Karena aku laki-laki yang sama seperti mu, yang tidak tahu apapun selain dirimu.**

 **Lelahkah kamu dengan cinta yang banyak kekurangan ini?**

 **Walaupun sedikit terlambat, kita akan selalu bersama, bukan?**

 **Aku merasa sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu.**

 **Aku mencintaimu" adalah kata-kata dari dalam hatiku.**

" **Aku mencintaimu" adalah kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan lebih dari seribu kali hanya untukmu.**

 **Aku menyesali hari itu kita bertengkar.**

 **Karena keegoisanku, kukatakan bahwa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini.**

 **Aku pikir aku akan melihatmu lagi.**

 **Aku berharap bahwa kamu akan segera datang kepadaku.**

 **Tapi bahkan saat beberapa hari berlalu, tidak ada berita darimu.**

 **Kurasa akan sangat mudah, karena kamu selalu begitu baik padaku.**

 **Sekarang aku tahu bahwa kamu menderita karena sifat keras kepalaku.**

 **Hey bodoh, itu tidak benar!**

 **Kamu masih tidak tahu aku?**

 **Tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu yang bisa memilikiku, hati dan pikiranku.**

 **Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku pergi...**

 **Kamu selalu ada disisiku.**

 **Aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana rasa bersyukur itu.**

 **Karena sifat kekanakanku, tak bisakah kamu memaafkanku?**

 **Aku hanya mencintaimu..**

 **Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku di sini..**

 **Jangan tinggalkan aku, peluk aku..**

 **Kembalilah sehingga aku bisa mencintaimu lagi**

 **Katakan sesuatu..**

 **Katakan kalau itu semua bohong..**

 **Apa yang orang katakan semuanya bohong dan tidak benar.**

 **Setiap kali kau datang dalam mimpiku, kau hanya tersenyum.**

 **Setiap aku bertanya "Ini semua bohong, bukan?"**

 **Dirimu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dan berkata "Kembali lah"**

 **Berkali-kali kau datang, berkali-kali pula kamu menbuatku pergi.**

 **Tidakkah kau tahu, aku merindukanmu...**

 **Walaupun aku menunggumu, aku tidak bisa pergi menemuimu.**

 **Hanya bisa menangisi mu seperti orang bodoh.**

 **Kamu hanya memberiku luka, tapi aku selalu mengharapkan mu.**

 **Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menunggumu padahal kamu memintaku pergi.**

 **Aku ingin menangis, aku ingin berlutut dan berharap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.**

 **Aku menjadi tidak waras ketika memikirkan semua kenangan cinta kita.**

 **Aku ingin melihatmu hingga merasa ingin mati.**

 **Aku ingin melihatmu, aku ingin melihatmu...**

 **Karena ini lah, aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri.**

Angin berhembus lebih kencang, tapi itu tidak akan bisa membuka lembar berikutnya, karena itu adalah halaman dari terakhir catatan itu. Catatan dengan penuh bekas airmata yang sudah mengering.

Hawa dingin mulai menyapu udara di sekitar, awan sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban di pundaknya. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang pemuda pemilik buku catatan itu. Dia berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Wajahnya tenang, bahkan untuk seorang yang tengah dilanda kesedihan.

Selangkah demi selangkah, kakinya mulai masuk di dalam air yang asin itu. Air bahkan terasa lebih dingin, meskipun ini masih siang hari. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk terus maju, hingga perlahan membuat tubuhnya ikut tenggelam dalam air.

Seluruh tubuh itu, telah sempurna masuk ke dalam laut. Tak ada perlawanan berarti, karena memang ini yang dia inginkan. Menemui seseorang disana, seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu, seseorang yang selalu di harapkan, seseorang yang memiliki seluruh dunianya. Tanpanya, tidak akan ada dunia baginya.

 **6.14.2018**

 **365 hari sejak kamu pergi meninggalkan ku.**

 **Tapi bagiku, tak seharipun aku merasa kamu meninggalkanku. Tiada hari berlalu tanpa memikirkanmu. Meskipun mereka berkata bahwa kamu telah pergi untuk selamanya.**

 **Dalam mimpiku, kamu hadir, melihatku dan tersenyum.**

 **Namun setiap aku ingin mendekat padamu, kamu menjauh.**

 **Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

 **Tak tahukah bahwa aku merindukanmu?**

 **Saat aku tertidur, aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu yang berbisik 'aku mencintaimu'.**

 **Aroma tubuhmu, aku bahkan masih bisa merasakannya setiap hari.**

 **Kamu dimana?**

 **Kamu sembunyi di tempat di mana aku tidak bisa melihatmu.**

 **Aku akan mencarimu dalam kenangan yang hilang di tidur nyenyak ku, meskipun aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu.**

 **Suara yang aku dengar di telingaku, memeluk dan menciumku itu akan menghilang saat aku terbangun.**

 **Walaupun dunia ini begitu terang, tapi bagiku dunia ini gelap gulita tanpamu.**

 **Maaf, sekarang aku katakan aku tidak ingin kembali.**

 **Aku ingin memelukmu.**

 **Jangan pergi lagi, karena aku yang akan menemuimu.**

 **Dalam kesedihan karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, air mata jatuh lagi dan lagi.**

 **Aku lelah dan aku ingin bersandar padamu saat ini.**

 **Jemputlah aku, Chanyeolie...**

Baekhyun pov

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana. Aku berada di tempat asing yang tidak aku tahu. Kaki menyentuh rumput hijau nan lembut di bawah sana. Tak ada siapapun disini, hanya ada beberapa pohon besar dan rindang yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan setapak.

Aku masih tidak menyadari dimana aku, hingga saat aku mendengar suaranya, suara orang yang ingin ku temui, dan saat itu juga, aku tahu, aku tahu dimana dan kenapa aku sampai ada disini.

"Yakk! Byun Baekhyun bodoh!"

"..." Teriakan itu, teriakan yang ku rindukan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Jawab aku!"

"..."

"Begitu senang kah dirimu? Sampai kamu tidak bisa berkata-kata?" tanya nya dan aku mengangguk. Mataku sudah terisi oleh genangan airmata, tapi aku enggan menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

"Kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

Dia menghela nafas lalu menatapku dengan senyum miringnya.

"Kemarilah. Bukankah kamu merindukanmu?"

Dia melebarkan tangan kekarnya kesamping, Tangan itu, tangan yang penuh kehangatan. Tangan orang yang sama yang aku rindukan.

Aku bahagia. Bahkan tanpa berkata apapun, air mata ku tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Menetes dan jatuh begitu derasnya. Selangkah demi selangkah lalu lari dan memeluknya erat. Dia juga balas memelukku lebih erat.

Bukan, ini bukan mimpi,. Inikah akhirnya? Aku berhasil menyentuhnya, memeluknya bahkan mencium aroma tubuhnya. Mendengarnya berbisik di telingaku 'Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie' selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	28. 27 - Blind - tatayaki

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Blind**

 **By tatayaki**

Lagu yang dipilih: Im Different

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kota yang penuh dengan hingar manusia, tepatnya di kota Seoul. Tampak seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil sedang berlari ke arah bangunan besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Sebut saja dia Baekhyun. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan paras cantiknya. Bibir ranum mungil dan matanya yang berbinar. Membuat banyak orang luluh dengan sekali tatap.

Baekhyun sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan napas yang terengah akibat berlari tadi dan hampir saja terjatuh saat ia menabrak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi. Kalau saja pemuda tersebut tidak menangkapnya.

"Hey, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda yang diduga seseorang yang Baekhyun tabrak. Pemuda itu membenarkan letak tas Baekhyun yang melorot.

"T-tidak apa-apa! M-maaf aku telah menabrakmu. Aku tidak tahu jika kamu berada di depanku." jelas Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, lain kali hati-hati oke? Aku duluan. Dah!" pemuda itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang tak terlihat oleh empunya yang masih menunduk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sambil beranjak menuju kelasnya.

Setelah pemuda itu tak terlihat lagi, Baekhyun baru mendongakkan kepalanya. Rona di kedua pipinya sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya. Matanya yang berbinar senang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Pemuda tadi siapa ya? Dia sangat baik kkkkkk~" baekhyun terkikik kecil.

"Apakah dia tampan?"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa saatnya istirahat. Murid-murid berlarian keluar kelasnya untuk mengganjal perutnya di kantin.

Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu baru akan beranjak dari kursinya, dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis cantik berdarah Thailand.

"Hai Baekie~ ayo ke kantin bersama!" ucap gadis yang bernama Lalisa. Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Itu sahabat terbaiknya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian Lisa mengamit lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya pelan, menuntun pemuda Byun tersebut menuju ke kantin.

Sampai mereka berdua dikantin, Lisa menarik Baekhyun menuju kursi pojok dimana ada seorang pemuda imut dengan mata rusanya dan seorang pemuda yang terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya ia sangat ramah.

"Hai Luhan! Kyungsoo!" Lisa berucap dengan semangat dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua pemuda tersebut. Baekhyun yang mendengar nama dua sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi setelah Lisa tentunya, langsung tersenyum cerah dan duduk berhadapan dengan makanan yang telah ada didepan mereka.

"Oh iya, Baekie? Mana tongkatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang makan dengan belepotan dan Luhan yang berada disamping Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mendongak. Dan berkata. "Oh, aku lupa Kyungie hehehe!"

"Yak, bagaimana kau pergi sekolah tanpa tongkat itu baekie sayang?" Kyungsoo sedikit menekan kata-katanya. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencelakai dirimukan?"

Setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan itu, Baekhyun mulai mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia menabrak seseorang yang balik menyelamatkannya. "I-itu ada sih tapiㅡ"

"Itu, aku berlari dengan cepat mengikuti jalan ke sekolah karena kupikir aku akan telat." jelas Baekhyun pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan mereka masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Baekhyun. "Saat sampai ke sekolah, aku menabrak seseorang danㅡ"

"ㅡdan i-ia menolongku yang hampir terjatuh." Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Lisa melebarkan matanya saat Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Dan pertama kalinya mereka bertiga melihat Baekhyun yang tersipu malu dengan seseorang seperti itu.

"Siapa dia baek!?" dan Luhan dengan Lisa lah yang paling rusuh diantara mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam karena masih sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi, aku menyukainya." Baekhyun yang berkata seperti itu makin menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam.

"Tenang saja baek! Kami akan membantumu mencarinya." ucap Lisa dengan semangat.

"Ya, serahkan pada kami!" ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan serempak.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke area kantin sedang menatap seorang pemuda manis yang menarik atensinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan beranjak duduk bersama teman-temannya.

Kringggg!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Murid-murid dengan cepat keluar dari kelasnya dan beranjak menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun tengah membereskan buku beserta alat tulis yang sangat membantunya untuk belajar. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dan Luhan datang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekie, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Sang empu hanya mengangguk dan mereka bertiga beranjak keluar kelas dengan santai.

"Ehm!"

Mendengar seseorang yang berdehem, Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung mendongak dan berhenti berjalan. Melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi berada di depan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar baginya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan langsung bersibobrok dengan mata pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol? Ada apa ya?" tanya luhan heran karena pemuda tampan dan populer seantero sekolahnya tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan mereka. Park Chanyeolㅡpemuda itu hanya diam dan melirik Baekhyun yang berada diantara Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau. Apakah kau pemuda yang tadi pagi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang hanya melebarkan puppy eyes nya.

"A-apa kau yang menolongku tadi pagi?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menanyakan kembali pada pemuda tampan tersebut. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu dan dengan cepat ia menunduk malu. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka berdua akhirnya tahu siapa yang membuat Baekhyun terpesona seperti ini.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan sebuah buku dengan pita kecil berwarna merah muda didepannya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini punyamu kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terheran dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apanya yang punyaku?" baekhyun bertanya balik. Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan. "Buku ini sepertinya milikmu yang jatuh dari tasmu."

Set!

"Ya, ini punya Baekhyun. Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol-ssi!" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menarik buku yang ada ditangan Chanyeol pelan dan membungkuk berterima kasih pada siswa seangkatannya yang tampan tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Ada yang inginku tanyakan."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kami harus cepat pulang. Kalau tidak mau orangtua kami khawatir." ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sedikit canggung disaat seperti ini.

"Oke. Ini cuma sebentar. Tapi, aku cuma ingin bertanya. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti jika tadi itu bukunya?"

Luhan menghela napasnya kasar. Saat seperti inilah dia yang harus angkat bicara. Semoga pemuda tampan itu tidak membenci Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunㅡdia,

Dia adalah seorang tuna netra."

Empat bulan setelah kejadian tahunya Chanyeol bahwa pemuda manis yang menarik atensinya itu adalah seorang tuna netra, Chanyeol hilang entah kemana. Dan menurut Luhan, Chanyeol pasti membenci Baekhyun karena dia sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Dan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka.

"Cih, kenapa mereka semua memandang rendah Baekhyun?" Lisa sedikit menggeram. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menenangkan Lisa.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Memang, aku sudah ditakdirkan begini." ucap Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan Luhan sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sahabat tersayangnya dibenci oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku baek! Karena aku, dia membencimu." Luhan hampir menangis saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ia sudah membuat Baekhyun sakit hati karena fakta yang ia beritahu pada Chanyeol.

"Eh luhanie! Kan sudah aku bilang jika aku tidak apa-apa. Lagian, kita sedang upacara kelulusan kan? Untuk apa kita bersedih. Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang, bagaimana?" ucap Baekhyun menyemangati Luhan beserta kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Baekie terimakasih banyak! Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu!" Luhan mengeluarkan air matanya. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang hebat. Dengan kekurangannya, ia tetap kuat dan selalu tersenyum dalam menjalani hidupnya. Ia juga berusaha yang terbaik untuk bisa membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berada di surga untuk waktu yang lama. Luhan sangat bangga pada Baekhyun.

Setelah acara kelulusan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka berempat pergi ke suatu restoran yang Lisa bilang adalah restoran milik sepupunya.

Sampai ke restoran itu Lisa menyuruh ketiga sahabatnya untuk duduk di suatu ruang VIP yang telah di pesan. Ruangan bercat putih dengan meja makan elegan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"Wahh banyak sekali makanannya! Terimakasih banyak Lisa!" ucap Luhan senang. Lisa hanya mengangguk. "Ayo duduk!" mereka membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dan baru mengambil tempat masing-masing untuk menyantap hidangan enak didepan mereka.

Selesai makan, mejanya pun telah dibersihkan dan tinggal mereka berempat yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Oh, iya! Luhan, Kyungsoo! Bisakah kita bicara diluar sebentar? Baekie! Bolehkah kami tinggal sebentar?" tanya Lisaa. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "tentu saja!" jawab Baekhyun. Begitu diizinkan, Lisa langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tinggal lah Baekhyun sendiri. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya dilantai.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya saat ia mendengar suara sepatu lain yang bergema dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, apakah itu kalian?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit membesarkan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia terkejut tentu saja. Tubuhnya sedikit menengang saat jari seseorang yang memegangnya mengelus lembut tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan. Baekhyun total bingung sekaligus takut tentu saja. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat orang yang tak ia tahu dari mana asalnya itu mengecup tangannya. Tapi, juga takut akan di apa-apakan.

"Byun Baekhyun." suara seseorang yang berada di depannya membuat pertahanannya luntur. Liquid bening itu mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu, apakah orang yang menggenggam tangannya sekarang, adalah seseorang yang ia cintai dan juga orang yang membencinya?

"K-kau dia kan? Apa benar kau c-chanyeol?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil. Memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu dengan erat. Baekhyun langsung menangis dengan berat didada bidang Chanyeol. Sementara pemuda tampan itu mengelus punggung Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

Disaat tangisannya reda, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan pelan sembari menghapus bekas air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Memandang Baekhyun dari jauh adalah salah satu kegiatan favorite nya, tetapi melihat Baekhyun dari dekat bagaikan melihat hamparan bunga yang luas dengan berbagai warna. Sangat indah.

"Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu. Tapi, aku akan berkata jujur sekarang." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Byun Baekhyunㅡmaukah kau menjadi teman hidupku untuk selamanya?"

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah ini hanya hayalannya?

"Itu bukan hayalanmu Baekhyun. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol berucap.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, pertahanan baekhyun luntur begitu saja. Ia menangis dengan berat. Tentu saja bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan bahagia yang disebabkan oleh pemuda tampan yang tengah tersenyum sambil memeluknya sekarang.

Tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, ada banyak orang yang telah menyaksikan mereka. Mereka semua menangis terharu.

Setelah kejadian pengakuan tadi, mereka berdua tengah berada di balkon apartemennya Chanyeol. Sementara sahabat dan orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka tadi, sudah pulang setelah memberi selamat kepada mereka.

"Chanyeol~ kenapa tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bungkam akibat shock baru berbicara. Chanyeol menaruh wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Karena aku baru menyadariㅡ"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu, sayang." dan ucapan terakhir Chanyeol membuat empunya bersemu merah. Melihat itu Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan mengecup pelan bibir mungil ranum itu dari belakang. Membuat Baekhyun makin merah karena itu ciuman pertamanya. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa senang saat mengetahui bahwa itu ciuman pertamanya Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kata sahabatku, kau menghilang setelah tahu bahwa akuㅡbu-"

"Sshhh."

Chanyeol menutup bibir Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sebenarnya, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu pagi itu, aku memutuskan kekasihku danㅡ"

"Kan benar kalau kau membenciku!" Baekhyun langsung cemberut alias cemburu. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak sayang, aku mencintaimu. ㅡdan ya, pagi itu aku bertemu denganmu yang membuat hatiku langsung berdetak kencang. Dan pagi itu kupikirㅡ"

"ㅡaku sedang menatap bidadari dipagi hari asal kau tahu."

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berhenti bercerita karena ia malu. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada baekhyun yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Ingat ini, aku tidak membencimu. Melainkan, aku mencintaimu. Semakin sering melihatmu maka aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu. Tak masalah jika kau seperti apa, memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi kau membuatku jatuh dengan ketegaranmu dalam menjalani hidupmu. Kau selalu ceria dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kau hebat baekhyun. Dan dari situlah aku mencintaimu. Mencintai semua kekuranganmu."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menerimaku dalam hidupmu, yeolie! Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, bee."

"Dan kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan mantan kekasihmu?" Oh. Ternyata, Baekhyun masih penasaran. Chanyeol mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun yang dibalas tatapan mematikan yang sangat imut bagi Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia bermain dibelakangku." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menyesal sudah bertanya. Tapi, dengan lantang ia berkata. "Tenang saja! Baekie tidak akan bermain dibelakang yeolie karena baekie hanya cinta pada yeolie selamanya!" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dan hari-harinya Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan bersama dengan kekasih manisnya yang begitu sempurna dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	29. 28 - Tears On Love - whitebeaver

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Tears On Love**

By whitebeaver

Lagu yang dipilih: Erase

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _but what is stronger  
than the human heart  
which is shatters over and over  
and lives_

 _-rupi kaur_

.

Ting tong.

Ting tong.

Ting tong.

Seorang namja mungil yang sedang berkutat dengan kehangatan selimutnya terpaksa meninggalkan kegiatannya hanya untuk membuka pintu apartemen.

 _Demi Tuhan sekarang masih jam 5 pagi._

Baekhyun, si namja mungil, membuka pintu apartemennya dan tak menemukan seorangpun di luar sana. Matanya mengedar ke segala penjuru dan hasilnya nihil. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Namja mungil itu mengusap tengkuknya. Ia hendak menutup pintu apartemennya namun matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sebuah kotak berukuran 30x30 senti berwarna merah marun.

 _Apa lagi ini?_

Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu lalu bergegas masuk.

Bentuknya seperti kado. Waktu Baekhyun mengangkatnya tadi, rasanya kotak itu juga cukup berat. Apakah ini paket salah kirim? Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah sebuah bom?

Aish. Pemikiran Baekhyun pagi ini sungguh absurd.

Baekhyun menaruh kotak itu di ruang tengah sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya. _Selimut, aku sungguh membutuhkan kehangatanmu_.

Hup.

Dirinya melompat ke kasur berukuran king yang dipenuhi banyak bantal dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Baekhyun mulai bergelung ke dalam selimut dan membuat dirinya menjadi kepompong yang gemuk. Ia merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sempat tertunda. Sungguh nikmat. Hangatnya selimut ini mengingatkannya pada Park Chanyeol. Oh astaga, mengapa Baekhyun kembali memikirkan orang itu?

Rasa kantuk yang tadi menjalar seketika hilang entah ke mana. Semua itu karena Baekhyun menyebut nama sialan itu.

 _Aish. Demi Tuhan, sekarang hari minggu, jam 5 pagi dan aku tidak bisa tidur lagi_. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangun dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan mencoba berjalan ke ruang tengah, masih berbalut selimut tebal. Langkahnya tertatih mengingat dirinya masih seperti kepompong gemuk, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Toh hal ini membuat dirinya nyaman.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di ruang tengah dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu mengamati kotak merah marun di hadapannya.

Rasa penasaran membuncah. Ia ingin tahu apa di dalam kotak misterius itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kotak itu, lalu membukanya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

 _Tidak mungkin_

Baekhyun terus merapalkan kalimat itu, seakan kalimat itu adalah sebuah mantera penangkal hal-hal jahat.

Jika di lihat, isi dari kotak itu hanyalah sebuah buku jurnal, sepucuk surat dan beberapa foto polaroid. Namun yang membuat hati Baekhyun merasa pedih adalah fakta bahwa ia mengenal barang-barang tersebut. Ya, itu adalah barang milik Park Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. Dirinya sekuat tenaga mengatur emosi yang kian membuncah. Namja itu, Park Chanyeol, adalah namja paling brengsek yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Walaupun begitu, rasa benci yang Baekhyun miliki sama besarnya dengan rasa cintanya pada Park Chanyeol.

Dahulu, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka pergi berkencan, saling menginap di apartemen masing-masing, berlibur bersama, semua hal sudah pernah mereka lakukan. Itu semua berjalan dengan sangat indah hingga sebuah kejadian menghancurkan semuanya.

Baekhyun masih ingat. Hari itu hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan sangat deras. Sama seperti pipinya yang dibanjiri air mata. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Saat itu Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari rumah Luhan, sahabatnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita. Keterkejutan Baekhyun tak berhenti sampai di situ. Si namja tinggi bahkan tidak meliriknya padahal Baekhyun yakin namja itu pasti melihatnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan, tiba-tiba wanita itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyambutnya. Kepala Baekhyun rasanya mau pecah mengingat kejadian itu.

Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki yang dapat jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Maka dari itu, Park Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang beruntung karena bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta di hati Byun Baekhyun. Namun naas, ketika rasa cinta mulai tumbuh di hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menamparnya dengan kejadian itu.

Namja mungil itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Setitik air mata menetes di pipi gembilnya. Baekhyun menghapus jejaknya sembari menyiapkan hatinya untuk membuka sepucuk surat dari kotak itu.

.

 _Dear Baekhyunnie_

.

Terlihat jelas tulisan tangan Chanyeol di surat itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Setelah hampir 8 bulan hilang kontak, tak disangka Chanyeol menulis surat untuk Baekhyun. Kini matanya kembali menelusur kata demi kata yang tersusun.

 _._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?  
Ku harap kau tidak membuang surat ini begitu tahu pengirimnya adalah aku. Tolong, bacalah surat ini dengan perlahan. Resapi tiap kata yang ku torehkan. Ne?_

 _._

'Astaga, Tuhan memang sedang bercanda rupanya'

 _._

 _Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf atas segalanya. Terlebih hal terbodoh yang pernah ku lakukan saat itu. Kau boleh membenciku, Baek. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa hatiku masih tetap mencintaimu._

 _._

'Aish klise. Dasar pembohong'

.

 _Kedua, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena dirimu lah aku bisa merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kau membuat diriku merasa dicintai apa adanya. Bahkan ku rasa hanya kau yang mampu melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal dirimu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Kau adalah jawaban dari doa-doaku._

 _._

'Oke, air mata sialan. Berhentilah menetes!'

.

 _Sekarang, mari masuk ke bagian yang paling penting._

 _._

'Apa lagi ini, ya Tuhan?'

.

 _Why I was such a fool, to not know your heart?  
Mengapa aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa selama ini justru akulah yang egois?  
Dan mengapa aku menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik dirimu yang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum ketika aku meninggalkanmu?_

 _Baekhyun-ah…_

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Maaf karena tidak berusaha jujur padamu dari awal._

 _Aku merindukanmu.  
Tidakkah kau merindukanku juga?  
Atau  
Hanya aku saja?_

.

Deg.

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri.

Senyum samar yang tadi sempat terpatri kini terganti oleh isakan yang mengiris hati.

"C-Chan-Chanyeollie. Hiks. Kau jahat! Hiks. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku saat aku mulai mencintaimu sepenuhnya?", Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kalimat itu sembari menumpahkan air matanya.

Tulisan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dirinya merindukan Baekhyun memberi dampak sedemikian besar pada namja mungil itu. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada si selimut tebal dan terisak pelan. Entah mengapa ia ingin percaya kata-kata Chanyeol yang begitu ia rindukan. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa memercayai Chanyeol karena orang itu lah yang membuat Baekhyun sakit sendiri selama 8 bulan ini.

.

 _Aku ingin menjelaskan padamu sejak lama. Tapi entah mengapa melihatmu tersenyum tan tertawa lepas membuat nyaliku hilang. Aku tak ingin menorehkan luka. Maka dari itu aku menyimpan semuanya dalam diam._

 _Aku dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan kerja ayahku. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku adalah anak penurut yang selalu mengikuti apa kata orang tua?_

 _Aku mencintaimu, namun aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada orang tuaku. Aku meminta waktu pada ayahku untuk memikirkan itu semua._

 _Sungguh, hatiku serasa dicabik tiap memikirkan itu. Aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling bodoh di dunia._

 _Lalu beberapa hari kemudian aku meninggalkanmu._

 _Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan denganmu karena kupikir semuanya tak akan sama lagi. aku terlalu takut melihat reaksimu. Aku takut aku akan melukaimu lebih dalam lagi. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk meninggalkanmu lebih dulu._

 _._

'Chan? Benarkah ini?'

Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening. Mengapa harus ada kesalahpahaman serumit ini dalam hubungan mereka?

 _._

 _I want to erase it  
Because it hurts every time I think of you  
I can't live a single day properly  
Because my heart will only want you 'till I die  
Only you_

 _I want to turn things back. I don't care if something bad happens to me. Because I can't go alone anyway. Because you won't get erased from my heart. The one person in my heart is you._

 _Seketika aku tersadar; batin ini ternyata membutuhkanmu. Lebih dari apapun.  
Sosok yang selalu ada di sampingku saat senang maupun sedih,  
Sosok yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku walaupun itu semua hanyalah sampah dan omong kosong,  
Sosok yang mau mencintai dan menerimaku apa adanya tanpa syarat apapun,  
Sosok itu adalah dirimu, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Maafkan aku karena tak bisa bertindak tegas, terlebih atas hubungan kita dan atas perasaanku sendiri. Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kita. Aku menyesal membuatmu ikut merasakan akibat dari perbuatanku._

 _._

 _Ketahuilah bahwa aku mencintaimu  
Selamanya._

 _Love, PCY_

.

Baekhyun melempar surat itu. Tangisnya pecah. Sosok Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tanam dalam ingatan adalah namja bodoh, tidak peka, dan tidak pernah berjuang untuknya. Walaupun kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah namja yang baik dan segala perbuatannya sangat manis. Entah mengapa ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang _baik_ menghilang dari otak Baekhyun.

Tapi semua itu tak menepis fakta bahwa di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Baekhyun masih menginginkan cinta dari namja itu. Alam sadarnya boleh berkata ia membenci Chanyeol sampai ke tulang. Namun jauh di bawah sana, di alam tidak sadarnya, kerap kali Baekhyun mengucap nama Chanyeol tanpa henti.

 _Astaga, dadaku rasanya sangat sesak. Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Segala bentuk pertahanan yang ku bangun selama ini runtuh hanya karena surat bodohmu itu. Aku tak tahu mana yang bodoh; kau yang menulis kata-kata sialan itu atau aku yang sedikit demi sedikit membiarkan dirimu masuk ke dalam hatiku?_

 _._

 _Chanyeol-ah. Aku juga merindukanmu! Sangat!_

 _Sejujurnya perasaanku padamu masih sama. Hanya saja kau melukai hatiku terlalu dalam. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan namamu saja lidahku terasa kelu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitku. Saat itu aku berharap kau menahanku. Aku berharap kau menginginkanku untuk tinggal. Tapi nyatanya kau membiarkanku begitu saja. Kau mengetahui fakta bahwa aku sulit untuk memercayai orang lain. Dan ketika aku mulai memercayaimu seutuhnya, kau memecahkan kepercayaanku._

 _Kau brengsek. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu._

 _._

 _Maaf karena sudah membiarkan diriku merasuki hatimu seutuhnya._

 _Maaf karena sudah membuatmu merasa demikian walaupun aku tahu kita tak akan bisa bersama_

 _._

 _Ku harap kau bahagia bersamanya, Yeol._

 _Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga._

 _._

 _Hapuslah aku dari ingatanmu._

 _Karena apa yang kita jalani bersama hanyalah memori belaka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	30. 29 - A Day - Gyoulight

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **A Day**

By Gyoulight

Lagu yang dipilih: You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai menyapa saat burung-burung mulai bertengger di dekat jendela. Tak lupa bernyanyi riang sambil berdansa dengan korden yang bertiup. Angin pagi kembali menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang gugur. Memberikan aksen merah muda pada rumput hijau di halaman dan sebagiannya lagi berhasil menerobos masuk lewat jendela.

Dari jendela dapur, ketukan panci atau suara air mendidih selalu menjadi alarm pagi si tinggi Chanyeol. Lengan kaos abu-abunya hanya digulung hingga setengah lengan. Masih dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur, serta lilitan apron putih di pinggangnya. Ia baru saja mencuci beberapa sayuran ketika sosok _brunette_ berhasil menarik atensinya.

Si _brunette_ turun ke dapur dengan wajah bantalnya, ia mencoba menemukan gelas-gelas kosong untuk pasangan airnya. Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, sesegera mungkin ia mengeringkan tangannya dari air. Tanpa bicara ia mengusak surai lembut itu sebelum mengambilkannya sebuah gelas lucu─yang tersimpan di dalam rak tinggi. " _Good morning, sweety_."

Si _brunette_ hanya berkedip, menunggu gelas airnya diisi oleh si tinggi. Pemuda itu menguap beberapa kali, mengusak matanya atau menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin saja gatal. Dan ia masih saja tak perduli pada rambutnya yang masih berdiri─berantakan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang asyik memperhatikan kekasihnya. Menunggunya menghabiskan minum, sambil menyugar rambutnya yang berantakan. "Kau berantakan sekali."

Si _brunette_ meletakkan gelasnya di atas _counter_. Menyeka air yang meleleh di sudut bibirnya sambil menangkap sosok tinggi di depannya. "Kemarilah," pintanya.

Si tinggi kemudian menoleh padanya. Merasa tak masalah saat melupakan irisan bawang dan sayur yang mungkin harus cepat diselesaikannya. Nyatanya, si _brunette_ diam-diam sudah mendekat padanya. Menarik kerah kaosnya hingga ia sendiri harus sedikit menunduk. Tak segan ia menghirup aroma madu dari si wajah lugu itu. Chanyeol pun penuh senyum kala mata kantuk itu mencoba menggapainya. Sampai pada si _brunette_ yang memberinya sebuah kecupan manis selamat pagi. " _Good morning, my sunshine_ ," bisiknya mesra di telinga.

Chanyeol kemudian meraih pinggang mungil si _brunette_ -nya. Ingin memberi kecupan versinya, tapi sebuah tangan lebih dulu menginterupsi. "Aku harus mandi, _Okay_? Kau pasti tak ingin melihat pasien-pasienku menunggu."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, namun ia berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi kekasihnya. "Kau punya waktu malam ini kan?"

Bola mata si _brunette_ otomatis berputar lucu. Jemari lentiknya ia tempelkan pada dagunya yang sempit. Andaikata hari ini adalah hari liburnya, Chanyeol mungkin sudah nekat memboyong tubuh itu kembali ke kamar.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu kemudian melirik sedikit bahan sarapan yang dibuat kekasihnya. Ia baru saja mencoba menebak menu apa yang akan ia makan pagi ini. "Akan ku usahakan," jawabnya mengangguk ragu.

"Akan kutunggu." Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian melepaskan kekasihnya. Membiarkan punggung sempit itu menaiki tangga untuk mendapatkan mandinya.

Pagi Chanyeol selalu dimulai di atas meja makan. Dengan ia yang menata hasil pertarungannya di dapur. Sampai ia yang menemukan kekasihnya turun dengan pakaian serba putih. Ia lalu dihadiahi senyum menawan oleh si _brunette_ Baekhyun, lengkap dengan pujian panjangnya. Wajah itu bahkan terlihat jauh lebih segar. Cerah sekali. Karena tak ada lagi mata lelah yang sejam lalu menghantuinya. Walaupun sayangnya wajah itu akan sangat kusut saat pulang nanti.

Chanyeol akan menjadi pendengar yang setia saat sosok itu menceritakan rutinitasnya di rumah sakit. Menceritakan kekonyolan pasien-pasiennya atau rekan-rekan dokternya yang bermain peran dalam ceritanya. Chanyeol senang saat Baekhyun punya kekuatan untuk menghidupkan berbagai kisah yang diceritakannya. Kikikan lucunya bahkan mampu membuat pagi Chanyeol menghangat bagai kepulan uap kopi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Sehun meletakkan banyak timun di makan siangku kemarin," ceritanya selalu penuh dengan semangat. "Lalu Luhan memukul kepalanya. Aku hanya terkejut ketika Luhan membelaku." Bibir mungilnya masih terus bercerita sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Darimana Luhan tahu kalau kau benci timun?" sambung Chanyeol antusias. Ia selalu tertarik dengan cara kekasihnya itu menghidupkan cerita.

"Aku memberitahu Luhan karena tak sengaja semeja dengannya saat makan siang. Aku kira dia orang yang tidak seru," tuturnya menjemput segelas susu. Meminumnya sampai habis lalu mengecek arlojinya. "Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol segera meletakkan sumpitnya. Memeriksa sebentar sarapan kekasihnya yang kali ini habis tak tersisa. Tapi tak seperti hari lainnya, kekasihnya itu malah semakin terburu-buru.

Keduanya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Dengan Chanyeol yang membawakan Baekhyun tasnya masuk ke mobil. Tak lupa membukakan kekasihnya pintu hingga pelukan selamat jalan mengalung di pinggangnya. "Kau juga harus segera mandi, Yeol," ceramah Baekhyun sembari menyentil hidungnya. Seperti biasa, kekasihnya itu akan sangat cerewet saat akan berpisah dengannya. "Jangan melirik siapapun di resto, ingat?"

Chanyeol menjadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena kekasihnya. " _As you wish baby,_ " bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga. Dan itu membuat senyum Baekhyun mengembang sempurna.

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu jika menjadi seorang koki adalah takdir besarnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah bercerita pada ibu dan ayahnya jika ia lebih menginginkan jabatan koki di restoran dari pada CEO perusahaan otomotif ayahnya. Alhasil ia dibuang ayahnya tanpa sepeser uang dalam genggaman. Namun berbeda dengan ibunya yang tak tinggal diam akan itu. Ibunya akan diam-diam mengirimkannya uang dan makanan di waktu tertentu. Dan sejak saat itulah, Chanyeol tak ingin menyerah dengan sesuatu yang dikejarnya.

Chanyeol lebih suka bersembunyi di dapur. Bermain dengan bahan-bahan makanan, menciptakan resepnya sendiri atau memuaskan pelanggan restoran dengan hasil masakannya. Meski bukan restorannya, ia cukup mampu mendapatkan banyak apresiasi di dapur. Hal ini membuat ia dipercaya menjadi chef utama untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dimasa persembunyiannya, makanan yang ia masak justru mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun. Sosok pemuda mungil berisik yang juga berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya. Entahlah, bagian mana yang ia sukai dari Baekhyun. Rambut _brunette_ -nya yang indahkah? Matanya yang berbinar bak bintangkah? Atau mungkin wajahnya yang manis bukan kepalang? Chanyeol tak pernah tahu mana yang lebih menonjol dari rasa cintanya. Karena segala hal tentang Baekhyun selalu indah di matanya.

Baekhyun selalu suka masakan yang dibuatnya. Terlebih sup Galbi. Pemuda itu akan selalu memesan sup Galbi jika akhir pekan tiba. Katanya, sup Chanyeol adalah sup terbaik yang pernah dicicipinya. Namun Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya bercanda tentang itu. Karena masih banyak koki yang lebih pandai membuatnya.

Tapi hari ini Chanyeol nekat memasak sup Galbi di dapurnya. Berusaha yang terbaik, hingga lupa bahwa jam telah berjalan begitu cepat. Namun ia merasa beruntung saat Baekhyun belum juga muncul di rumahnya. Sehingga ia cukup lega ketika sup itu berhasil ia pindahkan ke dalam mangkuk. Tak lupa menghias meja dengan lilin dan bunga. Ditambah dengan hadiah spesial yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk pujaan hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi hasil karyanya. Tak lupa berlari naik ke kamarnya untuk bersiap. Mengganti bajunya yang berbau api, atau mencuci wajahnya yang terkena polesan bumbu. Oh, ia sungguh tak sabaran menunggu Baekhyun-nya pulang.

Setelah lama menanti, pintu rumah pun segera berbunyi. Ia bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun yang masuk dengan wajah lelahnya. Kaki mungilnya akan menjejak ketika Chanyeol akan menyambutnya. Membawakannya tas atau menyambut pelukannya seperti biasa. Namun nampaknya tidak untuk hari ini. Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kebiasaan kecilnya.

Chanyeol berusaha paham saat Baekhyun kembali dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Hening dari kekasihnya itu membuatnya menunggu. Memposisikan dirinya untuk siap dengan permohonan apapun jika Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Tapi yang membuatnya murung adalah Baekhyun terkadang akan lupa pada janji makan malam yang mereka buat.

Pemuda mungil itu hanya menyapanya tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah meja makan penuh lilin. Menaiki anak tangga sambil melepas jas putihnya. Terlebih tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang terus mengekor di belakangnya.

"Harimu pasti melelahkan," gumam Chanyeol yang meletakkan tas kekasihnya. Sedangkan kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia kemudian memilih membelai sayang rambut Baekhyun. "tapi kau belum makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar," lirih Baekhyun yang semakin terpejam. Tangannya lalu mencoba menggapai jemari Chanyeol yang masih menyisir rambutnya.

Si tinggi tersenyum gemas lalu berbisik di telinga kekasihnya. "Setidaknya kau harus mengganti bajumu, _hm_?" Baekhyun masih terpejam, tak bergerak ia dari posisinya. "Kau juga harus makan─oh, kau juga harus mandi dan menggosok gigimu," kekeh Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang sedikit berminyak.

Chanyeol masih berusaha membuat Baekhyun terjaga. Hal ini tentu tak terjadi sekali atau dua kali dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat paham Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Dan ia akan tahu, kapan Baekhyun akan terbuai dalam tidurnya. Karena setahunya, Baekhyun tak akan langsung tertidur saat lelah. Ia hanya ingin menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat sebentar. "Kau mendengarku?"

"Chanyeol aku lelah sekali," keluh Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman di sampingnya. Ia bahkan berkali-kali membuang lengan Chanyeol yang mencoba memeluknya. Ia seperti tengah memohon untuk diberi waktu sendiri, namun ia berubah kesal karena Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari kerisihannya.

"Aku lelah Chanyeol! Mengertilah sedikit," pekik Baekhyun yang demi Tuhan mengejutkan Chanyeol hingga tulang. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?"

Chanyeol menyernyit heran. Ia tentu tak pernah menemukan Baekhyun yang berteriak seperti itu padanya. "Hei, apa yang membuatmu begini?" tanya Chanyeol sabar. Ia meraih jemari kekasih mungilnya. Memohon untuk tidak menuruti emosinya. "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Baekhyun menghempas tangan kekasihnya. "Pergilah Chanyeol, aku lelah. Kau seharusnya mengerti posisiku."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya. Hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya yang kini berbalik memunggunginya. "Justru karena aku mengerti posisimu─"

"Kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku, Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku?" Chanyeol kembali menyentuh lengan kekasihnya. Menepuknya pelan ketika dilihatnya tubuh itu bergetar. "Ceritakan padaku, _hm_?"

Chanyeol ikut hancur ketika tahu Baekhyun sekacau ini. Ia pun tak bodoh, ia sungguh menyadari kekasihnya itu sangat berusaha untuk terlihat kuat di matanya. Baekhyun ingin ia tak melihatnya menangis seperti anak kecil. "Katakan, siapa yang berani membuat _baby_ ku ini murung?"

Baekhyun masih diam menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tak berani menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini diguyur air mata.

Chanyeol berubah iba pada Baekhyun. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya itu masih saja nekat menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. "Baek, aku disini. Aku selalu di sisimu. Kau masih ingat perkataanku minggu lalu? Apapun yang terjadi, datanglah padaku. Katakan padaku apapun yang ingin kau ceritakan. Apapun."

Baekhyun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya. Menunduk ia menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Mereka merendahkanku, Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol segera meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan isakan kekasihnya yang mulai semakin menjadi. "Siapa yang merendahkanmu?"

Baekhyun balas memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin kuat pada dada bidang kekasihnya. "Mereka bilang aku tak bisa melakukannya. Mereka bilang operasi yang timku tangani tak berjalan dengan baik karenaku."

"Tidak. Mereka pasti salah," bisik Chanyeol selembut mungkin. Ia ingin Baekhyun segera membuang segala pikiran buruknya.

"Mereka mengatakannya, Chanyeol. Semua orang mengatakannya."

Chanyeol menyugar surai lembut kekasihnya. "Semua pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, sayang. Aku juga pernah melakukannya."

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol padanya. Sedikit mendongak ia mencari sebuah kebohongan pada wajah kekasihnya. Karena ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan membelanya. Mendukung apapun yang ia pikirkan. "Jadi kau mau bilang ini juga salahku?"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah sembab Baekhyun. Ia merasa gemas sendiri saat mata bulan sabit itu berkedip lucu menatapnya. Terlebih bibir mungil itu kini mencebik karena kesal. "Maksudku, kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Kalaupun tidak berjalan dengan baik, itu hanyalah jalan takdir. Sebenarnya kau sudah berhasil, hanya saja Tuhan tidak mau keberhasilanmu terlihat hari ini."

Baekhyun berkedip sebentar sebelum menggaruk hidungnya. Ia sesungguhnya sangat bahagia karena Chanyeol selalu ada untuk menghiburnya. "Kau pasti sedang mencoba menghiburku."

"Kau bisa mencobanya lagi lain kali. Kau pasti bisa membuktikan pada mereka suatu hari nanti." Chanyeol beralih membenarkan kemeja kusut dan merapus sisa air mata Baekhyun. Tersenyum ia menatap sepasang manik hitam itu. "Sekarang kita makan, _okay_? Kau pasti lupa dengan janji kita."

"Janji?" Baekhyun berubah bingung.

Chanyeol menyentuh hidung mungil itu. "Makan malam untuk _anniversary_ kita."

Si _brunette_ mengulum bibir tipisnya. Ia rasa, ia ingin menangis haru sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia merusak hasil kerja keras Chanyeol untuk _anniversary_ -nya? "Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku."

"Ayo," ajak Chanyeol menarik lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" Chanyeol menggeleng dalam senyumnya. Dan Baekhyun segera memeluknya penuh sesal. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Kau pasti tahu kan? Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Chanyeol pun menyambut pelukan itu dengan penuh suka cita. " _And I love you too, baby._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	31. 30 - Chanyeol Dan Masa Lalu - byeolfan

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Chanyeol Dan Masa Lalu**

By byeolfanatic

Lagu yang dipilih: Cherry Blossom Ending

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau memikirkan masa lalu, aku jadi ingat masa masa dulu bertemu simantan yang sekarang suami ku. Aku yang murid sma negeri dan dia yang murid sma swasta. Berawal dari aku yang patah hati, kemudian dicomblangin sahabat sendiri. Kalau kata si sobat "sama dia aja, baik kok orangnya." ah.. Jadi rindu.

Bertemu saat itu di warung jajanan terkenal anak anak sma seluruh bogor, diajak kenalan -sebenarnya disuruh si sobat- karna salting aku jd diam sendiri. Akhirnya sidia maju duluan, persis cowo gentle jaman itu. "chanyeol" katanya, jangan lupa ditambah dengan senyum berdimple yang minta dikecup, eh... Dengan muka semerah tomat busuk, ku sampai kan nama ku. "h-halo, baekhyun" malu aku mengingatnya, padahal aku ini lelaki juga. Tapi kok ya sama dia ini malunya sampai ke ubun ubun. Setelah diberi tahu nama, eh sidia tertawa. Bilangnya aku lucu, mirip kayak boneka beruang milik kakaknya. Hih memangnya aku sebesar beruang apa, dia bilang begitu? Tapi karna baru kenal, ku sambut saja ucapannya dengan tawa _-agak dipaksa sih-_.

Perkenalan singkat yang tidak ada romantis romantisnya itu berakhir sampai situ. eh salah bukan berakhir, tapi kami berdua bingung akhirnya jadi canggung. Maklum selain tidak tau harus apa lagi, aku juga salah tingkah, si dia ini lucu sekali sih habisnya. Sudah canggung, si sobat _-sebut saja kyungsoo-_ malah mojok sambil minum pop ice stroberi sama pacarnya yg agak agak hitam _-tapi manis, kalau kata kyungsoo-_ si jongin. Mereka niat bikin aku mati jantungan kayaknya. Sudah disuruh kenalan sendiri, sama orang tampan pulak! Kan jd canggung.

Aku juga masih ingat, saat itu dihari yang sama kami yang masih sama sama canggung tiba – tiba seperti dapat tugas dari Negara. Iya si sobat tiba tiba bilang ibunya minta mie ayam untuk dibawa pulang, anehnya bukannya dia dan jongin yang beli eh malah nyuruh aku dan si ganteng eh maksudnya chanyeol yang beli. Ya sebenarnya bisa saja sih nolak, tapi karna si chanyeol keburu nerima ya kasian kan kalau jalan sendiri, jadi terpaksa-eh gaterpaksa juga sih- akhirnya ikut deh ke tukang mie ayam depan komplek.

Baru mau jalan aja sudah ada insiden. Iya aku yang dasarnya pendek mau naik motor scooter yang tingginya tidak seberapa saja harus kegelincir dulu dari injakan motornya. Mau malu tapi chanyeolnya malah pasang muka khawatir, kan jadi senang, eh maksudnya jadi terharu gitu. "gapapa baek? Kakinya lecet gak? Maaf ya motornya kotor ya, jadi kegelincir deh" katanya, ih padahal salah aku yang kependekan kenapa malah dia yang minta maaf, kan jadi enak eh maksudnya jadi gaenak. "iya gapapa kok, emang dasar akunya kok yang ceroboh, udah yuk jalan." Yah untuk meminimalisir drama saling salah menyalahkan, aku alihkan saja pembicaraan absurdnya.

Sampai di tukang mie ayam depan komplek yang kebetulan memang langganan ku dan sisobat, jadi ketika sampai si abang sudah hapal pesanan yang sering ku sebutkan beserta yang dibungkus untuk ibu si kyungsoo. "eh, tumben gasama penguin galaknya.." kata si abang. "sibuk pacaran bang, sama yang hitam waktu itu loh…, bang biasa ya yang dibungkus.." jawabku sambil tahan tawa, biasanya sih ketawa aja tapi kan sekarang malu ada si ganteng eh chanyeol maksudnya. Acungan jempol si abang membuat atensiku balik lagi ke chanyeol yang lagi duduk di atas scooternya.

"chanyeol… mau mie ayam juga?" kataku, ya itung itung usaha membuka pembicaraan biar gak garing gitu. "eh engga, masih kenyang tadi dikantin makan dulu sebelum kesini.." jawabnya sambil cengar – cengir, heh asal banget sih cengar – cengir gatau apa aku kan malu, itu gantengnya jadi nambah.

"baekhyun, kamu itu memang dasarnya pemalu atau karna ketemu aku jadi malu – malu gini?" tiba – tiba ditanya chanyeol ya aku salting. Kan aku aslinya bawel, mulutnya kayak bebek belum dikasih makan setahun, ketemu chanyeol kenapa jadi kayak anak kecil abis dikasih coklat, diem aja. "biasanya mah berisik dek, dia sama sipenguin itu kayak penguasa tempat kalo udah dating, soalnya sekali ngomong, si cantik satu ini cerocosannya kayak mau manggil penghuni hutan" eh si abang bisa – bisanya menebar aib didepan siganteng. Kan aku malu. "beneran baek? Kenapa kalau sama aku kamu diem – diem aja? Salting yaaa?" bener kata si jongin, chanyeol ini suka godain orang, buktinya aku digodain gitu, ish kan malu, yasudah ku jawab cengar – cengir aja daripada tambah malu. "kamu lucu deh kalau lagi salting gini, pipinya merah.." kata chanyeol, ya reflek aku megang pipi. IH MAMA AKU MALU BENERAN MAU PULANG AJA….

Setelah adegan godain aku selesai, dan udah bayar mie ayamnya kita langsung aja balik lagi kewarung jajanan tadi. Langsung aja aku kasih ke kyungsoo mie ayamnya. Mungkin karna aku yang gasadar jam, taunya sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, yang artinya aku wajib pulang sebelum suara mama berkumandang. Setelah adegan tarik – tarikan penguin bersama jongin akhirnya kyungsoo mau pulang sama aku. Tapi sebelum pulang, si ganteng eh maksudnya chanyeol minta tukeran nomor WA katanya biar gampang kalau mau ketemu lagi. Yasudah dengan muka salting ala ku ku kasih aja nomor WAnya, lumayan kan, mana tau dia chat duluan.

Singkatnya, kami berdua sudah kenalan dan sekarang jadi makin dekat, berkat WA, terimakasih WA. Sejak hari tukeran nomor WA itu terlaksana, chanyeol gapernah sekalipun absen untuk ngechat, entah itu sekedar ngucapin selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam kah, nanyain lagi apa kah, nanyain sibuk enggaknya aku, ataupun sekedar basa – basi bahagia. Intinya setiap hari mulai dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 10 malam pasti ada saja chat dari chanyeol. Kalau ditanya kenapa cuma sampai jam 10 malam? Kalau kata chanyeol, "ga baik masa cantik – cantik begadang, nanti berkantung mata gimana? Aku yang disalahin keluarga kamu nanti." Gitu katanya, tau aja chanyeol cara bikin aku malu heu.

Pernah saat hari ketiga kita chat-an dia tanya aku, aku suka apa. Terus karna bingung ku sebut aja lagi suka kartun domba yang pintar dan bergerombol terus itu. Eh besoknya tiba – tiba dia ada didepan sekolah sambil mengayunkan paper bag. Dia bilang, "aku niatnya Cuma mau jemput kamu, tapi dijalan ketemu boneka, kamu katanya lagi suka yaudah aku beli aja sekalian.." sambil cengar – cengir ala dia. Yasudah deh ku terima saja, lumayan kan lucu juga.

Nah, 7 hari setelah perkenalan ala – ala buatan si sobat dan pacarnya itu, kita akhirnya memutuskan untuk ketemuan lagi, pastinya sama pasangan absurd itu juga. Niatnya kita mau nemenin mereka latihan band, iya si chanyeol dan jongin itu sebenarnya anak band. Keren kan? Sampai di studio mereka langsung sibuk latihan, Cuma 2 jam sih latihannya. Tapi karna dicuekkin akunya merasa lama. Tapi begitu selesai, dan langsung disamperin gini sama chanyeol jadi lupa kalau tadi abis marah – marah karna dia lama.

Waktu kita lagi nonton film bareng yang lain dari laptop kyungsoo, tiba – tiba ada tangan yang pelan – pelan dorong kepalaku, kirain siapa taunya chanyeol lagi usaha biar kepalaku nyender kebahu dia. Eh modusnya pinter juga si ganteng ini. Setelah filmnya setengah jalan, baru deh si penguin sadar aku nyender ke bahu chanyeol. Entah karna gemas atau geregetan akhirnya film yang sudah setengah jalan tayang itu tiba – tiba dimatiin sepihak sama yang punya laptop. Terus langsung menghadap aku dan chanyeol yang jadi bingung sendiri.

"kalian ini udah pacaran atau belum?" diintrogasi mendadak begini sama kyungsoo, ya aku bingung. Tapi jujur ya kita belum pacaran kok. Jadi aku geleng – geleng kepala aja. Sampai tiba – tiba si jongin ngasih tahu goreng ke chanyeol yang ditanggapi chanyeol pakai muka bingung tapi tetap diambil juga sama dia, dia kira untuk dia makan, eh taunya kyungsoo nyeletuk "gue mau hari ini kalian jadian, yeol coba suapin baekhyunnya pake itu, kalau dimakan berarti kalian pacaran, kalo engga ya lo ditolak yeol."

LAH SI PENGUIN GILA!

Yakali masa pacaran terpaku sama tahu? Tapi ya gimana ya chanyeolnya juga udah nyodorin, akunya juga pengen, jadi ya aku makan aja. Dan ya begitulah cara kami jadian. Aneh bin ajaib memang. Tapi lebih aneh lagi cara chanyeol mau ngelamar aku.

Waktu itu usia pacaran kita sudah 6 tahun, sama sama sudah lulus kuliah dan punya pekerjaan. Chanyeol yang baru aja diangkat sama papanya untuk jadi manager di perusahaan papanya pun jadi super sibuk. Sangking sibuknya dia sampai lupa kalau punya janji sama aku untuk ketemu setiap seminggu sekali. Sekali – dua kali sih aku maafin. Masalahnya udah 3 bulan dan masih aja begitu. Karena kesal ya aku samperin aja dia ke kantor. Sampai kantornya, bukannya disuguhi pemandangan chanyeol yang duduk diatas kursi sambil menghadap laptop, kok ya malah melihat pemandangan chanyeol ngasih cincin ke orang lain. CEWEK LAGI. SEJAK KAPAN COBA CHANYEOL LURUS? Eh tuhkan ngegas. Abis emosi.

"chan…?" kataku, pelan aja, karna kalau kencang nanti aku nangis. Malu lah. Sudah di khianati eh akunya yang nangis. Chanyeol yang ngeliat aku juga jadi gelagapan. Kan benar, chanyeol selingkuh berarti. Buktinya gelagapan. Karna reaksi chanyeol yang seperti itu, ya aku putusin aja aku keluar dari ruangannya dan pergi. Sampai tiba – tiba si chanyeol udah di depan aku nyegat supaya aku ga pergi. Dia gajelasin apa – apa tapi yang aku kaget, kok dia nangisnya sesegukan gitu? Emangnya aku udah marah ya?

"baek… itu… aku tadi gaselingkuh, beneran, itu cincin buat kamu, aku mau ngelamar kamu. Makanya aku bilang sibuk terus, mau ngasih surprise, malah aku yang surprise kamu datang gitu. Jangan marah ya… aku sayang banget sama kamu, j-jangan minta putus ya, aku beneran mau lamar kamu ini, nanti pulang kerja a-aku la-mar ka-mu, j-jangan minta putus ya…" kata dia sambil sesegukan. Nah akunya ikut ngeblank, dia bilang mau ngelamar tadi? Heh, ngelamar beneran? Dia mau jadiin aku suaminya? Emang udah izin orangtua ku?

"chanyeol, kamu emang kapan ke rumah terus minta izin mama – papa ku buat ngelamar?" ku tanya dia skeptis yang dijawab cengirannya dia sambil "udah, kemarin pas kamu bilang kamu mau belanja sama kyungsoo". Ya tuhan, kok ya niat banget. Kan kalo gini jadi bingung mau marah karna tadinya gimana. "terus tadi ngapain masukkin cincin ke tangan oranglain?" tanya ku. "tadi ngukur, beneran pas gak sama kamu cincinnya, kan aku ngukurnya setau aku aja, terus minjem tangan dia deh, eh di dia kekecilan, berarti dikamu muat. Gitu." Jawab chanyeol sambil cengengesan.

Setelah drama chanyeol nangis takut batal lamaran, akhirnya kita kerumah ku berdua yang ternyata udah berubah total jadi tempat lamaran impian aku,yang semuanya serba rosegold. Singkatnya setelah sampai rumah dan aku disuruh mama cepat mandi dan ganti baju yang udah disiapin chanyeol dikamarku akhirnya lamaran terlaksana tanpa drama. Ngeliat chanyeol yang serius gini tuh langka, karna dari SMA gapernah serius dia tuh. Kita jadian ada kayak ga serius kan? Jadi pas lagi begini, aku jadi ngerasa jatuh cinta lagi sama dia. Gantengnya juga jadi nambah, wibawanya juga jadi nambah banyak. Pas bagian aku ditanya mama, siap engganya jadi submissive yang otomatis setara ibu rumah tangga nantinya, aku tanpa pikir dua kali langsung mau. Bukan karna apa, tapi selama dominantnya chanyeol, aku rela kok jadi ibu rumah tangganya. Bahkan jadi ibu dari anak – anaknya. Ya tapi harus chanyeol ya dominannya.

Ya… begitulah kira – kira cerita singkat bagaimana aku ketemu makhluk sejenis chanyeol yang berakhir jadi submissive sekaligus papa dari dua orang anak yang rupanya jiplakan chanyeol banget. Kapan kapan, kalau ada kesempatan lagi, aku akan certain gimana kehidupanku dan chanyeol setelah menikah dan punya duo J ya. Sekarang segini aja dulu ceritanya ya. Wassalam.

-baekhyun, byun. 2018-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	32. 31 - WHITE POENY - galxy

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **WHITE POENY**

By galxy

Lagu yang dipilih: Miss You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Tetesan air hujan mulai menyentuh bumi, semakin lama hujan makin deras. Orang-orang mulai berlarian menghindari air hujan, seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang akan merusak apa pun yang disentuhnya. Bau hujan yang khas mulai tercium membuat kenangan masa lalu otomatis terlintas. Chanyeol menghirup bau udara yang khas itu, tangan besarnya dia tadahkan untuk menyambut jatuhnya air hujan, dia mendongak ke langit melihat awan yang sudah menjadi abu-abu. Kelam.

Etalase sebuah toko bunga tidak membuatnya jauh dari air. Chanyeol mulai kedinginan, baju dan rambutnya juga basah. Dia meniup kedua telapak tangan dan menggosok-gosokan untuk mencari kehangatan.

'KRING'

Pintu toko terbuka lalu memperlihatkan seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba menarik lengan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Seketika Chanyeol ingin berteriak karena terkejut, tapi hal itu dia urungkan saat melihat toko bunga kecil itu terlihat manis. Berbagai bunga terpajang di sana, bau khas bunga yang wangi juga tercium dimana-mana. Matanya terlalu asyik menelusuri toko tersebut sampai lelaki yang menariknya tadi cemberut.

"Hei! Aku tahu tokoku memang jelek, tapi jangan memandanginya seperti itu" kata lelaki itu sedikit mendongak karena tinggi mereka yang terlampau jauh.

Mata Chanyeol beralih untuk menatap lelaki yang menurutnya mungil, dia terdiam beberapa saat sampai lelaki itu memegang pipinya. Tangan kecil yang hangat itu membuat pipi Chanyeol terasa hangat kembali.

"Jangan mengabaikanku" kata lelaki itu lagi, dia menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal. Lalu dia menarik tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol ketika pipinya mulai terasa panas.

"Pasti kau kedinginan, aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Kau duduk saja di mana pun yang kau inginkan" si mungil berlari kecil ke belakang bagian tokonya. Chanyeol duduk di sofa coklat disebelah sebuah vas bunga _peony_ berwarna putih. Lelaki mungil itu kembali dengan handuk serta secangkir coklat yang hangat. Dia memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Astaga aku lupa mematikan kompor!" teriaknya tiba-tiba lalu melempar handuk itu pada wajah Chanyeol. Dia berlari ke belakang lagi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah si mungil yang sangat menghibur. Chanyeol menikmati coklat panas ditangannya sambil melihat lelaki mungil itu kembali dengan seember bunga mawar. Dia menaruh ember itu dengan kasar.

"Astaga kenapa ember ini berat sekali" keluh si mungil, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol pada si mungil, "Oh ternyata kau bisa bicara!?" kata si mungil dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol. Perubahan wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyesal mengatakan ucapannya barusan.

"Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja, jadi aku kira kau bisu hehe" kata si mungil sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya dan tersenyum. Lalu dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Tangannya dia ulurkan dengan bangga sambil berkata, "Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol sambil menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Setelah itu mereka saling menarik tangan masing-masing dengan senyum canggung.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap manik mata milik Baekhyun, si mungil tersenyum lebar atas ucapannya. Senyuman dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Suasana hangat telah menggantikan dinginnya hujan, mereka mulai merasa ada suatu ikatan diantara keduanya. Ikatan yang tertali dengan erat.

 _.°•○ WHITE ○•°._

Di hari berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali ke toko milik Baekhyun, dia ingin berkonsultasi tentang bunga. Sejujurnya itu hanya alasan Chanyeol agar bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya karena dia melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat bertengkar dengan seseorang. Bahkan suara teriakan terdengar dari luar, Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari sana karena tidak ingin mengganggu. Walaupun dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang membuat mereka saling berteriak.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol pergi kesana lagi, tapi yang didapatinya hanya tulisan _close_ tertempel dipintu. Selama 3 hari Chanyeol selalu datang, dia tidak pernah bosan karena dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan rasa khawatir semakin bertambah setiap waktunya. Penantian Chanyeol akhirnya terbayar saat toko itu kembali buka. Dia segera masuk dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Tapi didalam hanya ada kumpulan bunga yang mungkin makin bertambah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu duduk disofa yang pernah dia duduki 3 hari yang lalu. Dia menutup mata sejenak, tapi mata itu tetap tertutup dengan dengkuran pelan yang mulai terdengar.

Sambil membawa sekeranjang buah, Baekhyun masuk ke tokonya. Dia kaget saat melihat Chanyeol tertidur. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan sambil mengutuk dirinya saat lupa mengunci toko. Lalu dia meletakkan keranjang buahnya dan mendekati Chanyeol dengan mengendap-endap. Dia terkekeh saat melihat wajah polos Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Jarinya tanpa malu menusuk pipi Chanyeol berkali-kali sampai pemiliknya terganggu.

Mata Baekhyun terus menyelusuri tiap pahatan wajah sempurna milik Chanyeol. Dia terkekeh lagi saat melihat Chanyeol terlihat kesal karena Baekhyun tadi meniup wajahnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuatnya terjatuh karena terkejut. Mata mereka saling menatap saat wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Apa kabarmu?" Kata pertama Chanyeol setelah mereka terdiam. Baekhyun yang gugup menarik dirinya dari Chanyeol dan menetralkan nafas dan detak jantungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau?" tanya Baekhyun balik, dia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan memotong duri bunga mawar.

"Aku juga" jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung mungil Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berfikir untuk mencari alasan yang terbaik.

"Umm aku ingin membeli beberapa bunga untuk Ibuku" kata Chanyeol, dia menghela nafas lega karena telah mendapat alasan yang masuk akal.

"Apa yang disukai Ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya bunga mawar" kata Chanyeol asal, dia hanya mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan mengambilkan bunganya" setelah berkata demkian, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa bunga mawar lalu membungkusnya dengan kertas dengan hiasan yang indah. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat bahagia saat menata bunga untuknya, ah maksutnya ibunya.

Baekhyun memberikan buket bunga itu pada Chanyeol, lalu dia duduk disamping Chanyeol. "Kenapa harus berwarna putih? Sepertinya warna merah terlihat bagus" kata Chanyeol sambil memegang bunga itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Bunga mawar putih memiliki makna cinta yang sejati, kesucian serta kemurnian hati. Cinta seorang ibu kepada anak-anaknya pastilah merupakan cinta sejati yang suci juga murni. Itulah aku memilih warna ini" jelas Baekhyun dengan percaya diri, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang selalu berubah saat berbicara.

"Baiklah profesor bunga, aku percaya padamu" kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi si mungil, sedangkan korbannya hanya merengek karena kesakitan.

"Omong-omong kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu tokomu tutup?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga.

'PRANG'

"Oh tidak" Baekhyun berjongkok dan berusaha membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, walaupun pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana. Tangan besar milik si tinggi ikut membantu Baekhyun, sedangkan si mungil tetap melakukan kegiatannya yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan sekitar.

Jari lentik milik si mungil tidak sengaja tergores pecahan kaca vas, refleks membuatnya sadar dan menatap jarinya. Saat tatapan Chanyeol teralih dari pecahan kaca ke jari milik Baekhyun, dia langsung menariknya untuk berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Basah dan hangat, jari milik si mungil ada didalam mulut Chanyeol. Dia menghisap darah yang keluar, sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam melihat Chanyeol. Air matanya mulai jatuh dan Chanyeol melihat itu, tapi dia masih diam. Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi, jarinya juga sudah keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Dengan satu tarikan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak sendirian. Aku selalu ada bersamamu" kata Chanyeol menenangkan si mungil yang masih menangis. Tangan besar itu terangkat dan membelai rambut halus si mungil dengan hati-hati.

Setelah tangisan Baekhyun mereda dia duduk diam dan menatap Chanyeol yang membersihkan kekacauan yang Baekhyun hasilkan. Bunga _peony_ yang tadinya dilantai sudah ada pada genggaman Baekhyun, dia belai bunga itu dengan lembut. Matanya menerawang ke masa lalu yang sebenarnya ingin dia lupakan.

Pandangan Baekhyun teralih saat tangan besar membelai rambutnya pelan, dia menatap si pemilik tangan itu. Baekhyun bimbang ingin menceritakannya atau tidak, padahal dia dan Chanyeol baru bertemu dua kali ini. Setelah perang batin dan pikiran, Baekhyun akhirnya menceritakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal karena sakit kanker 2 tahun yang lalu, dan hanya toko ini yang dia tinggalkan untukku. Sudah 15 tahun Ibu tersiksa hidup bersama ayah tepatnya ayah tiri, semua perlakuan ayah selalu jahat pada Ibu. Bahkan dia berani menggodaku, bahkan dia berbuat lebih. Aku sudah menolak, memukul, melakukan apapun. Tapi a-aku merasa kotor Chanyeol, dia telah menyentuhku" kata Baekhyun yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayah tiriku datang. Dia memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya, jika tidak dia akan merusak toko ini. Toko ini menjadi bukti kenanganku bersama ibu. Aku takut dia melakukan hal buruk padaku" kata Baekhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi, bahkan entah sadar atau tidak dia mencium pucuk kepalanya, menenangkan. "Kau tidak kotor Baekhyun, kau itu cantik dan suci. Aku bisa merasakannya. Jangan takut dengan ayah tirimu, aku akan selalu disampingmu untuk menjagamu"

Bunga _peony_ dalam genggaman Baekhyun terjatuh, seakan-akan bunga yang telah lama bersama Baekhyun untuk menjaganya telah terganti. Digantikan oleh si tinggi yang berjanji untuk menjaga si mungil dengan sepenuh hati.

 _.°•○ POENY ○•°._

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka semakin dekat. Mereka selalu bertemu di toko milik Baekhyun, saling memberi keceriaan dan kehangatan. Chanyeol juga sering membantu Baekhyun dalam membuat sebuket bunga. Dia selalu ada untuk Baekhyun, bahkan dia sampai lupa dengan kewajibannya.

Mereka telah menjadi dekat selama setahun, bahkan mereka seperti mengenal masing-masing lebih dari itu. Sampai hari terburuk mereka datang, menyambut kegelapan yang akan hadir dihidup salah satunya.

Senandungan bahagia dari Chanyeol tidak bisa terhentikan untuk menyebarkan aura kebahagiaan. Dia berjalan riang dengan sebuket bunga _peony_ yang dia rangkai sendiri. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan perasaan pada si mungil.

Ya, Baekhyun telah sukses membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat kembali. Langkah bahagia Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan tergesa-gesa dengan penuh kegelisahan. Dia masuk dan mendapati keadaan toko yang rusak dan berantakan. Pikirannya terganti oleh Baekhyun, si mungilnya.

Langkah demi langkah Chanyeol lakukan dengan pikiran yang selalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Mimik muka Chanyeol berubah saat melihat Baekhyun tergeletak diantara bunga yang terjatuh. Dia masih terlihat begitu indah dengan bunga disekitarnya layaknya menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah bunga terindah.

Chanyeol mendekat dengan cepat, menggenggam tangan si mungil berusaha menghangatkan tangan itu lagi. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, mata Baekhyun masih tertutup dan bibir pucat itu masih diam. Chanyeol berharap bahwa ini kebohongan, keusilan Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Tidak. Inilah kenyataan.

Bau bunga _peony_ menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan dihidung si tinggi. Dia menatap Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang, bibirnya tergerak untuk mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun. Air mata telah menetes dan Chanyeol berbisik dengan pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

 _.°•○ I CHANBAEK U ○•°._

Mata bulat milik lelaki berbaju garis-garis itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Dia merasa tidur sangat lama, bahkan badannya sampai susah digerakkan. Seketika dia menangis saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dimasa itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian si mungil. Kebahagiaannya telah mati bersama seorang terkasihnya.

Chanyeol lelah dengan hidupnya, dia lemah dan tidak berdaya. Dia sangat rapuh. Keluarga Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya, dia bahagia untuk itu tapi tidak bertahan lama. Kesedihan lainnya datang untuk Chanyeol atau bahkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

" _Takdirku, aku memanggilmu.."_ bisikan kecil itu terdengar, pelan dan menyejukkan.

Hari ulang tahunnya, dia masih menutup mata. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya, tanpa ada semangat hidup. Tapi akhirnya dia bertemu dengan miliknya lagi, Baekhyunnya. Dengan kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, Baekhyun masih terlihat cantik dan manis. Secara tidak sabaran Chanyeol memeluk orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Chanyeol menatap mata indah Baekhyun, sedangkan si mungil terkekeh dan memegang pipi si tinggi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang, seakan-akan dia akan berpisah dengannya lagi. Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian lagi sekalipun itu dialam mimpinya.

Senyuman kecil si mungil membuat Chanyeol mendekat, sampai kedua bibir anak adam itu bersentuhan. Menyalurkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan lagi. Seperti sebuah kata rindu yang mereka ucapkan. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, menggenggam untuk menjaga masing-masing tetap bersama.

Inilah jalan yang Chanyeol pilih.

Bau bunga peony selalu semerbak di kamar Chanyeol, menenangkan keluarga Chanyeol yang sedang bersedih. Bau itu seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah ada di dunia yang lebih baik. Senyuman terukir dibibir yang mulai pucat itu, menandakan dia telah bahagia. Walaupun tangisan terus ada tapi aura bahagia Chanyeol selalu ada untuk mereka.

"You are my delight of all" kata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "And you are the one my love" balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dia berjalan dengan senyuman di masing-masing wajah mereka. Bunga _peony_ dalam genggaman Baekhyun selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Langkah mereka selalu diikuti oleh bau wangi bunga _peony,_ serta kebahagiaan yang akan selalu bersama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	33. 32 - First Love - B with Yeol

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **First Love**

By B with Yeol

Lagu yang dipilih: You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin selalu yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya. Tapi bukan tentang Chanyeol yang ternyata diam-diam kentut saat mereka makan siang ataupun tentang sahabatnya yang ternyata pernah mencoba makanan anjingnya. Ya walaupun masih banyak kegilaan laiinya, tapi yang ini adalah rahasia yang jauh lebih besar. Maha besar yang akan melahirkan keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

Park Chanyeol dan Cinta.

Mungkin bagi kalian yang lain ini adalah hal yang klise, tapi yang sekarang kita bahas adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima yang tidak mempedulikan apapun. Mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan Musik dan Manajamen yang hanya memakai hodie hitam dan celana training saat pergi ke kampus. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot memotong rambut keritingnya yang bentuknya sudah seperti sarang burung walet. Walau terkadang ia menutupinya dengan _snapback_ atau kupluk tapi tetap saja, Jongin sebagai satu-satunya teman paling tampan yang pria jakung itu punya sangat risih dengan penampilannya yang hampir mirip gelandangan.

Murid perempuan bahkan mengacuhkannya begitu saja ketika ia melewati koridor. Sedikit menyedihkan memang, tapi begitulah eksistensi Chanyeol dilingkungan kampus. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat dengan sedotan yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengaduk es kopi kesukaannya, Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tampan. Tapi tentu saja dirinya paling tampan. Ia yang sangat _fashionable_ itu tidak sebanding dengan Chanyeol. Hanya jika Chanyeol sedikit melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya dan membuat gaya hair up, lalu mulai mengganti hodienya dengan jaket kulit yang sedang tren dikalangan anak muda. Dijamin orang-orang akan melongo bodoh begitu ia lewat di koridor kampus. Pun seberapa sering Jongin mengajukan usul untuk melakukan _make over_ pada Chanyeol, sesering itu juga sahabatnya menolak.

Makanya ia sedikit terperangah begitu Baekhyun, senior semester lima jurusan Design interior paling digilai seluruh warga kampus dengan semangat melambaikan jari lentiknya kearah mereka saat mereka berpapasan; atau lebih tepatnya kearah Chanyeol. Lengkap dengan senyum manis yang membuat orang terkena penyakit gula darah dadakan.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

Lalu berlalu. Dan disaat seperti ini bukannya Chanyeol yang melongo, justru Jongin lah yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut menganga. Menjatuhkan tujuh buku referensi yang susah payah ia kumpulkan dari perpustakaan hingga meninggalkan bunyi jatuh yang sedikit keras.

Baekhyun refleks menoleh. Keningnya menyerngit begitu sipitnya menangkap Jongin yang masih setia dengan tampang bodoh sedangkan Chanyeol sebagai sahabat yang baik, mengumpulkan satu persatu buku yang bertumpuk acak dilantai koridor.

"Apa aku yang menjatuhkan bukumu? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak menabrakmu atau apa." Baekhyun nampak kebingungan atas kejadian barusan dan Jongin si pelaku nampaknya belum sadar dari kebodohannya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus turun tangan menggantikannya menjawab kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Tidak sunbae, sepertinya penyakit rematik temanku kambuh. Makanya ia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan berprilaku sedikit aneh." suara Chanyeol seperti biasa, tetap datar dengan intonasi membosankan tak peduli didepannya sekarang adalah senior kampus mereka yang dikagumi seluruh mahasiswa karna kecantikannya. Tubuhnya ia bawa membungkuk sopan, sebelum menarik tangan Jongin yang masih bergeming dan kembali berjalan.

Dan sejak itu masih banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi diantara mereka; atau lebih tepatnya antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seperti Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sekotak susu pisang dan roti coklat pada Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang seperti pahlawan karena membawakan tugas kelompok yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol. Dan yang sedikit mengejutkan adalah Baekhyun yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka lalu merapikan rambut keriting sewarna batu bara milik Chanyeol, walaupun Jongin tahu Baekhyun berusaha agak keras melakukannya karna walau bagaimana pun Baekhyun sunbae itu sedikit _uhuk_ pendek.

Jongin selalu yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya. Walaupun Baekhyun memang dikenal karena wajah cantik dan sifatnya _friendly_ nya, tetap saja yang dilakukannya pada Chanyeol itu sedikit kelewatan untuk ukuran tidak saling mengenal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya. Pasti, ia yakin sekali.

"Tidak ada, Jongin. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan yang kau tuduhkan itu. Dia mengenalku dan aku mengenalnya, hanya itu."

"Mungkin orang lain akan percaya, tapi tidak untukku. Jelas kau memiliki sesuatu yang rumit dengan Baekhyun sunbae. Ayolah katakan saja, aku sahabatmu bukan."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah, pandangan ia alihkan dari buku partitur kearah wajah penasaran Jongin. Matanya berbinar menanti jawaban yang akan Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol hanya menoyor kepala kosong Jongin dan kembali ke kertas aransemen lagunya.

"Sialan. Awas saja aku mendengar kau menyewa paranormal untuk membuat Baekhyun sunbae tergila-gila padamu."

Chanyeol menggelang kecil kepalanya, sementara Jongin yang lelah mengorek informasi kembali menyumpitkan makan siangnya. Sejenak berhenti memikirkan hubungan apa yang sahabatnya itu punya dengan senior mereka.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, makan siang Jongin sudah habis tak bersisa. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan tugasnya dan ia tidak mungkin mengganggu jika tidak ingin dapat toyoran lagi. Iseng, Jongin membaca beberapa _thread_ lucu di _twitter_ sembari menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugasnya. Alhasil lelaki tan itu dibuat tertawa keras seperti orang gila.

Jongin yang malang, andai saja ia tahu bahwa gebetannya; Do Kyungsoo dari jurusan Hukum memperhatikan dengan jijik tingkahnya yang hampir mirip monyet rabies.

"Permisi."

Suara lembut mirip malaikat berdengung ditelinga mereka. Monyet rabies yang baru saja tertawa langsung menghentikan tawanya. Sementara Chanyeol sedikit terkejut untuk sepersekian detik cahaya; terlalu cepat hingga tidak ada siapapun yang sempat melihatnya.

"Baekhyun sunbae." Jongin berseru penuh keterkejutan sedangkan yang tertuju hanya memberikan senyum manis seperti biasa. Makan siang yang tadi ia bawa sudah berpindah tempat ke samping kertas partitur yang berserakan diatas meja. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mengambil tempat disamping pemiliknya.

"Chanyeol, ayo makan. Kulihat kau sama sekali tidak mengambil makananmu, jadi kuputuskan aku saja yang membawakannya untukmu." entah Chanyeol yang kelewat cuek, tapi pria itu hanya mengabaikannya. Jongin didepannya tampak kesal sendiri dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu. Padahal jika ia diberi kesempatan yang sama, ia akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Mana tahu saja _cupid_ tiba-tiba saja salah menembakan anak panahnya hingga mereka berdua berjodoh.

Oh Jongin, pantas saja Chanyeol selalu mengatakan kepalamu kosong.

Ditempat duduknya, Chanyeol masih bungkam. Tapi Baekhyun tidak hentinya membujuk pria jakung itu untuk memakan makanannya. Dan ketika Chanyeol masih tetap tak bersuara, ia tak punya cara lagi selain memaksa potongan _kimbab_ itu masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

Jongin entah kenapa tersenyum tipis begitu melihat Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya. Ia seperti disuguhkan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih. Yang satu hobi merajuk dan satunya lagi sedang membujuk. Untung saja tempat yang mereka ambil berada disudut ruangan, jadi mereka tak begitu menarik banyak perhatian.

"Pintar." Baekhyun berseru riang saat potongan terakhir sudah berpindah ke perut Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sembari menyusun piring dan gelas kotor ke atas nampan. Jongin didepan mereka masih memperhatikan. "jangan sampai melupakan makan siangmu lagi! Kalau terus begitu bisa saja penyakit _maag_ mu kambuh." Baekhyun memberikan nasehat yang dimata Jongin terlihat seperti Ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Apalagi ia juga membetulkan sedikit helai Chanyeol yang berantakan. Jongin tertawa geli saat telinga Chanyeol memerah karena perlakuan kekanakan itu.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti. Sudah pergi sana." Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya sedikit kasar, tapi Baekhyun nampaknya tidak tersinggung sedikitpun. Terbukti dengan senyumnya yang tidak pudar.

"Ya sudah, aku akan pergi. Sepertinya kau ingin sekali mengusirku. Jongin-ssi, aku permisi duluan." Baekhyun memberi senyumnya pada Jongin lalu berlalu begitu saja. "sampai bertemu nanti, Chanyeol. "

"Kau lihat itu Chanyeol, bukan hanya kau yang dikenal Baekhyun sunbae, tapi aku juga." senyum Jongin sangat sumringah. Matanya kosong seperti mengkhayal sesuatu sambil bergumam sesuatu. Entahlah, Jongin boleh saja memanggilnya gila tapi tidak sadar saja pria hitam itu kalau dia itu lebih konyol.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, kalau aku jadi kau pasti aku akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun sunbae."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah keluar begitu bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti distasiun yang sudah dua bulan belakangan menjadi tempat pemberhentiannya. Walau dari sini jarak yang ditempuh sedikit lebih jauh dari stasiun biasanya, Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah hari yang panjang tubuhnya duduk kaku mendengar materi kuliahnya, ia ingin sebentar saja menenangkan hatinya. Dengan singgah di _seveneleven_ untuk sekedar membeli sekaleng kopi dingin dan _ramyun_ instan sambil duduk berselonjor di teras yang sudah disediakan.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Payung yang melindunginya dari cahaya matahari tidak begitu berguna lagi. Dari tempat duduknya, ia menghabiskan mie nya sambil memperhatikan mobil-mobil ataupun orang-orang yang sudah mulai pulang kerumah masing-masing, setelah penat mencari nafkah untuk keluarga mereka.

Disaat-saat seperti inilah Chanyeol terkadang merenungkan hari-hari yang baru saja ia lewati. Dan perkataan Jongin tadi terus saja bergema dikepalanya.

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Bohong kalau dia bilang tidak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Walau ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap melihat senyum itu ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Ia bahkan terkadang berhenti sebentar membaca materi yang dipelajarinya hanya untuk memutar kembali suara tawa seniornya itu. Orang waras menyebutnya _cinta_ , sedangkan orang sepertinya menyebutnya _aneh_.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah mementingkan hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi saat pertemuan pertama mereka musim semi tahun lalu semuanya mendadak menjadi membingungkan. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mengambil jalan memutar menuju kantin kampus mereka demi melihat Baekhyun yang selalu duduk dibawah pohon ek didepan fakultas teknik. Berpura-pura memperbaiki tali sepatunya agar suara lembut Baekhyun yang menyanyikan lagu random diiringi petikan Jonghyun; teman sejurusannya, terdengar lebih lama dipendengarannya.

Chanyeol bingung memberi nama apa perasaanya ini. Bertanya pada Jongin pun tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, kecuali ia ingin orang satu kampus tahu tahu permasalahan hatinya. Jongin itu _ember_ , asal kalian tahu. Jadi lebih baik sahabatnya itu tidak tahu sama sekali.

Baginya butuh waktu satu tahun untuk yakin bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Dan hanya butuh sehari saja untuknya mengerti bahwa tidak ada satu kesempatan pun yang Tuhan berikan untuknya berusaha agar Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya.

Padahal sekarang Baekhyun sudah begitu dekat, juga begitu tak tersentuh.

Chanyeol menjadi ragu untuk masuk kerumahnya sendiri. Tapi beginilah takdir yang harus ia hadapi. Menarik pegangan pintu, Chanyeol berteriak _'aku pulang'_ sambil melepas sepatunya.

Di meja makan, Kris sudah duduk membaca koran sambil menyeruput kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Tidak ada jas cokelat yang ia gunakan tadi pagi saat ke kantor, pakaiannya pun sudah santai dengan kaos putih biasa dan celana hitam selutut. Tidak biasanya kakak kandungnya itu sudah ada dirumah di jam seperti ini, tapi bisa jadi saja ia tidak lembur hari ini. Dan ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan keluarganya. Kris tersenyum begitu melihatnya berjalan menuju tangga.

"Jika tidak ada tugas lagi turunlah untuk makan malam. Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak makan malam bersama, bukan kah begitu Baekhyun?"

Sosok yang ditanya keluar dari dapur dengan celemek pink ditubuhnya. Ditangannya masih ada sendok penggoreng dan senyumnya tidak berubah. Masih semanis tadi siang.

"Benar, aku juga memasak makanan kesukaanmu, _lho_. Yakin masih tidak mau." ada nada jahil dalam kalimat Baekhyun dan Kris menanggapinya terkekeh.

"Biarkan saja. Chanyeol sudah besar, jika memang lapar, ia akan turun sendiri." Kris tiba-tiba saja menarik pinggang Baekhyun kearahnya. "jika tidak, itu berarti kesempatan kita untuk berduaan." ada seringaian disana dan Baekhyun terkikik senang saat Kris menggigit main-main perutnya.

Dan Chanyeol?

Ia sudah menaiki tangga secepat yang kakinya bisa lakukan. Ia ingin segara ke kamar dan melampiaskan kemarahannya. Pada dirinya dan juga pada orang-orang yang mengatakan omong kosong tentang cinta pertama yang tidak akan pernah berhasil. Ia kecewa dengan semuanya, terutama dirinya sendiri. Andai saja ia otaknya tidak menyangkal cinta yang jelas-jelas dikatakan hatinya, mungkin akhir seperti ini akan bisa dicegah. Mungkin cinta pertamanya tidak akan jatuh ke tangan kakaknya.

Sekarang apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan? Merebut pun tidak mungkin karena Baekhyun bagi Kris, sama beharganya seperti ia memandang lelaki mungil itu. Kris sudah seperti Ayahnya. Ia yang bersusah payah membangun ekonomi keluarga mereka saat orangtuanya meninggal. Ia yang mementingkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol daripada segalanya. Tegakah ia?

Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang egois. Ia bahkan begitu tersiksa ketika Baekhyun yang bukan siapa-siapanya bermesraan dengan orang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris ketika ia tahu adiknua sendiri mengkhianatinya.

Cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Dan begitulah cinta pertama Park Chanyeol. Mungkin Tuhan tidak menakdirkannya dengan Baekhyun karena Ia ingin Chanyeol mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih daripada itu. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak akan tergantikan, dan selalu punya tempat tersendiri dihatinya.

 _Kutukan cinta pertama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jongin, Baekhyun sunbae adalah kakak iparku. Juga cinta pertamaku yang gagal."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	34. 33 - Missing You - Kastanyessi

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Missing You**

By Kastanyessi

Lagu yang dipilih: Missing You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi tuan, tuan muda Park Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"DADDY…"  
Chanyeol menoleh tak lupa dengan senyum yang senantiasa terpatri diparas menawannya. Ia membuka kedua tangan dan menyambut dekapan sang anak yang semangat

"Baekkie merindukan Daddy" cicit si kecil yang memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menyentil hidung mungil mancung itu dan membawa si kecil kepangkuannya. Mengajak menatap kearah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan luas dan gemerlapnya kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Daddy juga sangat merindukanmu"  
Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh si mungil. Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol kemudian "Daddy!" panggilnya. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh "baiklah, baiklah.. kau menang" jawab Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud dari nada panggil anaknya itu. rupanya makhluk mungil itu tidak akan pernah melupakan malam khususnya. ia menagih janji seperti biasa.

"Daddymu itu orang yang sangat baik dan juga cantik…"  
"Ya, Baekkie tahu itu" potong Baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah lupa _part_ dimana Chanyeol akan selalu memuji _Daddy_ nya. Ia sampai sudah sangat hafal. Chanyeol tertawa "Baiklah, Daddy lanjutkan"

"Dia orang yang kuat, Bahkan sangat tangguh dariku, yang membuat Daddy sangat mencintainya"

 **12 Tahun yang lalu  
Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan 2007**

 _Kring~~ Kringg~_

" _Selamat datang~"_

" _Sayang aku ingin duduk disini"_

" _Hei, kemari.."_

" _Selamat datang kembali"_

Baekhyun menyeka bulir-bulir keringat diwajahnya seraya membuang napas lelah, pasalnya hari ini tidak seperti biasa, dan Baekhyun mensyukuri sedikit menyesalinya juga. Entalah, tapi seiring dengan nafas lelah yang sesekali lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya ia masih menyempatkan untuk terus tersenyum pada setiap pelanggan yang datang dan pergi.

Bukan! Baekhyun bukanlah pemilik restoran sederhana itu, ia hanya seorang pelayan dan kalian pasti tahu berapa besar _anggaran_ yang Baekhyun dapatkan! masih ada sedikit peluang yang dapat menunjang, meskipun tidak besar setidaknya pekerjaanya itu masih bersifat halal dan Baekhyun kembali bersyukur untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu semakin larut. Bekerja keras tanpa mengenal waktu, sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari

"Aku mengerti"  
kalimat yang menjadi penutup percakapan dengan sang ayah.

Tidak! Ia tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti harus mendapatkan uang darimana. Ini masih minggu ketiga dari jadwal pemberian gaji bulanan dan itu artinya Baekhyun akan mendapatkan gajinya minggu depan. membuang napas, sebelum berpikir untuk kembali menggunakan _kalimat_ tersebut pada atasannya.

"Maaf Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, aku belum lama mendapat musibah.." terdengar nada prihatin dari wanita berumur didepannya. Sentuhan pada pundak menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun menampilkan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Aku pikir kau bisa mengerti Baekhyun-ah"  
mengangguk dengan kembali tersenyum menerima fakta malam ini ia harus menerima semua tamparan dan tendangan dari ayahnya. Setelah meminta izin pulang beberapa menit lebih awal dari jam pulang kerja dengan alasan yang masih terbilang logis Baekhyun kembali kearah ruang ganti mengambil semua barangnya dan bersiap kembali kerumah. 

**e)(o**

Di perjalanan Baekhyun selalu menunduk seolah tidak berani menatap kedepan. Ia memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. berusaha mempercepat langkah mengingat sekarang waktu semakin larut.

Sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun mendengar suara ringisan, awalnya mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Semua terasa begitu kaku seiring dengan suara rintihan yang semakin intens di _indra_ pendengarannya. Akhirrnya, dengan tekat penuh Baekhyun mencoba mencari tau keberadaan suara itu

"Arghh.. shh" Baekhyun terkejut.  
Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang tengah berusaha berdiri. semua terlihat menyeramkan pasalnya, trotoar yang ia dan pemuda itu pijaki sekarang sudah sangat sunyi ditambah dengan lampu jalan yang tak berfungsih membuat jarak pandang semakin gelap. Setelah terjadi perang batin, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk selangkah lebih dekat seiring jaraknya dengan pemuda tersebut semakin kecil napas Baekhyun semakin tercekat ditambah dengan kondisi fisik pemuda itu.

"ap, a pa kau ba, ba, baik saja?" Baekhyun perlahan berjongkok seraya mencoba meraih pundak pemuda yang tengah meringkuk dengan suara erangan yang semakin keras itu. ia yakin pemuda tersebut korban perampokan karena dilihat dari beberapa benda tumpul yang cukup menjadi barang bukti. terlebih dengan banyak luka lebam diwajah, membuat Baekhyun sulit mengenali korban. Yang dilakukannya berusaha mencari dan menemukan identitas pengenal namun hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu dirampok habis-habisan

"aishh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" akhirnya setelah melewati perang batin untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda itu kerumahnya. Semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nantinya Baekhyun berharab untuk ditunda dulu. ia masih harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

"Yatuhan bantulah aku" Baekhyun melirik jam pergelanggan. waktu menunjukan pukul satu pagi dan sudah terhitung sepuluh menit ia berdiri dihalte sambil susah payah menopang tubuh yang dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya  
Tak berapa lama ia dapat melihat sebuah bus, tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun perlahan mengiring tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya namja itu masih bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Sedikit membantu

Perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun membawa namja itu melewati gang sempit yang dihiasi cahaya remang tak lupa dengan bau yang tak sedap.

Terlihat sebuah rumah minimalis yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah kosong pasalnya tempat itu seperti tak berpenghuni karena tak terdapat penerangan satupun.

Saat membuka pintu rumah mereka dihadiahi dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat. Baekhyun harus bersusah payah kembali, ia mencari keberadaan saklar. Setelah lampu menyala tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera membawa namja itu kekamarnya.

Setidaknya kamarnya adalah ruangan yang masih lebih baik dari pada ruangan lain dirumah itu.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun kembali dengan beberapa alat P3K. ia membersihkan dan mengobati tubuh namja itu seadanya. Setelah selesai Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah namja itu, berusaha mengenalinya tapi apa daya tak membuahkan hasil. Namja itu terlihat asing. Maksudnya ia seperti bukanlah orang didesa itu ia seperti berasal dari kota. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya seperti seorang yang berada

Baekhyun menatap wajah damai yang telah terlelap. Menguap seraya merenggangkan otot tubuhnya Baekhyun berjalan mengitari ranjang. Mengambil bantal dan selimut. Menggelar _karpet_ merah kecil. Dan mulai membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disana. Memejamkan mata kemudian, menyusul pemuda itu menyelami alam mimpi.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap makhluk mungil yang telah terlelap dalam pangkuannya . Baekhyun menggeliat kecil saat Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu dan perlahan membaringkannya diranjang.

Chanyeol menyisir rambut Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil didahi sang anak.

"Kau benar-benar mirip seperti Daddymu. Aku bersyukur memilikimu" Chanyeol kembali mengecup dahi si kecil. cukup lama sampai tak sadar telah meneteskan sebuah _Liquid_ kecil yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam. Ia mengitari ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Membawa yang lebih kecil kedalam dekapan hangat sebelum kembali berbicara "aku akan terus mencari tahu keberadaanya. Aku janji"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol berusaha membiaskan cahaya yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar. Ia menatap sekeliling dan meringis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Shh…kepalaku sakit sekali" Chanyeol berusaha untuk duduk

"eoh, sebentar tuan. Biar aku bantu" Baekhyun terkejut. dengan segera ia membantu Chanyeol untuk bersandar ke kepala ranjang setelah sebelumnya menaruh makanan dan obat-obatan diatas nakas. Chanyeol menatap namja didepan yang juga balik menatapnya

"Kkau.. kau siapa" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang terlampau kecil nyaris berbisik

"aku Byun Baek…"

"BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menatap Chanyeol kemudian "ak..aku akan segera kembali tuan. Anda jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu disini" tanpa berucap atau menunggu balasan Chanyeol, namja mungil itu segera berlari keluar kamar tak lupa untuk mengunci pintunya. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun, ingin sekali ia mengejar namja itu namun apa daya kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit. Sehingga Chanyeol hanya membaringkan tubuhnya seraya berusaha mengenali tempat itu.

"Aku butuh uang"  
Baekhyun tak memberikan uang atau respon apapun. Membuat lawan bicara didepannya berjalan dan mencengkram kuat rahangnya. "Aku butuh uang sekarang" ulang pria paruh baya itu. Baekhyun menatap kedalam manik mata sang ayah "Aku tidak punya uang"

PLAKK

Baekhyun tersungkur kelantai dengan bercak darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau perlu dipukul, baru mau bicara? Dimana uangnya"

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang sekarang" jujur Baekhyun yang membuat Tuan Byun menarik kerah bajunya dan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun kelantai, ia lalu menutupi Baekhyun dengan selimut dan menendang Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan. Ia semakin dibuat kesal saat tak mendengar suara apapun dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam, menerima semua pukulan dan tendangan dari ayahnya

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak disini, bukan?"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengobati semua luka-lukanya, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sudah kembali terlelap. Baekhyun sedikit mengulas senyum saat melihat bubur yang disediakannya telah habis dan Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol juga pasti sudah mengobati lukanya. Namja mungil itu kembali meneteskan cairan merah disudut bibirnya. Dan banyak berharap Chanyeol tidak akan terbangun dan mendengar semua suara sahut-menyaut sang ayah dengan wanita yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

 **e)(o**

"Daddy, Daddy bangun.." entah sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun terus membangunkan Chanyeol. ia dibuat jengah dengan sang Daddy yang tak kunjung membuka matanya, padahal Baekhyun mengingat betul Daddynya itu selalu menyuruhnya untuk bangun pagi, biar tidak seperti seorang pemalas. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol telah mencontohkan hal yang sebaliknya.

Cukup lama dan intens guncangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka matanya dan tersenyum seperti seorang idiot yang membuat Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Lengkap dengan piyama _soft pink_ Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan terlebih dengan wajah marah yang terlihat imut itu. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang

"Ada apa hmm?" Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya sambil memasang senyum menawan.

"Baekkie ingin jalan-jalan"

 **e)(o**

"Pertama, Baekkie ingin ke tokoh _ice cream,_ lalu ke tokoh mainan, setelah itu…" Namja mungil itu membuat _gesture_ berpikir yang terlihat amat sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa sambil sesekali mencubit gemes pipi _mochi_ Baekhyun.

"Setelah itu apa hmm?" Chanyeol mengacak kecil surai _magenta_ lembut Baekhyun sebelum merogoh sakunya dan menaruh benda persegi itu ditelinga. Menyapa penelfon diseberang

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan—yang sebelumnya menatap jalanan dengan memikirkan banyak tempat yang ingin dikunjungi— menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" sesekali menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan juga jalanan, Chanyeol berusaha menjawab tatapan si mungil

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengan Daddymu"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol dengan segera memegang kepalanya, terasa sangat sakit. Tapi setelah ia berhasil berdiri rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Chanyeol mengenal tempat ini. Ini kamar Byun Baekhyun namja yang sudah menolongnya. Dengan tertatih ia perlahan membawa langkah menyusuri kamar minimalis itu. Sampai Chanyeol melihat sebuah bubur dan juga beberapa obat untuk luka dalam maupun luar diatas nakas samping ranjang. Chanyeol mengulas senyum tanpa sadar. Ia dengan segera memakan bubur itu perlahan dan meminum semua obat yang telah Baekhyun sediakan—menurut Chanyeol— tak lupa Chanyeol mengobati memar disekitar wajahnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun namun apa daya pintu kamar itu terkunci. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan Chanyeol adalah duduk diatas ranjang sembari menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Namun semua tak seperti dugaan Chanyeol. ia ingat, sesaat setelah makan dan meminum obat Chanyeol tertidur cukup lama. Sampai pagi menjelang Baekhyun tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap lemah dan bodoh seperti ini. Membiarkan orang yang telah menolongnya dan juga orang yang telah mengisi hatinya dengan perasaan hangat saat hari dimana mereka berdua saling memandang cukup lama sampai Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menempati janji untuk orang yang telah menunggu dengan hati yang telah kosong dan sakit kembali.

Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia telah berjanji akan menemukan Baekhyun. Hari itu Chanyeol akan di jodohkan. Walau telah menolak dengan beribu alasan tapi kedua orang tuanya memiliki lima ribu alasan untuk membantah. Chanyeol bukanlah anak yang pembangkang tapi untuk yang satu ini ia tidak terima. Akhirnya dengan membawa kekecewaan Chanyeol pada jam dua pagi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park. Persetan dengan bisnis, yang ia inginkan hanya Byun Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya. Rupanya ia tertidur dimobil semalam. Chanyeol tertegun

"Permisi, Baekkie dan teman-teman ingin menyebrangi jalan ini. Tapi mobil paman menghalanginya. Apa paman bisa memberikan kami jalan?"  
Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang memanggil anak didepan kaca mobilnya itu.

"Baekkie, bagaimana?"

"Tunggu sebentar Kyungie" kedua anak mungil itu menatap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Aa, aa. Maafkan aku. Kalian boleh menyebrang sekarang"  
Chanyeol menyentuh jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. Bagaimana bisa wajah anak itu begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun- _nya_.  
Panti Asuhan _Seung Ga-Won_ batin Chanyeol

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol dengan perlahan membuka pintu bercat _cokelat_ tua itu. ia dapat melihat seorang lelaki lengkap dengan pakaian _pasien_ tengah menatap indahnya kota seoul pada malam hari. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar. Lelaki itu menoleh yang mana membuat Baekkie bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan _Liquid_ nya yang membuat ia berlari dan langsung membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mendekap Baekhyun dengan begitu erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	35. 34-We Call It The Power of Love - UCHIHA

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **We Call It The Power of Love**

 **By UCHIHA YunaHitssugaya**

Lagu yang dipilih: You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok pria bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang cantik beridiri menatap bangunan tinggi mewah didepannya dengan pancaran kebahgiaan diwajahnya.

Ia harus berterima kasih kepada kekasih sahabatnya karna sudah mereferensikan dirinya. Juga sahabatnya yang telah membantunya mendapat izin dari ayahnya untuk bekerja diperusahaan ini.

Dengan langkah gembira ia pergi menuju ruang personalia untuk menemui pria berkacamata dengan kemeja garis-garis berwarna merah maroon yang ia kenali.

"Pagi Baekhyun,"sapa Jongin.

"Pagi Jongin," jawab Bakehyun.

"Sebelum keruangan Presdir tolong baca surat ini dan tanda tangani ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pulpen yang sudah siap ditangannya.

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu ayo," ajak Jongin.

Setelah beres merekapun pergi menuju ruangan pak Presdir yang akan menjadi patner kerja Baekhyun. Entah mengapa hatinya berdebar gembira sampai-sampai senyum manisnya mengembang, membius mata para karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya.

 **Tok tok**

Jongin mengetuk pintu bercat coklat tua dihadapannya.

"Presdir ini saya Kim Jongin,"ujarnya.

"Masuk."

Keningnya mengkerut saat mendengar suara _bass_ itu, rasanya Baekhyun hafal suara ini.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk ia dan Jonginpun masuk ke ruangan orang nomer satu di Loey Corp. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah kursi besar yang membelakanginya.

"Presdir, saya membawa calon sekertaris baru anda"

"Hmm." Gumam sang Presdir sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Mendapat tanda pengusiran Jonginpun mengerti. Setelah berpamitan dengan Bakehyun iapun pergi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," titah Presdir. Masih membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mengatur kegugupan yang mulai menguasainya.

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun umur saya dua puluh lima tahun, saya lulusan Universitas Buncheon ju-"

Tiba-tiba Kursi itu memutar, menampakkan pria tampan dengan bibir tebal sexy yang sedang menyeringai menyebalkan kearahnya.

.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan Baekhyun yang kembali dipertemukan dengan mantan terindahnya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau." Tuduh Baekhyun sambil melempar bantal pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa salahku?"tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima seraya melempar kembali bantalnya pada baekhyun.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya dulu pada pacarmu siapa bosnya sebelum aku melamar,kau menyebalkan."Ucapnya ketus.

Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek bakehyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tuhan seperti mempermainkan ku."

Bekerja pada perusahaan terbesar dikorea ini adalah mimpinya, Ia tak pernah berharap lebih selain dari gaji yang dapat membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Namun tuhan seakan mengujinya dengan menghadirkan sosok masa lalunya yang sialnya menjadi bos nya saat ini.

"Hey jangan begitu, mungkin saja kalian berjodoh."

Helaan nafas terdengar, Baekhyun menahan denyutan pedih pada dadanya.

"Tidak mungkin Kyung,Kau tahu sendiri persoalanku dengannya."

Kyungsoo ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, memeluk sayang sahabat gendutnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana masa depan bercerita Baek, berdoalah."

.

Kehidupannya sebagai sekretaris Chanyeolpun dimulai dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dimasa depan itu gila, benar-benar gila. Selain memberikan kerjaan yang menumpuk Baekhyun juga harus mengurus keperluan pribadinya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia harus menyiapkan kopi,sarapan pagi serta menyisir rambutnya sebelum meeting pagi.

Entah berapa ratus kali Bakehyun meminta _resent_ namun seolah tuli Chanyeol tak pernah menggubrisnya.

Kadang ia mengerjai Chanyeol dengan menambahkan cabai pada makanannya atau memakaikan lem pada rambutnya. Hiburan untuknya saat merasa kesal dengan sikap kekanakan Chanyeol.

Hadirnya kembali Chanyeol membuat perasaan cintanya menguap,apalagi ketika Chanyeol manja padanya. Seperti merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuannya lalu bercelotes menceritakan kepenatan dalam hidupnya sampai tertidur memeluk tangannya diatas dada Sembari bergumam-

"Jangan pergi."

Chanyeol beberpa kali menyatakan perasaannya dan beberpa kali juga Baekhyun mengacuhkanya. Ia bingung harus senang atau sedih mengingat konsekuensi yang harus didapat Chanyeol jiak harus bersama dirinya.

.

Chanyeol kembali mengantar pulang Baekhyun dengan alasan ingin berdebat karna sepatu yang dipilihkan Baekhyun untuknya mengalami kerusakan, haknya copot saat ia menuju ruang meeting

"Kau harusnya sadar diri bodoh. Pilih sendiri."

Merasa tidak terima Baekhyunpun memukul Chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menginjak rem secara mendadak membuat _handphone_ Baekhyun jatuh kebawah.

Sambil mendumel ia meraba-raba bagian bawah mobil, dan tanpa diduga tangannya menemukan sebuah kotak beludru kecil.

Ia menatap kotak beludru itu, dan menyadari bahwa kotak itu miliknya dulu, yang dibeli Chanyeol untuk melamarnya.

Buru-buru Baekhyun menaruh kotak itu pada _dashboard_ mobil,mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai pada kosannya iapun turun tanpa berpamitan.

Sambil menghela nafas Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tunggu."

Seolah tuli Baekhyun tetap berjalan, Sampai didepan pintu Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil yang menegang.

Mata bulan sabitnya membola ketika Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengesap harum ceruk lehernya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu pergi,tapi kau selalu pergi seenaknya."

"Aku memang harus pergi Chanyeol."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol mengeratkan Pelukannya, seolah takut kehilangan.

Tiga tahun menjalin kasih cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk berani berkunjung kekediaman kekasihnya. Berbekal sekeranjang buah segar ia pergi menuju Buncheon. Dengan percaya diri akan mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lupa membawa kotak beludru dengan cincin dihiasi permata sapir. Pada saat itu mungkin ia hanya seorang mahasiswa,namun tak banyak yang tahu ia berkerja paruh waktu dengan ikut manggung kecil-kecilan bersama teman band kampusnya. Meski anak orang kaya ia tak pernah memanfaatkan materi keluarganya untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Baginya terasa sangat bahagia apabila melihat senyum manis kekasihnya berkat kerja kerasnya.

Awalnya berjalan lancar, ia disambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun sebelum Byun Hangeng melihat kalung berbandul _phonix_ yang dikenakannya.

"Kau anak Park 'Donghae?"tanya tuan Byun. Nada penekanan pada nama ayahnya sedikit membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman.

Chanyeolpun menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab.

Amarah tuan Byun memuncak, seperti kesetanan Chanyeol dipukuli sampai babak belur. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tuan Byun begitu marah saat ia mengakui ayahnya. Pukulannya terus berlanjut sampai ia lupa bagaimana bisa dirinya tiba dirumahnya.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi, Sosok lelaki yang dicintainya itu seakan tertelan bumi.

Baekhyunpun memutuskan Chanyeol lewat pesan, melihatnya dipukuli habis-habisan serta tatapan kebencian ayahnya membuat ia tak berani menemui Chanyeol bahkan untuk sekedar saling sapa lewat telepon. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tersiksa, ingin pergi bersama Chanyeol. Namun Ia juga tidak mau melihat prianya kembali terluka atau bahkan mati ditangan ayahnya.

Tuan Byun menyimpan dendam atas apa yang dilakukan ayah Chanyeol terhadap desanya dimasa lampau, sengketa tanah perusahaan dengan lahan warga menjadi penyebab utamanya. Saat itu pihak dari perusahaan yang dipimpin ayah Chanyeol menggarap lahan melebihi batas, juga limbah pabriknya yang mencemari tanah yang mengakibatkan sebagian warganya terkena penyakit serta mengalami kemiskinan yang parah. Ayah Bakehyun selaku tetua disana pun mengamuk, membenci Park Donghae yang menyebabkan semua kesialan untuk desanya.

Mengenang masa itu membuat hati mereka semakin menyepit.

Mereka masih terdiam didepan pintu sebelum Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Bawa aku menemui ayahmu."

Seketika bola mata Bakehyun membulat.

"Kau gila." Bentaknya.

Mati-matian ia menekan perasaannya demi melindungi Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol dengan gampangnya menyerahkan dirinya.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol seraya menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Baekhyun percaya padaku Baek-BAEKHYUN."

Kembali Chanyeol diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol berangkat ke kantornya dengan wajah Kacau juga perasaannya, semua semakin memburuk ketika bell masuk sudah berbunyi namun Baekhyun tidak juga muncul. Chanyeol sedikit menyesali pembahasannya semalam. Dengan malas ia merapikan rambutnya sendiri dan kembali menyuruh _OB_ untuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi.

Baru saja bibir tebalnya menyeruput kopi Jongin datang dengan _handphone_ yang menyala ditangannya.

"Kyungsoo ingin bicara padamu," ujar Jongin _to the point_ sambil memberikan _handphonenya_ dengan suka rela dan Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol langsung menerimanya.

"Hallo."

 _ **"CHANYEOL semalam Baekhyun dibawa pulang oleh orang-orang suruhan ayahnya mereka bilang ia akan dijodohkan."**_

"Kyung-"

 _ **"Kumohon Chanyeol bawa Baekhyun pulang, aku tidak mau dia dijodohkan dengan lelaki raksasa itu. Ia sangat mencintaimu," Ujar Kyungsso disela isakannya.**_

Chanyeol meletakkan handphone Jongin dengan kasar dan sang pemilik hanya menatap nanar _handphone_ barunya. Tanpa memerdulikan Jongin iapun segera keluar dari ruangan.

Beberapa detik berlalu Chanyeol kembali memasuki ruangannya, menghampiri jongin yang sedang mengusap-usap benda segi empat itu.

"Jongin ini kunci berangkasku semua berkas-berkas penting perusahan ada didalamnya tolong kau pegang. Jika aku tak kembali semuanya milikmu."

Jongin semakin dibuat tidak sadar.

.

Setelah diseret paksa untuk pulang kegiatan Bakehyun hanya termenung dibawah jendela bahkan dihari pertungannya.

Ini begitu dadakan ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya sudah dijodohkan dengan Seunghyun oleh ayahnya. Diantara banyaknya pria kenapa harus Pria seram bertubuh raksasa itu. Ya tuhan malang sekali nasibnya.

Diambang pintu Heechul menatap anaknya iba, ia tak tega melihat anaknya yang seakan tak bernyawa. Dirinya ingin menolong putra kecilnya namun baru saja membuka mulut Hangeng sudah memelototinya serasa Mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya.

"Sudah waktunya berias sayang," ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut surai anaknya.

Baekhyun yang sudah lelah memberontak hanya beranjak dari jendela untuk memenuhi keinginan ibunya.

.

Hangen berdiri dengan gagah dengan _hanbook_ kebesarannya, senyum bahagia terpancar menyambut tamu-tamu yang hadir diacaranya. Seunghyun pun ikut menemaninya sebagai pasangan serasi menantu dan mertua. disela-sela nikmatnya menyantap hidangan pesta suara gerungan mesin mobil terdengar.

Wajah Hangen mengeras seketika saat melihat siapa manusia dibalik mobil tersebut.

Chanyeolpun turun dari mobilnya,berjalan gagah dengan tangan kemeja yang ia lipat.

Melihat itu Hangeng langsung mengambil pedangnya menyelipkan pada pinggangnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Menjemput calon suamiku," jawab Chanyeol tegas. Matanya tajam menatap Hangeng.

"Beraninya kau."

Tanoa disuruh Seunghyun maju dengan pot bunga yang dilemparkan pada Chanyeol,beruntung Chanyeol dapat menghindarinya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar keributanpun segera keluar dari kamarnya, ia melotot melihat sosok Chanyeol ada dihadapnnya.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya.

Tangannya langsung dicegat oleh ayahnya saat ia akan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

Seketika mata Chanyeol meneduh melihat pujaan hatinya begitu cantik dengan balutan _hanbook_ berwarna biru langit.

 **Duaghh**

Sebuah balok kayu menghamtam kepalanya membuatnya terhuyung beberapa langkah,penglihatannya ikut memburam dengan kucuran darah merembes dari kepalanya.

Dengan bengis seunghyun memukuli Chanyeol namun kini Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam ia menangkis serta memukul dibeberapa kesempatan. Sayang badan besar milik Seunghyun seakan tidak pernah goyah oleh pukulannya.

Bakehyun menjerit melihat seunghyun mengambil sebuah pedang yang dilemparkan seseorang padanya. Mereka mulai membantu Seunghyun saat tahu bahwa Cahnyeol adalah putra dari Donghae.

Airmatanya mulai mengucur menyakasikan tangan kosong Chanyeol mulai berdarah terkena goresan pedang seunghyun.

"Cukup, kumohon hentikan ayah."

Tatapan ibanya seolah tidak diperdulikan Hangeng. Pria paruh baya tersebut terus menyaksikan pertarungan dua pria dihadapannya tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol mulai kewalahan matanya semakin sulit melihat, yang ia dengar hanyalah tangisan serta jeritan Baekhyun memanggil namanya atau menyuruhnya berhenti.

Seunghyun kembali menghampiri, mengibaskan pedangnya pada Chanyeol.

"AAARGHH."

Chanyeol menahan pedang Seunghyun dengan tangannya hingga pedang yang terbuat dari besi itu patah menjadi dua. Tangan Seunghyun ia tekuk, badannya ikut condong untuk merubuhkan badan raksasa milik Seunghyun. Ia melayangkan berkali-kali kepalan tangannya pada wajah Seunghyun. Sedikitnya seunghyun mulai mengeluarkan darah dipelipis serta bibirnya.

Tak lama Seunghyun kembali membalik keadaan ia mencekik leher Chanyeol.

Tidak habis akal Chanyeolpun menendang kesejatian Seunghyun hingga ia menggelepar. Iapun mencabut sebuah pedang yang menancap ditanah.

Wajahnya sudah merah karna darah begitu pula dengan tangannya yang sudah robek oleh pedang. Chanyeol menatap tajam Seunghyun yang ada dibawah kakinya. Tangannya mulai mengayunkan pedang siap mematikan Seunghyun.

 **Slubb**

"AAAA." semua orang berteriak sambil menutup mata.

Chanyeol menancapkan pedangnya pada sisi kepala Seunghyun. Meninggalkan pria besar itu dengan perasaan terkejutnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol mengahampiri Hangeng berdiri tiga meter dihadapan Tetua Byun itu.

"Terlepas dari masalah Tuan dengan ayahku aku hanya ingin meminta putra tuan menjadi pendamping hidupku." Nafasnya sudah sangat berat namun suara Chanyeol masih sangat jelas.

"Aku tahu, sangat tidak berhak meminang putra Tuan atas apa yang telah ayahku lakukan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk tidak mencintainya. Aku berjanji akan mengganti semuanya dan bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya. Jika itu terjadi penggal saja kepalaku."

Setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Chanyeol ambruk.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menangis saat itu, Heechul juga sebagian wanita yang menyaksikan perjuangan Chanyeol ikut menangis.

"Chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun.

Hangeng melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun, merasa diberi kesempatan Baekhyunpun segera berlari menerjang tubuh Chanyeol.

Beraimpuh Memeluk erat tubuh prianya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ditengah kesadarannya yang hampir lenyap.

Baekhyun Mengusap wajah babak belur Chanyeol, membersihkannya dari noda tanah dan darah yang menempel.

Hangeng yang menatap itu hanya menghela nafas, kesungguhan Chanyeol bertarung untuk mendapatkan putranya ternyata meluluhkan hatinya.

"Bawa dia kedalam dan obati lukanya."

Bakehyun mengucap syukur tiada henti. Atas kemurahan hati ayahnya.

.

Setelah usai mengobati Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang berbaring dikasurnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau sekuat itu,ototmukan kecil."

Jemarinya bergerak nakal pada dada Chanyeol.

"Kekuatan manusia bukan pada ototnya tapi pada tekadnya," ujar Chanyeol percaya diri sambil mengusap lembut pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun menangkup tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya.

Saling menatap hingga jarak keduanya menipis.

"Berbuat macam-macam pada putraku, habis kau Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendengus sebal mendengar suar tuan Byun.

"Dia selalu saja galak."

"Dan dia adalah mertuamu."

Gelak tawa keduanyapun memenuhi kamar Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	36. 35 - Memo - parkcheonn

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Memo**

By parkcheonn

Lagu yang dipilih: You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyukainya. Ah, bukan, Baekhyun hanya tidak berani mengakui bahwa perasaannya lebih dari sebatas suka. Karena kenyataannya ia mencintai remaja lelaki yang juga berada di kelas yang sama dengannya itu. Park Chanyeol, si tampan yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi sangat populer di seluruh angkatan. Dan kini berkali-kali lebih tampan ketika ia berhasil membuat kehebohan di sepenjuru sekolah hanya karena rambutnya yang dicat _blonde_ saat memasuki awal semester beberapa minggu yang lalu. Alasan itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar mencari cara untuk menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Semua dimulai ketika Baekhyun mendapat ide konyol dari serial cerita wattpad yang ia baca. Liburan kenaikan kelas yang ia habiskan untuk membaca cerita _online_ dari aplikasi orange itu memberinya inspirasi untuk mendekati lelaki pujaan hatinya dengan cara yang sama. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah seorang yang berotak picisan, hingga tanpa ragu ia meraih kertas memo dan bolpoin. Kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

 _ **Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu. Aku tak bisa mengekspresikannya setiap hari betapa aku menyukaimu~**_

 _ **-Snow^^**_

Baekhyun tersenyum puas pada hasil tulisannya pada kertas berwarna merah muda tersebut. Matanya kemudian menerawang membayangkan rencananya berhasil dan ia akan berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol sang pujaan hatinya. Menjadi sepasang kekasih, lalu berpegangan tangan di bus yang penuh sesak, dan berciuman di balik rak perpusatakaan… Baekhyun tanpa sadar terkikik dan menghentakkan kakinya karena malu sendiri. Astaga, Baekhyun tak sabar untuk itu!

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol~ kuharap kita berjodoh!"

Baekhyun tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu. Ia tak sabar untuk ke sekolah besok, tapi jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol yang terus berputar-putar di mimpinya hingga Baekhyun tak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan yang mana realita.

 **-o0o-**

Menjadi sebuah keberuntungan Baekhyun berhasil mendapat tempat duduk tepat berada di samping Chanyeol semester ini. Dan tentu akan memudahkannya untuk memasukan secarik kertas memo ke dalam tas Chanyeol secara diam-diam. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak mudah ketika ia harus menunggu kelas kosong agar tidak ketahuan teman-teman sekelasnya. Misi yang hanya Baekhyun lakukan seorang diri mungkin akan terlihat konyol jika terbongkar.

Orang mana yang akan percaya dengan hal picisan seperti ini?

Hanya Baekhyun.

Ketika kelas berangsur kosong, Baekhyun bergerak cepat menuju tempat duduk Chanyeol dan menyelipkan memo pada bagian sisi depan tasnya. Ia letakkan pada tempat yang mudah terlihat dan menggabungkannya diantara alat tulis milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak puas. Setelah merapikan letak tas Chanyeol ia berbalik dan hampir terpekik karena keberadaan seoonggok gadis berkepang dua di belakangnya.

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget, Yerin." Baekhyun merengut kesal.

Gadis imut yang bernama Yerin itu mengembungkan pipinya, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang seraya menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tatapan tajam Yerin membuat Baekhyun tergagap. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberi tahu yang sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia menyukai Chanyeol, termasuk Yerin sahabatnya.

"A-aku, tadi ada kecoa di tas Chanyeol, dan aku harus mengusirnya."

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Tapi, bukannya kau takut kecoa?"

 _Skakmat._

Baekhyun tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali.

"Bahkan kau akan langsung lari ketika melihat serangga itu." Yerin skeptis.

Bertindak tanpa rencana adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun. Dan dari kebiasaan itu ia sering terjebak karena ulahnya sendiri. Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Byun? Jika ketahuan tamatlah reputasimu.

"K-kalau yang mati a-aku tidak takut. Makanya a-aku berani menyingkirkannya. Selama dia tidak mengejarku, tidak apa."

Yerin sejenak diam mencerna pengakuan dari Baekhyun. Sedang remaja laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibirnya gugup dengan hati berharap agar sahabatnya tersebut percaya.

"Apa jangan-jangan orang setampan Chanyeol adalah pria jorok?"

Pertanyaan polos Yerin seketika membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat padanya. "Hah?"

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya Chanyeol ternyata sejorok itu. Kupikir wajahnya yang tampan tanpa cela itu menjadikannya pribadi yang suka menjaga kebersihan. Tapi ternyatahei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun langsung menyeret Yerin keluar kelas sebelum gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Seketika Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena membodohi Yerin dan membuat Chanyeol terlihat buruk di mata sahabatnya. Bagaimana pun juga ini di luar misi.

"Sudahlah lupakan dan berhenti mengoceh. Lebih baik ayo kita ke kantin!"

Tapi yang terpenting, Baekhyun sudah berhasil memasukkan suratnya ke tas Chanyeol.

 _Sekarang tinggal menunggu langkah selanjutnya! –Baekhyun._

 **-o0o-**

Terhitung sudah seminggu Baekhyun selalu menyelipkan memo pada tas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengharapkan lebih _─hanya fantasinya saja yang berlebihan─_ karena keinginan Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol mengetahui ada seseorang yang memiliki perasaan benar-benar tulus padanya. Bukan hanya kekaguman semata yang sering didapatkan lelaki itu dari orang sekitarnya, bukan juga karena daya tarik dan semua kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol apa adanya.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol setulus hatinya

Ketika semua alasan menjadi sulit dijabarkan dengan ucapan, Baekhyun memilih menyukai Chanyeol dalam diam. Ketika dulu yang ia lakukan hanya menatap dan bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, sekarang tidak lagi, lembaran-lembaran memo yang ia kirimkan setiap hari sudah menjadi langkahnya untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

 _ **Chanyeol, aku mencoba lebih keras untuk mengontrol perasaan ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sangat serakah, karena sekarang aku mencintaimu~**_

 _ **-Snow^^**_

Jika tidak berhasil, mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali Baekhyun mengirimkan memo. Chanyeol seolah tidak mengubrisnya, sedang lembaran warna-warni itu hampir ia temukan setiap hari di dalam tasnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol tidak membuangnya, entahlah, yang ia lihat setiap hari hanya kernyitan bingung dari remaja tampan itu atas semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun, dan setelahnya Baekhyun tak mengetahui kemana surat-suratnya berakhir.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini…

"Ada yang tahu siapa pemilik memo ini? Aku menemukannya setiap hari di dalam tasku."

Baekhyun tidak pernah memprediksi bahwa Chanyeol akan berdiri di depan kelas seraya menunjukkan memo biru yang ia selipkan hari ini. Di hadapan seluruh teman-teman sekelasanya, Chanyeol berada di sana bersama memo berisi tulisannya.

"Siapa di kelas ini yang bernama Snow?"

Suasana kelas berubah berisik sedang Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya menghilang dari tempat ini. Sungguh, Baekhyun hanya asal memilih nama Snow di dalam surat itu, bukan sesuatu yang khusus. Tapi entah kenapa ini menjadi petaka untuknya hari ini.

"Chanyeol, bisa kulihat suratnya?"

Suara Yerin dari arah kursi depan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, termasuk Baekhyun. Remaja mungil itu mendadak berubah panik dan seketika mendapatkan firasat buruk setelah ini.

"ASTAGA, BUKANKAH INI TULISAN TANGAN BAEKHYUN?!"

 _Terkutuklah mulutmu, Fuck Yerin!_

Lantas semua orang menatapnya dan Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan seluruh umpatan namun tertahan. Gadis bodoh itu, seketika Baekhyun menyesal menjadikan Yerin sahabatnya. Kesialan apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga harus terjebak pada situasi ini?

"A-APA MAKSUDMU? AKU TIDAK MENULIS APAPUN?!"

Dan menyangkal adalah satu-satunya cara agar Baekhyun bisa melepaskan diri.

Yerin mendekatinya, "Tapi, Baek, ini benar-benar seperti tulisan tanganmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras dan menghindar, "Apa-apaan, bahkan tulisan tanganku lebih bagus dari itu?"

"Tapi"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan adalah mengetesnya."

Suara bariton Chanyeol dan langkah tenang remaja tampan itu menengahi perdebatan mereka. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Chanyeol menghujamnya hingga membuat lehernya meremang. Kini Chanyeol berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memandangnya dalam untuk pertama kali, dan Baekhyun membeku sedang benaknya menjerit menyerukan ketampanan Chanyeol yang tidak manusiawi.

"Byun Baekhyun, jika kau menyangkal tulisan itu bukan milikmu, maka kau harus membuktikannya."

Kalimat itu terkesan datar tapi seakan mampu menghempas Baekhyun pada batu karang. Seluruh tatapan teman sekelasnya seolah menunjukkan ia seorang tertuduh. Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa perbuatannya akan menimbulkan masalah sepelik ini.

"Aku..," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun merebut memo itu dari Yerin, lalu meraih bolpoin dan menuliskan kalimat yang sama pada lembaran kertas itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, sedang jemarinya gemetar pada genggaman bolpoin di tangannya. Beruntung Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan tulisannya tanpa kesalahan.

Ia menyerahkannya pada Yerin.

Mata gadis itu memicing mengamati tulisan Baekhyun, "Benar, ini memang sedikit berbeda dari tulisan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Apa gunanya kau jadi temanku jika membedakan tulisanku saja tidak bisa?"

Yerin melotot. "Hei, aku, kan, tidak tahu!"

"Jadi itu bukan darimu?" suara Chanyeol kembali menghentikann perdebatan mereka.

Baekhyun membuang muka, menghindari Chanyeol. "Tentu saja bukan!"

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam, sedang Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan degup jantungnya karena gugup. Ia gugup karena Chanyeol masih di sana dan menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Chanyeol kembali pada raut datarnya. "Maaf atas ketidaknyamananmu."

Dan kalimat itu menjadi yang terakhir sebelum remaja jangkung itu berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yerin masih terdiam. Meningglkan kelas yang suasananya telah berangsur kembali menjadi semula. Seketika Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-a _h,_ " Yerin memegang tangannya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menuduhmu, bagaimana?"

Tanpa di sangka, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Yerin. Gadis itu tampak bingung melihat perubahan air wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, tapi sekarang aku tidak lapar." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Pergilah, aku ingin menyelesaikan catatanku yang tertunda."

Yerin awalnya ragu tapi akhirnya mengangguk setelah Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan. Sesudah kepergian gadis itu, Baekhyun tersisa seorang diri di dalam kelas. Remaja mungil itu terdiam di posisinya, sedang benak berubah gusar hingga Baekhyun memilih duduk untuk menenangkan diri.

Dengan pikiran yang terus mengulang perdebatan tadi, Baekhyun bergerak cepat meraih _sticky notes_ di dalam tasnya. Sesaat ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya menuliskan sesuatu dengan perasaan mantap.

 _Beri aku kesempatan sebanyak hari ini._

Maka Baekhyun tanpa ragu kembali menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam tas Chanyeol.

 **-o0o-**

"Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Sebenarnya aku yang menulis semua surat itu, maaf sudah berbohong."

"Bisakah kitaAISHHH!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya di depan cermin kamarnya. Penampilannya yang kini tampak manis _─hoodie_ hitam kebesaran dan celana _training_ putihterlihat kontras dengan wajah kusutnya. Jam sudah hampir menunjukan jam 3 dan satu jam yang akan datang adalah jadwal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

 _ **Jika kau ingin melihatku, datanglah besok jam 4 ke taman dan kau akan mengetahui siapa aku~**_

 _ **-Snow^^**_

Dan itu menjadi alasan Baekhyun berlatih berbicara dan tersenyum dengan menawan di depan kaca hari ini. Baginya ini adalah kesempatan terakhir, maka Baekhyun ingin melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sebuah keberuntungan Chanyeol mengumumkan memo yang ia selipkan, itu artinya Chanyeol tidak menyangkal keberedaannya.

Setelah memantapkan tekad dan merapikan penampilannya, Baekhyun sekali lagi menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Tersenyum semanis mungkin sebelum berbalik keluar dari kamarnya.

 **-o0o-**

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di ayunan. Sore itu, taman tampak sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang melakukan rutinitas di sana. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya dan menemukan jarum jam panjang telah menunjukkan lewat dua puluh menit dari pukul empat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menyapu jalan setapak taman yang tampak lenggang.

"Chanyeol akan datang, bukan?"

Merasa bosan, Baekhyun memilih menggerakkan ayunan hingga ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain sore itu. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk menunggu kehadiran sang pujaan hatinya. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa ia seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tanpa kepastian.

Ketika kepalanya terantuk tiang ayunan karena hampir tertidur, Baekhyun sadar langit yang jingga telah menandakan hari yang hampir petang. Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya yang masih sama sepinya, tanpa tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang dengan sorot mata sendu. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika yang ia dapati hanya menunggu tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak akan datang, bahkan mungkin memo yang ia selipkan belum di baca. Jadi apa yang ia harapkan?

Baekhyun perlahan menunduk, di susul aliran bening yang tanpa sadar menetes dari matanya.

 _Bahkan hari ini aku berkencan dengan airmata sebagai kekasihku_.

Di taman itu, akhirnya Baekhyun terisak seorang diri. Mengasihani kencan yang ia idamkan mendapat perlakuan seperti. Semua menjadi terasa sia-sia. Mungkin mundur untuk mencintai Chanyeol adalah yang ia harus lakukan sekarang.

Seseorang yang begitu sulit ia capai, bagaimana bisa?

"Baekhyun-a _h..._ "

Baekhyun seolah mendapat kesadarannya kembali setelah mendengar suara itu. Tapi, seperti ilusi ia anggap itu hanya bagian dari mimpinya. Chanyeol mana mungkin

"Hei, Baekhyun- _ah_ ,"

Suara itu begitu nyata hingga Baekhyun sontak berbalik ke asalnya. Dan sungguh mengejutkan kini yang ada di belakangnya adalah Chanyeol. Benar-benar Chanyeol.

"K-kau.."

"Maafkan aku terlambat menemuimu, aku ketiduran." Dan pria itu terkekeh dengan tampannya.

Seketika Baekhyun menangis lebih keras. Berharap semua bukan hanya mimpi ketika Chanyeol benar-benar ada di depannya.

"C-Chanyeol, ini bukan mimpi, kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan berjongkong mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mengakuinya. Terimakasih, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Baekhyun mengerjapak matanya bingung sedang air mata masih memenuhi matanya. Tanpa menyadari Chanyeol terhibur dengan itu.

"Aku tahu semuanya, memo itu, dan kau yang menyukaiku. Tanpa perlu kau lakukan, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi aku ragu karena kau sering diam tidak seperti yang lain, maafkan aku dan terimakasih."

Baekhyun terdiam, tapi kemudian menangis lagi terlalu tidak percaya. Chanyeol juga menyukainya? Astaga, Baekhyun bahagia sekali. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Ya, aku mau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	37. 36 - Remember My Heart - neanayu

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Remember My Heart**

 **By neanayu**

Lagu yang dipilih: I Dont Like Love

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu...**_

 _ **Baekhyun...**_

"Chanyeol! "

Namja cantik itu berlari dengan ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya menghampiri namja tinggi yang sedari tadi duduk dikursi taman.

"hahh... Hahh channn... Maafff.. "

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucu namja manis didepannya hanya terkekeh.

"tenang baek, duduk tarik nafas buang" kata Chanyeol sambil memperagakan tangan kebawah keatas seirama dengan nafasnya.

"hurffff.. Sudah oke "kata Baekhyun bersemangat.

"jangan imut-imut Baekhyun bagaimana kalau ada namja lain yang merebutmu dariku? "kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Pipinya sudah berwarna merah tomat omong-omong.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "ayo kita pergi" sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir rapi didepan mereka. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun ,setelah itu dia berlari menuju bagian kemudi.

"Chanyeol kita akan pergi kemana? "tanya Baekhyun penasaran pasalnya tiba-tiba kekasih tongginya itu menghubunginya dan meminta bertemu tanpa memberikan alasan.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau ikut aku pergi dari sini. Ke tempat yang paling jauh yang hanya ada kita"kata Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun erat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol merasa bingung . "Chan jangan bercanda, Ada apa hmmm? Ceritakan padaku"kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baek,cukup kau bilang mau atau tidak !"Teriak Chanyeol frustrasi dengan gerakan cepat ia menepikan mobilnya.

"C-Chan,ada apa? "seketika cara bicaranya terbata-bata melihat Chanyeol seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku baby ,aku hanya bingung. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat seakan bila dia lepaskan pelukan itu Baekhyun akan menghilang.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke pantai !"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol senduh melihat kekasihnya seperti menanggung beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya. Tangannya menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang.

"Chan... "

"Terkadang kita harus terluka terlebih dahulu untuk bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia"Kata Baekhyun lirih.

Entah mengapa rasanya beban dikedua pundak Chanyeol seperti terangkat begitu saja. Tapi tetap saja masalah itu terus menghantui Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ayo aku antar pulang. Maafkan aku mungkin aku sedikit lelah" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"tidak masalah Chan, ayoo! "

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kekasih mungilnya ini. "ayoooo"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya, rumah yang mewah tapi terasa sepi seperti tidak ada yang menghuni rumah ini.

"Park Chanyeol berhenti " kata seorang pria parubaya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam di tempat dia berdiri saat ini menanti sosok di sana mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Pernikahannu akan diadakan 2 hari lagi" kata yunho mutlak sedangkan sosok didepannya membalikan tubuhnya cepat begitu mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak sabar kau dan kyungsoo menikah"kata yunho

"ayah! Biarkan aku memilih oarang yang aku cintai" Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat keluar rumah .

"Chanyeol!Park Chanyeol! "tetiak yunho begitu melihat putranya berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan disisi lain ibu dan yoora memandang sendu sosok yang pergi begitu saja. Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi memebelah kota seul di malam hari. Jangan lupakan suara klakson dari orang-orang yang marah akan tidakan Chanyeol yang membahayakan mereka juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, di pikirannya hanya terlintas nama Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun hanya melihat Baekhyunnya mungkin hatinya akan tenang.

Mobilnya berhenti begitu sampai didepan rumah kekasih mungilnya. Tetapi kakinya terasan berat untuk menemui kekasih mungilnya itu. Apakah tidak ada akhir yang indah dalam cerita cinta mereka? Apakah tuhan begitu membencinya sehingga metakdirkan dirinya seperti ini?

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu "

Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya dan berlalu pergi dari kediaman Byun. Sedangkan didalam sana sosok mungil itu memandang kepergian mobil Chanyeol senduh. "Chan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" tidak terasa air mata itu jatuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai begitu larut kedalam rumahnya. Keadaan di dalam begitu sepi dan gelap.

"Chanyeol "

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menghadap arah suara itu. Dan dapat dilihatnya ayahnya berdiri dengan angkuhnya dihadapannya.

"Pernikahanmu akan diajukan besok dan untuk Byun itu aku sudah mengkirimkan udangan pernikahanmu"

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya merasa ayahnya tidak berfikir bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ?apakah ayahnya tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini?

"Ayah! Aku sudah bilang bukan jangan sakiti Baekhyun ayah. Ayah boleh meminta apapun dari ku tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti Baekhyun ayah. "Chanyeol merasa tidak ada gunannya dia hidup, seperti separuh jiwanya telah diambil begitu saja. Apakah harus seperti ini?

.

.

.

 _ **aku hanya berdoa kepada tuhan, aku harap dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa kembali bersama...**_

 _ **Baekhyun...**_

"Chanyeol ayo pernikahanmu akan dilakukan " kata yunho

Chanyeol berjalan menuju altar begitu pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan. Dulu dia berharap untuk berdiri disini dan menunggu Baekhyun berjalan dengan cantiknya.

Pintu gereja dibuka dan berjalanlah sosok yang akan segera dinikahkan dengannya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tuan Do .Senyuman terus terpancar diwajah tuan Do dan juga kyungsoo berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang tidak menunjukkan raut bahagia sama sekali.

Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan kyungsoo dan menuntunnya menuju pendeta.

Tepat saat itu tidak sengaja dia melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya memandang kerahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyunnya

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari gereja. Chanyeol yang melihat semua itu begitu gelisah.

"maafkan aku" kata Chanyeol kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja dan tamu undangan lain yang menatapnya heran.

"PARK CHANYEOL MAU PERGI KEMANA KAU! " teriak yunho sambil akan berlari memanggil pengawalnya.

Tapi ditahan oleh yoona dan yoora ."sayang biarlah Chanyeol memilih pendampingnya sendiri " disetujui anggukan dari yoora. "benar ayah kasihan Chanyeol "

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan istri dan putrinya,hanya terdiam memandang putra satu-satunya berlari pergi dihari pernikahannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tuhan apa cinta sesakit ini? Mengapa sulit rasanya untuk bahagia bersamanya?**_

 _ **Aku mohon biarlah kami bersama.**_

Chanyeol berlari keluar dari gereja, dia terus berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Hingga matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Baekhyun disebrang jalan sana. Tanpa melihat kanan kiri Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! "teriak Chanyeol

TinnnTinnnTin...

Bunyi klakson truk terdengar nyaring di telinga. Baekhyun segera bergerak menuju Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Apakah ini endingnya? "batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan menutup matanya. Tapi tiba2 rasanya tubuhnya terdorong begitu saja terhempas ke aspal.

 **BRAK...**

Chanyeol membuka matanya terkejut. Cintanya, cintanya menggantikanya air mata Chanyeol perlahan turun.

"B-Baek.. H-Hyun... " kata Chanyeol terbata-bata berjalan kearah sosok yang bersimpuh darah.

"Baekhyun bangun, komohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohonn"kata Chanyeol didalam tangisannya.

Pandangan Chanyeol mulai memburam, yang ia ingat hanya Suara sirine ambulan memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Saat itu yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya dirimu, rasamya aku ingin mengulang waktu. Biarkan aku saja yang terluka saat itu.**_

 _ **Cintaku aku benar-banar hancur melihatmu seperti itu.**_

 _ **Baekhyun...**_

 _ **Aku mohon...**_

 _ **Bertahanlah...**_

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian

"Chanyeol apa kau mau menjemput taeoh ? "tanya kyungsoo pada Chanyeol .Chanyeol mendekat kearah kyungsoo sambil merapihkan jasnya.

Yah sekarang Chanyeol sudah menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahnya, menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah pensiun.

"Iya kyung, ada apa? "Chanyeol menatap heran menepuk punggungmu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apapa Chanyeol"jawab kyungsoo sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

" semoga kalian bahagia"kata kyungsoo dalam hati

"Cepat pergi sana, taeoh sudah menunggu "kyungsoo mendorong punggu Chanyeol menyuruh untuk segera pergi.

"iya iya kyung" Chanyeol pun berjalan pergi.

"kyungie"tepuk seseorang dari arah belakang.

"jangan sedih mereka pasti akan bahagia "jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat menyalurkan ketenangan di hati kyungsoo.

"semoga tuhan mengabulkan doa mereka"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman kanak-kanak, entah mengapa bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk senyuman. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar seiring langkahnya semakin dekat .Jangan tanya bagaimana penampilannya sekarang.

Chanyeol melangkahkan masuk kedalam taman kanak-kanak itu. Kakinya berjalan terus hingga sayup-sayup terdengar suara anak kecil dan orang dewasa betceloteh

"bu guru! "

"panggil pak guru sayang, pak guru ini laki-laki" kata sosok mungil sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembam anak kecil itu.

"tapi menurut taeoh pak guru cantik "seru sosok anak taeoh

"terima kasih taeoh"kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pak guru katanya pak guru pernah kecelakaan "Taeoh memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Taeoh lembut, gemas akan kelakuan anak kecil didepannya ini. "iya Taeoh kenapa? "

"tidak, tapi biasanya kan kalau kecelakan-kecelakaan seperti itu di tv tv pasti amnesia "taeoh mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengerakan kedua jarinya diudarah membentuk kotak.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat teoh bertingkah imut seperti ini. "tapi pak guru pernah amnesia loh taeoh, tapi bedanya pak guru hanya lupa orang-orang yang dulu disekitar pak guru"

"pak guru pasti sedih kan"

Baekhyun mengararahkan tangannya kerah jantungnya berdetak. "tidak, walaupun ingatan bapak hilang soal mereka tapi hati bapak tidak pernah melupakan mereka taeoh"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar dan masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"taeoh"Chanyeol berjalan masuk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

"daddy... " teriak teoh sambil naik kegendongan Chanyeol.

"daddy ayah kemana? Bukannya ayah katanya mau jemput taeoh"

"ayahmu sibuk sayang" Taeoh yamg mendengar perkataan daddynya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya ayahnya sudah janji akan menjemputnya.

"ehm permisi tuan park maaf mengganggu "

"oh maaf pak guru, apa kau mau pulang ?"Chanyeol berjalan kerah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"iya tuan park, permisi saya mau pulang terlebih dahulu maaf. " Baekhyun hendak berjalan pergi sebelum sebuah kata-kata menghentikannya begitu saja.

"bagaimana kalau park guru ikut dengan kita? "

"tapi tuan park... Saya merasa tidak enak"Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

Chanyeol memandang taeoh."bukan begitu taeoh ,kau pasti ingin park guru ikut bukan? "

"iya pak guru ayoooo! "teriak taeoh,sambil menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun .sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya. Dan sekarang dia sudah berada didalam mobil berasama taeoh dan jangan lupakan sosok tinggi yang mengendarakan mobil ini.

"pak guru apa kau tidak keberatan bila aku mengatar taeoh sebentar ke rumahnya? "

"tidak apapa tuan park, saya yang seharusnya minta maaf karena merepotkan anda yang sampai pulang dua kali"Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"siapa bilang saya pulang dua kali? "

"tapi tuan park-

"sebentar"kata Chanyeol dan menepikan mobilnya didepan rumah mewah yang terdapat laki-laki berkulit tan berdiri menghamumobil Chanyeol

"yak park Chanyeol kau lama sekali,mana teoh"kata jongin .Chanyeol yang mendengar omelan jongi hanya terkekeh sambil mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk ke belakang.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera berjalam menuju kursi penumpang dan menggendong teoh yang sedang tertidur. Chanyeol segera menjalankan mobilnya pergi sedangkan Baekhyun masih terbengong melihat pemandangan tadi.

"tunggu dulu jadi..."

"yup teoh bukan anakku, teoh hanya memanggilku daddy saja" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun

"dan sekarang aku menunggu orang cantik yang dengan teganya melupakanku, padahal katanya hatinya pasti mengingatku walaupun ingatanya mengehilang" Chanyeol menepihkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobil tersebut.

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun perlahan, sedangkan yang digemggam tersentak kaget dan memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun . " Ayo kita memulai kembali" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Ha? "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tuhan, terima kasih .**_

 _ **Baekhyun ayo kita memulai kisah cinta kita dari awal...**_

 _ **Kisah cinta yang memiliki akhir bahagia.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	38. 37 - Good Boy - 23112311

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Good Boy**

By 23112311

Lagu yang dipilih: Im Different

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, sekilas terlihat seperti salju. Indah. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang berserakan dijalan terinjak oleh ratusan pasang kaki. Kemudian, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink meloncat-loncat menghindari kelopak bunga yang berserakan itu. Kakinya yang melompat-lompat dengan gerakan lucu itu tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah batu yang berukuran sedang yang membuat ia jatuh.

Raut wajahnya meringis kesakitan, menyentuh lututnya untuk melihat luka goresan yang cukup parah. Sakit bukan main ia rasakan, kemudian mata menangis bibir sesegukan.

"Kamu ini cengeng sekali." seorang pria jangkung membantu gadis itu berdiri untuk kemudian ia dudukkan dibangku taman dan mengobati lukanya.

"Ini sakit, yeollie." Si gadis menjawab masih dengn sesegukan.

"Pria itu harus kuat, lagipula apa-apaan cara berjalanmu tadi sangat tidak keren. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang, JANGAN BERDANDAN SEPERTI PEREMPUAN BYUN BAEKHYUN." Si pria jangkung berteriak padaa akhir kalimatnya. Hal itu begitu mengejutkan untuk si gadis cantik yang ternyata seorang lelaki tersebut. Hampir saja ia kembali menangis, namun dengan cepat digagalkan oleh pria jangkung yang ia panggil yeollie itu.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera beranjak,

"Ayo, kita pergi." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Hm, tapi gendong Chan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ck, merepotkan."

Chanyeol pun segera mengambil posisi untuk menggendong Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun nyaman dengan posisinya, Chanyeol pun segera berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kamu dengar? Orang-orang mengatakan kita adalah pasangan yang serasi." Baekhyun yang terus bicara tidak Chanyeol hiraukan.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun yang kesal karena tidak ditanggapi pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Tidak patah semangat, Baekhyun kembali memulai percakapan,

"Chan~, manga barumu kan akan dijadikan serial anime bagaimana jika aku menjadi pengisi suaranya? Teman kerjaku bilang aku cocok mengambil peran tokoh utama prianya." Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar.

"Hm, tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mengambil peran sebagai pengisi suara tokohku." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab dengan jeda cukup lama.

"Kenapa? Aku juga menyukai tokohnya, cerita mangamu juga menarik." Baekhyun tidak terima atas jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ada beberapa adegan dewasa didalamnya, memangnya kamu tidak tahu?" kukuh Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun.

"Akun tahu, memangnya kenapa? Aku kan juga pernah mengambil peran yang dewasa meskipun aku mengisi suara perempuan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kamu mengambil peran itu." Kukuh Chanyeol lagi.

"Cih, Chanyeol pelit." Kesal Baekhyun.

 _What I need is just part of your life_

 _Saat itu malam dimusim salju yang dingin, sunyi malam menambah hawa dingin. Terlihat dua orang pria berjalan di trotoar. Satu pria terlihat berjalan dengan sempoyongan, sedangkan pria lain terlihat membantu pria itu berjalan._

 _Hingga kemudian mereka masuk kedalam sebuah rumah, dan beberapa lama kemudian si pria yang menuntun temannya yang sempoyongan itu keluar dari rumah itu sambil menangis, juga berjalan dengan sedikit terseok-seok._

You don't know me

Satu bulan setelah peristiwa ditaman itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dihadapkan pada sebuah meeting untuk membahas mengenai sebuah manga yang akan dijadikan serial anime.

Pada akhirnya, sesuai dengan yang Baekhyun inginkan ia menjadi pengisi suara dari tokoh utama pria tersebut.

Setelah meeting selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran. Namun, Chanyeol menolak untuk ikut dan mengatakan ada suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mengikutu kemauan Chanyeol saja.

Pada akhirnya ternyata Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya. Dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya, Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah itu hingga Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek, katakan apa yang terjadi saat musim salju tahun kemarin padaku? Yang membawaku pulang kerumah itu kamu kan?" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada rendah.

Baekhyun sedikit banyaknya terkejut atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pikirannya kembali menjelajah pada hari dimana kejadian _itu_ terjadi.

"Ya, aku yang mengantarmu pulang. Me..memangnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak ter..jadi apa-apa kok." Jawab baekhyun sedikit terbata.

 _Kenapa Chanyeol bertanya mengenai hal ini? Dia tidak mengingatnya kan? Iya kan?_

"Baek, temanmu Kyungsoo beberapa waktu terakhir selalu bercerita padaku bahwa kamu selalu menangis setiap malam sejak hari diterimanya kamu bekerja. Dia selaku berkata karena hari itu kamu mulai suka bercosplay dan menerima dirimu dikatai cantik." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol? Baekhyub ingin marah, menangis juga tertawa. Dia merasa campur aduk.

 _Aku muak._

Hingga tanpa sadar air mata turun melewati pipi gembik Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut melihat hal itu. Pikirannya langsung yakin bahwa hari itu benar terjadi sesuaty yang buruk.

"Baek, ceritakan." desak Chanyeol.

"Uh, apa maksudmu? Tidak terjadi apapun saat itu." Kukuh Baekhyun tidak ingin bercerita.

"Baek, jangan membuatku marah. Hanya ceritakan!" Chanyeol tidak terima.

 _Sialan._

"Hiks..s..saat itu, ki..kita melakukan i..tu. Kamu me..maksaku un..tuk melakukan itu. Ka..mu bilang aku harus menja..di gadismu." Dengan terbata Baekhyun menceritakannya.

" _Gadisku, jadilah gadisku Baek. Kamu sungguh cantik. Andaikan kamu seorang wanita, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku."_

Chanyeol mengingatnya. Dia terkejut. Setahunya itu adalah mimpi.

"Ku ki..ra itu mimpi. Baek, sungguh aku minta maaf. Saat itu kamu tidak ada dimanapun jadi ku kira itu mimpi. Aku sungguh minta maaf Baek." Sesal Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti alasan Baekhyun sering berdandan seperti perempuan, itu karena perkataannya. Apakah itu berarti Baekhyun menyukainya?

"Baek, aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat mengatakan ini. Maafkan aku tapi, would you be mine?" Chanyeol yakin dengan pemikirannya jika Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Chan? Tapi, aku bukanlah seorang perempuan. Ke..kenapa?" Baekhyun terkejut akan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Karena aku menyukaimu seja kita berada pada jenjang SMU. Hanya saja saat itu pikiranku belumlah matang, sehingga aku mengingkari perasaanku ini padamu." Jelas Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol menyukaiku?_

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chan, aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku selama ini juga keegoisanku selama ini. Yes, I let you call me yours." Jawab Baekhyun yakin.

Go with me until the end

Kisahku _tidaklah_ serumit drama-drama picisan, rasa sakitku masihlah bisa aku terima. Cintaku masihlah tetap sama.

Kisahku _tidaklah_ semenyenangkan alur novel. Namun, aku bersyukur pada akhirnya kami memiliki akhir bahagia seperti pada fiksi picisan itu.

Me and You

Ku tatap matanya yang berkilau, ku tangkup wajah mungilnya dengan telapak tanganku yang besar. Kuangkat sedikit wajahnya yang bersemu. Kemudian ku kecup keningnya dengan sayang.

"I love you, Park Baekhyun."

"I love you too, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	39. 38 - Crying - vihyunpi

I Chanbaek You 2018 - Songfict Event Present

.

 **Crying**

By vihyunpi

Lagu yang dipilih: Missing You

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

Disclaimer:

 **Hak cipta fanfic milik author yang sebenarnya. Kami, ICU, selaku penyelenggara hanya menyediakan wadah bagi para author Chanbaek kita untuk mempublish ceritanya!**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

Melangkah dengan kaki telanjang, merasakan rerumputan taman yang dingin di telapak kaki. Memandang kursi putih yang basah terkena embun dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat, mengusap kursi merasakan kehangatan nyatanya hanya rasa dingin di telapak tanganya, kursi itu tak ada yang menempati.

"Melangkah dengan kaki telanjang, merasakan rerumputan taman yang dingin di telapak kaki. Memandang kursi putih yang basah terkena embun dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat, mengusap kursi merasakan kehangatan nyatanya hanya rasa dingin di telapak tanganya, kursi itu tak ada yang menempati.

"Hahahahaha"

Membalikan tubuhnya menghadap asal suara tawa, senyuman terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"Baekhyun?".

Ia melihat sosok itu berlari kearahnya dengan tawa riang memeluk sesuatu di pelukanya, mata indahnya membentuk bulan sabit.  
Sosok itu duduk di kursi hadapanya, membuka sesuatu di pelukanya yang ternyata berisikan foto. Dirinya, foto itu adalah dirinya. Foto dirinya berpakaian pasien rumah sakit.

"Aku mendapat foto barumu Chanyeolie, untung hari itu aku tidak melupakan kameraku." sosok itu baekhyun tersenyum mengelus-ngelus fotonya.

Tanganya terangkat menggapai wajah Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baekhyun?". Air matanya jatuh, Sosok itu berlari pergi ketika lenganya ingin menggapai pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa lirih. Mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Bukan yah?". Senyuma pahit terukir di wajahnya.

Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi taman, berjalan di trotoar masih dengan kaki telanjangnya. Di depanya terlihat halte bus, langkahnya semakin cepat hampir berlari. Dadanya sesak dengan cucuran keringat dingin.  
Di dudukan tubuhnya di kursi halte, mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Dinginya"

Chanyeol melihatnya, sosok pencuri hati duduk di sampingnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol tak bisa berkedip menatap sosok Baekhyun, lenganya terangkat ingin menyentuh bahu bergetar baekhyun tapi ia urungkan. Hanya kembali menatap tubuh itu.  
Hingga bus berhenti di depan mereka dan Baekhyun melangkah memasuki bus, ia mengikuti langkah perginya. Duduk di kursi paling belakang menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Berharap bisa memeluk tubuh itu, meminta maaf dan memiliki kembali kekasihnya. Rasa penyesalan selau datang terlambat, bila bisa dia ingin memutar kembali waktu.

"Baekhyun?". Chanyeol memanggilnya hingga sosok itu memalingkan wajah menghadapnya.  
Baekhyun tersunyum lembut padanya.

"Aku men- " belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataanya Baekhyun sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menuruni bus yang berhenti.

Ia menatap tubuh baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh dari bus. Bus kembali berjalan hingga Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kosong keluar bus.

-

Chanyeol memandang langit-langit kamarnya, merasa kosong. Tak ada kengangatan lagi di dalam kamarnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, kapan kau kembali?".

Air mata kembai keluar entah yang keberapa kalinya, chanyeol tak mampu membendung rasa rindunya. Berharap dalam mimpinya.

-

Di sini lah Chanyeol berada, di tempat yang sama selalu ia datangi beberapa hari ini, duduk di kursi taman.

"Belum datang yah?".

Chanyeol menatap kakinya yang tak terbalut apapun, ia selalu lupa memakai alas kaki karena terburu-buru pergi ke taman ini. Ia hanya takut terlambat menemui Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku kedinginan. Kapan kau datang?". Memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalangi hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis.

Hingga ia melihat sepasang sepatu di depanya dengan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, chanyeol tersenyum mendongakan kepalanya sosok yang ia tunggu tapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama setelah ia melihat siapa yang berada di hadapanya terganti dengan senyuman pahit. Sosok itu menatapnya sendu.

"Aku sedang berolahraga, menikmati udara pagi". Ia berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Sosok itu tersenyum pahit.

"Dia sudah pergi Chanyeol, jangan mengharapkan dia lagi". Chanyeol kembali memaksakan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku tidak mengharapkannya, sudah ku bilang. Aku sedang olahraga pagi Taehyung."

PLAK

Sosok itu Taehyung, menampar Chamyeol .

"Berolahraga di pagi buta tanpa alas kaki, dengan wajah berantakanmu itu? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar sedang berolahraga".

"Persetan, ku bilang jangan mengharapkan dia. Relakan hyung-ku." Bentak taehyung dengan lirih di akhir kalimat. "Jalani hidupmu dengan baik, relakan hyung-ku." lanjut Taehyung.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengharapkanya kembali, aku se- "

"DIA SUDAH MATI CHANYEOL, SEKARANG DIA HIDUP DI DALAM TUBUHMU. JANTUNGNYA DIA BERIKAN AGAR KAU BISA HIDUP KEMBALI, DIA SUDAH MA-"

"DIA MASIH HIDUP, AKU SEDANG MENUNGGUNYA. DIA SELALU DATANG KEMARI DIA... dia masih hidup". Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Taehyung dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Sadarlah Chanyeol". Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan, aku juga. Dia hyung-ku satu-satunya, jadi SADARLAH". Taehyung mendorong tubuh chanyeol hingga terduduk kembali pada kursi, meninggalkan tubuh itu yang terguncang hebat.

"Dia masih hidup, dia akan datang". Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau belum datang baekhyun? Aku sendirian. Aku membutuhkanmu."

-

Sebenarnya Taehyung tak benar-benar pergi, ia melihat tubuh itu bergetar.

"Apakah kau melihatnya hyung? Orang yang kau cintai membutukanmu, ia selalu menunggumu. Bukan memberikan jantungmu, kau bisa membiarkan dia mati. Dia selau menyakitimu hyung, harusnya kau membencinya seperti aku. Lebih baik kau tak jatuh hati padanya, pasti kau masih ada disini. Aku sangat membencinya yang selau menyangkal perasaanya, dia selalu menyakitimu hyung". Air matanya jatuh, ia membalikan tubuhnya melangkah tak mampu melihat tubuh rapuh orang yang di cintai hyungnya.

Egonya terlalu besar, kebencianya sudah mendarah daging. Tapi hati nuraninya tak bisa di bohongi bahwa ia iba pada sosok itu.  
Ia membalikan tubuhnya, melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Datanglah ke pemakaman hyung ku, dia akan bersedih bila melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini". Taehyung kembali membalikan tubuhnya berjalan pergi.

Tangisan chanyeol berhenti, ia mengusap kasar bekas air matanya.

"Benar, aku akan menemuimu Baekhyun". Ia berlari ke apartementnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Membersihkan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya serapih mungkin untuk menemui Baekhyun. Mengambil kunci mobil dan mengendarai mobinya pergi ke tujuan.

"Tunggu aku Baekhyun".

BRAK

Mobil yang di kendarai chanyeol tertabrak truk, terguling dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Chayeol terpental beberapa meter dari dalam mobil.

-

Taehyung tidak tau apa dia rabun atau apa?, yang pasti ia melihat dua orang yang duduk bermesraan di bangku taman. Ia yakin bahwa yang duduk disana adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku ikut gila karena kehilangan Baekhyun hyung?". Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya memastikan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hello good people! Ayo support author kita dengan dukungan-dukungan kalian lewat kolom review! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review sesuai dengan chapter yang ingin kalian apresiasi ^^

Thankyou! Salam Chanbaek Is Real!


	40. PENGUMUMAN FF TERPILIH

Hai, _guys_!

 _Here we are!_ Saatnya kita mengumumkan pemenang dari _event_ ini. Semua ff yang masuk sudah kami baca dan kami beri penilaian dari segi diksi, plot dan alur, EYD, dan kesinambungan antara _prompt_ _lagu_ yang ditentukan.

Semua fanfiksi yang kami terima semua bagus, kalian **LUAR BIASA!** Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian untuk event ini. Mendapat sambutan hangat dari kalian, benar-benar membuat kami senang **LUAR BIASA!**

Berikut ini adalah 3 fanfiksi yang terpilih:

\- Loca - Pandananaa

\- A Day - Gyoulight

\- First Love – B With Yeol

Bagi kalian yang belum terpilih, bukan karena tulisan kalian tidak bagus ya, mungkin masih ada yang perlu dibenahi di sana-sini. Selalu ingat, _guys_ , segala sesuatu jika dipupuk dan dirawat pasti akan lebih baik. Begitu pun kemampuan menulis kita. So, jangan takut untuk menulis dan belajar lagi, lagi dan lagi, _guys_! Tetep semangat!

Dan selamat untuk 3 fanfiksi yang terpilih! Untuk klaim hadiah PM ke akun instagram presiousca ya.

Jika dalam tiga hari pemenang yang tercantum tidak klaim hadiah, dengan sangat disayangkan hadiah dinyatakan hangus. Sekali lagi, SELAMAT UNTUK 3 FANFIKSI YANG TERPILIH!

Salam CHANBAEK IS REAL!

Ps: mohon maaf atas keterlambatan pengumuman ^^

Regards,

I **ChanBaek** You


End file.
